Deadly NightShade
by wickedspice
Summary: Sookie gets an unexpected invitation & knows its time for her and Eric to have their 'talk'. After discovering an overseas Fellowship movement,they head off. Who knows the danger that awaits them and the destinies that Eric and Sookie must fulfill.
1. Chapter 1

I was just as weary and drained as anyone could be when I trudged up to my back door at about 1:30 a.m. I had been on my feet all night at Merlotte's, where business was busier than usual for a Thursday night. But it sure hadn't reflected in my tips, I sighed and thought glumly on the sparse roll of bills in my pocket, this was starting to happen too often for my liking.

I let myself in the back door, ready to just put on an ancient nightgown, crawl into bed and forget everything in my dreams. As luck would have it, Amelia, my witchy roommate, was standing by the entrance to my kitchen, obviously barely able to contain her excitement. In her hands she held a large ivory envelope and I knew instantly who it was from, here we go again. I hadn't even greeted her when she started talking faster than my brain could keep up.

She held out her arm towards me revealing the tell-tale bold script, it read simply, _Sookie (I could almost hear him whispering it in my ear)._ I knew that handwriting. It had been burned into my brain by all the notes that had come with flowers, a cell phone, a newly graveled driveway and a new front door over the past couple years. Eric, my blood-bonded, the fly in my ointment, the inevitably absent Viking. He made me ache and simultaneously drove me insane, in way more ways than one.

"Sook, this was delivered for you a few hours ago, some lackey of Eric's I think, what do you think it is? Do you think he misses you? Do you miss……"

Before she could finish the thought that I hadn't even given myself a chance to honestly think about, I held up my hand to her for silence, my tired brain unable to shield away her thoughts.

"_She soooo misses him, she just doesn't want to admit it. What's she so scared for? He is the hottest thing without a pulse. He's been obsessed with her since day one."_

"Exactly Amelia, obsession is never good!" I said, unable to keep my silence any longer.

She looked at me incredulously and then her eyes narrowed. And right when I thought she was about to berate me for looking into her head, not like I could help it she was one of the best 'broadcasters' I have ever met, she sighed, turned into the kitchen and set the envelope on the table. Than she plopped herself in one of the chairs and looked at me expectantly.

I sighed loud in response for good measure and plonked myself down in the chair across from her. I slid the envelope towards me, and with a quick look filled with anxiety at Amelia, I opened it. I slid out a large card inside with a deep sense of foreboding.

On the outside was the simple Fangtasia logo, a black outline of a set of fangs with a single blood drop on the tip of one. Underneath it in gold script it read simply, "Join Us." Ok that was slightly twisted if you ask me, but if it had been from anyone other than a vampire I wouldn't of thought twice at the invitation.

Amelia and I eyed each other skeptically. Every time these vamps invited me somewhere, asked for my help or even just showed up at my house something bad happened. And usually not just bad, down right life altering.

"Well maybe Eric just wants to see you," Amelia said hopefully but not entirely convincingly

"Yeah, maybe….." But I knew better, considering it had been almost 3 months since him and Pam had come into Merlotte's to tell me that the new King Of Louisiana Felipe De Castro was extending his official protection after I had saved him, Eric and my shape shifter boss Sam, from the hands of a crazed giant of a vampire name Sigebert.

If Eric really wanted to see me, he could. It had never stopped him before. He had regained his memories of the time we spent together while he was cursed and he had treated me different ever since, almost coldly. I figured it made him feel weak, to have felt that way for a human and now he would stay as far away from me as possible.

It seemed like a cloud had settled into our bond, making it almost impossible for me to determine what his emotions were and I don't know if he could still feel me. I did know that deep in the bond there was a longing, a persistent longing. I assumed it was from me, just missing him.

I opened the card and was instantly gob smacked.

_**Eric Northman cordially invites you **_

_**To a Supernatural Species Mixer **_

_**Friday at 8pm-2am **_

_**Formal Attire is required **_

_**RSVP Pam ~Fangtasia**_

_**Mingle and network with the strange and gifted. Vampires, Weres, Shifters, Faeries, oh my!**_

I was stunned, shell-shocked and stumped all rolled into one, and then suddenly I was laughing, uproariously, tears streaming down my cheeks with the absurdity of it all. Amelia snatched it from my hands and then I watched as her face went through what I assumed was the same patterns that mine had just gone through and then she joined in on my hilarity. For some reason I just knew the faerie quip was about me, there was no way a full blooded faerie could set foot in Fangtasia let alone leave in one piece.

"Oh I am so going with you on this one Sook!" I noted the mischief in her eyes but knew that whatever Eric had in my mind, it was always good to bring as little magical backup just in case.

Amelia began discussing what she thought we should wear for the evening. My stomach plummeted. Of course another new dress for another vamp occasion and more than likely the dress was going to end up covered in blood, or ripped to shreds by the lusty Viking. Ok so maybe the last part was wishful thinking.

"Amelia, I really can't afford some gorgeous new dress. I'll just go down to Tara's Togs tomorrow and pick up something on clearance." As I said this a deep feeling of disappointment settled on me.

I hadn't seen Eric in months and now that I would, I wasn't going to be able to look my best for him. He had probably moved on anyway. I had come to this conclusion when I began to feel the haze clouding our bond, which had been about a month after I had seen him last. Before that the bond was filled with feelings of yearning, doubt. Then finally one day a tidal wave of anger had hit me like a ton of bricks while Amelia and I had been in the kitchen preparing our traditional Monday night tuna casserole. It had literally knocked the wind out of me and I had to sit down for a few minutes to catch my breath.

Amelia had looked irate, I had told her all about the crazy emotions flowing through the bond, and had insisted on calling Pam to see what the hell was up with Eric. I had talked her down and convinced her that it wouldn't have done any good. Then the next morning the haze had appeared. I was so confused I even reached through to see if I could feel him. But it was as if someone had coated the bond with something slippery because the harder I tried to cling to the bond the more it seemed to slip from me. So I had just let it settle in the back of my heart. Surely this was better than being cut from him completely?

I must have been thinking about it all longer than I thought because Amelia was now looking at me somewhat smug.

"Oh, sorry Amelia, I was just thinking why on earth Eric would be throwing a supe-mixer. That just seems absurd to me. And why does he want me there?" I squeaked the last sentence.

"Makes total sense to me," Amelia replied in a tone to suggest I was really out of the loop, she continued," since the recent coming out of the Were and Shifters, its probably time for them to, um, unite forces, or whatever they call it. Anyways, what I was saying before you drifted off to Viking Land was you don't have to get a new dress. My closet is jam packed of all sorts of dresses. When your daddy is someone like Copley Carmichael, you tend to have to attend all sorts of big gala events and stuff. Honestly, the stuff is just gathering dust. Even if the dress gets destroyed for some reason….." she paused for emphasis, " it wouldn't matter to me one bit."

For a moment I hesitated, not because of what Amelia said because the girl had just about as many evening gowns as I had t-shirts. What gave me pause was thinking about the consequences of me showing up at Fangtasia looking good. Eric would think it was for him and in a way I knew it really would be. But it had been so long since I had any excuse to wear something besides jeans and a sweater that I decided, who cares?! I was gonna look good and if he was going to ignore me or let some nasty fangbanger hang all over him just to get a rise out of me than I sure as heck was gonna make sure he wished it was a lady like me next to, or under, him.

Stop it Sookie! Get control of yourself!

With a nod of my head, I looked at Amelia and said "Ok, let's find me a number that'll sure do one on Eric." Launching ourselves out of our chairs we raced upstairs eager to find what I hoped would be a dress that made me look beautiful yet unattainable.

Despite how late it was and how exhausted I was, I knew I would have to pick one tonight as we were obviously invited at the last minute (another blow to my pride, had he forgotten about me?)Amelia and I proceeded to ransack her closet. We were up to our knees and elbows in chiffon, taffeta and silk.

These are the moments I loved living with Amelia. I had never had a sister and I had never been one to be incredibly girly, sure I like to pretty myself up but when it came to the serious stuff I was usually pretty clueless and Amelia was practically a debutante. She always had my back, even if she hadn't always exactly agreed with my association with vamps. It was strange how the people I had met in the Supe world in the end had meant more to me in these past few years than people I have known my whole life.

We each chose a dress, getting the approval of the other before making the official selection.

As I turned to head to my bedroom, I stopped and looked at Amelia and said, "Thanks for being such a good friend, I don't know what I would have done without you these past few months," and before the atmosphere could get anymore uncomfortable I closed to door behind me and went downstairs to my room. Octavia had moved out of the room opposite mine about a month ago and with her absence I had the bottom level to myself again.

I prepared myself for bed, slipping on, just like I wanted to, an ancient and worn flannel nightgown that was cream with a scattering of tiny blue flowers with a sad limp ruffle at the bottom. For a moment I thought of the time I had put this on when I had an amnesiac Eric in my home. I had worn it the night I found him running like a wild animal down the side of the road. I had climbed into bed and he had followed me, I was too tired to protest and that was the night I realized you could fall asleep holding hands with a vampire.

Well, look all the good it had done for me.

Disappointed with myself, I threw my hair up in a careless ponytail and crawled into my bed, waiting for my dreams to overtake me.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hey everyone, I see some people added my story to alerts so here is the second chapter for you all nice and quick. I have quite a bit written but I would like to finesse each chapter before I post it.

Please review! They make me happy, any suggestions or corrections are encouraged, just be nice. I don't own the Charlaine Harris characters, they just inspire me. Althought I would like to have tea with her someday.

* * *

_I was walking into Fangtasia._

_I knew it was a dream because I watched myself and there was no way I would wear thigh high PVC boots, that's just wrong._

_I stood in the middle of the dance floor and watched Pam dance in her unearthly way as if her whole body was fluid and the room was an ocean. As she arched and bent backwards, her head almost touching her butt, she unfurled her arm and pointed behind me._

_I turned to see Eric, sitting in his position of power. Over his lap he had an obvious unconscious fangbanger with bites all up and down her arms and legs. She wore a typical barely there plaid skirt, and black tube top. He was staring at me, his sapphire eyes seemed to rip my soul open and interrogate it mercilessly. Tossing the girl aside like a empty bottle of True Blood, it took him all of 5 strides to be in front of me._

_I looked up expecting to see him leering at me, or at least undressing me with his eyes. But no, there was no lust coming from that face. His lips were curled up in a brutal sneer and his fangs were fully out. Suddenly I knew terror, pure unadulterated terror, I froze as he leaned down slowly towards me. The room seemed to disappear around me with only Pam moving in her haunting way and Eric bearing down on me._

_His teeth grazed my ears and I let out a small gasp and tried with all my might to take a step back. He sensed my retreat and grabbed my upper arms with a steel grip, squeezing harder and harder until I could feel the bones crushed to a breaking point._

_He whispered , "Thinking about you is an annoying habit and I want to be rid of it." Suddenly he viciously bit into my neck, not at all loving or passionate. He wanted me to feel every ounce of the pain of it. His fangs felt like two blistering knives digging into my flesh._

_I tried to scream but everything was getting darker, his face came into view again and he looked into my eyes with deep satisfaction and then said "sweet dreams, my lover……"_

I bolted straight up in bed, feeling that the nightgown had been drenched in my sweat. I had to reassure myself by gingerly putting a hand to my neck, ok no bite marks. Then I did my best to steady my breathing and tried to remember every aspect of my dream. My dreams were constantly filled with images of Eric. Sometimes we were making love, other times he is just in the background of my dream, a kind of silent guardian. But it was happening more and more often that my dreams would be filled with terrifying images of him feeding from me, kissing other woman in front of me while watching me with those cold blue pools.

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I look towards my clock and I saw that it was just after noon, so I would have plenty of the day to relax and prepare myself. More than anything I needed to emotionally and psychologically prepare myself to see Eric, looking good was easy. Keeping my sanity (not to mention my panties) around Eric was a battle unto itself.

I grabbed my pink robe and put on my matching pink slippers and went into the kitchen to grab my coffee. Amelia was already up and about bouncing around the house with obvious excitement about the night to come. She bounded into the kitchen and popped a mug with water and a teabag into the microwave. We plopped down on opposite sides of the table and started planning our day.

" Well, Sook, I think tonight is really gonna be something. Hey, wait I just had a thought!! If it's a mixer does that mean that Quinn and Alcide will be there, not to mention Bill?"

Oh crap, I hadn't even thought about that. This was all I needed tonight, surrounded by my ex and potential lovers.

"I doubt it," I started, " Eric hasn't ever been a fan of any of these guys, especially Quinn, so I don't think he would invite them…..but do you think its too late to change my mind."

"Yup!" Amelia replied with obvious delight, "I called Pam last night after you went to bed to tell her we were both coming, so now you are really expected." She twittered and walked out of the kitchen, her laughter trailing behind her.

I scowled at the door, but I knew she was right, no way out now. Well if I was going to do this I might as well pump myself up a bit, I went into the living room and popped in Coyote Ugly while I painted my finger and toe nails gold, it was a beautiful polish. It looked like my nails had been dipped in melted pure gold, I had borrowed it from Amelia, well everything but the underwear was borrowed from Amelia.

I had chosen an absolutely breathtaking sapphire blue silk full length gown, the minute I set my eyes on it I knew it was the one, it matched my Vikings eyes perfectly. The material was slightly gathered in the front under the bust and when I walked it moved like water. It had a deep scooped neckline with barely there off the shoulder sleeves. It hugged my chest tightly as I was a bit more substantial in the bust area than Amelia. It was simple and stunning. I decided to wear only a gold chain with no earrings. The shoes were lovely, they had a slight heel and were made of gold silk, I had to wrap the strips around her ankles twice and tied them in a bow in the back. They reminded me of ballet shoes. The underwear was simple, blue, to match the dress, satin bikini cut panties, the dress made no room for a bra.

With my curling iron I created soft ethereal ringlets that framed my face nicely I thought. I dabbed some Obsession between my breasts, behind my knees and a trace amount on my neck, just in case. I only wore this perfume around Eric now, I couldn't bring myself to wear it any other time, it was his favorite of mine and it spoke volumes on our relationship.

I looked in the mirror for a minute and took a deep breath, I heard Amelia calling me from downstairs, it was 7:30pm, we had to get going. I grabbed a small gold clutch that I had also borrowed from Amelia, I really needed to start buying my own stuff.

Amelia was standing by the front door almost hopping in place with anticipation. She had chosen a lemon yellow chiffon one-shouldered dress. She looked like a scoop of lemon sherbet and I told her so.

She snickered and said, "Thanks Sook! You look unbelievable, Eric is gonna die…well I hope not…..but maybe Quinn will!"

"Amelia! Quinn can't help it if his momma is crazy and his sister is getting there." I replied with false sternness.

"Come on, let's get going, I don't wanna miss anything."

The drive to Shreveport was a chance for me the build of my nerve some more. I had downed two Gin and Tonics at home before we left and now I had a nice light feeling flowing through my body, I felt, powerful and sexy.

We pulled into the parking lot to Fangtasia, it was just after 8pm and it looked like everyone was starting to arrive when we got there, sheesh we even got the last spot in the lot. Amelia and I linked arms as we walked towards the entrance. It wasn't like we were scared, ok maybe I was, but when you went to Fangtasia you made sure you had backup, or you were asking for trouble.

Speaking of trouble, Pam was looking her usual bored self greeting guests for once, instead of taking a cover charge. Her dress was positively scandalous and I thought of how my Gran would have had a word with Pam, vamp or no. It was blood red and had a plunging neckline, PLUNGING, I could see her belly button. She was standing sideways so I could see that the back was just as dramatic. Not finished with just that though, the dress also had two slits up the front, revealing Pam's gorgeous pale legs.

She obviously perked as we approached, "Sookie, Amelia, its so nice to see you _both _here," she said with a half-smile and half-fanged.

"Hey Pam, you look drop dead gorgeous, no pun intended," I teased her gently. If there was a vampire I did want on my side her tonight, you better believe it was Pam.

She smiled wider and almost whispered , "Sookie darling, you look good enough to eat." And I could tell she was serious , "someone is waiting for you to come to him inside."

I could already feel my blood boiling up inside with her words. I pulled my head up and stuck my chin out, putting on that look of right indignation that I do so well and tried to make my voice steady with calm.

"Pam you can go ahead and tell Eric with your little mind connection thingy, that if he wants me, he can come to see me, I am not his dog and I will not be treated as so!"

Now Pam just looked plum-pleased, oh shoot.

"Of course Sookie, that will be my pleasure."

I brushed past her too irritated already to wait for Amelia to finish greeting Pam. The sounds of Rob Zombie's Foxy Foxy burst through the doors when I opened them. My brain was picking up all sorts of supes, numerous vamps, weres, shifters, and even a few brain patterns that I couldn't place. I started to ease my way over to the bar, Amelia was the designated driver tonight, she had said, I needed to relax.

Felicia was at the bar when I approached and she saw me out of the corner of her eye. Before I had even sat in a stool she had a gin and tonic in front of me and said, "On the house tonight, Sookie. You look really nice by the way."

Felicia had always been a little nervous of me. When she first started working here, Pam had told her that I had some way been the cause of the deaths of 3 of Fangtasia's bartenders. In my defense 2 of those bartenders were trying to kill me at the time. So Felicia did her best to treat me nicely, well as nicely as a vamp can treat any human.

I sipped my drink through its tiny straw, gotta pace myself. I was absently swaying my head to the music, with my eyes closed determined not to scan the crowd for Eric. Even though there was still a haze in our bond, the longing that I had been feeling deep within the bond for some time, had intensified ten fold when I walked through the doors. So I knew Eric saw me and I felt his constant gaze upon me, like little icicles tickling my flesh, making my skin crawl in the best possible way.

Taking a chance I peeked to the side of the bar that held neither Eric's throne or his corner booth, I knew that was a safe area. A band was setting up and I was able to just watch them for a few minutes.

Lost in thought and so busy trying to hide from Eric I didn't notice when someone came up from behind me, laid a hand on my thigh and whispered in my ear, "Hey babe, you look hotter than I ever seen you before."

Oh crap.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Back by popular demand! J/K Here's another chapter, don't worry, Eric's coming up. Anticipation must be built!!

I do not own the Charlaine Harris characters, they just inspire me.

Review please!

* * *

"Hi, Quinn," I smiled slightly then crossed my legs causing his hand to slide from my leg, "didn't know you would be here."

As soon as Quinn had laid his hand on my leg I had felt the full force of my bond with Eric. It was like the curtain just dropped uncontrollably. Lust, jealousy and RAGE.

"Well babe, you know me, never miss a chance for a good party, plus I had a feeling you'd be here. Can I buy you your next drink Sookie?" He looked at me all too eagerly. Like he sensed my loneliness and he was choosing to pounce on me like some wounded gazelle.

Damn were-tiger.

"That is very nice of you Quinn, but all my drinks are on the house tonight." I had hoped that he would take that as a hint that I was otherwise occupied, even if I wasn't. But no it had just irritated him.

"And why is that? Huh babe? You doing that damn dead man now? You know Eric doesn't care about you, he is just gonna suck your blood, use you and then toss you aside and he will too. You don't think he can get someone just like you in a second? Are you too stupid to see that?" His purple eyes glared down into mine.

It had felt like a blow to my stomach, not the pain of anything Quinn said but the fury that started to rise up within me, starting at my toes and traveling up my legs, I jumped to my feet. It continued to my hands and I drew back my right hand and slapped Quinn with all my might. And then started to lay into him, by now everyone was staring at us.

"How dare you? Coming at me, groping me and then when you don't get what you want you try to break me down. Well let me tell you something, Mr. Big Bad were-tiger, you are not as wonderful and as magnificent as you think you are, you are forgettable and no one and I mean NO ONE makes me feel the way he does. And don't you dare attack him, you were the one that betrayed EVERYONE, especially me, do you know how many bullets he has taken for me. And you know what else?! He did me on ever flat surface in my home and some not very flat ones too!" With that I turned on my heel, my hair swooshing in Quinn's face and deep feelings of pride and lust bursted through the bond and filled my heart.

I walked into the ladies room determined to get a minute to myself, I went into a stall closing and locking it. I leaned against the door, tilted my head back and took a breath. Stupid men, what was wrong with all of them? A group of fangbangers, or willing donors as they were called this evening, came into the bathroom giggling.

"God Eric is so hot, I would cut myself open for him in a heartbeat. Ever since that tramp of his bailed on him a few months ago he has been in quite a mood but I hope he lets me bring him out of it soon." She was obviously the ring leader as the others snickered around her.

I couldn't believe it, this disgusting girl was talking about Eric like she _knew _him. I decided what to do in a split second, I threw open the door, walked to the sink to wash my hands. I noted the sudden silence that swept over the girls. I dried my hands and walked towards them with my head high, they parted silently, but I could still hear them.

"_WHAT?! What is she doing back?"_

"_What did he see in her?"_

"_She never even let him bite her."_

" _not worthy of a god like him"_

"_like he would still look at you."_

I opened the doors, tears threatening to spill over. I walked half-blindly back towards the bar. What was that I felt, concern? Only for a second, than it was gone. I was just sitting back down into my bar stool, another gin and tonic was slid silently in front of me, and Amelia came running up with Pam at her side.

"Wow, honey that was some throw down with Quinn. You sure told him." Amelia beamed hopefully at me.

Pam leaned towards me, her eyes half closed, her special smile on her lips, "I know someone who was greatly pleased by the scene." Her eyes looked behind me and I knew she was locking eyes with Eric and possibly receiving some sort of silent command from him.

Just as she stuck her arm out to take mine, I wrenched it back like it was on fire and hissed at Pam, " I won't be Pam-handled," any other time and that would have been hilarious to all of us, but Pam just tweaked one eyebrow, never losing her dangerous smirk.

"But Eric wishes to see you my dear, do you not want to see him?"

I knew I had to choose my next words carefully, "Pam, there is nothing more I would like than to see him. But tonight I am on a mission to keep my pride and not run to him, if he wants me, he can find me."

"Well this should be interesting," Pam stated matter-of-factly. Then she folded her arms over her chest, a very Eric move, then slowly started walking past me, eyeing me the whole time. I watched her walk away just to make sure she didn't return to pounce. Right when I thought she was a safe distance away I absent-mindly glanced ahead of her (big mistake) and was trapped.

Deep blue eyes were blazing a hole into mine. I held his gaze, I probed the bond, surprised to find the haze still absent and I felt a surge of desire flow through me. Oh dear god, he did want me and I was terrified. The look in his eyes was not just of lust, no it was something more primal and animalistic. I suddenly knew how the lamb feels under the wolfs gaze.

It took all my might but I pulled myself from his eyes and looked towards Amelia, who was watching us with wonder and curiosity.

"_Wow that was an eyefuck if I ever saw one" _

"Amelia!"

" Oh please Sookie, you know I couldn't help it. That was intense. Is he always like that? I think I would explode if a man looked at me like that."

"No Amelia, trust me, its anything but comforting and wonderful. Its terrifying and life-threatening."

"Oh cause Bill was so safe?"

Ok so she had a point there. Eric had never caused me any sort of physical pain and never knowingly caused me emotional pain, except that brought on by him not retaining the memory of our time together, but he couldn't have helped that. But then again I had never been locked up with Eric in a trunk of a car when he hadn't fed for days.

Just as I was about to respond another voice came up from behind me. Why do they keep sneaking up on me like this?

"Good evening, Sookie."

I didn't even have to turn around, I knew who it was and this wasn't any more of a pleasure than seeing Quinn. Without turning around I said, "Evening Bill, got a date tonight?"

Ok I admit I might have said this with a slight bit of edge, but whatever, I just wasn't in the mood. I knew he was surprised that I didn't face him, it wasn't like me to be rude, so he sat on the stool next to me, looking at me all puppy dog eyed. I was really getting tired of that.

"I am sorry if I am disturbing you Sookie. I just wished to see how you were this evening. To tell you that you look beautiful and maybe hope for a dance later."

"No, Bill, I don't think that would be a good idea, but thank you for the compliment, but I am here just relaxing with Amelia. So thank you again, but no."

For a moment Bill just looked hurt, his handsome face crumpling with my words. Than finding his pride, he puffs his chest up and says "If I was Eric you would throw yourself at my feet like one of those dirty fangbangers. You are behaving no better."

And if you think I went to slap him, you better believe it, but unfortunately for me he had the vampire speed he grabbed my wrist and spun me around so my back was against his chest and his right arm was like a steel trap over by body. He nuzzled the top of my head with his lips.

Oh god here came the fury flooding the bond again.

It didn't matter how much I struggled, Bill had such a grip on me that I barely moved. His left hand snaked through my hair and grabbed a handful painfully, he pulled my head at the correct angle. I felt him pull back about to attack like a cobra, Amelia was screaming behind him, trying her best to hit him, pull his arms away, but he wouldn't budge. I was terrified, he had never treated me with such hatred.

Just as Bill went to bite, a massive pale hand pulled his head back by the hair and a curved terrifying looking blade was laid against his throat. I turned my head a fraction of an inch when I heard the voice wash over me.

"Bill, you try my patience, if it wasn't for the _feelings_ my lover has for life, you would have been dead years ago. Let her go, or you will be without a head." Bill didn't need any other warning, he let me go and I dropped like a ton of bricks to the floor, which stunned everyone. Many of the vamps and supes around us had seen me go through a lot worse than this and with nerves of steel fully intact.

No one had realized that I had fainted as soon as Eric spoke. I could handle nearly being mangled by Bill, but hearing my Vikings voice so near to my ear after months of absence was just too much for me to take.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Another chapter, probably post maybe only 1 or 2 more tonight. That outta hold ya.

I do not own The Charlaine Harris characters, they just inspire me.

Review please!

* * *

I was aware of voices around me. I felt myself slipping back into consciousness. I was laying on my side on the leather couch in Eric's office. The leather beneath my fingertips reminded me of his skin, smooth, strong and cold. Pam was speaking to him with an unusual amount of venom in her voice. I did not want to alert anyone to my state of awake so I tried to keep my breathing steady and my heart from racing, which was extremely difficult considering his proximity. But Eric would already know I was awake, there was no way to avoid that. Yet he stayed silent as Pam talked to him.

"Bill's behavior cannot remain unchecked, he could have killed her, which would have damaged you very much. You should let it stand no longer, he needs to be punished."

I wasn't about to defend Bill, considering he was probably about to rip my throat out. Not too long ago I might have argued with Pam about his need for punishment. But his behavior was getting out of control. I hadn't seem him in such a long time too, but I knew he was around. I could sense him stalking through the woods surrounding my home every night, whether he had been keeping a protective eye on me or was just spying I didn't know, but it had begun to frighten me.

Surprisingly Eric did not reply to Pam, I had expected him to say something but he sat in silence, that hurt. It was as if my reaction to him coming to my rescue had injured him more than Bill's threat against my life. Eric had always been the first to enact revenge on my part but now I felt abandoned.

My grief must have been evident through the bond because without further verbal communication with each other Pam got up and walked out the door, closing it loudly behind her. Then he and I were alone, for the first time in what seemed like an age.

"I know you no longer sleep, might as well stop hiding," he said with a lacing of ridicule.

I opened first one eye and than the other. My head throbbed with pain, blinding me momentarily. I must have hit my head on the ground after Bill had released me. He felt my pain, there was no way he didn't, I felt sorrow through the bond but he did not make a move at all. My longing doubled.

With a heartbreaking sigh, I gingerly sat up on the couch, noting that my dress was (thankfully) perfectly intact. I set my feet on the floor, willing myself to looking anywhere but in his eyes. As I sat up my dress fluttered around my feet, which I suddenly noticed, were bare. I looked on the ground next to the couch and saw that someone, one guess who, had taken off my shoes and set them next to me.

I placed both palms on the couch beneath me, took in a very deep breath, closed my eyes and raised my head. As I exhaled I slowly opened my eyes, delaying the inevitable for as long as humanly possibly. But to my surprise and complete astonishment, Eric was not looking at me, if anything he didn't even seem to register my presence any longer. He had busied himself with papers on his desk.

Uncontrollably I let a sob escape from my lips and I clung one hand over my heart and the other over my mouth. Eric's head snapped to attention, his eyes boring into mine, trying with all his might to understand these feelings that were crashing from me into him like a stampede. I had been fighting for so long to keep my feelings hidden in some deep recess in my mind, but feeling his plain rejection and cold indifference made everything bubble up and boil over. Every emotion flew from me that I had kept even from myself, the loneliness I had felt these past months, the deep yearning that I had from him and all the agony that his latest actions had done to me.

He looked visibly taken aback, which is a lot for Eric, especially at this point in time. But I didn't care right now, all the pain I felt was making it impossible for me to think, let alone look at him. I jumped to my feet, felt my legs almost give out from underneath me but before I could fall I made a quick dash for the door, my gown fluttering around and behind me like butterfly wings. I grabbed the handle and ripped the door open quickly turning and running with all my might towards the employee exit. I didn't care that I was barefoot and that I was about to put myself in a very vulnerable position alone outside. I had to get away from Eric, I felt as if I had stayed in his presence a moment longer, I might have literally exploded with all the anguish. I knew he was following me, I could feel his rage bearing down on me. But all that did was make me run faster through that door and continue running through the parking lot.

I ignored the voice I heard calling after me, I assumed it was Amelia. If Eric really wanted to catch me he could, his vampire speed made my running look like a crawl. I quickly turned the corner and continued running down the street that ran parallel to Fangtasia. After about 2 minutes of randomly turning corners and running at full speed, I slowed my pace to a walk and noticed that it was lightly raining. My dress was already clinging to me and the rain had added what felt like ten pounds it.

Wrapping my arms around my chest, I started to contemplate my latest situation. I was alone, on a street I didn't know, not quite sure how far I was from Fangtasia. I continued walking down the street, ignoring the pain in my bare feet, that were sure to be bloodied and near frozen. I felt suddenly and completely alone, I lowered myself to the sidewalk, just not caring anymore. Why should I when no one else obviously did.

I pulled my legs into my chest wrapped my arms around them, laid my cheek against my knees and began to sob, it came from deep within my being.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there, I was soaked through by now, when I felt a presence cautiously circling me. At first I thought it was some beast ready to rip me to pieces and for a moment I didn't care but then I felt the void where a brain should be and I knew it was a vampire and I knew which one. Why did he insist on always following me, even though he was the one that had made me flee?

"Sookie…" Eric began cautiously, taking a step from the shadows so his form was visible under the lone streetlight. I looked up at him, he towered over me, making me feel as small and insignificant as the day we met. He was wearing a tuxedo and my goodness he looked amazing. His blonde hair was wet and clung to his face. His blue eyes were afire, with what emotion? Anger? No, it was despair.

Well if he was worried or cared about me, he sure had one hell of a way of showing it.

"Why did you flee? What was it that frightened you? Please, I want to help you." He said this last sentence almost pleadingly. That was it, I had had enough.

I flew to my feet, my hands curled into tights fists at my side, I returned his gaze but filled myself with rage, not caring what the consequences would be.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked vehemently.

"Excuse me?" Eric retorted with amusement. I couldn't believe it, my soul was falling apart at my feet and all he could do was mock me?

"That's right, who the hell do you think you are? Acting like you give a damn when you obviously don't! Why won't you just stop torturing me, you know what the blood bond does to me and all you seem to be able to do is make me as miserable as possible. For what? Your own amusement? Well you know what Eric, I can't take it anymore, please…."

My voice trailed off, unable to finish the thought, I sunk back to the ground and resumed my previous position. For a moment I thought he was going to leave me there and I wouldn't have been surprised if he did, but after a brief hesitation he gathered me in his arms and started walking down the street the way we came. I rested my head against his shoulder, unwilling to let myself look in his eyes.

" My lover, I am sorry to have caused you such deep pain." He didn't say anything else as he walked me back to Fangtasia.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Ok I am probably going to post two MORE chapters after this as this one is so sort. Just so ya know, I have a lot of the story written already but I want to be sure of where it is going before I post too much that I can't change anything. I wrote the story the way I would like to see it personally played out, wishful thinking fully intact.

I have received a crazy amount of response back really quickly so thanks everybody and keep on reading. Any comments or suggestions/corrections just send em on my way.

I do not own Charlaine Harris characters they just inspire the heck outta me.

This chapter is pretty much eric and sookie fluff, but I mean seriously who doesn't love that. Toodle-o

* * *

Pam was standing by the employee entrance with a smirk spread across her lips, "why Sookie darling, its nice to see you back so soon."

I had run out of fight so I said nothing, but looked at her blankly, she seemed surprised by my lack of hostility. Eric gave her a sharp look and she opened the door and stood back half-bowed as we walked by. He continued through the hallway and came to his office door and he let me go suddenly, the unexpected lack of support almost caught me off guard but I regained my footing and followed him through the door, closing it behind me. I stayed facing the door, with my forehead against it.

"Sookie, please turn around." His voice was barely above a whisper, so I knew he was directly behind me. Probably within inches. I slowly turned my body around to face him, my eyes staring straight into his chest, not able to bring myself to look any higher. He very gently took my chin in his hand and raised my head so he could see my eyes. For a moment he just stared into them and I was unable to discern the look behind his steely blue gaze.

Then he gathered me into his arms, lifting me off the floor so my feet dangled about a foot off the ground. He held me like that for a few minutes, I was unable to return the embrace as he had completely encased me in his arms. But I knew if I could have, I would have wrapped my arms around him as well.

Where was this coming from? For months I hadn't felt him and had assumed he had chosen to forget all that had ever passed between us. Now he was holding me as if he feared that if he let go I might disappear.

He set me back on the ground and went towards his desk where I could see he had pulled one of his extra shirts he kept around out for me. Before I realized what I was doing, I slipped my arms from the sleeves of the gown and let it drop to a pool around my feet. Eric had just turned around and had begun walking back towards me with the shirt in his hand when he froze. He watched me disrobe, His eyes fixed on my body, his shoulders tensed and he began clenching the shirt in his hands.

I took a few steps towards him, not really registering just how naked I was. He shook his head, his mane of gold locks flying around his face. He handed me the shirt and then vigorously began rubbing his face with his hands, as if to erase the image of my naked form coming towards him.

I was unspeakably hurt, but slipped my arms through the shirt and buttoned it up. The sleeves hung about 3 inches from my hands and it came to almost my knees. Goodness he was a giant of a man. Unconsciously I pulled the shirt to my nose breathed in deeply. Yes it smelled like him. I walked to the couch, still breathing him in. When I sat down I noticed that Eric was once again frozen in place His behavior was becoming very strange.

I sat on the couch and looked at him puzzled, slightly cocking my head to the side. A slow smile played across his lips and then he started slinking towards me, he was almost in a crouch. I must have recoiled because within an instant he was sitting next to me, his arms quickly pulling me towards him and into his lap. His eyes blazed furiously down at me and right when I thought he was about to do something violent and all together too painful, he kissed me.

This was not a sweet and tender kiss, his lips felt like steel against mine, his tongue forcing my mouth to comply, which I did with minimal struggle.

It had been too long since I had felt those lips on mine so I begun to devour his mouth in kind. I grasped at his shoulders, holding on to him as tightly as I could. My tongue greedily searching his mouth for the words I longed to hear from him. Lust radiated through the bond. That and something else.

I broke the kiss to gasp for breath and I glanced down and couldn't help but laugh at the state of us. I had wrapped my legs around his waist. The shirt of his that I was wearing was half-unbuttoned, half ripped open. He was in more of a state than myself. I had ripped his shirt open from bowtie to belt and I let my fingers dance across his chest, my nails slightly grazing his skin. I had also halfway removed his jacket and his shirt was ripped around his shoulders and back. He was in tatters and I was in stitches. Catching on, he looked down at himself and that slow sexy smile played across his lips.

"My lover, we really must talk before things get out of hand," He slowly unwrapped my legs from around him, taking care to kiss my inner thighs. He stood and looked down at me as if trying to figure out what to do with me. We sat in silence for a minute and I began feeling self conscious again and because I couldn't button up the shirt I just held it closed and wrapped an arm protectively around myself. Eric saw this and snorted with amusement.

Before I could give him a piece of my mind, Pam flung the door open with Amelia trailing after her and Eric turned to walk to his desk.

"Sookie, I swear you are all about the dramatics," Amelia snickered, hand on hip, her head cocked to the side. But she looked pleased. I brought my shields down.

" _Yup, didn't worry for a second. That big Viking is wrapped around her finger and he doesn't know it, funny thing neither does she. Sheesh, I wish they would just hump and get it over with."_

"Amelia!," I couldn't help but blurt out, "that is entirely indecent and not a very ladylike word if you ask me."

She raised her arms in defeat and half skipped to the couch to sit next to me. Pam had shut the door and was leaning back against it with her arms crossed. The look on her face was one of amusement and mischief.

"Sookie darling, there are too many people here that would like to see you, but its seems you have ruined your dress and an extra shirt of Eric's too apparently." She looked towards Eric and one of her eyebrows shot sky high ( _yup she was Eric's child alright)_, she hadn't taken in Eric's state of undress until now. "And it seems my master has met with some accident as well."

Her and Amelia traded knowing grins, "But lucky for you Sookie, I happened to bring an extra dress for you this evening, just in case anything….compromised yours."

With that she disappeared out the door and appeared moments later with a garment bag. She hung it on the back of the door, hesitated and then turned to Eric , "if you wouldn't mind, Sookie needs her privacy to redress and regroup."

It was Eric's turn to shoot an eyebrow sky high, but this time it was both. Luckily for Pam he seemed to be in good humor, he stood up and went to his little closet where he had and extra shirt for his tux. What, did he know his shirt was going to get destroyed? Then again Eric's shirts did have the tendency to get destroyed with me around. He changed into the new shirt, he had is back to us and he made sure he glanced over his shoulders to lock eyes with me for a moment. When we did, I almost gasped from the glorious sense of desire pouring out of them. I wanted to jump in and swim around in those pools. Quicker than a flash the moment was over and he was out the door in a blur of blonde magnificence.

The room itself seemed to exhale.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Here ya'll go, probably just this one and one more tonight. I want to write quite a bit ahead of what I have posted, just in case there are days where I can't write as much.

Thanks for all the quick positive feed back, keep it coming, it gives me strength to move on, hahaha. This chapter is pretty dialogue driven so bear with me, still not 100% about my style and flow.

PS I dont own Charlaine Harris' characters, they just inspire the heck outta me.

* * *

"Goodness gracious, that man is sex spread on a biscuit," no one had quite expected this to come out of anyone's mouth at this exact moment and the fact that I was the one that said it made it even more shocking. Pam began to laugh uncontrollably, I swear she even smacked her thigh. Amelia gave me a quick one-armed hug and winked and me, dashing towards the garment bag.

I had thought the other dress was just stunning but when Amelia unzipped the bag I let out a small gasp of excitement. This dress was quite simply, lovely. It was made out of a few layers of pink chiffon, each layer getter lighter the closer to the top. It seemed to float on the hanger. At first I thought it was strapless than looking closely I saw that the barely there spaghetti straps were made from a strip of rhinestones, well I hoped they were rhinestones but honestly who knows with Eric.

I slipped it on and was pleased at how soft it was, I spun for good measure and the skirt fluttered magically around me. I slipped back on the shoes I had been wearing with the previous dress. The gold of the ribbons wrapped around my ankles seemed to add an otherworldly quality to my whole ensemble. I knew Pam and Amelia were waiting for me to get my bearings, so I straightened my spine, threw my shoulders back, my chest out with my head up. I looked towards them to tell them I was ready, but they both looked to darn pleased with themselves.

"This is what I like to call Sookie's battle stance. Do you not agree darling Amelia?" Pam cooed dangerously.

"Sure is Pam, she gets like that anytime she is about to face battle, with a big blonde Viking that is."

They giggled like a couple of schoolgirls and went through the door together with me trailing behind them. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, these were probably my two closest friends. Yea sure one was a crazy powerful witch that had surrounded our home with all sorts of protection spells and wards and the other one was a bloodsucking, surprisingly funny and chic vampire. I don't think my life could get any weirder. That is unless I started dating a 1,000 year old drop dead (ha-ha) gorgeous Viking, that would probably be the icing on the weird cake.

We made our way through the bar and across the dance floor, I could tell we were walking towards Eric's private booth. I put my shields up to protect my already fragile mind from the lustful thoughts that had begun about Eric and I as I had started towards the booth. Pam and Amelia took one side of the booth, making sure they took up every inch between the tiny two of them. So of course the only spot left was next to Eric. He was leaning against the wall, his right arm over the back of the booth and his left arm resting on the table, his hand idly playing with a champagne flute full of blood. He was looking at me, knew I would sit next to him. But I was sure he thought I would sit as far from him as possible, so I did the opposite. I slid into the booth and sat as close to Eric as I possibly could, I let a slow sigh escape my lips as I laid my hand on his thigh and rubbed it for a moment.

I swear if Eric had been drinking at that moment he would have spurted up blood he was so surprised by my actions and well frankly so was I.

After getting over his initial reaction, he smirked at me evilly and said, "My lover, you test my patience and sanity, but I enjoy it and only entices me to hold on even tighter. So my dear unless you wish to be relieved of your dress for the second time this evening, I would stop being so brazen," he didn't look angry but there was a definite edge to his voice. With quick looks at one another Pam and Amelia slid out of their sits and slinked towards the dance floor prepared to get their groove on together.

I knew I was acting like 'Crazy Sookie' again, one second I was running from him as if he was the devil himself (maybe he was) the next throwing myself at him. I felt like a fool and mentally girded my loins. This was going to be a long night.

"You are right Eric, I am sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me. The past few months have been almost unbearable." I sighed, this man could make the moon itself sigh by just looking at it.

He looked at me with deep concern and I noticed the bond suddenly seemed free and open. He was sending me wave after wave of reassurance and calm. I had seen glimpses throughout the night of his emotions as if my close proximity made everything that much more intense and he was unable to restrain himself. But now it was stripped of every obstacle and I felt it all.

"Tell me lover, what has put your mind and heart in such turmoil?" He put the tips of his fingers together as if in prayer and seemed to kiss his finger tips. He arched an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, waiting.

"Well Eric, to be honest its been going on since the last time I saw when you came into Merlotte's and I am not even really sure what IT is. I started experiencing some really crazy emotions. I felt like I was on a rollercoaster and they weren't all mine either Eric. Then one night I felt your anger and it was like someone smacked me in the chest with a tree trunk, I couldn't breathe. The next day when I woke up……" I trailed off, frightened by what I was about to say or more likely what he would say in response.

Please don't reject me, was my silent prayer.

I continued, "it was like a giant cloud settled into the bond and I felt nothing except how much I missed you, needed you and wanted you near me." I couldn't hold it in any longer and began to shed silent tears. I couldn't lose control in front of all of these people, that would just embarrass him.

Guilt radiated through the bond and I almost winced from the intensity. I had started to stare at my lap when I began my speech and now I was almost too scared to look him in the eyes. Just as I was about to raise my head to meet his gaze, he carefully took both my hands out of my lap and brought them to his lips. He kissed my fingers one by one and when he had kissed them all he started at the beginning and proceeded to kiss every knuckle as well. Then he turned both of my hands palms up and gently kissed the center of each. My skin felt electrified , as it usually did when my skin was in such close proximity to his lips.

He raised his head back towards mine and our eyes met. His seemed to be overflowing with emotion. I was instantly shocked and must have sent a ripple through the bond because that slow sexy smirked started to play across his lips. Oh kill me now…well not really.

"I am prostrate with grief my beloved and cherished Fae," he then adopted a more serious tone, surprising me again, "I did not mean to bring you such pain and confusion my lover, that was not my intended purpose."

Intended purpose? He had done this to me? Of course he did, Eric always got such a kick out of my wild emotions. I began to feel the anger building up inside of me at the thought that once again a vamp was deceiving me.

Before I could start berating him, he continued softly so only my ears could pick it up, "I knew that our bond was causing turmoil within you. I thought perhaps if the pull of the bond was not as strong you would be able to come to the conclusion that our connection was not merely because of our blood exchanges. I did not think that with doing this it would hurt you more than being bonded with me. Please forgive me."

I knew I would, I understood why he had done it, not that I was happy that he had. Wasn't I always telling him that it was the bond that made me feel the things I did when I was around him? He often became irritated after I would say this to him so of course he would try and prove it to me and he had.

"Eric, I understand and as much as I would like to yell at you right now for once again trying to control how I felt, I know that you didn't. You were trying to show me how I truly felt. And now I do Eric, I miss you…..I want…." I trailed off, too embarrassed to continue. What if he rejected me and disappeared for months on end again?

"Yes my lover," he whispered into my ear, letting his tongue flick against my lobe, "What is it that you want? Tell me, what can I give to you?" He began playing with a lock of my hair between is fingers, then he leaned down to my neck and inhaled so deeply I thought a strip of my skin was going to suck right up into his nose.

His words and breath made me tremble and for a few seconds I was completely unable to think. All I could register was his cool fingertips making an arctic trail from my jaw down my neck and then gently licking the pulsating artery there. Ok that just about sent me right over the edge.

I swallowed hard, willing the lump in my throat to go down. Here goes nothing, "…you….Eric," I delicately whispered, "I want you."


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

I think this may be the last chapter for the night, if I write enough I will post one more much later. Thanks for all the positive feedback everyone! Keep it coming, I have quite a story plotted through my head. I don't plan on taking us down any roads that are too dangerous, but there will be enemies, plots, betrayals and most importantly world travel with a Viking!

I do not own the characters created by Charlaine Harris, she just inspires the heck out of me!

Please Review!

PS everyone wanted to read the next one so bad I didn't edit 100% so I hope its readable!

* * *

For a moment everything stopped, my breathing, his caresses and I swear even my heart froze for a second. Then the most intense feelings came crashing into me delightfully filling me with a lust I hadn't felt since I had walked in on a near naked amnesiac Eric, when I almost had literally been unable to keep my hands off of him, that memory was etched permanently into my brain.

There was something else roaring through the bond, something different, more intense and pure than the lust, which was slowly begin suffocated by this new sensation. Billowing up, surrounding and filling the bond, rocketing me into tranquility.

"Sookie, there is nothing in the world you could have said that would have pleased me more, well that is not entirely true but there is a time and place for everything." He pulled me close to his side, wrapping me in his embrace, "and in response to what you have said, I want you too. But its even more than that, I need you, I can think of nothing and no one else. My thirst's haven't been properly satisfied since Rhodes and do you know why that is my love?" He gently brushed my cheeks with his lips and looked deeply into my eyes. I just wanted to dive right into those magnificent lagoons and not come up for air till absolutely necessary.

He did not wait for my reply, I don't think I could have spoken coherently anyway, "I have not been able to feed properly since our last bonding, the smell of any others blood repulses me as your blood is the sweetest and most heavenly thing I have tasted in my existence and now I am spoiled. I want to taste only you," he put quite a bit of emphasis on taste so I knew he didn't mean just my blood, "and as for filling my other thirst, I tried once my darling to fulfill myself with a beautiful blonde that reminded me of you, do not be sad lover, let me finish," he had sensed my pain at the thought of him being with another woman, "but knowing that I chose her because of how she reminded me of you, angered me greatly and was I disgusted by her. Before I could even lay a finger on her, I knew I would be unable to touch anyone but you until you either yielded to me or I could forget you. And it seems my darling Sookie, I cannot."

I couldn't believe it. Did Eric just confess to me that he wanted only me for himself? That he couldn't be with another woman, how is that even possible, sex is almost as essential to him as blood, can he even survive without it? I knew that was silly as soon as I thought it. But I had been prepared for him to mock me and my silly human desires. I thought I was a passing infatuation for him. Since he recovered the memories of our time together I was sure he was angry at himself for being so weak that he was going to do everything in his power to fight any feelings he had for me that were more than purely sexual. Apparently I had been incorrect.

Thank god for that.

Without saying anything else, I turned my body inwards towards him and slid my hands across his stomach and around to his back, clasping them together tightly to ensure he wasn't going anywhere. I lowered my head to his chest, gently nuzzling my lips to his sternum and then I breathed in deeply. It was absolutely intoxicating. Eric was like all the wonderful things you have ever smelled wrapped into one. He smelled like clean laundry, sea breeze, the first spring rain and something so very manly and utterly primal that anytime I drew in his essence it was like a stroke to my senses.

We sat there for a few moments in silence, utterly soaking in each other's presence. Just when I began to think on how this was the longest we had ever spent time together inside Fangtasia without being interrupted I felt Eric stiffen next to me and his arms seemed to grip as tightly as they could without doing any damage.

I turned to see Sam coming towards us. Oh jeez, this better not be another display of male dominance, it was starting to get a little old. Detecting no animosity (thank you word of the day) coming from him I gently squeezed Eric's arm and sent him reassurance.

He stopped just short of the booth and shifted from one foot to the other, looking oddly uncomfortable, "Hey Sook, Eric, mind if I have a seat?"

Eric gestured toward the empty side of the booth and I reluctantly removed myself from his embrace and sat up straight while Sam slid opposite us, Eric kept his right arm around my shoulder possessively. I wasn't really sure what was going on but Sam didn't seem to be treating us with any displeasure, I knew this wasn't going to be another incident like Quinn and Bill and put me through already.

Looking nervously Sam said, " I was sitting over there with Alcide and I saw you come and sit down here Sook and I wanted to come over and see how you…..two were."

"What do you mean Shifter?" Oh that Eric, with all his politeness.

I gave him an elbow to his side and he merely gave me a sidelong look and pinched the bottom of my thigh. I jumped slightly and glared at him, but he was all mirth and merriment now. Turning my attention back to Sam I saw that he didn't seem to miffed about Eric's brusqueness, but when you have been around him enough you get used to it.

"Well Northman, I saw what Quinn and Bill pulled and then you all disappeared for awhile and now you two are sitting here, looking cozy and honestly I was sitting with Alcide when you walked back in Sookie and he wasn't saying the nicest things if you get my drift and wanted to give you a heads up just in case he thought it was his turn to be an ass." He snorted at the last, as if he thought this might be an inevitability.

"I appreciate your bringing this to my attention sh-Sam. I am sure if the wolf poses a problem I can take care of us." I noted how Eric had corrected himself at the last moment when saying Sam's name. They seemed to be making some sort of peace agreement between the two of them. Sam had feelings for me that had made Bill (not to mention Eric) untrusting towards him, he had trusted Sam to keep me safe when he wasn't around but he didn't necessarily trust Sam to be completely alone with me. Eric had been forced to tell me of some of Bill's betrayal but not all, that he would force Bill to tell me later when he himself had discovered it. After this Eric seemed to have become my protector staying in the background guarding me but never letting me know (consciously) that he was watching over me. While Bill stalked through my woods at night, I had no doubt that Eric knew he did this.

"I am sure you can Northman and that's why I came over. I have known Sookie for a long time and while I can admit there was a time I wanted her to be more than one of my waitresses I know that isn't gonna happen. Bill treated her like crap and now we all know how deeply that ran. But honestly, since that time you spent at her house, I knew I would be here one day."

Sam didn't sound nearly as sad as I thought he would at saying this, which was a relief to me. Eric seemed not so much surprised as pleased, ever the confident one. I was pleased as punch with Sam's statement after all the harassment coming from the other men in my life tonight I didn't think I could take Sam being cruel as well.

"Thank you so much Sam, you have no idea how much that means to me, especially after tonight. But I am very happy that I can finally say that Eric is the one I want to be with. I don't want to without him again. I am his" I had looked towards Eric when I spoke my final sentence. His eyes, which had been filled with faint amusement turned dark and smoldering. It was a look that always led to dark and delicious things. My statement was huge, the one thing he had wanted me to do since we had met, yield to him and I was finally fine with doing that.

"Well actually Sookie, there's actually another thing I wanted to talk to you about." He didn't quite seem like he wanted to continue but he barreled along, "with the coming out of the Weres, the Supe community is expecting a backlash in small towns, like the Bon Temps of the world." He looked towards Eric for a second, who nodded as if to tell him, he agreed. But something started creeping inside of me at the way I felt Sam's conversation was headed.

"Now that you and Sookie are an item, I felt like I should tell you both that I don't feel its in her best interest to work at the bar and be living in Bon Temps right now. You are a huge figure in the Louisiana Supe community, " I swear Eric's chest puffed up in pride a bit, "and too many people know about yours and Sookie's involvement, I think she will be a target first."

"For once Sam, you and I are in complete agreement."

I was pretty livid by this point. Here they were chatting about where I could work and live right in front of me like I didn't even exist. I was about to start laying into both of them like there was no tomorrow, but then I felt Eric through the bond. He was trying his best to calm and reassure me. I tried to get myself in check, knowing there was good intentions underneath all this damsel in distress crap.

"While I appreciate that you both want me to be safe. I am not entirely defenseless thank you very much. I don't see any reason why I can't still work at Merlotte's and live in Bon Temps while I am seeing Eric. I know I will be safe when he's there."

They both looked at me like I was acting like 'Crazy Sookie' then looked towards one another, trading a loaded look. Than Eric looked back at me and I felt his concern, fear and love. I admonished myself for being so selfish. Yeah sure, Eric could protect me at night, when he wasn't at Fangtasia, when he was in Bon Temps, when I wasn't working. But during daylight hours there was a whole slew of supernatural characters that could come after me and I would feel a lot better if I was with Eric, even if he was dead to the world (haha).

"Lover please, let me do what is in my power to do, protect you the best I can." I knew with all the danger we had faced together before and no doubt all the danger we would face in the future, I had to stop being so stubborn. It would bring Eric a small relief if he was assured that I was in his airtight secure home while he rested

"You're right Eric." Both of them seemed stunned by this latest revelation, but I continued, "there is no one who makes me feel safe like Eric does. I don't want to lose him and I sure hope he doesn't wanna lose me, so I think you two are right."

Eric gathered me back into his arms and gently kissed my temple then rested his cheek on the top of my head. I would gladly lay here in my Vikings embrace for the rest of the evening but I knew the wheels in Eric's mind were already turning. Sam started to look oddly uncomfortable again, I am sure that Eric's hand, which kept tracing from my neck down my spine and back again, was the cause of his discomfort.

"Well Sookie, I am real glad you decided this. As much as I hate losing you…at Merlotte's its really for the best." With that Sam rose, extended his hand to Eric, who surprisingly shook it and off he went, disappearing back into the crowd of Were's and Vamps weaving there way along the dance floor.

As soon as Sam was lost in the crowd Pam suddenly appeared next to the booth. Looking equal parts pleased and devious she slid into the booth and sat directly across from me.

"Sookie darling, I am truly disappointed, I was dearly hoping that some blood would be spilt tonight. But it looks like I must seek pleasure elsewhere. Do you think the shifter would enjoy my company?" I knew she was trying to push my buttons but she really couldn't hide her obvious delight at the fact that Eric and I had kissed and made up.

"Well Pam, you never know, Alcide could still saunter over and try to lift his leg on me, then you would have your show." The two of them laughed uproariously at this, vampires had a natural contempt for the two-natured.

"Lover you are truly too much," Eric said, nuzzling into my neck, gently grazing his lips against the artery. I swear if he did that one more time, I was just going to beg him to bite me right in front of everyone. He must have sensed my sudden almost uncontrollable flow of lust, he sent Pam off with a quick jerk of his head. Suddenly he gently pushed me out of the booth and I stood, making sure my dress was in correct order, then turned towards him. My Viking had stood up from the booth, he towered over me and leered down. 2 years ago that leer would have made shivers of fear shudder my body, but now the shivers were all pleasure.

"Will you give me the pleasure of a dance?" He hadn't even waited for my reply, just gently took my hand in his and started leading me to the dance floor. The band had started there set, I noticed there name 'The Night Terrors' was plastered across one of the drums. Rolling my eyes I thought how sometimes vamps seemed to enjoy the stereotypes that surround them.

All eyes were on us as the band started and Eric took me in his arms and we slowly rotated. I kept my shields up, knowing the fangbangers thoughts alone would make me cringe, laying my head against Eric's I let the words of the songs, flow into my brain:

_'If I treated you bad_

_ you bruise my face_

_couldn't love you more _

_you got a beautiful taste_

_ don't let the days go by_

_ could have been easier on you_

_ I couldn't change_

_ though I wanted to_

_could have been easier by three _

_our old friend Fear and you and me'_

I heard this song before, It was originally done by one of Amelia's favorite bands. She said the lead singer was a 'total English hottie'. It had been a beautiful song when I had first heard it but listening to it now, with Eric and I pressed so closely together, it took on another quality and I listened to it tell me not to let the days go by. I looked up at Eric who was already gazing down at me, I was almost overcome by the emotion in his eyes and by everything pouring from my heart.

He started to lean down towards my face but stopped inches from my lips. I closed my eyes expecting him to lay one on me, but nothing happened, I opened one eye and he was looking highly amused, that smirk and that damn eyebrow.

"Lover, you must meet me halfway." Oh lord, he never stops. Whatever, I was done fighting anyways.

I stood on my tiptoes, closing the distance between us and gently pressed a kiss to his lips. I expected him to deepen the kiss, possibly even grope me in front of everyone. Instead, he stopped rotating and returned my kiss gently and with earnestness.

He had a hand on each side of my face and was gently brushing strands of my golden from my face and I returned the gesture, twirl a lock of his between two fingers. He smiled, kissed my forehead, whispering 'My Sookie' against it.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Ok everyone sorry about what was going on with Chapter 8, I hope I have fixed it, for some reason it kept listing the 2nd chapter, they are next to each other on the upload, so let me know again if it doesn't work I will try my best to fix it.

Charlaine Harris's world, I just rent a room

please review!

* * *

When the song was finished we made our way back to his booth and this time he had me sit down first. He slid himself in next to me, almost pressing me against the wall and wrapping his left arm protectively around my shoulders.

"So Eric, what's with this party? Amelia and I almost busted a gut when we read it. Vampires, Weres, Shifters, Faeries oh my, what was that?"

Eric chuckled, sending a deep rumbling into his chest that always made me feel warm, "well to be honest lover, I thought of you when I decided to include that little 'joke' into the invitation. I thought perhaps it would pique your curiosity. Did my little jest work?"

"Always an angle with you Eric," I admonished him gently, I didn't really mean it, "no that is not why I decided to come, I did truly want to see you. I was just scared you wouldn't want to see me, or that you wouldn't feel the same as I did."

We had just started another mini-cuddling session, his arms enclosing my body, me snuggling against his chest, when I saw a very petite, lovely dark headed vamp came towards us. I backed out of his embrace and gestured towards the newcomer. Eric turns towards her and smiles his usual high-wattage business smile and gestures for her to sit across from us.

She is probably about 5'5, with raven black hair, it was stalk straight and went down to her elbows. She had a very small heart shaped face, a tiny button nose was the centerpiece. Her lips were big and pouty, if the pout hadn't been natural it would have been just irritating. She had dark green eyes, reminding me of the woods that surrounded my home. She was lovely and it made me less nervous that she didn't seem vampy at all. If it hadn't been for her unearthly pale skin and the fact that my brain could pick up on the void that was hers, I might not of thought she was a vampire at all. She had a human companion standing behind her, a relatively good-looking man, about 6' dark hair, dark eyes, warm nice features. But honestly gauging a mans attractiveness while this near to Eric was like comparing a garden gnome to the statue of David, it just wasn't gonna happen.

Before they joined us, she bowed her head deeply, to show her fealty to Eric, "Sheriff, thank you for inviting me to this wonderful party, I look forward that one day you might visit me at my estate back home." They both slid into the booth across from us. She was seated across from myself and her companion across from Eric, I could tell he wasn't entirely comfortable with this arrangement. But I shrugged it off, figuring anyone you had never been around a 6'5 1000 year old Viking vamp was allowed to be a little petrified, they would be stupid not to be.

"Sookie, this is Maybelle Ayers, she hails originally from Georgia, and from the time that you so love, my dear, she is a true Southern Belle." He smiled at me, knowing that this information would send me into a state of pure giddiness. Considering Gone With The Wind was one of my favorite movies of all time and it seemed I had a vampire Scarlett O'Hara sitting across from me.

"Maybelle this is my bonded Sookie Stackhouse." If Maybelle was surprised by this information she didn't show it, but she did seem pleased to meet me.

"Miss Stackhouse I am so pleased to meet you. I have been living overseas for the past 30 years and I would be greatly pleased if you and Mr. Northman would come and stay with me if you ever come into my country."

"Please call me Sookie and which country would that be?" Maybelle accent was light and airy and just reeked of southern appeal, I adored her already.

"I live in England dahlin, I find that the customs that I loved so much when I had my mortal life have been severely lacking in these united states these fast 50 years. There came a point I couldn't take it, so I moved to a place where things like that still existed."

"Well I have never been to England, I am sure if Eric and I go ever, I would love to visit you."

"That would please me so Sookie, now I am very sorry but you wouldn't mind if I picked your bonded's business brain would you?" I told her no and her and Eric began a discussion about the running of their respective bars. Maybelle owned a pub back home called The Belles Arms.

While her and Eric got to talking I glanced around the room and was pleased to see Amelia and Pam shaking it on the dance floor, Pam seemed to be teaching her The Time Warp, I swear those two, they were like a comedy act. I decided to probe the people around me to see if anyone had anything unsavory in mind. I hadn't really expected to hear anything but was shocked almost instantly. It was Maybelle's companion, he was thinking about how happy the Fellowship of the Sun would be when they knew he had connected with the Sheriff of Area 5.

Not wanting to bring any suspicion that I had just heard his thoughts, I gave Eric's leg a squeeze and sent alarm through the bond. Within a few seconds Pam was by the booth giving Eric some excuse of why he was needed in his office. We got out of the booth and Pam took our place to play distraction with the human.

Eric shut the door behind us leaning against it and gestured as if to say, "explain"

"Well I thought I would listen around the bar to hear if anyone was up to no good." I paused and Eric nodded to tell me this was acceptable. I was his built in spy ware, "well before I got very far I heard Maybelle's companion thinking about how excited the FOTS will be when they hear he has met you."

I wasn't quite sure how he was going to react. For a second, when I felt his anger flare up, I thought he was going to fly out to the bar and snap that humans neck.

He quickly squashed it though, "Good work Sookie, I think we should go back and I will ask Maybelle to dance and you ask him, I will inform her of his intents. Then we will get what information we need from him."

I didn't really want to think about how Eric was planning to get his information but I didn't have too much sympathy for this guy. The Fellowship of The Sun and I have a hate-hate relationship.

We made our way back to the booth and when Eric asked Maybelle to dance, I did likewise with her companion. Eric had quickly twirled her to the other side of the dance floor for maximum privacy, I felt a twinge of jealousy for only a moment. I knew Eric and I had plenty of dancing in our future.

I tried my best to keep my partner distracted while we danced. I hadn't gotten his name earlier, it was Randall. I asked him where he was from, how he met Maybelle, all the typical first meeting questions. During our dance I lowered my shields again to probe his thoughts.

_Stupid fangbanger doesn't know what's coming, thinking some vamp is going to keep her safe from the Fellowship. Just wait until I get the ball rolling, this is going to work perfectly_

Even though his thoughts, in general were bad, I felt like this guy was a bigger fool than he was a danger.

When the song ended we walked towards the booth again but Eric and Maybelle were waiting for us, appearing as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"My Lover, I wanted to show something to Maybelle in my office would you and Randall join us, I am having Felicia send drinks back already."

He took my hand again and I noticed how Maybelle linked her arm with Randall's and cooed against his neck, she sure was good at this. We walked into the office and Randall was the last person in, he turned to close the door behind him but before he could, the door slammed on its own and there was Pam standing behind the door.

"Boo," she said (it reminded me of a twisted version of peekaboo) and leapt on him easily holding his hands behind his back in her petite vise-like grip.

Eric slammed down a chair in the middle of the room, twirling a giant roll of duct tape around his finger, "so Randall, shall we do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Oh if he wasn't so terrifying in that moment, what I wouldn't do to his sexy smirking face.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Last chapter until tomorrow night I think. Now its a long one so enjoy. Also warning some language as Eric and Sookie just can't help themselves any longer.

I did not create Charlaine Harris' world I just rent a room.

Please review!

BTW- I am not sure of the status on Russell Edington, is it ever confirmed he lived or died in Rhodes? For the sake of my story Russell is alive, if anyone knows different let me know! Thanks a bunch!

* * *

Randall was definitely stupider than he looked. He just glared at Eric for a few moments, like he was trying to intimidate the Viking, which was just funny and the smirk on Erics face let Randall know just how serious he was taking this little showdown.

I think the guy had a death wish. When he didn't answer, Pam slammed him on the ground and dug her knee into his spine, only millimeters away from snapping it like a twig. The guy really wasn't ready for the physical side of his mission, his white flag started waving.

"I am just getting information, I was told to get as much information on all the vampires and there companions that I would come in contact with on my mission."

Eric tossed Pam the duct tape and she quickly wrapped his wrists about 10 times it seemed to me. Her and Eric grabbed each of his arms and set him roughly down on the chair. Pam then wrapped his ankles several times as well. She had just started skipping around him wrapping the rest of the tape around his torso and upper arms keeping him pinned to the chair when Eric told her, "Enough, I want more answers before you finish playing my child."

Pamela huffed and walked behind the man her arms crossed over her chest her bottom lip sticking out in a way I never knew Pam was capable of.

"You always spoil all my fun." That Pam

Randall unwisely decided this was a good time to show how tough he was again, "The Fellowship is going to spoil all of your evil fun soon, you better believe it." He was not the brightest crayon in the box.

Eric strode over to Randall towering over the man, making him quiver (me too come to think of it) and without any warning Eric backhanded him. There was something really pathetic about being bitch-slapped by a vampire. Its like you weren't worth really hitting, so they just decided to flick you with their pinkie instead.

Flick or no, it did render Randall unconscious, now Pam seemed even more irritated that her play-toy wasn't aware of what was happening to him.

"Well this sucks," Pam has a way with words, "now what?"

On cue Maybelle opened her little purse, and pulled out a tiny glass bottle, she unscrewed the lid and waved the bottle under Randall's noise. His eyes instantly snapped open. Then I understood, she carried smelling salts.

We all looked at her curiously, was she for real?

She didn't seem perturbed by our scrutiny, if anything she loved it, "You never know when you are gonna have to make an unconscious person conscious again and well they remind me of my youth." She fluttered her eyelashes at Pam who seemed to be awed by her. Eric ever the pragmatist seemed to have decide he would keep some smelling salts on hand himself. Considering how often I passed out in his presence it was probably a good idea anyway, maybe I should get some. Oh yea, she was something.

Eric continued to question Randall, punctuating certain points with his fists. The guy basically gave it up anyway, Eric just seemed a little disappointed the guy gave in so easily.. The Fellowship weren't really looking to damage hurt right now. More than anything it seemed they were working on gaining as much information on vamps located overseas and with the sudden dwindling of Fellowship attendance this was their attempt to globalize. It seems with the recent coming out of the two-natured, more people were beginning to believe that if vamps and weres existed who knows what else is out there and who were they to decide that humans were better. They were still small enough that so far they were only able to place a few moles throughout a few vamp nests in the UK alone. He didn't know who they were or what nests they were attached too. I confirmed everything he told us.

After we had everything we needed from him, Maybelle glamoured him and sent him wandering aimlessly down the street in a state of blissful ignorance.

When the three of us were alone again in the office, Eric sent another silent communication to Pam and she left the room on whatever errand he had for her. I sat next to Maybelle and decided to get to know her a bit better. She told me how she was turned during the Civil War by a handsome wandering lost soldier, or so she thought. She was amazingly open and much more Melanie tempered than Scarlett. I secretly thanked my lucky stars for this, I don't think I could handle a Scarlett type around Eric, he was too much of a Rhett.

There was a quick knock on the door and Pam entered without waiting for a response, following her to my surprise was, The King Of Mississippi Russell Edgington and Victor Madden, King Felipe De Castro's representative in Lousiania.

Russell spotted me on the couch and sauntered over towards me, a good natured grin on his face. I always kind of liked him, even though he allowed Bill to be kept captive at his home. The man had a kind of easy charm, even though I knew he was no good, he didn't push my buttons that much.

"Miss Stackhouse, I did not think I would see you again after the Rhodes catastrophe, I am just happy I left early to celebrate my honeymoon with my husband." He took my hand in his and bent over it, not kissing it, like a true Southern gentleman.

"Please your Majesty call me Sookie, I am pleased to see you as well." I could feel Eric getting impatient so I turned my attention back towards him. He filled the two of them in on what we had just discovered. Victor Madden had stood directly to the left of the door when he entered and didn't move or speak until Eric was done.

"Well Viking, your bonded seems to be quite the little asset doesn't she? The king will be pleased, but he will also want some action taken. I suggest we contact all the Kings and Queens of the UK and they in turn should inform their sheriff's and so on. We should focus on humans who have been with the vampires for less than a year. The fellowship isn't smart enough to plan this any more ahead of time than that." He snorted, obviously amused at the idea of humans trying to out manuever him.

"I wonder if Sookie might not be incredibly useful in this situation Master." Pam was staring at me intently. I felt like a sugar cookie being dangled in front of a diabetic.

"Explain yourself Pamela," oh the full name was never a good sign.

"Well seeing as the FOTS is targeting overseas, that wouldn't be expecting Sookie to be snooping around over there. The humans they have planted probably don't even know she exists." I had to admit Pam had a point. Russell, Victor and Maybelle all seemed to be nodding as if it made sense to them too.

"NO! I will not put Sookie in harms way again!" The Viking was standing at his full height behind his desk glaring at Pam, she returned his look with an easy gaze and one-sided smile.

I thought his response was ridiculous, I could help! And I wouldn't be in that much danger, no more danger than being in Bon Temps. My anger was building again and I was ready to back Pam up in what she said.

"Would you three excuse us? I have a feeling my bonded needs a word or two with me," he seemed amused but the eyes that bore into me were anything but.

Pam and Russell looked pleased as punch but disappointed they couldn't watch the outcome, Victor nodded slightly to Eric glancing at me for a moment then walked out. Maybelle looked concerned but followed Pam and Russell in the wake of their giggling.

I jumped off the couch, "Eric Northman, Pam had a perfectly acceptable idea and you went right on ahead and decided to make decisions for me again. This isn't nearly as dangerous as some of the stuff you have asked me to do!"

Quicker than a flash he had grabbed me and slammed me up against the wall. Not hard enough to hurt but just enough to get my attention and get me a little excited too.

"Listen to me, you stubborn, maddening woman! I know you will argue with me on this point until I give into you, but Sookie think for a moment. This could be more dangerous than you think." His eyes blazed down at me, I could feel so much concern coming from him that it brought tears to my eyes.

"oh Eric, I know it might be dangerous, but really wouldn't YOU rather be out there fighting the fight instead of sitting in your office making up schedules?" Ah ha! I had appealed to his warrior nature. I squeezed my legs a little bit tighter around his waist and nuzzled his ear releasing a light little sigh. He shuddered in response.

"Woman, I think you deal in dark magic," he made a trail of kisses from her jaw line to where her neck met her shoulders. I felt the tiniest pinch and realized that Eric had cut me with one fang just so a few drops of my blood came out. He licked them off slowly letting his tongue retrace the previous pattern of his lips. When he reached my chin I couldn't take it any longer.

I grabbed a handful of his hair with each hand and started kissing him for all I was worth.

His lips were gaspingly cool but when they touched mine they inexplicibly lit a fire inside of me that had been smoldering for months. I yielded my mouth to him as his tongue explored mine. Then I grabbed a hold of his bottom lip with my teeth and begun to suck on it causing him in groan and grind up against me to show me just how much he liked this.

"Oh Eric," I moaned into his mouth, "I don't think I can wait for you any longer."

He pulled my head back, with one of his hands wound through my hair. Dropping his head he began to suck on the top of my breast that peaked out of my breast, he didn't bite, he just sucked the flesh unmercilessly. Letting out a loud growl he let go and threw his head back. I couldn't help myself, with his throat exposed in front of me I just bit into him. Tasting his salty sweetness on my tongue.

This seemed to drive him mad for he roared even louder

"Yes Lover, drink from me."

He took me over to the desk, I was still wrapped around him like a second skin. With one hand under me he took the other and knocked everything to the floor. Laying me down on the top of his desk, he leaned over me and taking both my wrists in one of his he held them over my head and told me to keep them there. I grabbed a hold of the edge of the desk to ensure that I obeyed him.

"Watch me Lover." Words and a situation that I didn't think I was going to experience ever again.

His blue eyes blazed up at me as he made his way down my body, lifting my skirt around my thighs at the same time. When his face had reached my thighs he started kissing and sucking on that as well, going from one leg to the other. I stared into his eyes the whole time, fearing what would happen if I broke the moment.

I felt his fingers travel up my thigh over my silk covered mound. I arched my body towards him in response. He gently pushed me back down with the palm of his hand on my lower abdomen. He pulled my panties off slowly then I watched slightly stunned as he opened up a desk drawer and popped them in, locking the drawer when he closed it.

"Saving them for later," he looked at me innocently, yet I knew how dirty he was. Goody goody.

His mouth clamped back down on my lips, I just knew they were going to be all puffy tomorrow. I felt his fingers exploring my center and my need rippling up through my core threatening to shatter us both. He was preparing me for what was next and I was eagerly awaiting it.

His thumb rubbed delirious circles on my nub while he entered me with two fingers.

I cried out, "Eric I can't stand it! I need you!"

He didn't respond, he seemed determined to drive my body mad with desire. I ached for him, knowing that I was this close to being filled by him made me writhe under his hand and immobile gaze.

"Tell me Lover, I want to hear you say it," his fingers continued to swirl and expand my opening, ready to take his gracious plenty.

"Please Eric, I need you, I am yours."

With that I felt the unmistakable sound of a zipper and I thrust my body towards him in anticipation. I looked in his eyes, unable to comprehend everything but there was a tempest brewing deep within them. I sat up and yanked his pants down, thanking my lucky stars that he chose to go without underwear tonight. I clasped both my hands on his glorious ass.

He growled and pushed me back down against the desk. With one hand still teasing my center he took the other and threw my left leg over his shoulder and positioned himself at my entrance. Taking both his hands he held my face between them and locked eyes with me. He entered me slowly and gently giving me time to adjust to his size. I arched my body towards his, pressing my breasts against his chest.

"Sookie." He seemed unable to say more

"Yes Eric, please more." He started driving into me harder, pushing me into a vast oblivion that was filled with nothing but this moment and how I felt.

Right as I sensed our releases rushing towards us, he lowered his head to my thigh and bit down. The split-second of pain was what sent me tumbling into a cataclysmic release. My bliss sent him over the edge. He threw his head back and with a mighty roar I felt him release his bottled up ecstasy inside of me. He stayed like this for a second and just as I was about to reach for him. He looked down at me, his eyes cloudy with euphoria.

"I do believe I love you Miss Stackhouse."

I was speechless for a moment, I was still floating on my little cloud and now this. Just as I was about to respond there was a knock on the door and I instinctively sat up and pulled my skirt down. He zipped his pants, leering down at me knowing this wasn't over. Before he would let me go sit on the couch and make this situation a little less compromising he told whoever was at the door to enter. My eyes flew up at his but he just looked gleeful.

Maybelle poked her head back in the office and seeing that we were dressed she opened the door widely and stepped in fully, then she took a sniff and glanced over at me, then wiggled her finger at me saying, "tsk, tsk young lady."

Eric laughed at this, he wasn't the least bit embarrassed. He literally had no shame. But before I could be anymore embarrassed, Eric informed her of our change in plans.

"It seems that Sookie and I will be traveling to your country sooner than I expected. Are you able to extend your hospitality to us at this time?"

Maybelle seemed positively ecstatic. She clapped her hands together and then jumped up and down, once.

"Absoltely Sherrif Northman, my home is always open to you and your darling bonded, when will you two be a leaving?"

"I would assume a few days but as soon as possible. Which reminds me, I believe it is time, my bonded and I left for the evening. We have much ahead of us and she needs her rest."

Maybelle nodded her head towards Eric then turned towards me, "It was an absolute pleasure to meet you my dahlin. I look forward to your visit!" With that she whisked out the door in a perfume trail of honeysuckle and berries. Somehow I knew Pam would be joining us on our trip.

Eric finally took a step back from me and bowed slightly extending my hand to his. I took it and felt like I was floating as he led me out of the office through the employee exit.

We approached his Corvette and suddenly he spun me around like a ballerina and gave me another kiss that rivaled all the other ones tonight. Starting cool and sweet and turning into an inferno of passion. He was defeintly a volcano in vampire form.

He stepped back smirking at me, "shall we my love?"

"Uh huh," was all I could muster.

I sat down in the passenger seat and buckled myself in, knowing as soon as we hit the road Eric would be flying down the streets like his life depended on it.

He folded himself into the drivers seat with grace that didn't seem right for a man his size. He started the car, it purred at his command.

He turned towards me and with a look that I am sure had bewitched a 1000 hearts over his centuries he said to me, his eyes full of mischief, "Are you ready to go for a ride my love?"

Oh goodness he had no idea.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Ok here is Chapter 10, hope you all like it as much as the rest. Will try my best to give you one more chapter tonight. But this is a long one.

I did not create Charlaine Harris's world, I just rent a room

Please review!

* * *

We made our way through the streets of Shreveport. I was still in a comfortable daze from our encounter. It was silent, with just some beautiful music accompanying us. I didn't understand what the woman was saying but it was lovely.

"This woman singing is from what you know now as Sweden, this is where I was born." Eric was sharing, this was exciting, even if it was just a little bit. I could feel the wall he had spent a millennia putting up around his heart, start to crumble, begging me to enter.

I started feeling very nervous about the rest of the night that lay ahead of me. We obviously had decided to jump right into a VERY physical relationship. But I started to worry about whether or not I would be able to keep Eric's attention on me. What if it wasn't as great as he remembered or he got bored? I was staring into my lap contemplating all the things that could go wrong between us. All the things that he could do to hurt me again.

I was suddenly flooded with a massive wave of calm, I looked towards Eric and he was looking straight ahead at the road. His lips were set in a firm line, but he didn't seem angry.

"Stop Sookie, please I do not know what is upsetting you. But I can sense you are pulling away from me again. Don't do this my love. I do not know what else I can say to you that will convince you of my utter devotion to you. Would it help if I asked you for your hand? Would this convince you that I was serious?"

I could tell by the tone in his voice, he was truly worried that I was about to run again and he was doing everything in his power to stop me. But seriously, did he just propose marriage to me, or was that just a hypothetical? Oh crap. I could sense his concern building with each second that I didn't answer him.

"Eric, what if you get bored with me? Or what if its not the same as before?"

He scoffed like he truly thought that it was the most ludicrous thing he had ever heard. Which was good, right?

"It still amazes and delights me lover that you have no idea the effect that you and your body have on me. And I am not sure about you but that little performance on my desk proved to me that not only are you as enchanting and as intoxicating as I remember, but now I think you are even more so." As he had begun this little speech, he started to snake a hand over to me and gently squeezed my thigh as if reassuring me of my allure.

I suddenly realized how this evening would end. Fangs, ripped chiffon, discarded bed sheets and holes in the wall. It was like a flipbook full of sensual images of the two of us had been opened in my brain. I had been inside Eric's head before but I knew that this was the time to tell him of my little secret.

"Um Eric, did you just think about putting holes in your wall and ripping my clothes off?"

"That seems like an obvious question to me my love. Why do you ask?" As if realizing what I was saying he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"Um..well, the thing is Eric….I can kinda hear your thoughts now."

He stayed silent and seemed thoughtful. I don't know what kind of reaction I was expecting from him, but it definitely wasn't this.

After a few moments that I am sure were filled with many different thoughts on ways to handle me he finally spoke, "Hmmm, I expected as much lover."

"What?! You aren't angry at me?"

"Should I be? Have you done something to entice my wrath?" His tone suggested that I was enticing everything except his wrath.

"Well I just figured with ya'll being so secretive it wouldn't be something you would allow me to live with." As soon as I said it I knew it was silly. True, vamps held their privacy as something sacred. I am sure ones like Victor Madden would jump at the prospect of my demise if he knew about this, but I should have known better than to shove Eric in the same category.

"Lover, you once again overestimate my anger, well as far as you are concerned. I look at this as something that can very useful to us in the future."

Suddenly his voice took on a much darker tone, "No one must know. I will tell Pam of course, that is unavoidable. You can trust Pam, she would not betray either of us."

Silence prevailed again, but I knew this conversation wasn't over yet. I watched his eyes flash, his wheels were turning, what he was thinking I had no idea. I could feel a curious combination of emotions in the bond. He was definitely excited, whether it was coming from the lover within him or the warrior I wasn't sure. Most of the time with Eric it seemed these two sides of him gracefully merged. He could set my body aflame with the softest of caresses and whenever I watched him in battle I was moved by his beauty. Seeing him wield a sword above his head was as much as a turn on as just watching him disrobe, the edge given to his glorious backside.

After what seemed like an age driving down the same rural twisting road, Eric jerked the wheel suddenly to the left sending us down a path that had been obscured by the trees. The night was pitch black, the only light came from the headlights of the car and an occasional moonbeam that broke through the branches that loomed above us. I felt like Vicki Vale on her way to the Bat cave.

Just as I thought our journey would never end, Eric stopped at an intimidating black iron wrought gate. It must have been at least 15 feet tall, with massive concrete walls stretching out from either side. He stuck his arm out the window and quickly entered a code into a keypad. The gates slowly began moving inward and groaning, allowing us entry.

He continued through the gates and down the road for about another mile. I could see giant willow tree's lining the path. The ghostly branches swaying in the breeze, reminding me of fingers reaching out to grab a hold of something. Of course only Eric's home could be this creepy.

The path suddenly widen and the road turned into a circular path that went around a giant fountain. And just like that scene out of Gone With The Wind, the clouds seemed to roll out of the path of the moon. The beams bathing the house in a eerie glow

It looked to be 3 stories high, Eric never did anything on a small scale. It was all marble and pillars. I found it hard to believe that Eric had never seen Gone With The Wind, I felt like I was staring at a replica of Twelve Oaks. He stopped the car at the front steps that led to a giant front door that looked to be about 10 feet tall and five feet wide. When he opened it to let me in, I noticed that the door seemed to be reinforced with steel. Good luck trying to kick down this front door.

It was dark in the entrance way and got even darker when Eric closed the door before turning on the lights. He flipped the switch and my breath caught in my throat. The floor was a gorgeous dark cherry wood and it led to a magnificent staircase covered in deep crimson carpet that began in front of me then curved and curled up the wall, going up the entire 3 stories, looking up almost made me feel dizzy. There was no landings on the way up, just stairs and doors and who knows where they all led. The walls were a lovely cream color with accents of midnight blue at the doorways and windows. The windows were made from the safety glass that protected Eric from the sun.

He let me take in my surroundings for a moment then gently took my hand and led me through a door on our left, it led into what appeared to be a large sitting room with high vaulted ceilings. Against one wall was a cavernous fireplace made of stone, it looked large enough for me to stand comfortably inside. One the other side of the room there were four large bookcase, about the same height as my Viking. There were two couches on either side of the fireplace, they were made from chocolate brown leather and had a few red silk pillows carelessly thrown on each. In between the couches was a scary looking lion skin rug. Its mouth frozen in a roar, the glass eyes were yellow and seemed to look around the room. I wondered if Eric had killed the lion himself and I pictured him running through the Sahara Desert like a wild animal, his golden hair flying around him, eyes scanning and hunting on the horizon.

"You seem lost in thought my dear. What has you so captivated?" He had come up behind me and leaned down to whisper this into my ear. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gently rocked me.

"I was just wondering if you killed that lion yourself." I didn't want to tell him about my little fantasy, he already had enough ego to deal with.

He spun me around slowly his hands resting on my hips. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at me.

"If I see something I want, I always end up getting it." Well if that wasn't full of double meaning I didn't know what was.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned away. I began to examine a painting that hung above the fireplace. It looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place it. It was of three people in a room. A girl sat at a piano, with a man that had his back to the viewer and another woman who seemed to be accompanying the piano-playing girl with song. It was a simple painting but the way the artist captured the natural light coming in from a window was lovely.

My eyes stretched as wide as they could. I had read about this painting in a mystery I had finished a few months ago. Oh dear, the missing Vermeer. I just looked up at Eric, not saying a word, just stunned. Seems he saw something else he wanted and decided to take it.

He just smirked and shrugged and took my hand again. He leads me through another door that takes me into a large modern kitchen, what he needed with a stainless steel oven and copper pots I had no idea. There was another door at the end of the kitchen, but this door was all stained glass. Depicting a ship crossing a formidable angry sea.

"I want to show you this room, it is my favorite, besides my bedroom." He seemed almost giddy as he opened the glass door. I figured it would be some sort of massive library but I was thrilled when I saw that he had led me into a large atrium surrounded by glass. The only glass in the house that wasn't the safety glass and I saw why. The room was two levels with one small spiral staircase in a corner leading to the 2nd floor. The entire room was filled with plants. Not just plants the most exotic and glorious collection I had ever seen.

Trumpet vines and ivy weaved their way along the rails on the second floor. The large golden upside blossom of the Trumpet vines dangling enchantingly. There was every kind of fuchsia, orchid and lily imaginable. The air was filled with the most glorious scents, Night Blooming Jasmine, Honeysuckle and so many others I couldn't place. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a plant covered with the strangest red flower I had ever seen, it looked oddly familiar and I know I had seen it somewhere before but I couldn't place where.

It was strange to me that Eric seemed at peace in this room surrounded by beautiful living things that needed the sun to survive.

"It's beautiful Eric, I never knew you would love something like flowers so much," my voice was barely audible. I was still recovering from the sight of a small jungle inside Eric's home.

He gave me a curious look and led me to a small stone bench, so small that I wouldn't fit next to Eric. So of course he took the opportunity to pull me into his lap. I laid my face against his chest, where his silent heart lay beneath and he rumbled contentedly, laying his cheek on the top of my head.

"I'd come here and think of you after our time together. I imagined that the little buds would reveal to me what happened during my lost days. They would whisper all your secrets into my ear. They remind me of you, these beautiful blossoms. Unaware of just how captivating and glorious they are. So frail, only blooming for short periods." He sounded sad but my heart fluttered at his words.

I could tell that he had started contemplating my short life span. This was something he once told me that he thought of often. One day I knew I would have to make a decision, we had wasted time already though. I wanted to be with Eric, there was no doubt in my mind. He wanted me also, forever. There will come a point where I will have to choose whether to share my short human life with Eric, allowing him to watch me age, while he stays eternal perfection. Or allow Eric to change me, so I could spend an immortal life alongside him.

I was worried that we were tilting down a path that we were not yet prepared to take. So I asked him to show me the rest of the house. It seemed to break the thoughtful spell he was in. He took the opportunity to pinch my rear end and smirk at me.

"There will be time enough for that….but the sun rises in 3 hours and I would much rather take part in more _pleasurable_ activities." A shiver ran down my spine.

He led me back into the kitchen and down another hallway until we came across an elevator. Curiously enough, it had no UP button and for that matter didn't seem to have any buttons at all. There was only a small blank screen to the left of the doors. He placed his large hand on this screen and it lit up bright blue and began to make a series of beeps and chirps. Regular Q over here.

The doors of the elevator opened. Eric turned to me with one eyebrow arched high and made a giant sweeping bow to usher me into the elevator. I couldn't stifle a giggle.

"This leads to my day chamber. There are many bedrooms throughout the house, but I only sleep here."

We started our descent and I thought of how we were on the ground floor and apparently were going underground and pretty far from what it felt like to me. I didn't like the idea of being so far down. I held onto Eric's hand as tightly as I could and he gathered me close to him, laughing softly at my fear.

"Don't worry, it only seems like we are going down further than we really are. My chamber is only about 40 feet beneath the surface"

For just a moment I had a thought of the earth collapsing in on us. Obviously I know that Eric is smart enough to have a top of the line, secure as can be day chamber built for him, but rationality and I haven't always been the closests of friends.

We suddenly stopped moving and the doors opened to reveal a short narrow corridor. I was instantly relieved, the floors, walls and ceilings were all made out of what appeared to be incredibly thick steel. At the end of the corridor there was another door. Probably the biggest I had ever seen in my life. It too was solid steel.

I started walking down towards the door, slowly, with Eric following behind me. I could feel his eyes burning into my back. Desire pulsated from him, he must be beyond thrilled at the site of me walking towards his bedroom. Then I had a thought.

"How many women have you brought here?" I wasn't angry, just curious.

We had made it to the door and he didn't answer me right away, he looked amused. He put in several numbers onto a keypad and I heard a loud cranking behind the door.

He pulled the door open and then turned to me. A broad grin spread on his face, mischief in his eyes. Faster than I could blink he was in front of me, leaning down and licking my neck.

"I have never brought anyone here before lover."

Oh thank god

Then he picked me up and carried me into his chamber, I thought I heard him say something about a threshold. The next thing I knew, he had set me on the floor inside his chamber and turned to shut the door behind us.

"Wait Eric…" But before I could finish, I heard the unmistakable cranking behind me.

The room was pitch black

I heard a slight shuffling and realized Eric had moved away. Through the darkness I heard his voice, its intent was obvious and not quite so pure.

"Would you like to play a game lover?"

Abso-friggin-lutely.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Ok this chapter will obviously have some Eric/ Sookie lovin so anyone with a delicate constitution look away. Its short and I apologize for that, but not really bc who is going to complain about a chapter full of nothing but VikingLove.

I had a thought today (one of few) that to me I think of the bond between Eric like that weird wormhole in Donnie Darko, but of course invisible to everyone….but exiting from her chest and weaving its way through the world to his. Just a thought, carry on.

I don't own any of Charlaine Harris's characters, they just inspire me.

* * *

Chapter 11.

"What kind of game?" All of Eric's games were naughty. He could turn Chutes and Ladders into a felony offense.

"Do you know Hot and Cold?" He had moved again, but I couldn't pinpoint in which direction his voice was coming from.

"Yes, doesn't everybody?" I had tried to sound vague, but I knew I came off breathless. He wanted me to come find him in the dark, it was a little unnerving knowing that he could see every move I made through this blackness.

"Then come find me lover."

The darkness pulsating around me made my other senses go into overdrive. Every word he spoke was like a cool breathe on the back of my neck. I truly did want him in that moment so badly I could taste it, but I hesitated. I didn't want to look like a fool stumbling into some table.

As if sensing this, which he probably did, he spoke, again in a different spot then before, "no need to worry, there is nothing to obstructing your path."

I took one step forward and was instantly rewarded with a commanding ,"Warmer," from the dark and massive lusty jolt through the bond.

I started feeling a little playful myself so I gently pulled the little bejeweled straps off and held the dress to my breasts for a moment before letting it fall to the floor. I took another step forward.

"Warmer," Eric growled loudly. He seemed to be having trouble maintaining his own game as his voice was much closer this time. He seemed only a few feet away.

I gently began kneading my breasts with both hands, allowing a soft moan to barely escape my lips. Then I took another step forward.

At first all I heard was a low hiss coming from my Viking, the desire seeping through the bond was so strong it made my breath quicken. And then I took another step forward.

"HOT!" He roared

I was swept up in his arms, floating through the room blindly. I could feel Eric's cool naked skin against mine. A quick trip south with my hand told me the pants were gone as well. Thank you lucky stars. His arms vanished from beneath me suddenly and I landed on the softest bed I had ever felt.

A soft glow appeared above my head. I closed my eyes for a moment. Blinking a few times, I let my vision adjust to the light. I was laying on a bed covered with snow white sheets. They were cotton, but so soft and luxurious they felt like silk. Cocooning the Viking sized bed was a thick white net. All I could see beyond it was the faint outline of a few pieces of furniture against the walls. The warm glow of the light didn't seem to extend beyond the bed.

Then I saw him coming towards me out of the darkness, there was my love. He parted the net, allowing me to gaze at his magnificent form. I sat up on my knees and slid my hands up his stomach, across his chest and down his arms. Then I leaned over and began licking, kissing and nibbling all over his glorious chest. I took one of his nipples between my teeth and flicked it with my tongue.

Eric groaned and lacing his fingers through my hair he pulled my head back so my eyes locked with his. He held my gaze for a moment before clamping down on my mouth with his. His tongue left what felt like tiny ice crystals all over my mouth.

"Lie back lover," he whispered into my ear. I am all to happy to comply.

I stretched myself back down onto the bed like a lazy cat, purring for effect. He gently raised my right leg and untied the ribbon, delicately removing my shoe. He kissed the top of my foot with a feather light touch. He repeated this process with the other leg, his eyes never leaving mine.

His fingers entwined on both sides of my panties. As he pulled them down, he lowered his mouth to my mound, licking at my folds. Then he blew a gust of cool air on my center.

"Eric," I gasped, he smirked sexily at me.

He continued his assault on my body by sliding one finger into me slowly, while sucking at my nub ferociously. I arched my body towards him, encouraging him onward.

"Please…yes….Eric."

He was keeping me on the edge of my release, quickening the pace then slowing it to a maddening crawl. Just when I was about to smack him out of pure frustration he bit into my femoral artery and sent me cascading down the blessed path of ecstasy.

As I was coming down, my body still quaking with aftershocks, he slithered up my body, licking me all the way up to my chin. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes.

"Open your eyes, my dream."

I looked up at him. He loomed above me his eyes ablaze with desire and love. He positioned himself at my entrance and glided in slowly. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly, and arched my body to allow him full access. He grunted appreciatively as he began to pick up his pace.

He snatched me up against his body, kneeling on the bed he pushed me up against the massive pale wooded headboard and began to kiss me feverishly all over my neck and chest while he thrusted deeper and harder with each stroke.

"Eric, please, never stop, never ever."

He leaned back slightly so he could feast his eyes on my body more. Sweat was trickling down between my breasts and he lapped it up quickly with his tongue.

I shoved Eric back as hard as I could, even with that he wouldn't have budged unless he wanted to and he did. He fell back against the bed, holding his arms out to me. His eyes were filled with so much emotion that I feared my heart would break from the sheer intensity of it.

I straddled his waist and lowered myself down his length. I let him gather me in his arms and we were nose to nose. His strokes were slow but intense and I felt my release building again. I poured everything I could into the bond, trying with all my might to let Eric know just how amazing he made me feel. He lifted his hands to cradle my face in them, making it impossible for me to break our eye contact. Like I wanted to anyways.

"I love you Sookie."

With these words he crushed the dam inside of me and my rapture tumbled out of me.

"I love you Eric."

He yelled in a language that I had never understood and wrapped his arms around me again. Holding my head to his neck I bit down to sample his ancient element. He thrust once more and I felt his release thundering inside me.

He held me still for a few minutes, slowly raking his fingers through my hair and I licked the already healed over bite that I had caused. Slowly he rolled me to lay at his side, my head resting against his chest, his arms still lovingly embracing me.

"Did you mean it Sookie?"

I set my chin onto his chest to look deep in his eyes. I saw vulnerability in them and felt in the bond the fear that Eric had that I would respond negatively.

"Of course Eric, I love you."

He tightened his hold for just a moment a genuine smile spreading across his face. It seemed to make him even more beautiful.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok the next chapter is going to be a pretty big one with lots of information, in the form of pillowtalk. I will do my best to get it up by tomorrow night. Wish me luck.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Author's note: Ok this chapter is going to be full of all sorts of information. Included: Eric's origin story. I hope it pleases you all, It came to me in a dream.

And I made a mistake in the last chapter, Sookie shouldn't have been wearing any panties. As Eric had locked them in his desk drawer at Fangtasia during their previous tryst. Naughty big Viking

Review review!

Copyright belongs to Ms. Charlaine Harris

* * *

I awoke to find myself alone in the bed. Eric seemed to have turned on lights throughout the room but I still couldn't make out too much considering how thick the netting around the bed was. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, welcoming the ache I felt between my legs. I peeked out of the netting and let myself take in the rest of the room for the first time.

The bed was obviously the centerpiece to the room. There was a door on either side of the bed. The one on the left was cracked open a few inches, there was light streaming from underneath it and I heard Eric's voice coming from inside. He sounded as if he was talking to someone on the phone. I got up and walked towards the door on my right, hoping against hope that he remembered my silly human needs. It was a relief to open the door and find that yes indeed, not only had Eric built a bathroom connected to the day chamber but it had a toilet as well.

I took care of my business and studied the bathroom. The floor and walls were completely covered in black tile. There was a huge claw footed tub against one wall and a shower large enough for 5 people encased with glass against the other.

I washed my face and crept my way back through Eric's day chamber making my way towards the other door. He must have gotten off the phone because I didn't hear anything coming from the room.

I peeked my head in. Eric was seated at a large oak desk and he was leaning back in a black leather office chair. He was looking at his computer screen, his eyes darting back and forth as he read. An elbow rested on the edge of the desk with his chin resting on a closed fist. He had pulled his hair back loosely and it seemed to beckon me forward. Begging me to run my fingers through it.

I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck, giving the top of his head a peck.

"Whatcha doing?

He chuckled at my childishness and pulled me around to sit in his lap, my back against his chest, facing the monitor.

"I am preparing us for our trip lover. Would you like to see where we are going?"

I was beyond excited to go over seas and there was no one else in existence that I would rather go with and told him so.

He clicked the mouse a few times until he brought up a picture of an idyllic looking village. It was surrounded by rolling green hills and there was a small river running through the center. It looked like it was created from a dream.

"Oh Eric, it's beautiful, what's the name?"

"It is located in Gloucestershire, in the Cotswolds District it is called Upper Slaughter."

"That's what its called?! That doesn't sound too promising Eric. Does it have like a history of devil worshipping or something?"

He laughed softly into my hair, "Well of that I am not sure but the name is from an Old English word that means muddy place. So I think my dear you are in much greater danger of getting dirty than bloody."

Well thank god for small blessings.

"It seems there is a large manor that had been turned into a hotel. But it seems our lovely hostess adored it so much she made them an offer they couldn't refuse."

Whether that offer had been financially or violently based I am sure I didn't want to know.

"When are we leaving?"

I was looking forward to packing for the trip. Than I thought about picking up a few pieces of delectable lingerie for Eric.

"In two nights time." He replied simply.

"So soon! But Eric I have to pack and buy some stuff and wait don't I need a passport??" I was on the edge of panic when I felt him soothing me through the bond.

"Shush lover, after we BOTH rest today I will take care of everything. We shall go shopping and pick up the items you may need. And I expect a few you don't. You will also need new luggage. I know yours did not survive the trip to Rhodes. Do not worry about the passport. We have people working in certain positions that make situations like this much easier to handle. Pam will be over tomorrow night with it."

Well wasn't he just Mr. Efficient

"Whatever you say Errr…." I could not stop the giant yawn. I looked at the small clock on the desk, only a little over an hour until the sun rose.

"Come lover, you need rest." With that he carried me out of the office and back into the bedroom. Pulling down the sheets he settled me between them. He disappeared for a moment as he walked around to the other side. Then he slid in next to me, and pulled me into his embrace, pressing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I decided to use this situation to its fullest. Eric had started to share with me earlier in the evening, maybe he would be willing to tell me more now. I knew next to nothing about him. Except that he was ancient, a Viking and incredibly overqualified at driving a woman mad with desire.

I was almost overcome by my sudden yearning to learn all there was to learn about him. I wanted to burrow into his memories and find a safe place to watch him reek havoc over the ages.

"What are you thinking on my saucy minx?" He teased me.

"Well Eric, to be honest, I hope this doesn't bother you. But I was thinking about you. How you became such a great warrior. How you were changed. How you survived over a 1,000 years. That is a little hard to wrap my wind around."

"As I am sure it would be to someone that has lived barely over a quarter of a century."

He turned his body towards me so he was propped up on one elbow, his head resting in his large hand. I copied his motions so I was facing him. He took his other hand and started tracing an invisible pattern on my stomach. For a few more moments he sat quietly. I felt his internal struggle, he wanted to tell me his story, but didn't want to at the same time. I could feel his worry and fear come across the bond.

"Would you like me to tell you lover?"

I did, but I was scared. Who knows what monstrous things Eric had done over his existence. But I felt like knowing as much as possible would make me understand him so much more. I nodded.

He sat up with his back against the headboard and pulled me so I was half sitting up with my head on his shoulder.

" I was the eldest of 4 boys. Only 2 of us lived to manhood. My father was a merchant and my brother and I would accompany him on his many journeys. We would leave home for months at a time. My father take his ship to places we had never even read about. We left my mother at home on these trips. We were coming home from a particularly hard and grueling trip. The sea had done its best to swallow us whole, but she failed. It was already after sundown as we approached our village. When it came into view finally we saw that a neighboring clan was burning it to the ground. The three of us began fighting and defending our land to the best of our abilities. They were a weak group, it was why they attacked, they assumed we were still gone, or lost at sea. We drove them out and we set about gathering the dead and wounded. I found my mother, she had been struck down by a sword. It was a small relief that I knew she had felt no pain."

I had closed my eyes when he began his tale, letting his words spin images into my head.

" I gave myself the job of looking over the village that night while everyone slept. We did not want to take any chances with this other clan, they were savages my dear. I heard nothing and saw nothing throughout the night. When it was a few hours from daybreak I saw a woman coming towards me from the trees that surrounded our village. I had no reason to be alarmed or fear her she was a woman and a very small one at that. Probably no more than 5'4. Her hair was long and a warm shade of brown, she wore what appeared to be a kind of toga. I saw that she was also barefoot, it had been snowing for days.

I asked her if she needed my assistance and she only nodded. I assumed the clan that had come through that day had somehow hurt this woman as well. I lifted her in my arms and had only taken a few steps when I felt her latch onto me. I didn't know such things as vampires existed. I remember falling into the snow with her still wrapped around me, draining me of every drop. Her deceptively angelic face floated above mine and she smiled at me, her mouth covered in my blood."

Eric paused in his story, he seemed hesitate to reveal something.

"Please Eric, go on."

"No one else knows of my true origins Sookie. Not even Pam. I am not ashamed, know that. This woman was very powerful and very important in her human life."

Now I was beyond intrigued, I was fascinated.

"Your history books know her as Agrippina the younger. She was the great-granddaughter of the first Roman Emperor Augustus. Sister to Caligula, wife to Claudius and mother to Nero. Her and her sister, Livilla, were banished to an island, on this island lived an ancient vampire perhaps one of the firsts. She made a deal with him, if he turned her so she could enact revenge she would deliver to him her sister and she would become his slave.

By the time she came upon me she had been existing in this world for a little under a 1,000 years. She was dangerously beautiful and cruel. I was chosen by her because she enjoyed surrounding herself with strong men and the Romans do love a blue eyed blonde. She had watched me defend my village that night and deemed me worthy of her 'gift'. I was her bodyguard and lover. Do not be mistaken Sookie, she was not kind and held no love for me. She enjoyed my physical body and as her child I was forced to obey." He said this last sentence through clenched teeth.

I leaned forward and kissed his lips softly, trying to push love through the bond.

"She was fierce and intelligent, she once told me how after she had been changed she returned from exile and then her son, the Emperor Nero began numerous attempts on her life. Of course he didn't know what she had become, which seemed to amuse her. He tried sinking a ship that she was on, sending assassins to stab her on several occasions, even attempting to crush her in her bed while she slept. But of course she did not sleep in a bed did she? She said he was ungrateful, for she had killed her own husband so he could become Emperor and this was how he repaid her."

"Where is she?" I asked timidly. I didn't want to wish someone dead. But after going through what I did with Bill and Lorena I didn't think I could handle another vampire ho-maker. Especially one that was older and probably stronger than Eric.

By the look in his eyes he sensed my worry for a smile played on his lips and he said, "She is no more."

That was a relief!

"But unfortunately the life I was forced to lead after her demise was not so much better. Agrippina was the leader of a nest of about 30 vampires, we stayed mostly in Scandinavian countries. Most of the men with us she had watched in battle and chose to make her children, just like myself. She had turned a few women and one was named Elizabeth. She had been a noble-woman, Hungarian by birth. She had been turned much later than myself, around 1600. I think she was already mad when my maker turned her. It did not take her long to convince the others in the nest to turn on Agrippina. True, she was not an ideal maker or lover for that matter."

He paused his story for a wink and a quick suck to one of my nipples.

Then he returned to his story like he had never stopped, "but Elizabeth was vicious, cruel and in my estimation an embodiment of evil."

Whoa. I had witnessed this man in front of me lop the heads off of numerous vampires once and who knows how many hundreds of thousands of people he had drained over the centuries. I had always thought of him as the most terrifying of vampires. Even when he stood within the midst of vampire kings and queens I had always had the faintest inclination that Eric was truly the most ruthless. I should have feared him because of this but if anything it just made me feel even safer in his presence.

I really, really hoped she was dead.

"What happened?"

"I tried to warn Agrippina, hoping maybe doing that alone would compel her to release me from her servitude. I did not want to see what would happen to the nest if left to the hands of Elizabeth. But I was too late and Elizabeth staked her while 10 others held her down, 10 of her own children. I was now the oldest in the room, but I did not want to lead and they knew this, they left me be. But Elizabeth became too much for anyone to control very quickly. She had all the men that had once been guards to my maker, snatch young girls from streets all across the country and bring them to her, thousands of them. She bathed in their blood, literally Sookie."

My stomach flipped and I felt a thick knot rising in my throat. He held me closer and soothed me with light kisses all over my face.

"Do not fear, she became too disgusting even to our kind. Her actions threatened to expose us and we couldn't have that. She almost flaunted her insanity, many mortals witnessed her filling wine glass with a flow of blood from a newly slit throat. When the humans were trying to bring her to justice, they thought her a simple 'serial killer' I think is the modern term. They were smart it how they imprisoned her, no idea how lucky they were. They walled her up alone in a room, where only a small slit was located at the floor, where food could be slipped through. But what need did she have of food? There was a shifter living in Budapest that I had met a few years before, the very first one I met in fact. I asked him for a favor. So one morning when Elizabeth had shut down at the sunrise, this shifter turned into a mouse and crawled into the room. When he resumed his form he pulled the stake through the crack and finished his favor to me. The humans didn't know what to except when they broke down the walls a few days later, all they found was ash covering every surface."

"What happened next?" I knew I probably sounded silly, like a little girl being read a fairy tale for the first time.

"I went to England dear one, the home of the truly civilized. I had been surrounded by barbarism for too long."

"That's when you saw Pam?"

"Yes, I was lonely and I wanted a companion. But I wanted someone as strong and as willful as myself. Watching her sneak out of her home that night, I knew she was meant to see centuries unfold. She was more spectacular than her mortal life would allow her to realize."

"I like Pam." I said out of nowhere.

He chuckled, "She likes you very much too lover."

We nestled back down into the bed. He pulled the sheets up over my shoulders and slid one arm over my waist as we faced each other.

"Thank you for telling me that Eric. It means a lot."

"It means a lot that you listened."

I smiled into is beautiful blue eyes and brought him down to me for a kiss. I could see his movements getting slower and his eyelids started drooping. Sunrise was here.

Right before he slipped into his daily death, I whispered into his ear, "I love you Eric Northman."

His eyelids fluttered for a second and then he was dead to the world.

I snuggled against him and felt myself falling into my own dream. I hoped Eric was waiting for me in it.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Author's Note: This is a fluffy piece, Eric and Sookie waking up preparing for their evening together. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Sleep is not coming to me tonight! You lucky people.

Charlaine Harris' world, I just rent a room ;o)

Please Review even if it is a fluff chapter. I got some juicy stuff in mind for some upcoming chapters.

* * *

I was momentarily disoriented. Where was I? Whose bed was I in? What was this heavy thing laying across my stomach? Then I looked down and the events of the nights flooded back to me. If I wasn't still lying in bed next to him I would have assumed it was a dream.

I wiggled out from underneath my Vikings dead weight and tiptoed to the bathroom. Taking care of my human needs I crept back into the room, giggling at the sight of a pair of giant vampire feet sticking out from the netting. Approaching the bed I opened the net a fraction and peeked in.

Eric was lying on his stomach, one arm laying across the spot that my body had occupied. The other arm partly dangling off his side, adorably I thought. His left cheek rested on a pillow, a few strands of hair hung in his face. The bed sheet sat dangerously (and enticingly) low. Revealing the beginning uphill slope of his exalted (my word of the day calendar had never seemed more useful) backside. I had to quickly curtail the urge to take a bite.

I crawled back into the bed, lifting Eric's arm to lay it back over me. Kissing his shoulders, I brushed the hair from his face. I let my mind wander as I rested my head against his shoulder and soaked in his presence.

Last night still seemed like a dream, an amazing, unbelievable and intensely satisfying dream. The size of his home and taken me by surprise. I knew Eric would have a big house, but just from what I had seen it was beyond huge. But after the story he had told me last night, he deserved to live in the biggest house in Louisiana if he wanted to as far as I was concerned.

Then I began thinking on his story again. Now I understood why he had responded so vehemently to Hallow's offer of him 'entertaining' her for a week. Even though if he did she would have only take a fifth of his business instead of half. I always figured Eric wouldn't really care if his body was used for pleasure as long as he was getting his, but I guess not. I wondered if I should secretly thank Hallow for the curse she put on Eric, without it I doubted we would have ever come to this point. I probably would still think of him as the terrifying Sheriff of Area 5, who had an unnatural obsession to get me into bed and that's it.

I had been so busy musing on our history and was absentmindedly kissing and licking his shoulder that I didn't notice the arm around me tighten until it was too late.

Suddenly Eric was on his back, he had whisked me up so I was straddling his stomach. He was wide awake. His eyes traveled up my body, starting at the little groove between my thigh and pelvis and continuing up, pausing on my breasts and coming to rest on my face.

I was right about to speak when suddenly, a rumbled started deep in me. My eyes widened and I blushed. I hadn't eaten in probably almost 24 hours.

Eric's eyebrow shot up and his amusement flared, "My lover, I have been neglecting you." Oh but I felt anything but.

He rolled me back onto my side and kissed my forehead, which I was secretly thankful for because I hadn't brushed my teeth. Then he sat up throwing the blanket off and setting his feet on the floor. He pulled on a small white silk cord that I hadn't noticed before and the net around us lifted completely. Without a shred a modesty he strode over to an armoire, opened it and grabbed a few items and came back towards me.

I was slightly hurt that Eric didn't ravish me as soon as he woke up but I knew in order to properly enjoy Eric's umm…company (not to mention ensure I stayed conscious) I had to eat and fight my urges to tackle him to the ground. And at that moment it was really difficult, he was walking back towards me stark naked and starkly beautiful. I think he felt my lust rising because he stopped his approached laughed and then tossed a t-shirt at me from a safe distance.

I crossed my arms over my naked chest, propping my puppies up, hoping this would entice him enough. He just laughed louder and turned to give me the view of his back side as he half bent to pull on a pair of simple cotton gray drawstring pants. He tossed on a white tshirt then turned back to me.

I had enjoyed him getting dressed but knew it was my turn so I just threw the shirt on quickly and hopped off the bed and walked past him with an air of self-importance that I am sure just tickled him pink. I stood by the massive door that reminded me of a bank vault and watched while he turned the giant crank while looking down at me smiling. My frustration melted away, he was just too darn good at this.

He took my hand as he shut the door behind us, inputting numbers into the keypad again. We took the elevator back upstairs and as the journey back up began Eric pushed me up against the wall and buried his face into my hair, my neck and then kissing me for the first time that night.

I pushed back a bit and winced as I felt the hurt through the bond, "No, its not that, I really want to kiss you, but I haven't brushed Eric and that is just gross."

He looked at me quizzically, head tilted to the side. I couldn't quite decipher what he was feeling.

"Lover, all your tastes and scents intoxicate me. Whether it be the scent of your skin, the taste of your blood, or the taste of other things." He punctuated this by pulling me against him with his left arm while his right snaked between us and just barely grazed my already vibrating center.

His light touch made me growl, then ever the chaste one he kissed the top of my head and stepped away, leaning against the other wall. His face held his wickedest smile and the look in his eyes was the one that you should never take lightly.

The doors opened and he led me back to the kitchen, where I found it surprisingly full of food.

"Why do you have all of this Eric?"

"I do not usually but I had Pam bring it all last night, while we were busy." He waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Eric! How embarrassing! Do you think she heard me?"

"Lover that is a true testament of my love making skills that you would think that. But I do not think Pam heard us from 40 feet below ground surrounded by steel. But I appreciate the confidence nonetheless."

I rolled my eyes, "Ok, yea whatever." Eric feigning modesty was like the day pretending to be night, an impossibility.

I walked over to the fridge and looked inside. It was filled to the brim, I guess Pam didn't know what I liked so she bought the whole store. Suddenly I began picturing Pam walking down a grocery aisle, cart overflowing, her perusing a shopping list. I couldn't help it, I started laughing uncontrollably.

Eric was standing behind me looking equal parts confused and amused, "what is so funny dear one?"

"Oh Eric, this is too rich, Pam grocery shopping, that is hilarious."

He seemed to understand smiling down at me. He turned and walked towards a bar stool on the other side of the large island that was in the middle of the kitchen. He sat directly across from where I stood, in front of the refrigerator. I didn't really feel like cooking anything, so I was pleased to see that one of the drawers was full of all kinds of fruit. I filled my arms with an assortment and turned to set everything next to the cutting board on the island. I began opening random drawers and cabinets looking for all items I would need and I let out a "ah ha" when I did.

I began my little fruit salad preparation, rinsing everything off in the sink and setting them on the counter next to me. I could feel Eric's eyes on me the whole time but he never spoke. Here I was, sauntering around his kitchen in one of his shirts that barely covered my naked behind and he was silent as the grave (ha-ha). I could feel him through the bond, he was radiating with love and desire, so I didn't dare a glance at him, I was already to wound up from the elevator ride.

I took the clean fruit back to the cutting board that happened to be across from Eric and I began cutting the strawberries into little slices. I looked up at Eric once and he had his arms crossed, resting them on the countertop. He had a sweet smile on his face and it reached all the way to his eyes. I smiled back at him and completed my task. I mixed all the fruit together in the bowl and then I wondered if Pam had happened to pick something else up. I went over to a cupboard and was quickly greeted by what I was looking for. A little plastic bottle shaped like a bear. The fact that Pam had purchased this brought a new bout of giggles to my lips as I carried it back over to the bowl and drizzled a small amount of honey over my food.

I took my little bowl and fork and walked around the island over to Eric, his eyes watching my every step but his body never moving. He was like a lovingly carved statute of marble. I sat down next to him and dug in, the berries were delicious and I let out a little sigh.

He was looking at me intently now as I devoured my sweet concoction. I had been too hungry to think about it before but now I was worried that Eric didn't like watching me eat. Bill had always been opposed to it, he almost made me feel guilty that I even had to eat.

"I'm sorry Eric, you don't have to watch me if it makes you uncomfortable." I said this very quietly while I looked down at my bowl. He was silent for moment so I took a glance at him, he looked visibly taken aback and bewildered. I wasn't expecting that.

Sensing my new confusion he shook his head and said, "Lover, it gives me great pleasure to watch you feed yourself. I like the fact that you are nourishing yourself on the things I have provided for you," he paused and then cleared his throat as if building courage to say what was next, "that actually pertains to something I wanted to speak to you about, Sookie, I hope you will not be offended by what I wish to ask you."

"Wh-what is it Eric?" I was a little worried now and had no idea what was coming.

"Lover, I enjoy doing things for you, providing for you, even when you don't want it. And like I just said I enjoy watching you nourish yourself. I was hoping for something, would you…nourish me?"

For a second I was confused, did he want sex? Then I got it, he wanted to feed from me. I wasn't put off by this at all. Whenever I was around a combination of Eric and bloodletting, it was always intensely erotic. Even if that wasn't what I wanted to feel at the time, my body couldn't deny its attraction to Eric or the pleasure it got when he fed from me or me from him.

"What I mean lover, is I do not want to drink that synthetic crap and I will not feed from anyone else other than yourself….if you will allow me." He sounded sad and I could tell by gently probing at the bond that he was fearful of rejection again. I sent him reassurance back.

"Can you feed off of me that much without hurting me?" He knew I was thinking about Bill, he hadn't fed off of me everyday, as I would have been considerably weakened. So there had been a few instances of him 'ordering in' when we had been out of town. It had felt like a betrayal but I had said nothing then, thinking it was my own weakness that forced him to have to do it.

"Of course, with my age, I do not have to drink more than a few drops every few days. But I wish to take in only yours Sookie. Will you let me do this?" Eric was looking at me without the slightest bit if lust or anything I was used to from this situation.

I nodded to him saying, "I secretly wanted you too, but was too scared that you wouldn't be able to feed only from me. So I figured if I didn't say anything, you wouldn't, than I just wouldn't have to think about it."

Now he just seemed shocked, "Lover, I would rather drink that abysmal synthetic crap before feeding from another human other than yourself.. Your blood is heavenly and ruins me for others."

I blushed, most people would be disgusted if they heard his request. But they had no idea. I leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss. He returned it with gusto.

I finished my fruit salad, after a mini make-out session with Eric. As I was walking to the sink to put my dishes in there he hopped from his seat and told me to wait for him there. I did, sitting back on a stool, using one hand on the counter to spin myself.

"You are wonderfully childish."

I shrieked and hopped from the stool, momentarily off-balance due to my activity. He whisked to me with his vampire speed and steadied me. I looked up at him, delighted to fine my blurred vision was allowing the site of two Eric's to float in front of me.

"Lover, once you have regained your senses, there are some clothes for you to put on so we can take care of a few things in Shreveport tonight."

I looked down and saw that he carried a paper bag. I took it from him and peeked inside, another Pam package to be sure. I gave a silent thanks that she had brought me something more suiting to her love of pastels.

I looked at Eric questioningly, "I need a shower."

He nodded and pointed to a door down the hallway from the kitchen, "There is a full bathroom there. You will find everything you need. Even a toothbrush." He smiled and turned my body towards the door, sticking his hand up the back of the t-shirt and gave my butt a pat.

I walked to the bathroom, wiggling my hips at him knowing that he was still watching. I closed the door on his laughter and turned on the shower. Of course it was another gorgeous room. This bathroom had ocean blue walls and a white tiled floor and another giant glass encased shower, this one had a large round nozzle hanging above the shower in the middle and the water came down like rain, it was exquisite.

After showering (which was incredibly distracting because Eric kept sending random bursts of heady lust at me through the bond) I dried myself off with fluffy sky blue towels. I explored the drawers under the sink and was delighted that of course they contained what I needed. Makeup, a blow dryer, even a box of pink q-tips.

The clothes that Pam brought me consisted of a cute pink cotton tank with matching (of course) pink sweater, which a single pearl button at the top. There was a white skirt with eyelet trim at the hem, it reached just above my knees. Thankfully Pam had included a matching purple satin bra and panty. There was also a pair of pink satin ballet flats. I did adore how Pam dressed when she wasn't working at Fangtasia. Besides Amelia she was the one person whose closet I wanted to raid.

I stepped out of the bathroom and went back to the kitchen where Eric was waiting for me. He had obviously showered as well. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a charcoal grey long-sleeved v-neck ribbed sweater. His hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. The tiny bit of exposure of his chest made me lick my lips, causing him to leer at me in return.

"Whatever thoughts you are having about me right now lover, are nothing compared to the ones I am having about you."

Oh, he didn't have to convince me of that. His centuries of experienced assured me of that.

"You look great Eric and you'll have to thank Pam for bringing me these clothes."

"You can thank her later, she will by after we come back from shopping. I have a few things to discuss with her about the trip."

I was surprisingly excited to see Pam. She was the first vampire, besides Bill, that I liked. Her sense of humor was wicked, literally, but it was great fun whenever she teased Eric. And of course she was the only person besides me that could even get away with teasing him, which just made it funnier.

"Good! I am getting really excited about this trip. I never thought I would ever leave Louisiana, now I am going all across the ocean." I knew I sounded like a naïve country girl, but Eric smiled and took my hand taking me back through the house to the front door.

"I am happy to be able to do this for you lover. Even if it isn't under the best of circumstances. Perhaps one day you will let me take you somewhere else, just the two of us, perhaps one day you will let me take you to my homeland. I have not been back in a long time and I would like to share it with you."

My heart warmed as he was saying this. I knew without a doubt, this man before me was My Eric, with the perfect blend of the other Eric.

We were walking down the steps towards the car and I stopped, jerking on Eric's arm, he turned around, he was standing a few steps below me, so we were eye to eye.

"That would be wonderful Eric, I would love to see your home."

He grinned and planted a full-bodied kiss on me. He picked me and carried me to the car. I hated feeling like a child, but fighting Eric on this would only make him more determined to carry me.

He set me into the passenger seat of his Corvette and bounded over to the driver's side. I let out a snort when he pulled a little pink I-pod out of his pocket and connected it to his stereo.

"This is actually for you Sookie. I am very comfortable in my masculinity, but I do have my limits."

"Well those limits obviously don't include hot pink tank tops and lycra tights with pink and aqua swirls."

"I tried to fulfill your requests to the best of my ability that night my lover." He handed me the I-pod and started the car, sending us flying back down is willow lined road.

The I-pod was full of all sorts of music, probably 1,000's of songs. I checked the play lists and found one called 'My Lover." For some reason I couldn't see Eric sitting at a computer uploading songs onto an I-pod, but there you have it. I recognized some of the songs as ones I had in my collection and others that Amelia and I would dance around the house too. Had he seen that? Probably.

I scanned through this particular play list and settled on a song that I thought was suited to our particular situation. When the tell-tale drumbeat started, he quirked an eyebrow at me and slightly shook his head laughing silently.

_I know a guy who's tough but sweet  
He's so fine, he can't be beat  
He's got everything that I desire  
Sets the summer sun on fire  
I want candy, I want candy_

_Go to see him when the sun goes down  
Ain't no finer boy in town  
You're my guy, just what the doctor ordered  
So sweet, you make my mouth water_

_I want candy, I want candy_

_Candy on the beach, there's nothing better  
But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater  
Some day soon I'll make you mine,  
Then I'll have candy all the time_

_I want candy, I want candy  
I want candy, I want candy..._


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, I introduce someone else in this chapter, Hope you like her, her character is close to my heart. I like including real historical figures in my story but I try my best not to exploit them. I dabbled with making a few people in history vamps but then decided that would cheapen rather than heighten their character. I did not think this would be so with this person.

Please review, let me know what you thought of this chapter. Things should be basically picking up from this point on.

And don't worry the next chapter will follow this one immediately so there will be more ESN.

Charlaine Harris' world, I just rent a room ;o)

BTW there is some very simple French in this chapter, its not important to the plot and I might have even gotten it wrong, its more effect than anything.

* * *

We pulled up to a small building in the middle of downtown Shreveport. It was one-story and made out of red brick and had a black canopy over the front door, which had 'Rose's Regalia' stenciled in gold across the glass, a pink rose blossom underneath.

Eric took my hand to help me out of the car and put my arm through his and lead me towards the door.

"This place belongs to an old friend of mine. Rose, obviously. I have known her for a few hundred years. I met her in France during their revolution."

I looked up at him sharply and opened my mouth to tell him that I had no interest in meeting any of his previous girlfriends. I didn't want to have to kill someone else's ex and I figured any girl previously attached to Eric would be a deliriously possessive, as I am sure I would be, murderously possessive more like.

He put one finger over my lips to silence me, "My lover, your jealousy touches me. But no, Rose and Pam have a history, not she and I."

That was a relief. He held the door open for me and when I walked in I was greeted by the delicate scent of roses. It was a good sized store on the inside, bigger than the whole downstairs of my home. The walls were a glistening white with tiny pink feathers painted sporadically all over. Curtains of powder pink velvet covered what I assumed to be the dressing rooms. There were several alcoves in the walls, each one was filled with as assortment of outfits hang from a steel rod. A large round flat sofa sat in the middle of the room, it was made from the same material as the curtains. Vases full of all different types of roses sat on almost every surface. This lady took her name to heart. I approached one vase in particular, it was filled with roses so dark red they were almost black. I was so busy being bewitched by their smell, I didn't know the woman that entered the room until she spoke.

"Those are the Louis XIV rose, my favorite, it reminds me of happier times. Eric, it has been too long mon cher ami." Her accent was incredibly thick and obviously French. When she spoke it was like musical notes filling the air.

She was standing in a doorway that led down a darkened hallway. I noticed that she was not an incredibly beautiful woman, but you could see what she lacked in beauty she made up for in grace and charm. Her face was oval shaped and she had a small chin with a tiny cleft in the center. Her mouth was bow shaped but the thinness of her lips spoiled the effect. She had a well defined sloped nose and her eyes were a warm brown. Her hair was on top of her head in an intricate updo, it was a light auburn color and from the mass that settled on top it seemed that it would hang down to her waist. She wore a light pink trapeze style dress made from chiffon, it came to mid thigh and she wore silver high heeled strappy sandals. She had great legs If Eric hadn't told me what he did before we came in, I might have snapped the leg off a chair and made a lunge for her then.

Eric walked towards the woman, taking her hand and laying a kiss on the back of it. He straightened, turned towards me and held out a hand for me to take, which I did.

"Rose, it is true it has been too long, especially with you now living in Louisiana. But I want to introduce you to my bonded, Sookie Stackhouse. We are going to be making a trip to England tomorrow and we need to get her suitable attire."

Rose had turned to me when Eric introduced us. I shifted on my feet, slightly nervous under her scrutiny. She noticed this and laughed.

" Ma cherie, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. It just surprises and pleases me that Eric has found someone to dote upon after all these years. He has been lonely and far to unruly for Pamela and I to handle him alone."

She stood in front of me and put a hand on each of my shoulders, she was about my height. I wasn't at all surprised when she kissed me on each cheek.

"It is really nice to meet you, Eric said you have known each other for a long time."

"Yes my dear, but it was not this magnifique man in front of me that I met first. It was his child Pamela. Ah such a spirit! There are few people, alive or dead that I hold as dear as I do her."

I could see why Eric and Pam enjoyed her company. She reminded me of a small bird as she fluttered around the room, picking up different outfits and throwing them over her arm. Every once and awhile I heard her rattle off in rapid French. When she walked it was like her feet didn't touch the floor, but she glided instead. She was obviously from a time when this would have been considered an admirable trait in a woman.

Eric and I sat on the low laying couch, he held me close, absentmindedly stroking my arm. We both watched her with interest. She hadn't even asked me for my measurements or sizes, it was obvious she knew exactly what she was doing.

I looked up at Eric, "What was she in life?"

He looked down at me with a mischievous glint in his eye, "She was a dressmaker, the greatest of her time. She was already turned when we met her. Someone had obviously thought that her talents would be valuable beyond a mortal life, she has a talent for colors and patterns, you can almost say this is her special vampire gift. It was her gift in life and it was just magnified when she turned."

I was just mulling over what he told me when Rose floated back towards us, her arms piled high with a vast assortment items. She tossed the mass at Eric who surprisingly enough caught it. He looked amused, his sexy smirk playing on his face. I was surprised by this, Eric was not a someone that enjoyed menial labor. I thought briefly on the time I had handed him a broom and instructed him to sweep up glass and he had just scowled down at the mess as if it was a formidable opponent.

Rose clapped her hands together and ushered us towards the dressing room, "Allez! Allez! Stop dawdling Northman!"

Eric just tweaked an eyebrow toward her then rolled his eyes, seriously he did. I almost felt like I was standing with a brother and sister who each found the other equal parts annoying and amusing. She then shoved me into one of the dressing rooms. I gave Eric a quick backward glance and he just shrugged.

The dressing room was about 8x8 and had a giant mirror covering one wall and a low pink bench against the other.

Rose flung open the curtains causing me to jump. She stepped into the dressing room with me and turned back towards Eric pointing at him and said, "Vous y rester!" Then she snapped the curtains closed and turned to me.

"What did you say to him?" I asked her, more curious than anything.

Eric called out from the other side of the curtain, "She told me to stay put, she does not believe I can behave myself."

Rose gave me a look that suggested I shouldn't trust him when he was this close to what would soon be my naked form.

I decided to play along, "Got any silver chains? Than we can be sure he stays put!"

Rose looked stunned for a second then started laughing daintily, she pulled the curtains back open to look at Eric. He looked equally as amused, "My lover, I dare you to try." He flashed me some fang.

Rose just shook her head and shut the curtain again. Before I had a chance to protest I had been stripped down to my panties.

Rose nodded appreciatively and said, " Enchanting." Then she proceeded to put me through a whirlwind of tweed, silk and chiffon. Eric snaked a hand through the curtain every now and then, to hand Rose an item she requested. Of course every time his pale hand reached through I saw a distinct blue eye peeking in from behind it.

She had me put on all types of clothing, evening gowns, tweed skirt suit sets, silk pant suits that reminded me of the now deceased former Queen of Louisiana Sophie-Anne and short satiny dresses in colors that would make any rainbow jealous. Every piece was gorgeous and obviously lovingly designed and crafted, not to mention I am sure, expensive.

After what seemed like a very short amount of time I re-emerged from the dressing room to find Eric seated in a chair in the far corner. He seemed engrossed in something that was on his phone.

"Eric?"

He looked back up at me smiling, "All done lover?"

"Well I don't know don't I have to get some……lady things." I whispered the last part and his eyebrow shot up and the corners of his mouth twitched.

A tiny cough sounded behind me and I turned to see Rose holding out, what appeared to be a hatbox, for me to take from her. It had pale pink and light brown stripes all over it and the lid had the stores name on it. I took it by the pink silk ribbon that was attached to it.

Eric had gotten up and came over to Rose kissing her hand again and then her cheek, "Thank you for your help Rose, I entrust everything from tonight and everything else we discussed will be delivered in the early evening tomorrow."

"Ah business again Northman, bien sûr, it will."

Then she turned towards me and took both of my hands and then kissed each of my cheeks again but this time I was ready to reciprocate. She and Eric both seemed pleased by this.

"Please let your Northman bring you here again, it is always a pleasure and treat to dress someone as lovely as you, it has been a very long time." She seemed sad for a minute, perhaps reflecting on the life she led previously, no doubt surrounded by beautiful ladies covered in yards of lace and satin and gentlemen and in all their finery. But then she waved a hand in the air dismissively and nodded her head to Eric before she whisked back down the darkened hallway.

I felt slightly disoriented from the situation as Eric led me outside, the cool night air felt wonderful. I had gotten steadily warmer and warmer the longer I had been in the store. I figured it had something to do with the lust that I had felt pouring through the bond whenever I pulled a zipper down or a dress fell to the floor around my feet.

"Do you enjoy yourself lover?"

"Yes it was fun Eric, but it seems a bit much to be getting me all this stuff for our trip. Can't I just bring clothes that I have in Bon Temps?"

"That won't be possible. We are going to be traveling through vampire nests, very wealthy ones at that and they know me to be wealthy as well."

"How wealthy?" I asked sharply, I knew he had been well off and after seeing the size of his house last night I wouldn't be surprised if he had a Swiss bank account or two.

With a dangerous look in his eyes, he pushed me up against the passenger door of the car and lowered his head so he could start kissing and sucking on my neck, right where it met my shoulder blade.

"Why are you so curious lover, are you after me for my money?"

I didn't reply, I couldn't. He had glided one of his hands up my skirt gently brushed a finger against the front of my panties. I sighed and closed my eyes letting myself go limp in his arms.

"Eric, if you want to…. you can now….. that is if your…… never mind."

He murmured against my skin, " I want to, I am hungry, for you, but not here lover."

My eyes flew up and I remembered we were standing on a sidewalk in the middle of downtown Shreveport. I straightened myself and he looked please with himself as he opened the door for me.

When he got in the car he turned to me and smiled, "I almost forgot to tell you, someone will be joining us on our trip, besides Pam that is."

For a moment I had a sinking feeling he was going to tell me Bill, but he wouldn't be smiling about that.

"Who?" I asked him

He grin spread wider and I sensed excitement through the bond, "Bubba."

"Really?! That's great I am excited, I like Bubba…but wait isn't that risky?"

"Yes and no lover, everything that we are doing is risky technically, but I am bringing Bubba as more as a precaution than anything. He likes you Sookie and will defend you if I tell him too. Apparently _someone_ mentioned you and I were going on a little trip overseas and he got so excited. Plus we don't want anyone besides the vamps to know why we are there, so it will appear as if we are there because of my own business interests and you are just accompanying me as my bonded. Bubba will be there as your bodyguard when I have to be in a meeting of some sort. Pam of course will be there to watch over you too, but more than likely she will be forced to join me in any meetings I might have to take. Maybelle has day guards that you can trust while we all rest."

The danger of this trip did not limit itself to the Fellowship people that were installed within the nests. I was more worried about the vampires that were going to be there. A human I could see coming and possibly defend myself against, a vampire I would be at the mercy of.

Eric and I made a few more stops in Shreveport. He had insisted on buying me new luggage so he picked me up a large cranberry (of course) suitcase with wheels and a matching carry-on. It was exciting to be going through the stores with Eric. Everyone stared at him, it was hard not too. I admit I felt proud to be walking next to him and he rewarded me with a pinch to my backside or a kiss to my neck whenever he felt this pulsating through the bond. Even though some of the thoughts pointed our direction weren't some of the nicest, I shrugged it off. They just didn't understand and I was half-glad they feared him.

The drive back to his home was mostly silent, we were enjoying experimenting with the bond. I would fill myself with love and send it to him and he would respond with a knee shaking wave of lust. Typical.

I saw Pam's car parked outside of Eric's house, she was obviously waiting for us. Grabbing my package from Rose, I took his hand and followed him into the house. He led me back into the room with the lion skin rug and giant fireplace, which I saw had a roaring fire inside. Then I saw Pam perched on one of the couches, she appeared to be in her downtime. When we entered the room her eyes flickered and she smiled at me deviously.

"Sookie, don't you just look scrumptious in my clothes."

Ignoring her evil look, "Thank you Pam and thanks for bringing them for me too, I don't know what I would have done tonight without them."

Pam and Eric exchanged a look that obviously stated they knew exactly what I would have done, or more precisely what Eric would have done.

"Lover, I have to make a few phone calls. Confirm our flight tomorrow with Anubis and I also have to speak to Victor Madden. I will take your package down to our bedroom. You and Pam amuse yourselves, but not too much. When I return you will eat again." His look was positively devouring me, so I knew that meant after I ate, Eric would want to feed as well. I subconsciously crossed my legs and he just smiled at me and gave me a gentle kiss. He strode from the room, stretching his arms up over his head for my benefit and turning his head to give me a wink before he disappeared behind the door. I noted how he called the bedroom 'ours' and was delighted that Eric was allowing me to slip into his life so easily.

I sat next to Pam on the couch and we gabbed for awhile. She told me how when she had first seen Rose in Paris, she had been smitten. Like me, Rose reminded Pam of an excited little bird. Pam and Rose were of the same mold. Both of them lived during a time when women were expected to marry, have children and be respectable. While Pam had Eric to deliver her from her fate, as it was. They both had a drive, where that drive would lead them who knew but its what they liked about each other.

"Do you see her often?" Rose had said something about not having seen Eric in awhile so I assumed that would include Pam.

Pam flashed me some fang and said, "Almost weekly, we have playdates." Ok I didn't even want to touch that. So I decided to change the subject.

"Is that the missing Vermeer?" I pointed to the painting that had struck me last night. I knew the answer but I wanted to hear the story and she was definitely one to give up the goods.

"Yes, I have another piece from that night."

I can't really say I was shocked. I kind of liked the fact that I knew the people that had pulled off one of the biggest art heists in history. And of course Eric had one piece, possibly the most infamous, hanging right over his fire like it was nothing at all.

"Which one?" I asked her. I knew from the mystery I had read, that 13 pieces had been stolen that night.

"The Storm on the Sea of Galilee," she sounded downright proud of herself.

I knew which one she was talking about. It was a Rembrandt, and just like it sounded, it depicted a ship and its crew being tossed around on a wild sea. Come to think of it, that one seemed much more suited to Eric. While the pretty one over his fireplace now would be more of Pam's style.

"How come Eric has this one? I would have guessed he would want the Rembrandt."

She smiled again, tonguing one of her fangs, "He did have it, up until awhile ago. But he lost a bet, now it is mine."

I was almost too afraid to ask, "What kind of bet?"

"I told him he would get the memories back of the time he spent with you. He did not truly believe he would remember. Especially after he forced you to tell him what happened between the two of you."

She said this last part as if he should have thought anything but and I silently gave a prayer of thanks that Pam had my back and wanted Eric and I to be together, if only to just keep him out of his rotten moods.

Unexpectedly, to both of us, I leapt towards her and wrapped my arms around her. She stiffened for a moment, then awkwardly patted my back.

"Ah, the two treasures I hold most dear. So nice to see you two sharing such affection."

I jumped away from Pam, leaving her looking a little relieved. Turning towards Eric to give him a piece of my mind about his dirty little, I snapped my mouth shut when I saw he carried a steaming plate of food.

"Come lover to the table and eat. Pam you can go, we will see you tomorrow night, we will meet at the plane."

She rolled her eyes, which wasn't that unusual for Pam and said, "Yes, Master," it was laced with mockery but had just the right amount of reverence to ensure her safe exit.

I followed Eric back into the kitchen and sat down at one of the stools. He took the seat next to me and slid the plate in front of me and handed me a knife and a fork. He also took the opportunity to place a napkin in my lap, taking great care to spread it across my thighs.

Before me was a meal that consisted of white rice, a large medium rare steak and some fried butternut squash. There was also a large tempting ice cold glass of pink lemonade.

"Did you make this Eric?" I knew that I sounded suspicious but I found it very hard to believe that Eric had not only made me a really delicious looking meal but had done so in such a short amount of time.

He roared with laughter, ok obviously he thought it just as ridiculous as I did.

"No lover, that was Pam. She came over while we were out to prepare it for you. I knew what you had eaten earlier would not suffice. Even though it was incredibly erotic to watch you place those little red berries between your lips."

To prove just how erotic he found it he leaned towards me, brushing the hair away from my neck and licking the spot where my artery pulsated, then he blew gust a cool air on it. I dropped the fork and I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head as the lids fluttered down over them. He continued his assault on my neck, jumping between licking and kissing the skin, always lovingly.

After he finally stopped, I just sat for a moment with my eyes closed, feeling the skin burning where he his lips had touched. I shook myself out of my stupor and continued to eat my meal without another word at him. He just watched me, his right hand caressing up and down my back along my spine. Every so often his fingers would dip below the waistband of the skirt and knead the flesh of my bottom. With every bite I took I became more and more aroused. As soon as I finished I hopped off the stool and made a quick dash for the bathroom to brush my teeth. I heard him chuckling to himself in the kitchen, I also heard the distinct sound of dishes being rinsed off in a sink. I smiled to myself, Eric enjoyed a clean home as much as I did, that was one of the things he had once told me he liked about me, my cleanliness.

I could feel the lust building to almost a boiling point and wondered how Eric had been able to control himself for as long as he had. So I walked back to the kitchen and Eric was pacing back and forth when he saw me he froze.

"Lover, I can't wait any longer, I need you back in my bed."

I almost melted on the spot but instead I whispered, "Take me there then, take me now."

He read everything into the statement that I wanted him too. He rushed towards me in a blur and lifted me in the air and practically flew down the hallway to his elevators. For all I know he probably had. I didn't quite pay attention to everything going on around me, I just let Eric lead my body. As we began our descent he wrapped my legs around his waist and leaned his own back against the wall. He held me so my face was actually above his, I looked down into his beautiful eyes and sighed. I attacked his face with kisses. Covering every inch of it, his eyelids, his forehead, his nose and his lips, oh dear god those lips. Like fire and ice wrapped into one. Simultaneously chilling me to the bone and setting my body on fire.

His voice was ragged, "Sookie, my lover, my angel, my destiny."

My destiny? What the heck did that mean? Oh forget it….tomorrow, I'll think about that tomorrow…..

The doors opened and we flew towards the bedroom, this time I was positive his feet weren't touching the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

This is a shorter chapter, but I enjoyed writing it as I am sure you will enjoy reading it. Please send me feedback.

This is what I would like to call the turn, things will start to be revealed, alliances made, friendships broken, panties demolished. Anywhoo the poem quoted in this is Alfred Lord Tennyson.

Review Review

Charlaine Harris' world I just rent a room ;o)

* * *

When we were a few feet from the bed, Eric tossed me onto it, I bounced a few times than sat up, kicked off my shoes and sat on my knees. He had already thrown off his sweater and was walking towards me carrying the box from Roses'. He set it on the bed and then lowered himself to sit next to me.

"Your necessities my dear."

I opened the box and found dozens of pieces of lingerie, each separately wrapped with pink tissue paper. All sorts of bra and panty sets, some that were ridiculously scandalous. There were even several garter belts and sets of thigh highs. Eric had certainly decided to stock me up on sexy underwear. It also did not escape my attention that these were the only items of clothing (if I can call them that) we had brought back with us. Which meant if anything happened to the clothes I was currently wearing, I would be left with only these new pieces or the lingerie I had on already. And by the way he began to slither towards me while I held a black lacy chemise in my hands, I knew Pam's lovely little twin set was a goner.

To my astonishment he reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a black velvet box. I knew it didn't have a ring in it, the box was long and slender. I took it in my hands but was a little timid to open it. Eric was extravagant with his gifts and this presentation had me slightly on edge.

He sensed my panic through the bond because I could feel calming vibes emanating from him, that and his love.

"I purchased this for you a few weeks ago when I had to make a trip to Las Vegas. Pam was dragging me around through all these stores. Now I realize she was trying to inspire me to buy you a present. I am glad she did, I thought of you instantly when I saw this and I want you to wear it and think of the nights we have spent together and the many, many nights to come."

I had calmed considerably by this point but was still moved by his openness. I opened the box tentatively and gasped at what I saw inside.

There was a very long delicate gold chain, on the chain was a gold pendant shaped like a crescent moon. Embedded in the gold of the moon was a single round diamond. It was exquisite and surprisingly simple for someone like Eric. But I could see what he meant when he said he thought of me when he saw it.

I was unable to speak barely above a whisper, "Eric, its beautiful, thank you so much." I gingerly pulled the necklace from the box and slid it over my head. The chain was long enough that the pendant sat just between my breasts, over my heart. I looked at it for another moment then turned my head towards Eric.

All traces of the sweetness was gone, it had been taken over by his dangerous lust. Without another seconds hesitation he ripped the tank top down the center, flinging it and the sweater across the room. He also decided to rip the skirt off as well. I had a fleeting thought of how mad Pam would be that her lovely twinset was destroyed. But lying under Eric's inferno-like gaze quickly drew me back to the moment. He looked down at my body, now clad in only the purple satin bra and panties. Then he stripped me of those too, until I was wearing only his gift.

He buried his head between my breasts and breathed in deeply to take in my scent. Then he raised his head to look in my eyes, "You are amazing Sookie."

Then he turned his head to my left breast and snatched the nipple between his teeth. He sucked on it while cupping the other in his hands. I felt his fangs gently slip into my breast and he drew a little on the wound.

It was like the straw that broke the camel's back. I instantly went wild, jutting my hips at him, grabbing handfuls of his golden locks.

"Oh Yes Eric, please!"

His eyes blazed up at me, still taking little sucks. Then he removed his fangs and licked the wound a few times to heal it quicker. He stretched his body out next to mine and turned me towards me. He lifted my right leg and settled it across his hips. Then he gently began to enter me.

After a night filled with teasing and naughty whispers, I was already wet in anticipation of our coupling.

I groaned with pleasure, letting my head loll back against the pillow. He put a hand on the back of my head and pulled it back towards him. When he regained his much coveted eye contact, he thrust into me again causing my body to arch towards him and away at the same time.

Then he rolled onto his back, taking me with him so I straddled his waist with my legs. I tucked my feet under his thighs for more leverage, then leaned back slightly, gripping his knees with my hands.

I looked at him from beneath my lowered lids. He lips were partly opened his tongue slowly licking his bottom lip. His fingertips gripped my hips tightly and he led me into a hypnotizing rhythm.

I felt like I was spinning upwards into the heavens above and Eric was my celestial navigator.

My breathing was heavy and ragged. I could feel my heart pumping so rapidly that I feared it would burst right from my chest.

Eric ran his hands up my back and grabbed my shoulders pulling me down to lay on top of him, my head on his chest, my hands stroked his chest in a frantic pattern. He continued his pulsing tirade on my center and I buried my head in his neck and bit down to take in as much of him as possible.

He was growling in my ear and I suddenly felt something press against my back.

"What the…" I stopped the sentence before I could finish. When I raised my head I could hardly believe my eyes. Eric had me pressed against the ceiling.

He must have sensed my sudden panic for he pulled my face towards his and kissed me gently but with enough force that I thought, screw it. How often does this happen? Then I shuddered deliciously when I realized with Eric this might happen very often.

Pressing my body against the ceiling he pounded his graciousness into me. I had wrapped my legs so tightly around his waist that if he had been mortal I would have crushed a few bones.

I could feel our passion reaching a crescendo. Everything within the bond tangled and meshed until each emotion and sensation began to resonant through our beings.

As we both reached the peak together he sunk his fangs into my neck and drank again, a guttural sound coming from him.

I screamed out, "I love you!"

Then we exploded in unison. Our climaxes crashing into one another, winding around and knotting together.

We drifted back down to the bed and he slipped the covers over us. He pulled me against him, my back touching his chest. My legs slightly pulled into a fetal position, his knees tucked behind mine.

He nuzzled against my hair and gently licked my earlobe, "I love you too my darling."

His voice brought me out of my near comatose state and I realized he hadn't spoken since before we had made love.

I turned my head back towards him and smiled, "You really outdid yourself that time."

He roared with laughter, "Oh my naïve little angel, you have no idea all the things I have in store for you. Now rest for awhile. I will want you again before I go down for the day and it is only just after 1am, I do not want to wear you out, it would be a great pity."

I snorted into the pillow. He may be the most romantic man I had ever met but he sure was the dirtiest too.

I drifted to sleep with my millennium old Viking staring down at me, softly stroking my cheeks.

_It was another dream._

_But this one felt different, not a part of my subconscious, but something else, something real._

_I was standing at the shore of a small lake that was surrounded by trees. There was a ghostly mist covering the surface. The only sounds I heard were of the water gently lapping against the rocks under my feet._

_There was no fear here, just peace._

_I looked up and instead of a normal sky, this one was shimmering and appeared to almost vibrate._

_I walked around the edge of the lake and saw a large stone slab embedded in the mud. Walking over to it I kneeled down, it had words carved into it. _

**_Three Queens with crowns of gold: and from them rose  
A cry that shivered to the tingling stars,  
And, as it were one voice, an agony  
Of lamentation, like a wind that shrills  
All night in a waste land, where no one comes,  
Or hath come, since the making of the world._**

**_Three Queens put forth their hands, and took the King and wept,  
But she, that rose the tallest of them all  
And fairest, laid his head upon her lap,  
And loosed the shattered casque, and chafed his hands,  
And called him by his name, complaining loud,  
And dropping bitter tears against a brow  
Striped with dark blood: for all his face was white  
And colourless, and like the withered moon._**

_I laid a hand over the carvings, very powerful magic seeped through the stone into the air around me. This place was important._

_I heard a bell ring and turned around._

_A woman stood on the edge of the woods. She was very tall and very slender. She wore an emerald green cloak, the wide hood pulled over her head. She had fiery red hair that hung in a thick braid way past her waist. Her face was pale like a vampires but I knew she wasn't one. I don't know how, I just knew. Her lips were a deep dark red and the corners were turned up in a smile._

_She looked at me her eyes dancing with excitement. One arm came out from under the cloak, revealing that it was clad with red velvet to the wrist. She stretched her arm palm up out towards me, then beckoned me closer with one finger._

_I had no fear of her so I walked to her without hesitation. As I came closer she pulled the hood off her head to reveal a small crown made of gold that wound around her head and came to a point in the center of her brow._

_She took me in my her arms and bestowed a kiss on the top of my head. Then she stepped back, holding my hands in hers._

_Finally she spoke, "He has been waiting for you."_

"_Who?" I asked her._

_She just smiled and shook her head, "It is not the time, but soon. I knew the time was nigh and I could not stop myself from visiting you. We have waited a long time for you, my little prodigy. You will wake now and return to your Viking."_

_She held a finger to her lips closed her eyes then put the same finger on my lips._

"_You will remember this dream. Do not speak of me to anyone else. Not even your beloved, he is not ready, but he will be, soon, just like you."_

My eyes flew open like shutters yanked down too tight.

The dream echoed majestically through my brain.

Holy crap! Who was she?


	16. Chapter 16

Here is a chapter to hold the mob off until I get some major plot planning done. Hope I post something by this weekend. But don't hold your breath.

Please review, it makes Vikings come out to play.

Charlaine Harris made to world, I just play in it.

Just a bit ESN, so anyone you can't take it, what are you doing here anyway? hahaha enjoy.

* * *

I sat up in the bed, Eric wasn't in it, but I was to busy thinking about the dream I had just woken from, more than anything I was thinking about _her. _

I looked around the room, the light was on and Eric wasn't in the bedroom, but the bathroom door was opened just a few inches and I saw what seemed to be a flicker of light coming from the near pitch black room.

Oh what was he up to now?

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and tiptoed naked to the doorway, I slowly pressed it open with my fingertips. The light from the bedroom didn't help at all.

I counted three flickers of light and identified them as candles. My eyes swept over the room and I saw Eric's outline in the giant claw-footed tub. Even though it was big, it still couldn't quite encompass a man of Eric's size. He was leaning back, the water just covered his nipples. His hands intertwined behind his head, his feet were propped on the edge. And he looked smug indeed.

"Come to me lover, we need to get you clean."

"I ain't the only one who needs it, except no bath is gonna make you any less dirty."

He smiled sexily and beckoned me forward with one hand.

"Yes Master." That received a warm bellow of laughter from my Viking.

I walked towards him and stepped into the tub, receiving a pinch on my naked backside in the process. He pulled me down to lean back against his chest wrapped in his arms.

"I have missed you while you were dreaming, was I in it?" He bent his head down to nuzzle the side of my neck.

"Of course you were." I answered playfully, pinching his thigh a little. It wasn't a lie, the woman _had_ mentioned Eric.

"Good," was his only reply.

We sat in silence for a bit, the warm water relaxing me.

After a few minutes I could sense he was about to say something. I tilted my head back to look at him, he beautiful eyes shined down onto mine.

"I wanted to talk to you about our blood bond Sookie, especially since you have had quite a bit more of my blood recently and much closer together." He paused and I nodded for him to continue.

"We have never really had a proper conversation about our bond and what it means and for this I apologize it was irresponsible of me. But it is important we have this conversation before we leave tomorrow night."

"Is it permanent?" I blurted out.

"Yes" he whispered quietly behind me.

From his hushed tone I was worried I had injured him in my excitement to find out the finality of the bond.

"Eric that makes me happy, I want it to be permanent. Does that mean I should stop taking your blood?" When I had stepped into the darkened bathroom I had notice that the strong blue glow I emanated when I had vampire blood had returned. Eric's blood caused a much more interesting reaction though, it was almost like the glow was filled with a mist. I had to admit I was a little worried by that. I can't even begin to imagine how much vampire blood I have taken in over the past several years, not to mention just the past two nights with Eric.

"If you choose not to drink my blood for just pleasure anymore, I will ask that you at least take weekly from me."

"Why?" I was slightly bewildered. If the bond was already permanent, why would I have to continue taking his blood? But I secretly knew that I wanted to be able to take Eric's blood during sex. It sparked a reaction in him that I had no idea I was capable of inducing.

"Well, that is the thing Sookie, I don't know if you will like this part. If you drink from me, every week at the very least, it will quite dramatically quell your aging process. It will not stop it. I couldn't say for sure, but I think with the combination of my blood and your fae heritage, it would be like aging 1-2 years for every 20 that you are alive."

I was absolutely shocked. I had no idea what to say. I was pissed first of all that he hadn't told me this in the first place. But secondly I was excited, I could spend a longer than average life with Eric without becoming a vampire. Well, not really true, I would still age, yes much slower than Eric, but I still had a choice ahead of me.

"Eric I don't quite know how I feel about that yet, but I'm not angry. Its actually a bit of a relief, I don't think I could handle such a short time with you, knowing you would go on and on."

I could feel his head nodding against mine, "It is a relief that you feel so. Thank you Sookie, but know this. If anything were to ever happen to you…..if you were taken from me forever, I would meet the sun."

I whipped around and threw my arms around his shoulders, sending a wave of water over the side of the tub. Tears welled up in my eyes at the mere thought of him walking into daylight.

"Shut up Eric! Don't you ever say that! Do you understand me? I don't even want to hear you talking like that!" He looked shocked by my passionate response but it seemed to wake him from his melodramatic state.

"Why my lover, I do believe you are wearing your heart on your sleeve. But the truth is, I could not bare it. I would literally be unable to continue without you lover. It is not an option. If you were to perish, I would soon follow. It is an inevitability"

"What?!" Eric had invested more into this blood bond than I first realized. I had no idea why he would do such a thing. Especially since I gave him not a single sign that I would ever return his affections, whether physical or emotional. Wow, just wow. I felt like I was almost gasping for breathe. No he couldn't.

I had the sudden thought of me getting killed in a random stupid accident and he would have to meet the sun. Eric the Viking who had survived a millenium and vicious vampire battles, would have to walk into the light, because of a few blood exchanges.

I started to weep uncontrollably.

He laid my head back against his chest and shushed me gently. Stroking my hair until I was quiet and the bond was humming with his contentment at having me in his arms.

"Why would you do such a thing Eric?"

He exhaled, I don't know why, he didn't need to. So either he was gathering his thoughts or he didn't want to tell me.

"Because……because I knew there was a reason I was running alongside that road that night. I knew there was a reason I was headed straight for you. I knew I had to stay as near to you as possible. I had to ensure you were safe. If you took my blood I would be able to feel if you needed my help. I had to do this to protect you."

His speech gained momentum the longer he spoke. The last sentence was dripping with crystal clear finality.

"Well Eric, it may have taken me a long time to get to this point, but here I am. I still don't appreciate the cryptic statements you make and you know how much I hate feeling like I am a kept woman."

"Darling, that is ridiculous, you are a woman being kept safe, you are by no means a kept woman. Now be quiet so I can bathe you."

I laughed and leaned back against his chest. He took a bar of soap off a ledge and rubbed his hands vigorously until they were a mass of bubbles. Then he slowly began to clean me all over. After he finished that task, which had my libido snapping and popping like a firecracker. He opened a bottle of shampoo that smelled just like the soap. Apparently my first meal in his home had sparked some new fascination in him.

He massaged my scalp and I was unable to hold back all the little groans and sighs. I could feel his length getting harder with every noise that came threw my lips. He snatched an spray nozzle attached to the bathtub faucets and rinsed my hair out.

Before I could say or do anything, he pulled the plug out to let the tub drain and had me wrapped in one of his giant towels. He carried me into the bedroom and set me on the bed slowly. His eyes hovered inches from mine and I watched as his fangs slowly came down, peaking out from beneath his upper lip.

I automatically raised a hand and ran a finger over one of his fangs. When I reached the point, I put pressure on it, causing the tip of my finger to barely start bleeding. He sucked my finger into his mouth and growled like an animal. His lips even came up in a snarl. Ripping the towel off of me he thrust two fingers into me without warning and I cried out in sheer pleasure.

His eyes were dark and dangerous like two tempest brewing and building about to reign terror down upon me. He was so utterly a vampire right now and it terrified and excited me. The pace of his fingers was absolutely maniacal causing me to writhe uncontrollably beneath him. He held me down with his other hand, ensuring I withstand his blessed torment.

I felt like a shaken champagne bottle about to explode. But instead of a release when the cork popped out, I erupted when his mighty length crashed into me. He didn't even slow down, he drew out my climax to an excruciating length. My body went so wild he clasped both my wrists in the one hand, then rested both my ankles on one of his shoulders, holding them in place with his other hand.

I could do nothing except surrender to him. I could see he was hell bent on dominating me that night so I decided to pull the tiger's tail.

"I'm yours."

He roared, filling the room with his long dead language. He slammed into me harder, hitting that sweet spot within me.

He released my wrists and grabbed the back of my head, taking in a handful of my hair. His eyes burned into mine.

"Tell me." He hissed at me.

"Yes Eric, I love you, I am yours, forever."

He threw his head back in ecstasy and as I felt his member swell preparing for its release, he bellowed, "You are mine" before sending both of us cascading down, like a waterfall crashing down.

He collapsed on top of me and we lay motionless for a few minutes. The only noises were of me desperately trying to catch my breath, which was a little harder with a massive Viking laying lifeless on top of you.

He finally rolled off of me with a grunt, and pulled me into his side.

"I have never experienced such pleasure in my existence as I do when I am with you my cherished one." He sounded dazed and maybe even a bit awed.

I turned my body towards him and propped my head in my hand, my elbow on his chest. I smiled down at him and he looked at me in amazement.

"You are a goddess."

I put the back of my hand against my forehead, feigning faintness, "Oh Mr. Northman, such things you say."

He pulled me down to his chest, it rumbled heavily with his good humor.

"Sleep now lover, tomorrow is a big day. If you wake before me, feel free to use my office to amuse yourself. There is also a mini fridge in there with some food and drinks for you. I would just prefer if you did not leave my chamber while I sleep. Is that alright lover."

"No problem, not like I can get out anyway, you never told me the code."

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice that, but yes that is true."

"So you aren't going to tell me now?" I peeked up at him. His eyes were closed and he had a sexy smirk on his face.

"No, I am not. Now go to sleep you incessant nag."

I giggled and nestled into his side. Nothing felt as safe as being in Eric's arms. Except maybe being in his arms underground, behind a 3 foot thick door.

I murmured, "I love you," moments away from slipping into my dreams. I wondered if that woman would be there again. I hoped so, I wanted to see her again.

Eric whispered "Ditto" into my ear and I fell into a restful sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_________________________________________________________________

Ok starting to get deeper into the story here. I hope everyone likes what is coming. I really do, but I worry. The next chapter is going to be a big one. THE PROPHECY.....oooooooo *makes creepy noise* Until then enjoy this one.

Review Review! It makes sexy Vikings come out of hiding.

Charlaine Harris created the world. I just play in it.

__________________________________________________________________

_I was walking across a stone bridge, there were archways on either end. They were covered in carvings I didn't understand, ivy tangled and climbed up them._

_I looked down at myself and found I was wearing a cloak like the woman had been wearing before. But this one matched my lovers eyes. A deep mystical blue. The dress I wore, was a deep emerald green velvet._

_Peering over one edge of the bridge, I saw the water crashing against the rocks far beneath me. On the other side of the bridge, a waterfall cascaded over the edge of a mountain, sending mist billowing up around me._

_I walked underneath the other archway of the bridge and there was a large stone platform surrounded by trees, covered in golden apples. In the center of the platform lie a man. He wore leather pants and a simple tunic. His hands were crossed over his chest and in them he held a sword._

_ He was a asleep. He looked so peaceful. His face was handsome and true. I couldn't tell how old he was, he appeared ageless. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair. It was shoulder length and it curled softly, it was a beautiful silver color with hints of gold across his brow._

_I sat on the bed next to him and lovingly touched his face. I could feel goodness coming from him. I had no inappropriate feelings for this beautiful man. Everything I felt towards him was pure and true._

_As I sat brushing his hair gently with my fingers, the woman approached me and laid her hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me._

_"I told you he has been waiting for you."_

_"Who is he?"_

_"You wouldn't believe me yet, my precious one."_

_"Who are you?"_

_She smiled again, "You are of our bloodline, and we have both been waiting for you. You will be essential in his return."_

_"We are related? Do you know Niall?"_

_She began stroking my hair, "Yes, he is my son."_

_Whoa. So she was my great-great grandmother? Was she a queen? She didn't look old enough to be my mother let alone my great-grandfather's. _

_Before I could ask her any of these questions she took my face in her hands and looked deeply into my eyes. _

_"The next question you must ask is for your Viking. He must tell you the truth in order for the connection to be completed."_

_"Tell me the truth about what?"_

_She looked sad for a moment, "You must trust him. Ask him about the psychic he once met. He must tell you what she said to him. If he refuses, tell him Morgan demanded he tell you."_

_"Morgan? That is your name?"_

_"Yes my child, you are coming to me, so you must be properly prepared. Ask him on your plane trip, he will not be able to runaway from you there. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes Morgan"_

_"Good my child, now wake up. Its time for your journey to begin." _

_She kissed me gently on the lips, then gestured for me to do the same to the man. I leaned down to him and pressed my lips gently to his forehead. I felt all his goodness course through my body._

And then I was awake.

Eric was dead to the world next to me, so I knew it was still daylight.

I replayed the dream over and over in my head. The woman had said she was Niall's mother, so that made her related to me right?

Then I thought about the man. He appeared to be dead, lying there in state. But she had told me he was waiting for me. That they both had been waiting for me.

Then I remembered what she had said to me about Eric. That he had to tell me the truth about the psychic. I remember Eric mentioning it the night I met him.

His words came back to me.

_"I had a psychic once, it was incredible."_

I started to feel a bit of apprehension about our upcoming flight. Eric did not like being cornered. And from what she had told, this was something I knew he would not want to talk about.

Her name came back to me suddenly, as if someone wanted to make sure I remembered it.

Morgan…..

She had told me to use it as if her name alone would carry enough weight to influence a 1,000 year old vampire. I had to admit, I had my doubts.

I wiggled out from underneath Eric's arm, and bent down to kiss his eyelids. I took care of my mortal needs and went into Eric's office.

It was a handsome room, dominated by the large desk in the center. I looked at the clock on the desk, a little over an hour until sunset.

There was a bookshelf behind the desk so I perused some of the titles. I just about fell off Eric's giant chair with a great big laugh when I saw that Eric owned the entire Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy set. And their bindings had seen much better days. Figures Eric would be a sci-fi junkie. He had probably seen just about everything on this earth, why not delve into space?

I grabbed a random book, not even registering the title and went over to an Eric sized leather arm chair and started reading. I wasn't actually taking anything in. My brain was spinning crazily.

I was so busy staring at the words on the pages and thinking about my dream that I didn't hear my Viking come into the room awhile later.

"You look far too captivated by that book then is to my liking lover."

I smiled at him and was a little worried he was going to ask me about the book so I did what I did best, I lied without really lying.

"To be honest, I don't even know what I am reading. I am so worked up about our trip, about everything we are going to see."

I put the book back in its place and he looked at me curiously. Crap. I really hoped he wouldn't start interrogating me. I am sure there were all sorts of emotions bouncing around in me and I knew he could feel it. I just hoped he would write it off as me being nervous and a little scared about our trip.

He seemed to decide to not think on it anymore, because he chose at that time to whisk me up in his arms and take me into the shower and get me oh so clean. I loved it when we made love in the shower. The feel of his slippery strong muscles under my fingers. Our wet bodies slipping and sliding all over each other.

After our shower he threw me a t-shirt. I pulled it on over my head after I had put on a red silk bra and matching panties. Eric leered at me, taking in the unmentionables that were in his favorite color.

We went back upstairs together and was greeted by the sight of several pink and brown packages. Obviously the rest of the stuff from Rose's.

I was freaked out for a minute, someone had been in Eric's house while we slept. He sensed my panic and calmed me quickly.

"Pam dropped off everything first thing tonight. I think her and Rose met up last night after she left her. I am sure Pam told her all of our dirty little secrets." His brows furrowed and I just giggled at him, which set him at ease again.

There was also a large trunk, I went to open to see what was inside, but Eric lightly smacked my hand away and shook his finger at me.

"Tsk Tsk lover, that is a surprise for you later."

"Another gift? Eric you already spent too much on clothes and luggage for me yesterday. This is getting out of hand, you need to stop buying me so much stuff."

He just waved a hand dismissively at me.

"Lover, you go fix yourself something to eat. I have a few things to get ready. After you eat pick something from the boxes to wear. Make sure it is comfortable. You are going to be on an airplane for a long time. We are making sure that the plane takes off at night and lands at night as well. I do not want you by yourself when we arrive. Now, be a good girl and eat something." He patted my bottom and arched an eyebrow at me before sauntering out of the room.

I rolled my eyes at him but got on with it. I knew I would need my strength for what was ahead of me. The plane flight that is, and more specifically, confronting Eric about the psychic.

I was a little sad that he hadn't returned by the time I ate, but I am sure he had a bunch of stuff to get sorted out before we left the country. Since Pam and Eric were both going to England he had to make sure the right people were looking after Fangtasia. Felicia and Indira were trustworthy for sure, but they still needed more. Eric told me on the drive back from Shreveport last night that Rose was going to be keeping him updated on all the goings on at the club.

I cleaned and dried all my dishes and put them away. I wanted to make sure that Eric's home was clean for our return.

I started rummaging through the boxes and was simply amazed at the sheer amount and beauty of the clothing. There were definitely items that would be uncomfortable on the plane ride, like the skin tight pencil skirts. I blushed when I realized how my backside would look when I wore them, I also knew that Eric would make sure to walk behind me the entire time. To ensure my safety I knew he would say, but I knew him, staring at my rear, dancing under this thin fabric would not be safe, in anyone's estimation.

I chose a simple pale pink cotton dress that came to just above my knees. It had little pink bows on the spaghetti straps. I changed in the bathroom down the hallway from the kitchen. I slid on a pair of strappy flat sandals and went back to the kitchen. Eric was waiting for me.

He had changed too and he looked so good that I wanted to rip him to pieces right there. He wore a dark charcoal grey suit, with a plain white shirt underneath, no tie. A few buttons were left open so I could peak at the small amount of blonde fuzz on his chest. His hair was pulled back loosely.

He was walking back and forth in the kitchen, talking on the phone, when I came down the hallway.

Smiling at me he said, "Sookie is ready, we will see you soon Pam."

I heard a faint "Toodles," coming from the phone when I wrapped my arms around his waist. He hung up the phone and ran his hands back and forth over my arms.

After a few minutes of shameless kissing and fondling, he retrieved the giant suitcase he had purchased for me last night and instructed me to start filling it with the things from Rose's. While I did this he picked up the big trunk with one hand and slung it over his shoulder and disappeared out of the room again.

Yum.

After I had everything packed up, he came back in with a box in his hands. It looked like an oversized shoe box. The logo on the top was back to back interlaced 'C's' it looked vaguely familiar. Like a label I would see in Amelia's closet.

"Eric, seriously, you have to stop it now." I was starting to get a little angry. He seemed to be taking advantage of my sudden willingness to accept gifts.

He was tried to look properly chided, but failed miserably.

"It's the last one…..for tonight. Lover don't give me that look. I am going to spoil like you truly deserve to be spoiled and I will take all your yelling and criticisms. But that does not mean I will ever stop. Now open your gift and thank me!"

My eyes narrowed and I was preparing for battle.

Then he sighed and said, "Please."

Ooh, I hated it when he was polite. It provoked my southern manners.

I huffed and took the box from him and opened it. Unfolding the tissue paper inside, I saw a small lovely black leather handbag. It was simple and had the logo repeated in white on each side. The handle was short and made of intertwined leather strips and gold chains. It would match almost every outfit he had purchased for me. Now I understood why he had gotten it for me.

"Thank you Eric." I smiled up at him, he leered dangerously.

"Thank me later woman. We will be spending quite a bit of time on that plane."

That just reminded me of my task. This sure was going to be a long flight.

______________________________________________________________________

We arrived at a private airfield, Eric had put all our luggage in a large black Hummer that he also owned. I had started laughing when I first saw the car. At first he had been insulted but then I explained that human men usually bought the cars that Eric already owned, to make up for their lack of size in other areas.

This was not an issue with Eric. And he roared with laughter when I explained it all to him.

Pam was standing by the plane, looking deceptively innocent in creamy silk wide leg pants and a mint green sweater set. Bubba was next to her, practically jumping and down with excitement his trademark grin plastered on his face. Maybelle was standing off to the side of them, talking on her cellphone. She wore a long simple cotton dress that tied behind her neck. She also wore a large wide brimmed hat that was very Scarlett. Think Twelve Oaks BBQ without the green velvet bow. Southern Belle indeed. I was incredibly excited to get to know her better.

The five of us quickly boarded the plane and were in the air less than 10 minutes after pulling up. Eric's lips had distracted me wonderfully during the take-off.

The inside of the plane was spacious and comfortable. There was a white leather couch one either side, with a few typical plane seats in the front. I knew the door behind us led to where the coffins were held, for the daylight segment of the flight.

A steward, who I could sense was a were of some kind, asked us if we would like anything to drink. I asked for a gin & tonic, I knew I had to ask Eric soon. The sooner the better, but I was getting more and more agitated with each passing second. I hope the drink would settle my nerves.

Pam and Bubba both asked for True Bloods, I could tell Bubba was a little disappointed but it wasn't like we could bring a bunch of cats for him on the trip. Then I prayed the Pam hadn't done exactly that. Picturing cat stalking her neighborhood with a can of Meow Mix, chanting "here kitty kitty."

Bubba was sitting on the couch opposite Eric and I. I was half curled into his lap. I knew he could sense all my agitation and fear but either he didn't want to broach it in front of Pam and Bubba, or he wrote it off as my fear of flying.

I needed to distract myself.

"Hey Bubba! I am glad you are coming on this trip with us."

"Miss Sookie, I was sure pleased as pie when Pam here told me how Eric might need my help keeping an eye on you over in England."

Eric glared at Pam, he had said nothing of the kind.

She looked positively non-plussed perched on a backwards facing plane seat, watching us all.

Acting as mediator, "I am glad you came Bubba. If anyone else needed to be brought to keep an eye on me, I am happy its you."

Bubba beamed and flipped a lock of his hair back, "Why thank you kindly Miss. Sookie."

I went back into my silence. Feeling the inevitable bear down on me.

Eric began stroking my hair, which just made me feel guiltier about the fact that I was hiding something. He paused mid-stroke.

"Lover, I am feeling an interesting amount of guilt coming from you. What have you done my darling to entice my wrath." He was being playful, but I didn't laugh, which made him put on serious face.

"Sookie, what are you hiding from me?"

Pam snapped her eyes away from the window to look at me, "Yes Sookie, what have you done now?" She didn't look serious like Eric, if anything she was more amused.

I looked from Eric, to Pam, to Bubba. If Eric flipped out on me, Pam sure wouldn't protect me and Bubba would never be able to take on both of them, so I did what any normal person does.

I gulped, loudly.

Eric stood and jerked me up so I was in front of him. He looked down at me and he wasn't angry yet just concerned. Ok better now, than before he starts to get really mad.

"Eric, I need you to tell me about the psychic."

His eyes got big, very very big. His nostrils flared and I saw his fangs come down slowly.

I was starting to back away from him, when I felt a curious surge of strength come through me, "You have to tell me Eric."

His surprised faded and I felt something darker brewing in the bond.

"Sookie, this is something you should not bother with. Why are you asking me this?"

Pam spoke up from her seat, "Well actually, she didn't ask you. She told you."

Thanks a lot Pam.

He seemed to remember this and narrowed his eyes at me.

This strength of unknown origin encompassed my heart with a mighty wall.

"Lover, why do you want to know?" He was half teasing, but the other half was dangerous.

"Because I was told to make you tell me." I knew I was being as cryptic as a vampire, but I didn't want to use her name until absolutely necessary, that seemed important.

He suddenly walked away from me. Leaving me to feel surprisingly cold, even though his body gave off no heat. He sat in the seat we had occupied during take-off. His back was to Bubba and I. Pam was the only one that could see his face and from her look, it was not good.

I heard a quiet growl start from within him, then it grew louder until he stood again and yelled at me, "Sookie, you do not assume to order me to do anything! You do not know of what you speak and it would better for both of us if you shut your mouth!"

Eric had never spoken like this to me before and I immediately started crying. Pam and Bubba both hissed at Eric and came to me. They sat on either side of me on the couch. Pam was petting my head.

I looked up at him and he was looking miserable and when he saw my tear streaked face, he hit himself on the forehead with the palm of his hand, it was a very human gesture.

With Pam and Bubba at side, I decided that was that. I pulled out my last weapon.

He had started to apologize when I cut him off.

"Morgan told me that you had to tell me, in order to complete the connection, whatever that means."

Everyone was silent for a minute. Bubba looked totally confused, Pam looked interested and slightly bewildered. Eric seemed to know exactly what I was talking about.

"You have spoken to Morgan?" His voice was calm and steady.

"Yes Eric, she came to me in my dreams the other night. But last night, she told me that I had to get you to tell me on the plane what the psychic had said to you."

He stood looking at me for a moment. His expression unreadable. Our emotions were so clouded and bogged down with one another that I couldn't tell what he was feeling. But one thing did manage to seep through, joy. That was odd.

Pam was practically falling off her chair with anticipation. Bubba was interested in what was going on, but didn't seem to understand the seriousness of the situation.

Finally Eric spoke, so softly that I had to strain to hear him, which was something considering all the vamp blood I had taken over the past few days.

"So, it was true."

I was beyond perplexed my his change in demeanor the moment I had said Morgan's name.

"What was true, Eric?" I sounded on the edge of hysteria.

"Her prophecy."

Now Pam stood up like someone had poked her with a silver knife from underneath.

I glanced at her for a moment, she look relieved for some reason. But I was still confused.

"Her prophecy about what Eric?"

Then came the coup de grâce.

"About us my lover."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the lack of ESN in this chapter my fellow Viking lovers, but this chapter was important I thought. So don't worry they will be on the plane for HOURS longer.


	18. Chapter 18

_____________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ FIRST **My stupid ass forgot about Miss Maybelle, well I didn't forget, she was preoccupied during this exchange, truly, her preoccupation is important. Hence how the chapter begins. (nice save if you ask me)

Charlaine Harris created the world I just play in it

WITHOUT FURTHER ADO- The prophecy....something on my mind ever since the first book.....and also revealed in this chapter, who exactly are the man and the woman in her dreams? No ESN sorry, you wanted answers, here ya go.

REVIEW!!!!!!!

I love my readers, I write to make you happy. I have little butterflies in my stomach about to post this tee hee

__________________________________________________________________

The deafening silence was broken by Maybelle slamming the door for the back compartment occupied by the coffins. She had gone in there as soon as the plane took off to continue the phone conversation she had been having before we had gotten on.

I thought she was lucky to have missed this exchange.

Maybelle's accent was thick with anger, "Eric, we have a development."

It was Pam's turn, "Oh goody another one?"

Eric threw his arms up in exasperation and I sat back down on the couch. My Viking came back to sit down next to me, he cautiously put one arm around my shoulders and I settled into his side to reassure him.

Morgan had told me to trust him with what he had to say. And I trusted Morgan unequivocally.

Eric said through clenched fangs, "What is this development Maybelle?"

She whipped off her hat and flung it on the couch next to Bubba, who had seated himself next to Pam on the couch opposite us.

Combing her hands through her hair almost viciously she said, "Well it seems, a few nests in England have decided to take it upon themselves to wipe out every human in the aquaintance. Their regular donors, accountants, house workers even ones that were blood-bonded."

Eric seemed incredulous, "What? Why would they do that?"

Maybelle crossed her dainty arms and I noticed for the first time that night, she was wearing little white gloves that barely covered her palm.

"That's the thing Eric, it seems when the word was spread throughout my country-"

"Excuse me, whose country?" Pam's proud heritage reared its ugly head.

Eric threw a hand in the air and said evenly but with his warning obvious, "Pamela, Enough."

She resumed her demeanor of servitude, not without a quick roll of the eyes.

Maybelle stared at Pam for another moment, us belle's do not take kindly to rudeness. Then she turned back to Eric, "when the word spread throughout MY country about the Fellowship spies, a couple of nests decided to take care of the problem, 'quick and easy' I think is what they said." She scoffed at the last.

Eric nodded his head, "The repercussions will be anything but easy, vampires can't go wiping out humans, yes one or two perhaps, but this is very bad for them."

Pam interrupted again, "Perhaps, they did this beyond the reasons of the Fellowship?" She was looking at me hungrily again.

When no one responded and Eric didn't growl she continued, "Were these nests informed of a telepaths arrival?"

Maybelle frowned, which just made her lovelier, " Yes, why do…ohhhh that would make sense."

"It makes sense but it was still stupid of them and there will still be consequences from the human and vampire communities." Eric said this, the three of them seemed to be on the same page, while Bubba and I exchanged dumbfounded looks.

Sensing my confusion Eric took my hand in his and massaged it gently with his thumb, "Dear one, I gather these nests wanted to hide something even bigger than a possible mole in their midst and if a telepath read the minds of their humans, you might pick up on something that gives the game away. So the Fellowship excuse makes sense, as does the wiping out of their humans, they don't want to take a chance. They are hiding something from the vampire community more than likely."

Maybelle and Pam said together, "What do you think they are planning?" They turned towards each other, their previous exchange forgotten as they shared identical dangerous fanged smiles.

Eric shook his head, "I do not know, but there is not much we can do about it now. We must wait until we land. I think it best to act like we do not suspect them of anything else. Agreed Pam? Agreed Maybelle?"

They both nodded.

"Agreed Bubba?"

"Huh? What?" Bubba had started to stare off into space a few minutes ago and hadn't heard anything of Eric's theory.

"Nevermind Bubba. Now if you will excuse me, my bonded and I have to have a conversation."

Maybelle seemed like she was about to try and stop Eric to continue the conversation. But Pam flew to her at vampire speed and put her arm around her, "Now Maybelle my dear, come have a drink with me."

They walked back to the seats in the front. Pam's hand slid from Maybelle neck down her back to pinch her petite bottom. She jumped and giggled gently pushing Pam's shoulder. Pam threw me a wink.

Eric and I left Bubba alone on the couch, he didn't seem to mind though, he was humming to himself and tapping away at his knee.

He led me into the back area, I wasn't exactly excited to resume this conversation surrounded by coffins. But rather that than a bunch of overly curious vampires.

The room was dark, but thankfully not pitch black. He pulled me to him and looked down into my eyes.

"My lover, I will tell you about the psychic. And when I am finished you will tell me about Morgan and the dreams."

"Ok Eric, agreed."

"It was before I made Pam. I came upon her in Glastonbury, which as it happens isn't far from where we are going. I had been following her that night, intending to make her my meal. She was beautiful, but it was more than that, I was intrigued by her. She sensed me near her and she knew I wasn't a human man and yet she showed no fear."

I had started to feel a twinge of jealousy. Him talking about another woman almost in the way he spoke about me upset me.

"No lover, please don't be hurt. There was a reason for my attraction to her. I understand this now. Trust me when I say no woman has ever made me feel like you do."

"What about a man?" I quipped and he laughed softly.

"No lover, men do nothing for me. I often pity woman who have disgusting lumps for spouses. Why you all do not turn to other woman for your sexual needs is beyond me. Well, myself excluded of course." He rubbed his thumbs over each of my nipples and I drew in a sharp breath.

"Of course." I was amused by how Eric could manage to be a feminist and chauvinistic pig at the same time and still make me want to rip MY clothes off FOR him. Centuries and centuries of practice to be sure.

He continued on with his story, "I wanted to understand why she did not fear me. My glamour did not work on her, just like it does not work on you. She told me how she was aware that vampires existed and many things beyond that. I could tell she was only a human, she didn't even have Fae blood in her. But there was something special about her and I asked her what it was. She told me she was psychic. Could read the thoughts of not only humans, but weres, shifters and occasionally vampires. I was impressed that she had even admitted it to me, that was the only reason I did not kill her immediately."

He paused and pulled my chin up to look in his eyes. He stroked my cheek and I nuzzled into his hand, kissing his palm gently. He held my gaze.

"I decided, the best way to drink her blood would be to woo her."

This is why he held my chin in his steel grasp, I immediately tried to jerk my head away from his touch when he said this.

"Please lover. I wish I didn't have to tell you this but it is important. You need to know it too. I knew that someday I would be telling you this. I knew the night in Dallas when the Fellowship shot into the house we were in, that it was true"

I nodded, my eyes threatened to spillover with tears. He kissed them away.

"Please Eric, tell me the rest. I have to know."

He nodded, laying my head against his chest. His voice vibrating in his chest, sending me shivers of delight.

"I acted as gentlemanly and as respectable as possible to her. Just walking down the streets with her. She told me of her family, her home, her abilities. She let me kiss her after awhile, then she returned with me to my home. I'm sorry lover, we were in the midst of our pleasure when she went into a kind of trance. Her entire eyes seemed to fill with a kind of blue mist. Her body had become rigid under mine. I'll never forget the words she said to me then, I only heard them once, but it was enough."

"What did she say Eric?" I was dizzy with anticipation now, this woman had made a prophecy about Eric and I and I desperately wanted to know what it was.

"I remembered her voice sounded like a bell when she spoke. She said to me, 'Like a candle in the dark, she will come to you. Your equal, your opposite. She will be the day to your night. Your lover, your adversary. Life to your death. A heartless creature matched with a pure soul. You are her destined protector and she is the one you endure centuries for."

He stopped, because apparently I had stopped breathing. He shook me and I inhaled deeply and my vision began to focus again.

I looked at him, his eyes bore into mine, questioning me, pleading with me almost. My strong Viking.

"Eric, I don't…I don't even know……what does it mean….I can't even begin."

He silenced me with a kiss, it was soft and delicate and took the edge off all the confusion I felt.

"What happened next?"

He stiffened slightly again.

"I killed her. I was angered by what she said. As soon as I sunk my fangs in, I couldn't hold back. I drained her completely."

"You were angry at what she had said?"

"Yes, what she had told me led me to believe that this woman she spoke of would weaken me considerably, ultimately causing my final death. That night in Dallas, Sookie, when the gunfire started, I threw myself over you without thinking. I didn't think of anything except making sure you were safe. That was when I knew."

"I really don't know what to say Eric. I am overwhelmed. But I think I am a little relieved too. Like it makes everything make more sense. You protecting me all the time, almost blindly."

He cocked his head looking down at me, "Yes lover, it does actually."

We held each other for a few moments. This man had lived through centuries to find me. To be with me, protect me, love me. I was more than equal to the task.

Then he spoke again, breaking the spell.

"So lover tell me about Morgan and your dreams."

I proceeded to tell him everything I could remember about both dreams. About the beautiful island I had visited, the stone that had the inscription, which his eyes widened at when I recited what it had said, but then he shook his head and I continued, telling him about the second dream, with the beautiful man sleeping on the platform with the sword in his hands. This time his eyes widened and stayed that way. He must have been perfectly still for almost 2 minutes, just staring at me when he shook himself.

"Lover, I think your little revelation is much more interesting than mine."

"Why? Eric I don't understand any of this. Do you know who Morgan is?"

"Yes my lover, the fairy."

"Is she powerful?"

"Incredibly."

"Do you know the man?"

One corner of his mouth tweaked, "Do you not have suspicions my lover?"

"Eric I have no clue, I think I am just so bogged down by so much information and so many things happening in such a short amount of time."

"Hmm, well my lover. I believe it is someone that you have heard of. I understand why Morgan didn't tell you, you wouldn't have believed her. But you will believe me I think."

I was starting to get a little irritated again by all his dancing around.

"Eric!"

"My lover, I believe it is Morgan's brother, King Arthur and that you are to help him return from Avalon."

"Wha…." and without further ado…..I fainted.

* * *

A/N: Ok , so what did you think? Prophecy? King Arthur? Avalon? Are we liking this?


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**So far the response to my little reveal has been good. I think you are all waiting to see how I let it play out.

I love the legend of King Arthur and I chose to use it because there are things within the legend that I can see fitting into Charlaine Harris' world very easily.

Some of the references I used were: Alfred Lord Tennyson's epic poem Idylls of The King ( It is a great reference and probably the easiest read when it comes to the King Arthur stories), I also used Sir Thomas Malory's 'Le Morte d'Arthur' from the late 1400's, Geoffrey of Monmouth's History of The Kings Of Britain from the 1100's. The Legends of Charlemagne by Thomas Bulfinch and a Sir Gawain and The Green Knight - a 14th century tale by an unknown author. I am thinking in Olde English now.

The sketches by Gustave Dore for Tennyson, helped inspire me quite a bit as well. They are hauntingly beautiful. Also James Archer's The Death of King Arthur. It is a beautiful painting . And The Last Sleep of Arthur by Edward Burne-Jones…breathtaking. Both of these paintings I stared at for inspiration for Avalon. Also Morgan le Fay, by Anthony Frederick Sandys . I hope some of you look at the paintings, they are truly something and will give you an idea of what I have in my mind.

I also listened to the Rick Wakeman album 'The Myths and Legends of King Arthur and his Knights of The Round Table.' That is truly something to hear..

I tried very very hard not to alter the tale too much. I tried to stay away from any actual historical information about Arthur. It makes things WAY too complicated. If historians **had** to choose where certain places in the tale were located, I used them. This includes places like, Camelot, Arthur's birthplace and where he had his final battle.

Morgan is represented in many different ways in all the tales. Usually she is Arthur's half-sister and a healer and a pupil of Merlin's. In early works she was a source of good, with a naughty side. It was later works that depict her as a sorceress and enchantress. And I will not be touching the holy grail into this story, that's just a whole other can of worms.

Please if you have seen any of the movies, Excalibur, Merlin, King Arthur (Hi Stellan!), yes even Monty Python and The Holy Grail, ignore them, even if you love them. I know I do. They each take a different angle with the tale. As I will too, I was actually surprised how little I had to change to make it fit. Minor details are altered if anything, I am trying to make sure the tale doesn't get bogged down by too much information.

**PS** . Don't worry Eric has his very own destiny to uphold …..Sookie isn't the only special one.

**PPS** As an English girl I think the king Arthur would be something pretty important to Pam, my mother told me it was something very important to her childhood in England and this might be some part of herself that she retains after being turned. I hope I let this reflect in the chapter.

**PPPS** And just because I love you all, some ESN too!

_____________________________________________________________________

I woke up lying on my back on one of the couches in the main compartment. Eric, Maybelle and Pam were all looking down at me. It seems Eric might have filled them in on what had passed between us, for now they were both looking at me a little awed.

My Viking knelt down next to me and brushed my cheek gently, "Are you alright lover?"

I nodded, not quite trusting my voice yet.

Pam and Maybelle both went to sit on the couch across from us. Both the pictures of prim and proper, ankles crossed, hands folded, attention rapt. Bubba was standing next to them, he seemed to be looking at me a bit differently too. Apparently the King Arthur tale transcends addled minds just fine.

Eric walked from one end of the cabin to the other for a few silent minutes. Pam and Maybelle's eyes followed him back and forth, like a wicked game of tennis. I was about to burst with all the questions I had in my head. I could hardly even believe the words that Eric had said. I was vaguely familiar with the tale of King Arthur but had always figured it to be a fantastical story inspired by some early British king. But apparently I was wrong.

Finally Pam spoke, "Master, this is quite a revelation, not just where Sookie is concerned, but I grew up with my father telling me of Arthur and his brave knights and since my change I have never heard a whisper of his actual existence. Morgan, yes, but I never connected her to THAT Morgan."

Maybelle and Bubba both nodded their heads.

I sat back up when Eric came back towards me. He sat down next to me and gave me a great grin and pulled me into his side. A large amount of excitement was surging from him into the bond.

He looked to the others and said, "The tale has faded over the centuries, within our world that is. The humans have continued to pass it down from generation to generation. But perhaps it is Arthur's infinite goodness that does not appeal to us vampires and that it is why only the oldest of us remember. It has changed much over the ages but of course I remember the tale, my own maker told me."

Pam's eyes widened at this, obviously Eric didn't make reference to his maker often. He seemed to be enjoying this a great deal. From one warrior to another I guess.

I took Eric's giant hand in mine and looked into his eyes, "Will you tell me Eric? I don't know too much about it." I felt slightly ashamed of myself, I had always prided myself on my curious mind and my love of reading.

"Of course my lover, lie your head down." I lay my head in his lap and prepared myself for another one of his bewitching tales.

Before Eric could start, Pam hopped up and said, "Oh goody, story time." She dashed off, disappearing behind the stewards door for a few moments. She returned carrying an armful of blankets, the steward trailed her carrying a tray with 3 True Bloods and a large white mug. She threw a blanket over me and then her, Bubba and Maybelle sat on the couch. Bubba was in the middle and Pam and Maybelle laid a head on each of his shoulders and then settled in for Eric's story.

The Viking laughed loudly at Pam's little display of childishness. But it made me think of how this was probably a massive revelation to her. She was English, grew up with these tales, as if they were fairy tales, now she was finding out that they indeed were true. She did look like she was reverting back to some child-like state and I decided to go along for the ride. I snuggled into the blanket as Eric stroked my hair. The steward passed out all the True Bloods and then set the mug on a table next to Eric. I could smell that it was hot chocolate and I saw the tiny marshmallows peeping from the top. Pam really knew her stuff.

Eric cleared his throat to let us know he was about to begin. Oh goody.

"It was around 500 AD and Uther Pendragon was King of all Britain. The mighty Duke of Cornwall, Gorlois had a wife that Uther coveted madly. Her name was Igraine. What history does not tell us is that the Duke and his wife were Fae. They had many daughters but no sons, the eldest daughter was Morgan.

Gorlois knew that Uther lusted after his wife so he locked her up in his castle in Tintagel, to keep her safe. Uther was headed to them to take Igraine for himself. A battle broke out between the two men's knights. Uther was told to make this happen by the great wizard Merlin, who gave him a sword made of iron, knowing this would kill Gorlois. Merlin told Uther that he would go to Igraine that night, in the image of her now dead husband. He would conceive with her a son and when that son was born he would be given over to Merlin. Uther agrees to do this and weds Igraine soon after the boy is born and given to Merlin. This is also when Morgan became Merlin's favorite pupil.

This child was Arthur. He was given to a faithful knight named Sir Ector. Him and his wife raised the boy to be true and good.

When Uther died, Britain was in turmoil as he had no known heirs. So Merlin erected a great stone with an anvil set upon it. Struck through the anvil and stone was a sword. Inscribed on the sword's blade in gold was 'Whoso pulleth out this sword of this stone and anvil, is rightwise King born of all England'."

"Oh I know this part!" I spoke up unexpectedly, jerking everyone out of their daze.

Eric smiled down at me and tapped my nose with his intimidating index finger, "Shush, I am telling a story." I snapped my teeth at his finger playfully and he gave my forehead a light kiss.

"Get on with it." Pam always the picture of politeness.

"Of course, my impatient child. As I was saying, no Lord or Knight was able to pull the sword from the stone. So a great tournament was arranged for New Years Day, in hopes that it would reveal the man that would be worthy of this task. Attending this tournament was Sir Ector, his eldest son Sir Kay and Arthur. Kay had misplaced his own sword that morning and he sent Arthur to look for it, unable to find it, he came upon the sword in the stone. He decided his brother would not be without a sword that day, then with no effort at all, he pulled it from the stone.

He returned to the tournament and as he walked to his brother and father a hush fell over the crowd, they knew what sword he held in his hands. No one believed that a man, so young and obviously of little fortune, could pull the sword from the stone. They all insisted on returning to the church, they wanted to see it for themselves. So they all went to the church and Kay returned the sword to its place deep within the stone. Kay then tried to pull the sword out, he failed. Then Sir Ector tried and failed. In front of the huge crowd Arthur then pulled the sword from the stone as easily as the first time.

At this Sir Ector revealed to Arthur who his real father and mother were. He was declared King and not long after Merlin took him to the Lady Of The Lake, who gave him Excalibur. His great sword, it was forged in Avalon."

He paused at this point, his brow slightly furrowed.

"Avalon is a part of the tale that has always been vague. In both the supe and human worlds. I had started to question whether it even existed. That is until you told me of your dream lover. I believe now that Avalon might be where the Fae reside when not in our realm. This seems likely now." He nodded his head, seeming to accept that.

As Eric told us the tale, it was almost like his voice and the words weaved a little spell of its own. All of us that listened were in somewhat of a daze, letting the wonderful images roll through our minds.

"He created his Knights of The Round Table, only the bravest, noblest and truest knights were chosen. Then Arthur fell in love with the daughter of a nearby king. He wished to make her his Queen. Morgan being a powerful seer, not to mention shape shifter and healer, told Arthur that she had a vision, revealing that this women would not be true to him and ultimately would be the reason his kingdom would crumble. Arthur foolishly ignored her warnings and married her. This woman, of course, was Guinevere."

Pam and Maybelle simultaneously hissed at the sound of the name. Bubba looked a little scared by this, his easy grin not quite so easy. Considering that both of these dangerous dames were within inches of his throat I didn't blame him.

Eric didn't even acknowledge them, he was looking down at me, my eyes held captive by his.

"Guinevere did betray Arthur. With one of the knights of his round table, Lancelot. This was revealed to him by another knight Mordred, one of Arthur's nephews. His mother was Morgan's youngest sister, Morgause. She was as gifted as her sister, but not as good. She still held her father's murder against Arthur.

When Arthur learned of Guinevere's deceit he sentenced her to death for her betrayal. On the day of her execution, Lancelot rode in to save her, killing many of Arthur's knights and his own friends in the rescue. Lancelot hid his fallen Queen in a nunnery and fled the wrath of Arthur and his Knights, going to France. Arthur followed Lancelot, intent on bringing him back to punish him for his deceit. When he is in France, Mordred finds Guinevere, kidnaps her and declares himself rightful King of Britain.

When Arthur and Lancelot learn of Mordred's treachery they both return. Arthur to save his kingdom, Lancelot to save Guinevere. It was during the Battle of Camlann where Arthur and Mordred were fighting and Arthur ran him through with a spear, leaving a great wound in his chest. When Mordred threw himself up Arthur's spear and struck the king with his sword, piercing his helmet and wounding his head badly."

I heard a slight sniffle and saw Pam's eyes were rimmed with red. But her face was emotionless, which was not usually strange for a vampire, just Pam.

"Only one of Arthur's knights remained standing, Bedivere. He took Arthur to a nearby beach, where Arthur then told Bedivere to throw Excalibur into the sea. He did this and a great hand shot out of the water and caught it, it brandished the weapon three times before the sword and the hand sunk beneath the surface."

"As Arthur lay dying, a ship appeared coming towards them. It was propelled by nothing but its own will, on the deck were three women all in black, Morgan and two of her sisters, Elaine and Anna. They went to Arthur, Morgan put his head in her lap and wept. They took him aboard the ship and he told Bedivere he was being taken to Avalon, where he would be healed of his wounds. And that one day he would return when his kingdom needed him again."

It was a beautiful enchanting tale and if I had heard it all a few years earlier I would have thought of it as nothing but a fairy tale. But now, I could very easily see the truth of it. Even though I still felt bewildered by everything.

"What happened to Lancelot and Guinevere?"

Eric adopted a nasty little snarl and he snorted slightly, "They both were dead within a year. I am sure guilt had something to do with it. Both took holy orders and never saw one another again."

Serves them right as far as I was concerned.

"Eric, you said both of Morgan's parents were faeries, but they were nobility. How could that be? I mean people would have had to see them and known that they were different right?"

"Things were different back then my lover, especially in England. Even now they believe things in the U.K that seem implausible to even the most superstitious of people. Trolls that rip off church rooftops, ogres that live under bridges that the humans still ask permission of to cross their bridges. I would not be surprised to find out that Uther himself was part fairy. After Arthur's fall, things changed and the Fae became something of legends and stories."

I was starting to feel a little overwhelmed by all of this information. Not only had I found out less than a year ago that my great grandfather was a fairy prince, but now I find his mother is Morgan, sister of King Arthur, so that makes Arthur my…..great-great uncle or something like that right? Oh jeez.

I sat up again to try to regain my senses. Eric watched me as I did this, letting his hand trail from my neck to my lower back as I sat up. I looked over to the other three to gauge what their reactions were.

Pam seemed almost chipper, I swear. Maybelle was looking at me curiously but almost with respect and Bubba was smiling at me, a real big grin.

"Well, Miss Sookie, this sure is something."

"It sure is Bubba." I returned his big grin. It was nice that someone still seemed to be treating me with a decent amount of normality. Although I did feel a very normal surge of lust coming from Eric.

He spoke again, "The sun will be rising soon and we will have to go down for our rest. I need a few moments with Sookie."

Without needing any further instructions, the three of them retreated to the back. Retreat feels like the right word to use, as Eric was staring at me like a lion stares at an antelope. But I knew, there would be an equal amount of biting and caressing, in my case.

Lucky me.

As soon as the door was closed, he pounced, ripping his jacket off on the way. His mouth latched onto mine and I immediately moaned into it. He rewarded me by pressing his already swollen member against my hip, causing me to only moan louder.

He released my mouth to nuzzle my neck, whispering into it, "Just when I thought I couldn't be more infatuated by you my lover, you prove me wrong."

He began kissing gently all the exposed skin on my chest. I gripped the back of his arms, pulling him closer to me.

I felt his hand begin to trail up my thigh, under my dress. He made his way to my already soaked center and cupped his hand over it. I threw my head back and arched violently against him.

"Look at me, lover." He growled at me.

I snapped my head back and grasped his gaze in mine. I grabbed his head with both my hands, wrapping my fingers in his golden locks. He tore the panties off and gently began caressing my outer folds.

"Eric…" I was almost breathless with anticipation.

He slowly entered me with two fingers. Watching my face intently for every flicker of passion and pleasure that flashed across it. His pace began slowly and I grinded my hips against his hand, and I pleading for him to stop teasing me.

"My lover, you don't know what teasing is and I really don't think you want to find out."

"No, no I don't" I said quickly and desperately. I wanted him to speed up. I definitely didn't want him stopping.

He obliged my now wildly flying hips with a frenzied pace, using his thumb to press heavily against my nub. He took his other hand and grabbed my hip, holding me in place. He gently raised my skirt until the hem laid over my breasts, leaving my stomach exposed.

He removed his fingers and I whimpered at the sudden emptiness I felt. He smiled at me. Gently he began tracing one hand across and around my stomach. He moved down slightly and bent his head to kiss my belly button, then continued kissing the skin down, keeping his eyes on mine as he lowered his mouth over my hot entrance.

I threw my arms back and grabbed onto the arm of the couch for dear life. His tongue worked a spell on my center, weaving and spinning his magic into and all over my body. He sucked possessively on my core and my eyelids fluttered closed again. Surprisingly he didn't immediately reprimand me for it. Instead he allowed me to fixate on the rapture his touch was coaxing from me.

His weight shifted and I felt the skin of his lightly scuffed cheek graze across my stomach and up over my breasts.

"Open your eyes lover."

My lids were heavy with bliss but I obeyed. Getting immediately lost in his beautiful face peering down at me. I raised my hand and caressed his cheek and lips. He just stared down at me, but I could feel his love, lust and his sheer desire to possess me beating its way to me in the bond.

He licked his lips and said to me, "I want to look into your eyes when I take you."

I nodded and feeling slightly silly for being such a mute accomplice, "Eric, please take me, I need you."

He growled and thrust into me unmercilessly, but it just made me want more. I clasped my hands against his glorious ass digging my fingernails into his flesh, causing him to drive into me harder.

I threw my legs around his hips and he quickly jerked up into a sitting position. Never breaking our union. He guided the rhythm of my hips with both of his hands on them underneath the dress. Each of his fingertips that pressed into my flesh felt like separate little ice cubes being rubbed and never melting on me. His head was tilted against the back of the couch and he was watching me, loving how I took control and now I moved of my own accord. Moving up and down on him, removing all but his tip from inside of me then slamming down onto him again.

He clenched his teeth and I felt his release building rapidly with mine. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled myself as closely to him as possible. I could feel our climaxes racing to keep up with each other and culminate massively together. He bent his head to my neck and I felt his fangs scrape against the skin.

"Please Eric, bite me."

He did and it sent us both ricocheting off the edge of insanity and into the arms of bliss.

After a few silent minutes of holding me and licking my neck to heal his puncture marks, he leaned back to look at me.

"My lover, you seem to be floating on a ridiculous amount of ecstasy and I think it would be best for you to sleep now."

"Uh huh" was about all I could manage. He laughed heartily, standing up he held my body tight to him with one arm, then tossed the cushions off the couch and I saw there was a fold out bed inside. I laughed softly, I had thought there were no beds on the plane, but I should have known better. He just hadn't had any patience earlier and wouldn't take the time to unfold a bed.

He stood me up next to the side of the bed and he reached behind me and unzipped the dress and let it fall around my feet. Then he popped open the bra and let it fall to join the dress.

I didn't really feel comfortable sleeping naked near so many people. I was about to tell Eric this when he pulled the long sleeved button up shirt he was wearing off over his head. His now truly disheveled blonde locks lay gracefully on his shoulders. He helped me slip the shirt over my head, letting his hands linger on my hips. Then he picked me up again and lovingly laid me between the sheets and crawling in to lay behind me.

He held me close and I just let his presence comfort me. I wasn't sure what we were about to face and I still couldn't quite grasp everything Eric had told me earlier.

His hands lightly traced along my hip, dropping light kisses on my shoulder and back. I fell asleep, feeling wholly worshipped by someone, I thought, was damn near perfection.

______________________________________________________________________

A/N: I know Morgan and Morgause are awfully similar, but in the stories I have read, sometimes they are the same person, interchangeable. More often than not though, Morgause is the mother of Mordred, while Morgan is often referred as the mother of Gawain, one of Arthur's truest knight. But I didn't want to just give her a different name just to make it easier. I wanted to stay as true as possible. And Anna may seem like a strange name for Morgan's sister but one of her sister's is referred to this way a few times. The number of her sisters vary, sometimes 3, sometimes 6 sometimes 9.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Just wanted to thank everyone for reading and giving me such wonderful feedback. The last chapter was so incredibly stressful to write but I got nothing but good response. Thank you so much! And don't worry, more will be explained soon. And Sookie will meet Morgan as well too. In the flesh that is.

REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

I awoke to find myself filled with of rejuvenation and purpose. Sunlight was streaming through the windows of the plane cabin. I was alone of course, but was soothed by the faint hum of Eric's closeness.

I went to the little airplane bathroom and took care of my business. When I was coming back to the bed, to gather the clothes I had let fall to the floor last night, I smiled. Eric had gathered and folded them on the table next to the fold-out bed. On top of the pink dress and red bra I had worn last night, there was a pair of white lacy cotton panties. I hadn't brought any extra on the plane with me, so I was slightly confused at their appearance.

Then I had a vague memory of Eric kneeling over my luggage before we had boarded the plane. He had his hand in his jacket pocket as he had walked back to escort me onto the plane. That naughty Viking.

A goofy grin was plastered to my face as I slipped the clothes on. The steward had obviously decided it would be best to give me time to make myself decent, before he came to ask me if there was anything I wanted. After I placed an order with him I went to sit on the airplane seats in the front of the cabin.

I was somewhat saddened by the fact that Morgan hadn't visited my in my dreams last night. I couldn't be sad for too long when the memories of what I did dream of came flooding back to me, causing a deep blush to creep up my neck and flush my face. I bit my lip and looked at a clock on the wall. It was 5 o'clock, not very long until sundown. I was very proud of myself for adapting to vamp hours. But I am sure I had to thank Eric for that, he had made sure I would go to be exhausted beyond comprehension.

We probably wouldn't be alone for hours after we had landed. But I had to admit whenever Eric was forced to control his lust for me (due to company, our the fact that we were standing in the middle of the street), it only made our coupling more exquisite and frenzied.

The steward brought me a large juicy hamburger, a generous helping of fries and a glass of ice cold water. I had to keep my strength up for what lie ahead of us, I dug it contentedly.

When he returned to gather my empty plate I spoke to him for a few moments. His name was Quentin He had a pleasant face and manner, he looked to be in his late 20's. He had a slight build, his hair was a vibrant red, its wiry strands hung to his ears. His eyes were a warm dark brown, with a trace of yellow around the rims of his irises. He was impishly good looking, like he was perpetually up to no good, but in a hand in the cookie jar (literally) kind of way.

"I hope you don't mind me asking," I began tentatively, "but what do you turn into?"

He flashed me a pearly white smile, "Ah, so you have a gift do you?"

I shrugged, "If you want to call it that sure. I'm a telepath. I can read people's thoughts." He seemed trustworthy, with a dash of troublemaker.

His eyes widened slightly, then he smiled again. This time it was a gentle smile that spread to his eyes.

"Must be rough. You know, even though you may not think so, it is a gift. We are all given our abilities for a reason, in my opinion. And I really doubt you are any different."

A few days ago I might have disagreed with him, but not anymore.

"Can you read anyone's thoughts?"

He was just curious, "No, humans are easy. Weres and Shifters are harder to read. Usually I can hear only tidbits of thought and jumbled feelings. But vamps, not a glimmer. Its one of the reasons I like being around them so much."

Quentin nodded his head slowly, "Yea, I could see that. Well since you shared, it would be rude of me not to right?" His face was once again plastered with mischievous delight.

"Seems only fair to me." I smiled, deciding I liked him a great deal. He reminded me of Sam, but much more playful.

"I'm a fox."

That explained A LOT. The wiry red hair, the yellow rimmed eyes, even his mischievous but sweet face.

It was my turn to nod, "I totally should have got that."

He laughed and clapped his hands together with a trace of glee.

" Well Miss Stackhouse, it was nice to meet you. I have to get a few things ready for the landing and for your traveling companions."

"Please, call me Sookie. It was really nice to meet you too. Thanks for talking with me."

He turned to leave, but hesitated. It seemed that he wanted to say something else, so I just patiently waited. I expected some sort proposition or innuendo, it never failed when I was around Supes.

"Is that Eric Northman your with?"

I crossed my arms indignantly and huffed, starting to feel a tad defensive.

Great, just what I needed, another lecture on the disadvantages on being a fangbanger. I was going to make my own damn list, the advantages of being the lover and blood bonded of Eric Northman. I'd laminate it, keep it in my wallet and refer to it whenever the opportunity arose.

"Yes. Why?"

He seemed to sense my newly acquired attitude. He laughed and shook his head.

"No nothing like that. I've got some really good friends that are vamps. No judgment here Sookie. No I was just asking because my sister had that damn vampire calendar and she would annoy me by carrying around Mr. January's picture. I thought I recognized him when you guys got on the plane. I just thought it would be fun to torture my sister by telling her I met him and his girlfriend."

I was in hysterics.

"Oh god, he would love that! But there is no way I am going to tell him! Well to give you some more ammo, I am actually his blood-bonded, not just his girlfriend."

He let out a high pitched impressed whistle. "Wow, that's something. The real deal then huh?"

I decided I liked him a lot.

"It sure is."

"Well can I get you anything else while you wait for them?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, I am kinda bored. Are there any books on the plane?"

He shook his head, "Nope, but I got a book you can borrow if you want. I don't know if you will like it. I brought it with me because we were going to England, its a book of Thomas Wyatt's poetry. Would you like that?"

"Never heard of the guy, but sure why not."

He brought me the small leather bound book and I began reading it silently. I had never really read anything like this before, but I loved it. It was beautiful and it just made me even more excited to reach our destination.

I must have gotten pretty lost in the book because I jumped when I heard a whisper in my ear.

"She from my self now hath me in her grace ; She hath in hand my wit, my will, and all. My heart alone well worthy she doth stay, Without whose help scant do I live a day."

My body shivered involuntarily, I turned my head to him. He was so close to my face that when I turned, my lips brushed against his. He had done that on purpose. Couldn't say I minded.

"You know this poem by heart Eric? You read poetry?"

He looked slightly defensive, but not an ounce of seriousness reached his eyes, "I read everything lover. Sometimes it was the only way to fill the deep dark eternal abyss." He sighed, dramatically but not convincing me one bit.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh yea Eric, how did you ever entertain yourself before I came along."

He chuckled and moved to sit beside me, sliding his arm around my shoulders.

"Did you sleep well, love? Did you eat?"

"Yes and Yes. Master." I coated it with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

He leaned down and nuzzled against my ear, "Mmm, I love it when you call me that."

He flicked the sensitive spot behind my ear with his tongue and in the next second I was crawling across the armrest onto his lap, his lips on mine.

My two hands and just gripped the fabric of his shirt, ready to rip it apart when a little cough broke the spell whisking me back to reality.

Maybelle, Pam and Bubba were seated in the seats across the aisle from us. Merely five feet away and I had just about had sex with Eric in front of all of them without even realizing they were there.

Maybelle hid her smile behind a dainty hand, Pam ogled me openly, her fangs fully down, nodding appreciatively. Poor Bubba was whistling absently, looking everywhere but Eric and I.

I blushed furiously and looked up at Eric, "You Mister are nothing but trouble!"

He cocked an eyebrow at me and the two ladies to my right murmured their agreement.

"I'm sorry my lover I did not realize I was the one exhibiting lack of self-control."

I slid back off of him into my seat, adjusting my dress, who knows what body parts he had freed while I was in his clutches.

The rest of the flight was pretty unremarkable and oddly normal, despite the fact I was the only human among the group.

I chatted with Pam about England, I could tell she was beyond excited to be going home. Bubba and Maybelle seemed to bond over their southern roots. They were both talking about the glory that was Nashville, Maybelle was tactfully able to swerve their conversation away from anything that would lead to talk about his former life.

Of course I did have to tend to Eric's constant (inappropriate for public) advances and roaming hand, but this had become as routine as brushing my teeth. As I was talking to Pam, I would feel his fingers start creeping up my thigh, like a pale, lethal, giant spider. I half-heartedly smacked it away, but it would return seconds later.

We landed in a small private airfield. It was much to dark to really get a look around but we were standing in some sort of field, in the shadows of rolling hills and it was cold, very cold.

Eric and I followed the other three out the door and down the plane steps. The coffins were already being unloaded from the back and loaded into two black SUV's waiting nearby.

Pam and Maybelle linked arms and practically skipped to the two very beautiful, very expensive, vintage white Rolls-Royce's.

I heard them singing, actually singing, "Rule, Britannia! rule the waves: Britons never will be slaves."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Eric, he was smiling pleasantly at Pam.

"I will let her have her fun. We left almost immediately after she was turned and she has never returned."

I tucked my hand through his elbow and he kissed the top of my head before taking my hand and placing me into the car. I slid onto the white leather upholstery and watched him walk to the other car. He bent his head in the window to speak to them for a few moments.

I took the opportunity to admire his frame. He had changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a red v-neck sweater. His arms were folded in the window frame, which pulled the sweater taut across the muscles on his back. He was bent over halfway, his jeans pulled tightly over his perfect behind. His blonde hair hung loosely and it blew gently in the breeze. The silhouette of his body positively sinful and I licked my lips and felt a wonderful tingling building between my legs.

Just when I started to let my imagination run wild, Eric jerked his head up, as if sensing something. A smile spread across his lips and he slowly turned his head towards me, catching my hungry gaze with his equally starved one.

With a few more words to Pam, he stood up straight, stretching for my benefit. His smile grew larger when he felt the lust pulsating stronger at his latest action. He swaggered back towards me. Sliding into the seat besides me, his hand snakes up my neck, fingers entangled in my hair. He tugged gently at first, but when I don't respond immediately he pulls a little harder forcing me to bend my head back to look up at him. . His eyes devouring every inch of my face.

Not even thinking about the potentially fatal fate of my tongue, I blew a giant raspberry right in his face. Little droplets of my spit landed on his nose, mouth, cheeks. I bit my laugh and tried desperately to hold back a giggle.

At first he was just stunned, sitting there open mouthed. Then his eyes narrowed and I felt my heart quicken. Whoopsy.

"My lover if you insist of torturing me with such displays of blatant sexuality and femininity I will be forced to enact revenge upon you when we are alone again. You need to be punished dear one."

It was a threat, not just a promise of mind-boggling lovemaking. But he was assuring me that I would absolutely come to regret my little act of rebellion. He looked at me with those stormy eyes.

Before I could say some smart (yet unwise) remark, his lips took control of mine and kept me busy the entire journey to Maybelle's.

Let the punishment commence.

* * *

A/N: I know this was a fluffy, blah chapter, buts its one those damn in between chapters. I tried to fill it with as much Viking goodness as possible.

Quentin was inspired by the Roald Dahl book Fantastic Mr. Fox! Hahaha! Quentin Blake was one of Roald Dahl's illustrators.

And the poem Eric murmurs in Sookie's ear, is Sir Thomas Wyatt The Lover Confesseth Him In Love With Phyllis and the Viking told me that this was something he would say to his lover. Yes? No? too corny? I thought it was sexy. And with centuries of literature in his head, why not whisper to her sweet nothings? Wait why am I defending it, of course that's hot….carry on lovelies.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: There is a former rectory now a hotel in the Cotswold's called Lords Of The Manor house but I couldn't really find really great exterior or interior photos of it, so I used for a model, Castle Combe Manor House in Castle Combe, where parts of Stardust was filmed. It is the same coloring as the Manor house in Upper Slaughter and the lands around are very similar….its beautiful, look it up, then you will see where they are staying.

Charlaine Harris created world, I just like to play in it.

* * *

We drove over hills and through woods so black, that I could barely see the outlines of the trees surrounding us. But I could swear, that I did see movement through the forest, fast and low to the ground on both sides of the car.

Eric felt me tense next to him and he followed my gaze outside the window. He of course would be able to see perfectly what was moving through the woods along side us.

When he visibly relaxed, I did as well. He explained that what I saw was Maybelle's guards, numerous Weres and Shifters. In exchange for being able to roam her 200 acres freely, they provided for her safety. They were mostly used as day guards but with our arrival he figured Maybelle wanted to take extra precautions.

"Are they trustworthy? Vamps and the two natured aren't exactly known for playing well with each other."

I admit, I was starting to feel a little nervous about this. In the daylight I would be pretty vulnerable to threats. I couldn't see myself hiding in Eric's arms all day long until he awoke, not that I would have minded, but it wasn't really how I wanted to spend my first time in another country.

"Maybelle runs her nest with, sweetness, charm, respect and delicately distributed terror. The two natured like her for the same reasons I think they like you. She does not dislike them just because she is a vampire. And in kind they respect her and give her their allegiance. It is not this way with any other nest in the UK, its much like back home. They have their packs and they show no allegiance to any vampire. But Maybelle does understand the importance of alliances with as many different species as possible. I wouldn't be surprised if we end up seeing a demon or two running around as well."

I smiled up at him. Letting myself relax against his side, I turned back towards the oncoming road. We went over a hill and suddenly the house emerged from the shadows and the night.

House doesn't seem like the correct word to use here. Mansion? No, that was more fitting Eric's home, this was bigger. Estate or manor, those seemed to be much more fitting to what lay ahead of me.

Eric informed me that it had been built in the 14th century, it did look ancient. The manor was made of honey colored stones, with innumerable peaks and towers sticking up from multiple points. The front was covered in thick growing ivy that almost covered the giant bay windows that were on both floors.

The two cars stopped in front of the manor and for the first time I noticed a small group of about five women waiting outside. They were all vamps, I could tell from the voids. As soon as the car came to a halt these vamps came to towards the car and started pulling suitcases from the trunks and opening doors to allow for the passengers to emerge. I could see they were all wearing what appeared to be sexy maid uniforms. I began to wonder if Maybelle was a female version of Russell Edgington, filling her home with pretty female vamps.

Eric got out first and held his hand out for me. I took it and quickly got out and pushed myself against his side. I was always nervous about meeting new vamps. I never knew if one was going to get a whiff of my Fae blood and decide they wanted a snack.

My Viking leaned down to whisper into my ear.

"Lover relax, you have nothing to fear. I will let no harm come to you."

"I know Eric, but you can't be with me all the time."

"Do not remind me," He growled slightly, sending a new wave of shudders up my body and reminding me of his earlier threat of punishment.

I licked my lips and just as I was about to make a sexy retort, I saw Pam coming our way. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she shimmied her hips at Maybelle watching behind her. Bubba was sauntering next to her, an easy smile on his face as he took in the magnificent surroundings.

"Master, Maybelle wished for me to inform you that she would like to introduce you to her 2nd before you and Sookie retire for the evening."

One of Eric's eyebrows shot up and I could see the surprise on his face.

"Her 2nd? I thought Maybelle enjoyed running her nest alone? Interesting."

Pam smiled and flashed some dangerous fang. "Yes, apparently he is quite something."

"He?" If Eric's eyebrow could have gone up any farther it would have.

I was confused again. Maybelle obviously had a thing for the ladies, but when I had first met her she had been with a male companion. Sensing my sudden confusion Eric explained.

"Maybelle prefers the company of ladies, but likes to drink the blood of men. She says the blood of a man is stronger and more robust than that of a woman. Personally, I think she likes the idea of weakening a man. But she does prefer her play things to be female and I have never known her to really trust a man. She resented the way women were treated in her day and has taken very little to no help from a man since I have known her. Even from myself, the only reason she didn't handle that man back in Shreveport was because it was my area. Trust me, if he had been found out here, I doubt he would have walked away."

"So all the vamps are women except for her second?" Great just what I needed a bunch of insatiable female vamps circling Eric like a pack of rabid dogs in heat.

Pam smirked at me, she didn't need to be a telepath to know where my brain was going.

Eric caressed my arm lovingly and kissed the top of my head.

"Yes my cherished one. More than likely the only men will be Myself, Bubba and our esteemed hosts 2nd. But do not fret my love, I am sure Maybelle has given strict orders on the attentions that can and cannot be paid to her guests. I am sure Pam and Bubba are more than capable of keeping them distracted."

Pam flashed me some fang, "It would be my pleasure to help in anyway I can Master."

I turned to Bubba who had been listening quietly to our conversation, but he was slyly watching a few of the lovely vamps that were carrying everything into the house, including my 'surprise' trunk from Eric. Apparently another one of Bubba's thirsts had survived his muddled change. I was oddly happy with that development.

"So what do you think Bubba?"

His sweet baby blues swept to meet my eyes.

"This place sure is something Miss. Sookie. I quite like it."

Eric laughed, "I am sure you do Bubba. By the way, there are a number of shifters and such on the grounds, so do not go snatching the first pussycat that runs by you. It might be something else."

The easy smile didn't leave Bubba's face, he didn't seem too worried about this, since it seems his other thirst would be heartily attended too.

Maybelle walked up just then, holding her hat in her hand and swinging her arms joyfully, a sweet smile spread on her lips. She looked every bit the sweet southern girl, it was somewhat unsettling after what Eric had told me.

"My Guests, welcome to my home, please follow me." She gestured to us and walked through the giant front door into a large foyer.

Eric took my hand and sent waves of calm through the bond, he was correctly anticipating my nerves. Pam and Bubba followed closely behind us.

She led us through a door that was immediately off the entryway. It was a large, long room. The walls were covered with tapestries and two huge gold and crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, bathing the room in a warm light. In the center of the room was a long table surrounded by chairs. No one was seated at the table. Then I noticed the fireplace at the far end of the room. About 10 beautiful female vampires were relaxing around the fire, some seated in chairs, a few standing and a few laying comfortable on a rug in front of the blazing hearth.

Yes, she was definitely some sort of female Russell Edgington. I noticed Pam was practically salivating, Bubba seemed not quite sure what too do. Eric just seemed bored. Bless him.

Maybelle watched us all with delight, she linked her arms with Pam again and laid a barely there kiss on her cheek. Pam flashed her some fang and licked her lips, following Maybelle as she led as all towards the other end of the room.

Then I saw him. A massive man stood in a corner of the far end of the room. He was about Eric's height, but broader, if that was even possible. He had long curly russet colored hair that hung loosely and somewhat wildly around his shoulders. He had a beard the reached just to his chest. He wore a white tank top, a red and green plaid kilt and boots that looked suspiciously like Doc Martens. He looked to have been turned when he was in 40 or so, I couldn't tell. His human life had obviously been rough, he had a scar that ran from the center of his forehead, across his right eye and ending in the center of his cheek.

But the most daunting and noticeable thing about this man, was the giant battle axe that seemed quite at home resting on his massive shoulder.

I could sense Eric's building tension at the presence of this very male vampire. I caressed the palm of his hand with my thumb and sent surges of lust to him across the bond. He jerked his head towards me, I assumed to double check that the lust was pointed towards him. He smiled gently when he saw my eyes looking earnestly at him.

Maybelle withdrew her arm from Pam's and moved towards the man in the corner. He lowered the axe but kept it in his hand and he held his hand out for Maybelle. His face had softened considerably after he took us all in one by one, pausing a bit longer on Eric than anyone else, before settling his gaze on Maybelle. It was an interesting look, not one of lust, but of concern and care. She turned a cheek to him and he kissed it softly, strange. She did not spare a look for the female vamps draped in front of the fireplace, they had suddenly began preening and purring at Maybelle's entrance, sending Pam evil little glares, which just bounced right off of her.

Maybelle gently pulled the giant man towards us. He eyed us all warily but her smile seemed to set him at ease.

"Eric Northman this is my second in command Hamish MacGregor. I think you will find you will have much in common."

She said the last with a small teasing note

Hamish visibly relaxed after the introduction. He nodded deeply to Eric.

"Northman, yes I have heard of you. Your reputation has proceeded you. I will show you my armory sometime. It has been a long time since there was anyone else here that could properly appreciate it besides myself."

He spoke with a thick Scottish accent. If not for my little obsession for another modern day Mcgregor, whose entire film career I was familiar with, I probably wouldn't have understood a word.

Eric nodded in return, "Thank you MacGregor, I would enjoy that. It pleases me that Maybelle has taken a 2nd and even more so because it is obviously somewhat that can protect her and her nest."

Hamish looked towards Maybelle and snorted, "Yes this is true."

He didn't say anything else, I would be sure to ask Maybelle what this exchange meant later.

Eric then laid his hand on the small of my back and I stepped forward slightly. I sighed inwardly. Here comes my official presentation as his property.

"Hamish, this is my bonded, Sookie Stackhouse."

I curtsied, grateful I had practiced a bit before our arrival. Eric seemed pleased with this because I felt strong surges of lust coming through the bond.

Hamish stepped forward and to my surprise took my hand and kissed it. I sensed Eric stiffen at my side and I knew he had to hold himself back from attacking this vamp. But I flooded him with calm. I could very much sense no desire for me from this man, he had such a paternal feeling about him I found him incredibly comforting. It was a little unsettling how at ease I was finding myself to be when I was among vamps.

"I am pleased to meet you. It is such a rare occasion to see such a bonnie lass in these pasts."

Maybelle's huffed behind him and seemed to stamp a foot. Like daddy's little princess not getting enough attention, maybe she was a bit more Scarlett than I thought.

Eric smirked towards and Hamish shook his head at her.

"Such a bonnie HUMAN lass, my dear." He stepped back towards her, Maybelle continued with the introductions. Hamish and Pam seemed to look each other over, as if gauging the others strength and prowess, I almost doubled over with laughter.

Bubba absentmindedly greeted the Scotsman because he was slowly being pulled by three female vamps towards the fireplace.

Maybelle informed us of a ball that would be held in our honor the following night. It would be attended by, her whole nest, the Weres and Shifters that gave her loyalty and one of the other nearby nests. I was incredibly excited about this prospect, the last ball I had been too was on my fateful trip to Rhodes, but now I would attend one, as Eric's bonded and I was set on having a blast.

Maybelle led us back out to the foyer, leaving Hamish to brood menacingly in a corner and Bubba surrounded by lovely bloodsuckers. She directed one of lady vamps to escort Pam to her room.

Before Pam was whisked away Maybelle leaned into her ear and whispered something. I couldn't pick it up due to my lack of vampire hearing but Eric did and from the smirk on his face I am sure it was similar to what he had in mind for me.

As she was leading us to our room Eric began to inquire about Hamish.

She informed us of how he had been traveling through this area about 15 years ago. She was not sure how old he was, he had never told her. She assumed atleast 300 years old. He had been heading home to Scotland when a terrible storm hit late one night. He asked to stay at her home until the storm had subsided. Before he could leave the next night another male vampire showed up, he was an ancient, and very evil. He intended to take her home, and would spare her life if she succumbed to him. Apparently Hamish did not like woman being taken advantage of, vampire or no. He killed the vampire and had told Maybelle that he would be staying to be her protector. He thought she was foolish to have no real strong male vamps around her. Eric had given her the evil eye at that, to let her know that he agreed fully.

"Are you lovers?" I was shocked at my bluntness. I blushed and apologized profusely.

Maybelle threw back her head and laughed merrily, "Oh my dahlin, please don't apologize, I find you refreshing and endearing. But yes I must admit, even though I do prefer the soft touch of a woman, I succumb to my Highland desires every once and awhile."

I gave her a secret smile and said "Oh I understand completely."

I glanced up at Eric, he was obviously enjoying our exchanged. His smirk played across his face and his eyes danced with delight.

Maybelle stopped at a large arched doorway and said her goodbyes for the night. She informed me that I was free to roam the house and grounds during the day. But she warned that I should always keep the manor in view if I walked the grounds. I nodded my assent and she left us in a cloud of jasmine.

Eric whisked me into the room and I took in the massive four poster bed draped with red velvet. The top of the bed was covered in black silk blankets and what looked to be about 10 red silk pillows.

There was a dark walnut armoire against one wall, with a red velvet chaise lounge next to it, over it was draped a pink silk robe and a much larger blue one. Against the other wall was a giant fireplace with a huge blazing fire already burning within it.

In the middle of the room was my 'present' trunk from Eric. It stood upright, as if it was waiting for us. He strode over to it and leaned on it casually.

"I think you will find this of use tomorrow night for the ball."

He flicked the latches and opened it. I gasped when I saw what was inside. An iron rod was at the top of one side and on it hung a single hanger. On it was a beautiful dark sapphire ball gown, of course it was the exact color of Eric's eyes when he was seething with desire.

He pulled out the hanger and held the dress up for me to examine it fully. It was breathtaking and I knew for some reason that Eric had had a special hand in getting it made.

It was strapless, with a lovely sweetheart neckline. The bust was scattered with tiny crystals the swooped and swirled down and around the dress, it reminded me of a shooting star across the night sky. Then I realized that was what Eric was aiming for, the light through the darkness, like myself.

I touched it gently but lovingly, "Its beautiful Eric, I love it."

My voice was barely above a whisper.

He waggled his eyebrows at me, "Just wait until you see the jewels."

My eyes widened and I was two seconds from chastising him when he put the dress away and flew at me with his vampire speed. He held me to him and grinded up against me, making me fully aware of just how fully aware little Eric was.

Moderately smaller Eric, I should say.

"Before you get all worked up, would you like to take a shower dear one? We have been in a plane for a long time and I am sure we both eagerly await a hot shower."

Unable to help myself, "You bet your sweet ass I am eagerly awaiting it."

He laughed then excused himself to go into the connecting bathroom, I heard him start the shower and I quickly stripped down to only the white lace panties. I walked over to the doorway of the bathroom and was pleased to see Eric was disrobing. His back was to me so he didn't know I was watching, which felt almost naughty. I shuddered when he pulled the white dress shirt off, revealing the rippling muscles on his back. Faint traces of battle wounds he sustained during his human life, lingered on his back. He let his pants and boxers drop to the floor.

Unconsciously I walked towards him, with his back still to me. I grazed my fingers lightly over a few of the scars that ran across his shoulder blades. He must have felt my approach because he didn't not seem surprised at my touch but he turned slowly, taking my hand in his as he looked down over my body.

He kneeled and with torturing slowness he began to peel off my panties. His eyes locked with mine the entire time. His desire was nearly bursting the bond at the seams and I returned it in kind.

He wrapped his giant arms around my waist and held me close for a moment, laying his head against my stomach.

Then he spoke softly, "Do not think I forgot that you need to be punished my love."

I stiffened suddenly. I wasn't sure what Eric's idea of punishment was but I was a little scared to find out.

Before I could utter the protest that I could feeling building he swept me in his arms, causing me to squeak in surprise. Wrapping my legs around his waist he made his way towards the shower and I was a little confused, where was his punishment?

I figured it out the instant we were in the shower. He had placed us directly under the powerful stream that came from directly overhead, and the water was freezing.

I screamed and attempted to scrambled out of Eric's arms but he held me firm.

Then without warning he plunged his shaft completely into my opening. I was not prepared and cried out, half from the tiny pain of his surprise attack and half from the delirious pleasure his impalement caused within me.

My skin was crying out due to the cold water, each drop almost felt like tiny needles tapping at me. But his mouth and his gracious plenty were causing a fire to build within me. The two sensations were butting heads, daring one to beat out the other.

Eric growled into my ear and slammed me against the wall, driving into me harder and harder. He clasped my butt in both hands, almost painfully.

Then he slowed and leaned back to look at me. My body was shivering both from the cold of the water and the mad pleasure Eric was causing.

His pace was a teasingly slow, pulling out nearly all the way then pushing himself back into me fully. It would have been insanely pleasurable if not for the maddening slowness.

I began clawing franticly at his chest, causing a single slice to appear across one of his pecks, the blood began to mingle with the water drizzling down on us. I was panicked that the water would wash away all his deliciousness so I dove my head down and began licking and sucking on his chest.

My Viking began groaning, he had frozen for a moment, but as soon as I began to draw deeply on the wound, his pace picked up again. He gripped me to him tightly. His fingers raking through my hair wildly.

I stopped drinking and licked his chest one last time before looking up in his face. He was primal and on the edge of losing it. I could see his eyes register the blood on my lips and he slammed down against them, licking and sucking each one.

He slid one hand between us and I felt him pinch my nub with enough pressure to be almost painful. I gasped against his lips and my eyes flew open to see his opened within an inch of mine. Our lips still locked together, our bodies still joined at the hilt. We were almost one, we were molded so close.

My legs locked tighter against him as I felt my climax building to massive proportions, the cold water had heightened the sensitivity of my skin.

He held me in this position, locked together in three places, our eyes, our lips and our mutual burning loins.

I felt a deep growl growing in his chest and right as I was careening over the edge towards ecstasy and bliss, I ripped my lips from his and screamed out.

"I love you Eric, I love you forever."

He roared, causing the glass shower doors to rattle around us. Then he lowered his head and took my breast in his mouth, biting down and drawing deeply. As soon as his teeth sunk in we both lost the battle of wits with ourselves. We let ourselves be carried away on the wave of ecstasy and didn't rouse myself from my blissful stupor until I could ignore my body shivering no longer.

After his climax Eric had laid his forehead against my shoulder and hadn't moved yet. I slowly began to drag my hands over his back and he seemed to come back to reality slowly. He raised his head and looked at me with stormy eyes. He shook himself and registered my shaking body.

Carrying me out of the shower without separating our bodies, he grabbed a large fluffy white towel and wrapped it around my upper body. Then he took another towel and began drying my hair, the whole time I was still tangled around him like an unruly ivy plant.

When my shivering had finally subsided he carried me into the bedroom, the fire had warmed it quite a bit. He carried me to the bed and lowered me gently into it, pulling the blankets up around us as he pulled me close.

I laid my head against his chest and began tracing small circles over his abdomen, I was entranced by its perfection. He kissed the top of my head.

"My lover, I hope you have learned your lesson. Now I would like you to sleep, you need plenty of rest for tomorrow. Make sure you eat when you wake up and remember what Maybelle told you about wandering. I would prefer you not leave the house at all, but I know that is not going to happen."

"You got that right Mister. Eric, you don't have to worry, there are plenty of guards that will be protecting me."

He pulled my chin up so I would look into his face. "That is a silly statement. Of course I am going to worry. Every second you are not with me I will worry and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"Whatever Viking, go ahead and just have your way."

He roared with laughter, "Lover, I think I have already had my way tonight."

I blushed furiously but didn't say anything.

He laughed again at my sudden shyness.

"Sweet dreams, My Sookie, I hope I am in your dreams this time."

"I hope so too Eric." I yawned and felt my eyelids starting to get heavy.

He kissed my forehead and stroked my hair.

"I love you, my angel, My Sookie."

"I love you too Eric, my devil."

* * *

A/N: I decided Eric needed a brutal tough buddy vamp, what better than a highlander? So what did ya'll think? Review Review

I am very much looking forward to writing the next chapter, hope to have it posted my this weekend.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: For those who forgot, Sookie's punishment in the last chapter was because of the giant raspberry she blew in Eric's face in the end of Chapter 20. Hence Eric's own brand of water torture.

Charlaine Harris created the world, I just play in her world.

* * *

I opened my eyes and was instantly greeted by the sight of Eric's glorious pectorals inches from my face. Moving my hands over them, I felt the soft marble beneath my fingertips.

For as long as my bladder would allow, I stayed trapped in his embrace. All too soon I had to wiggle out from under his dead weight.

I took care of my human needs and then brushed my teeth and took a shower. I went back into the bedroom wrapped in a large towel, to retrieve the silky pink robe I had spotted the night before. Slipping it on, I reveled in the luxurious feeling sliding across my skin.

Looking over at a bedside clock, I saw that it was only 1pm. But Eric had informed me that the sun would be setting early, around 5pm. He explained that it would be pretty gloomy and dark outside during the day, so I was to make sure to bring a coat and gloves.

Sparing a quick lustful glance at Eric's form, not wanting to get too distracted. He was on his side stretched temptingly across the bed. The silhouette his body made was beautiful and a thing to be worshipped.

I opened the large armoire and was delighted to find mine and Eric's clothing hanging side by side. Wondering briefly on who hung up our clothes while we slept. The feminine colors and fabrics of my clothing mingled with his manly ones nicely. I lovingly fingered a red ribbed wool sweater of his, knowing it would be almost to enticing stretched across his chest.

I slipped on bra and panties in a matching light blue color and pulled on a pair of wide legged tweed pants. For the shirt I chose a cream gauzy looking secretary style shirt, with short sleeves and strips of fabric that tied around the neck. I also put on a pair of black Victorian style ankle boots that had dainty buttons up the side of them. Slipping on Eric's moon necklace, I grabbed a black wool peacoat and a pair of black leather gloves and made my way to the door. For the first time I noticed the note taped to it.

My name in the tell-tale script gave the sender away. I opened it and smiled at the bold beautiful penmanship, so sure of himself, even on paper.

_My lover, _

_Although I am not there to watch out for you throughout the day, I would like you to stay close and do not let your natural curiosity take over. There are several Weres that were specifically given the job to watch out for your well-being today. Before you can hunt them down to tell them you do not need their protection, know this, you will not see them at all. I anticipated your protest and took action accordingly. _

_The ball starts at 8 tonight, so we will have plenty of time beforehand…_

_Take care of yourself my love, I will see you this evening. Please be careful._

_Yours,_

_E_

I couldn't help but smile at his anticipating my reaction to being protected during the day. He was smart to make sure I wouldn't see my guards, I would definitely tell them thanks but no thanks if I spotted one of them.

Slipping the note in one of the jacket pockets I opened the door and closed it gently behind me. I made my way down the hallway to the stairs that Maybelle had led us up last night. When I reached the foyer I wasn't quite sure where to go next so I picked a door and was grateful to discover that I had successfully found the kitchen.

A large woman with red hair clipped closely to her face was sitting on a stool next to the island in the center of the kitchen, she was reading a book. When she noticed me, she jumped up and made her way to me. Instinctively I took a step backwards, she smiled at this but stopped a few feet short from me.

I could tell she was a human, so I dropped my shields.

_Oh, poor dear, I hope I didn't scare her. I am just so excited to have another human here that isn't just a donor. I've never met a vampires bonded human before. Hamish said it was a big deal. She is pretty_

Smiling at the woman, I took a step forward and held out my hand. Her thoughts were accented with a cockney English accent.

"I'm sorry, my guard is just usually up after being around vamps for so long. My name is Sookie Stackhouse."

The woman shook my hand with both of hers and started to lead my towards the seat she had just vacated.

"It is lovely to meet you my dear, I'm Mildred. Ever since Maybelle called the other night to inform us of your parties arrival, I have been so excited."

I didn't know if she knew I was a telepath or not, so I chose the safer route.

"Really? Why's that? I would think you get visitors out here a lot. And I am sure they are much more interesting than us."

Mildred laughed and shook her head.

"Yes we do get all sorts out here. But this is a rare occasion. Neither I nor many of the vampires and humans that live here, have ever met a bonded vampire and human. Especially a vampire as illustrious as Eric Northman."

Suddenly I was reminded of something, "Um, I woke up this morning and all of mine and Eric's clothes were already hung up. Did someone come in our room while we were sleeping. I just think that it a bad idea. Eric would seriously flip out."

At this Mildred began laughing uncontrollably. I was a little taken aback to say the least.

When she caught her breath she explained, "Oh no, no human went into your room."

She began chuckling again.

"What do you mean no human? Was it a demon? I doubt that will please Eric any more."

"No, no my dear, its actually pretty funny to think about your bonded confronting what was in your room."

I was starting to get a little frustrated, "Well what was it then?"

"Brownies," she said matter of-factly.

"Brownies?" I repeated

She nodded, "Yes, it used to be common practice that every supe manor house in England had brownies. But over the years, due to mistreatment they have left the estates. But for some reason Maybelle has herself a whole little brigade of brownies."

I took a deep breath, vaguely recalling Claudine saying something about her not being a brownie, she had seemed a tad irked.

"What are brownies? What do they do?"

"Oh my dear, they are completely harmless. it's the pixies you have to watch out for. They are very small, only about 6 inches tall. You probably won't see them at all, they like to keep out of sight. They do small tasks and chores, setting fires, putting away clothing, turning down beds. I leave out honey for them every night as a gift to them, they prefer to think of it that way."

"What do they look like?" I decided to ignore the pixie comment, one new creature at a time was all I could handle right now, I felt like my mind was being stretched to its limit.

"Hmm that's a good question. Each can look quite different from the other. They usually have, bluish or greenish skin, they have large round faces and ears, and very pointy noses. But like I said, you probably won't see one."

I shrugged, not so sure about that. Supes, big or small seemed attracted to me.

She had began pulling all sorts of things out of the refrigerator and cupboard. Firing up the burners on the stove she began cooking and mixing all sorts of things.

We talked while she prepared me, what she called, a traditional English breakfast. Even though it was past lunch time, she felt like I needed to experience this on my first day in England. She handed me a plate overflowing with steaming goodness. Sausage, bacon, fried eggs, baked beans, fried tomatoes and toast with a curious orange jelly on it. I sniffed it suspiciously.

"That is marmalade, it's mandatory my dear."

She slid a large glass of juice and a small white teacup filled with, you guessed it, tea. I tucked in eagerly, everything was delicious and it made me feel at home.

She told me how she had come to work here. 30 years ago, when she had been in her early 20's she had lived in a nearby village. She had heard of a woman that had purchased the estate turned hotel from the owners. Being incredibly curious young lady, she had come to apply for a cooking position. Maybelle had liked her very much, trusted her very much and had kept her on as not just a cook but as a companion as well. Not sexually, more sisterly. Mildred had been awed at the discovery of vampires but seemed to truly enjoy Maybelle's companionship, she also planned on never being turned. Her and Maybelle had already discussed this.

After I finished my meal, I told her I wanted to explore the grounds a bit, she nodded and told me to keep an eye out.

Why was everyone so worried about my safety here?

I pulled on the jacket and gloves, while I prepared myself I peeked out a small window by the front door to check on the conditions outside.

I could barely see across the lawn due to the thick ghostly fog that engulfed it. Slowly, I opened the heavy, creaking door and sampled the eerie damp day. It was cold, really, really cold and as a Southern girl I felt the chill to my bones. But I would not be discouraged. I took in a deep breath, letting the frosty air fill my lungs.

Making my way down the front steps and across the lawn, I saw a large iron wrought bench that sat near the edge of a man made lake. I sat on it and tried to take in my surroundings. It was hard due to all the fog that had settled around me but I could still see the manor. We appeared to be surrounded by high rolling hills. The woods around the house and closest to me now seemed inviting and not at all as treacherous as it seemed last night. But I chose to heed Eric's word and not venture into it. If I did I would soon loose sight of the house.

I watched two swans swimming lazily around the lake. Lily pads were scattered all over the water and I could see several large brightly colored fish swimming just under the surface.

Reveling in this rare moment of freedom and solitude I began contemplating my life and all the things I had experienced over the past few days.

Goodness, had it only been a couple of days? With everything that had developed, it felt like a few years. I wondered how I could have let my life change so dramatically so quickly.

As soon as I had admitted my feelings to Eric, it was as if the last few remaining puzzle pieces slipped into place. Then I felt like we were placed inside a far more difficult and dangerous game. But unfortunately for little ol' me, this was not a game.

I could not ask for a greater protector. No one, except for maybe Niall, could make me feel nearly as safe as the way Eric did. Even now, with the gloomy daylight surrounding me, I felt safer knowing Eric was a five minute sprint away.

Last night had been the second night in a row that I hadn't dreamed about Morgan and that made me a little sad. Her calming presence in my dreams had begun to reflect itself in me, like her tranquility followed me when I awoke.

I still was still in somewhat of an awed state over the information that Eric and I had traded on the plane.

The psychic and her prophecy were of course weighing on my mind heavily. Ever since I had met Eric he had selflessly protected me time and time again. It had almost seemed like a reflex to him.

When Longshadow had attacked me, the second time I had ever laid eyes on Eric, he had not hesitated to stake his long time friend in the back, to save my life. At the time I had brushed it off as him, killing two birds with one stake (so to speak) protecting an asset and killing a traitor.

Then my mind literally began flipping through these events like a rolodex of near death experiences……

He had helped save my life when the maenad had attacked and poisoned me. He had drank my blood first, taking the most potent amount of the poison in. I remembered that wink of his as he lowered his head to drink from me for the first time.

When the Fellowship surrounded and opened fire on Stan's compound in Dallas, who had thrown himself on top of me, protecting me from the spray of bullets? My Viking. Bill hadn't been able to control his bloodlust, he had run after the attackers, not even giving me a second thought. Eric had stayed, distracting me with his then unwanted advances, keeping my mind from the bullets whizzing over my head and bodies tumbling to the floor and bleeding around us.

Technically he hadn't saved my life at the orgy, but he had escorted me there. I probably would have gone whether or not he had agreed to go, but him being there probably HAD saved me from something dark.

Of course, there was Jackson. A memory that was as important to me now as when I had given my virginity to Bill, actually even more important, considering how Bill and I ended up.

He had taken me from the club after I had been staked and putting himself in much danger, he stayed with me while I was being healed in the Russell Edgington's home. Of course as soon as I was healed and he had convinced me to take a large quantity of his blood, we had almost slept together, only Bubba had stopped us. I was still thankful that Bubba had interrupted us. I don't think Eric and I would be in the place we are in now if it hadn't been for his amnesiac episode.

And again, after Bill had drained me nearly dry and raped me, who knows if I would have lived if Eric hadn't ripped open the trunk of that car.

The amount of times he had saved me seemed innumerable.

The night back from Jackson, the men in my house that had shot him and were beating me unmercilessly until he and Bill had rampaged in the style that only vamps can.

Amnesiac Eric and I had saved each other.

I somehow knew that I probably wouldn't have made it out of the Witch War alive if Eric hadn't of been there, memory or no.

Then of course, Debbie Pelt, Debbie damn Pelt. Waiting for me in my kitchen, waiting to shoot and kill me. But she hadn't expected the Viking to be with me, when she went to shoot me he had moved too quick for either of us to see, he was just suddenly on his knees in front of me bleeding and gasping.

I had taken care of her, that's for sure.

And if it wasn't for Eric's warning, given to me by Bubba, although cryptic and muddled, I wouldn't have even of thought to be suspicious, that the vamp Charles Twining was trying to kill me.

When I had gone to New Orleans to clean out my cousins apartment and attend the wedding of the Queen Sophie of Louisiana, Sandra Pelt had Quinn and I kidnapped. Despite the fact that I rubbed my new, hot relationship with Quinn in Eric's face, My Viking had known I was in trouble and tracked me down.

And of course the massive battle that broke out during the wedding, Eric had taken the opportunity to knock my body to the floor with his, god knows what he had been protecting me from then. Honestly, I figured nothing, he just wanted a kiss before entering battle.

Every moment during the Rhodes incident seemed almost like a dream. Eric had had many opportunities to once again throw himself blindly into protecting me. He had convinced Andre to let him exchanged blood with me instead of the Queen's terrifying 2nd, surely saving me from a truly dark fate. And then when I was stupid enough to pick up the soda can bomb, he had been there, trying, with every ounce of himself, to glamour me into handing him the bomb, but to no avail.

When I had figured out about the imminent attack that fateful morning I had flown to Eric's room without hesitation and had tried desperately to wake him up, slapping him, screaming at him, pulling his hair. It wasn't until I had screamed out of terror over hearing the bombs exploding above us, that he had awakened, heavy with the dawn, but still, he succeeded in flying me to safety. I threw myself into blindly saving him that morning, and than he had thrown himself into the dawn to save me.

He took another bullet after my introductory meeting with Niall, it had lodged right into his neck, but he had killed the perpetrator. Then he had surrendered his allegiance to Felipe De Castro, in order to preserve us both.

Then of course, finally, when I had released Eric from the silver chains that the vampire Siegbert had wrapped around him, he had rushed to the giant vamp and cut off his head just as Siegbert lifted my car off of himself and made one last effort towards me.

Over and over again, it was ridiculous, it was selfless and blind. It was stupid. It was so incredibly hot.

I started to feel pretty stupid for not having seen it before. But then again I wasn't exactly known for my reason when it came to Eric. I blamed him, honestly, how could a woman look at a man that looked like that and not be convinced everything she felt was due to his physical being.

I had been sitting on the bench for awhile, I didn't know for how long but the day was already getting significantly darker so I decided to make my way back towards the manor. The chill had made its way through my clothes and I could feel my skin beginning to ache from the sensation.

Morgan was a topic I wasn't even prepared to contemplate alone.

I knew that I had come from a fairy line and Niall had said that he was a prince. Did that mean Morgan was the Queen of the faeries? Was she married to the King of the faeries?

I laughed out loud for a second. It sounded ridiculous, like something out of "A Midsummer's Night Dream."

It reminded me of the time Eric had explained the vampire hierarchy to me. It had sounded ridiculous, kings and queens. Didn't mind the Sheriff bit though, gave me nice mental images of Eric as The Sheriff of Nottingham. Tight leather pants, knee high boots, ok not now Sookie.

Walking back through the front foyer I was a little creeped out by the eerie silence that filled the giant manor. Mildred had told me that every human in the house was on vamps hours, even herself. But with my arrival Maybelle had asked her to keep me company through the day.

I walked down a hallway, I was afraid to start opening random doors, who know what I would find on the other side. So I kept walking until I came to an arched entryway that opened into a very lovely, feminine yet very majestic, lounge area.

The carpet was a thick plush violet color, the walls were painted in the matching hue. In the center of the room was a huge velvet sofa that matched the walls and carpet. There were several white high back wing chairs against the walls. Each chair accented with purple buttons and purple fringe. The room was lit by a single interesting looking chandelier from the ceiling. It was round and all the crystals were like the little orbs I used to hang from my bedroom window, for when a sunbeam caught it and sent rainbows across my room. The top of the chandelier was circled by about 20 of these orbs then as they dangled down towards the floor, the number dwindled until just a single orb hung. I reached up and tapped it lightly, sending little sparkles of light dancing around the room.

One of the streaks of rainbow colored light landed on a piece of glass and caught my eye. I made my way towards a cabinet against one wall and examined all the little things behind the glass.

The objects ranged from what looked like a crown made from gold ivy leaves to glowing crystallized rocks, things that looked like seashells but the colors and shine made me second guess. I was going to have to get Maybelle in this room at some point to tell me what all this stuff was.

I went to the giant velvet sofa and immediately was sucked into the deep luxuriousness of it. I took off my jacket and laid it over one arm of the couch and laid my head down at the other. I hadn't planned on falling asleep but that's just what I did.

* * *

A/N: Ok this was a seriously fun chapter to write, especially going through all the books and rereading all the times Eric saved Sookie's life……seriously it had to have been for a reason right? NEXT UP _ THE BALL! *cue dramatic music*

If you are curious about the chandelier in the purple lounge room, google Galactic Crystal Chandelier, it's the first link.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: The long awaited ball, I hope you all like it. I gave it quite a lot of thought. From the dresses, tux's to what the ballroom looks like.

And …finally someone in the flesh

REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

I awoke to strong hands slowly rubbing my thigh. I stretched and made a feline like noise.

My nose was filled with the scent of gardenias, wait what?

I practically flew off the couch to land in one of the white wing chairs.

Pam sat on the end of the couch where my feet had been, she was smiling wickedly.

"Well, hello Sleeping Beauty. I hope I didn't startle you."

She knew very well she had, but I just rolled my eyes and got up to retrieve my jacket on the couch.

"Evening Pam, did you have a nice rest?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Yes, but I enjoyed your rest much more. Come Sookie, Eric is waiting for you in your bedroom."

She held a hand out to me, my turn to arch a brow, not nearly as dramatically I am sure, but I gave in and took her hand, for which I was rewarded with a quick flash of her fang.

We were practically running back up the stairs and she left me in a blink of an eye at mine and Eric's door. I don't know why, I knocked.

"Enter" came his voice booming through the oak of the door.

I peeked in the door, Eric was seated in a leather chair beside the armoire, he was looking down at the screen of his cell phone. He didn't realize it was me yet, but he would momentarily. The second I took in what he was wearing my lust hit new heights.

He was in the midnight blue silk robe that had been left for us. His right ankle sat crossed over his left leg, revealing a ridiculous amount of silky Viking thigh. He had tied the robe haphazardly, his chest was exposed to just inches below his belly button. I began to follow the treasure trail of golden hair that disappeared under the silk that covered his groin.

Suddenly he stood, causing me to bite my lip to avoid leaping at him, when his robe slid open further.

"I have missed you my lover."

I came the rest of the way into the room and shut and locked the door behind me.

Walking towards him, I tossed the coat on the chair he had just vacated and I noticed his arched eyebrow and barely contained amused smirk.

I stopped, cocked my hips and settled my hands on them, my battle stance.

"And just what is that look for buddy?"

He held up his hands in surrender, "Dear one, I was just admiring how lovely you looked in those clothes. You look, beautiful not that you did not before, but something has changed over these past few days."

I nodded in agreement, "Yea, I know what you mean, I feel different."

He came towards me, wrapping me in his arms. It wasn't until I was in his granite embrace that I realized just how much I had missed him today.

"How do you mean lover? How do you feel different?"

I shrugged slightly, "I dunno, more at peace, tranquil, like everything is right in the world."

"Didn't Morgan tell you something about the connection being completed when I told you about the prophecy?"

I nodded against his chest.

"Well perhaps that has something to do with it. I daresay, your ability might progress in some way."

I was a little shocked by this to say the least. I looked up to his face.

"What do you mean progress? Do you think I might start being able to hear vampires thoughts all the time? Eric I don't think I could stand it."

He hushed me gently and pulled my face back to lay against his cool bare chest.

"That I do not know, maybe that, maybe something else. I think this is a question for Morgan."

"But who says I am even going to see her again Eric? I haven't dreamed about her in two nights."

He chuckled and smoothed my hair with his large hand.

"I am positive you will see her soon. And I have a feeling it might not be in your dreams."

"Really Eric? You think she will actually come to see me?" I sounded like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yes, I believe she will. You are very important to her my love. To her, to Arthur and to myself."

I looked back up at him and was swallowed by his gaze. His sapphire eyes shined brightly and I felt love and lust drench the bond. The small smile on his face was sincere and touched me in several places, pure and lusty places.

"I love you Eric."

The sweet smile turned into a dirty smirk.

"My lover, we have about 2 hours until the ball. I recommend we take a shower together to expedite things."

"Whatever you say Viking."

And with that in a blink of an eye, leaving me feeling somewhat dizzy, he had me as naked as a jaybird, over his shoulder, on the way to the bathroom. I took advantage of my new perch and reached down to give his backside a pinch, rewarded me in kind with a quick slap to my own naked backside.

Shower sex with Eric was always an experienced but he made sure this time was the complete antithesis of the night before the water was warm and he made love to me slowly. He took full advantage of the marble perch in the shower, seating himself onto it and lowering me down onto him. He cradled my body close to his, whispering unknown words in my ear and I quivered and moaned in response. When he reverted back to his native language it reminded me of just how savage of a man he truly must have been and that thought just made my desire amplify tenfold.

He brought me to a delicate yet mind-blowing climax, silent tears rolled down my face, mixing with the stream of the shower.

His own climax followed mine, he squeezed me, nearly crushing me against his body. His mouth franticly kissing and licking my neck, his fangs sliding in just as he sent me flying into another sweet crescendo.

We sat there for a few moments under the warm water. Then he stood, keeping my legs around his waist, he proceeded to clean us both. Artfully maneuvering around our entangled bodies.

He set me on the plush rug and wrapped a towel around my body and he handed me another for my hair. I quickly wrapped all my hair in it and twisted it up on top of my head. Eric smiled at this little ritual as he wrapped himself in a towel and sauntered out of the bathroom the get himself ready.

More than likely he was just going to wait on me. Because lets be honest, Eric could wear highwaters and a too small white button up shirt and still be the hottest guy in the room.

I went through my entire beauty regime. I covered my eyelids in a translucent silver sparkly shadow, applied some peach blush to my cheeks, giving me a bit of a glow and I put on a light pink lipstick. I didn't feel the need to wear lots of makeup and I didn't see the point with Eric around anyway.

I curled my hair into loose curls and pinned it half back with two small crystal clips in the shape of stars.

Returning to the room I saw that Eric was actually already dressed. He had returned to sit in the chair he had been occupying earlier. He was wearing a black tux, fit to perfection. The bowtie and vest were the same blue as my dress, same blue as his eyes and sometimes my eyes.

He smiled up at me when I made my way towards where Eric had hung my dress on the wall. It would have looked a wrinkled mess if we had left it in there all night. I wondered for a moment if the brownies and steamed it. This thought caused me to laugh out loud and Eric looked at me quizzically as I stood at the dress.

"Brownies," was all I said in explanation.

A smile crept across his face and he nodded knowingly. He stood and took down the dress and handed it to me. I saw a flash of gold at his wrists and grabbed a hold of one of them. His cufflink was identical to the necklace he had bought me, the gold moon with the diamond. I was beyond touched by his display of mutual ownership, if you will. Not only did the necklace mark me as his, for I would go without fangs tonight, but the matching cufflinks would mark him mine.

I didn't need to put on a bra, the dress provided plenty of built in support, I went to put on a sexy black sheer thong, but Eric shook his head.

"No underwear my lover. If you must wear anything a garter belt and stockings would be acceptable."

I was a split second from letting my anger get the better of me than decided to play along. I slipped on a black garter belt and stockings,

He helped me into the dress, the taffeta of the full skirt rustled appreciatively, as if excited to be shown off.

I wasn't quite sure what shoes to wear, I was a little unaccustomed to a dress so heavy, it seemed to weigh me down and for a moment was a little worried I would hurt myself if I wore heels. As if knowing the debacle I would be in Eric handed me a pair of adorable blue satin ballet flats with little silver bows on the toes.

He spun his fingers towards me, I twirled in compliance, giggling at his inspection. He slipped my moon necklace over my head.

"I thought you said you had jewels for me?" I remembered specifically wanting to holler at him last night for this reason.

"I was only teasing my lover. There are plenty of jewels in your future, but I knew better than to shower them on you now. I will wait a month or two."

I just shook my head, really what could I say to the Viking? If I protested, he just wouldn't tell me about the gift until it was too late. If he told me, somehow, he was always able to convince me to except the gift.

Arm in arm we made our way down the hallway. I had no idea where the ballroom was so I just let Eric lead the way. Within a few minutes we found ourselves in another foyer type of room, the only difference was the giant staircase up the center. It reminded me of Scarlett O'Hara's home on Peachtree Street, the massive staircase that Rhett carries her up. It even had red carpet covering it and large cherubs holding small crystal chandeliers on each corner of the staircase.

Standing at the foot of the stairs, looking bored and impatient, an always gorgeous Pam. She wore a long dark fuchsia, silk dress. It was asymmetrical cut with one long sleeve that ended at a point on the back of her hand. It clung tightly to her upper body and flared out slightly at her hips hanging to her ankles, revealing a pair of sexy black strappy heels with a scattering of black stars on the straps that wrapped around her dainty feet.

Her blonde hair was pulled tightly and submissively (I thought) to the back of her neck. She bowed slightly at Eric when we approached, getting the attention of several vamps that were standing around the corners of the room. They were all female vamps. They were ogling My Viking openly, letting their fangs slide down, trying to be seductive, seemed sleazy to me.

Harpies. I thought silently.

"Master, good evening, Maybelle awaits us inside. Sookie, you look marvelous, a vision of the heavens, truly." She grinned at me, obviously attempting to provoke either Eric or myself, probably both. I ignored it, determined to enjoy myself.

Eric growled slightly, "Pam, I would like to reserve such compliments for myself."

Yup, provoked him.

She resumed an air of subservience and we began to walk up the stairs, Eric placing a hand on my lower back, leading me while showing his ownership at the same time.

Just as we made it to the landing the giant pair of doors in front of swung open and Bubba sauntered out with perhaps the biggest grin I had ever seen on anyone, ever, across his face.

"Miss. Sookie! Mr. Eric! Miss. Pam! You all sure do look like a million bucks tonight."

He wore a white tuxedo jacket with black pants and a white tie with a black vest. I had never seen Bubba so dressed up and for a moment I was sort of stunned by him. He looked happier than I had ever seen him. Figures Bubba would be in his element surrounded by flocks of women vying for his attention.

Eric nodded at him, humor danced in his eyes. I was happy he was as pleased by this development with Bubba as I was.

"Good Evening Bubba, you seem to be enjoying our little vacation so far."

Pam and I both stifled giggles, but if Bubba got the meaning of Eric's statement he didn't acknowledge it.

"Sure am. These are some real hospitable girls."

With that the three of us burst out laughing as we walked through the doors into what might be the most beautiful room I had ever set eyes on.

It was a giant circular room. The floor was a made from marble that was pink and white, the colors seemed to mix and swirl like semi melted ice cream. The walls were covered in floor to ceiling mirrors. The ceiling was one giant skylight, revealing to us the heavens above. The night was clear and I could see several hundreds stars winking in the sky. I reminded myself to find this room during the daylight.

The hundreds of lit candles, spread throughout the room, reflected in the mirrors covering the walls, causing the room to have a enchanting magical air.

We saw Maybelle seated at a large throne-like chair opposite us, Hamish stood next to her, lazily leaning on his axe. His only change in attire was now he was wearing a white dress shirt instead of a tank top, and his hair was pulled back with a bit more finesse.

There were already several dozen vamps in the room, some spinning with partners on the dance floor, some lurking around the room. I also noted at least 20 Shifters and Weres throughout the room.

They all made note of us as we crossed the room. Our little group must have truly looked like something indeed.

Eric, obviously the leader of us, dominating, gorgeous, oozing power, I noted the slight look of fear on a few vamps eyes as we walked by them.

Pam, the dainty, sultry vamp, that looked just as likely to kill you as kiss you.

Bubba, it was beyond obvious why everyone stared at him, pretty much everyone in this room except for a few exceptions had no idea Bubba was even around.

Then there was me. I seemed to be attracting more looks than anyone else. I knew why, so far I was the only human in the room, I was already extra attractive to them because of my fae blood, but with the recent intake of Eric's blood I was sure I was even more luminescent and tempting to them, vamp and two natured alike.

Maybelle was wearing an apple green taffeta gown, when she stood, I noticed the bustle attached to the back. Her hair was curled and place intricately around her head, strands of pearls were wrapped through her raven ringlets.

Eric leaned down and gave her a slight kiss on the back of her hand. She turned to Hamish, indicting he should greet us as well. When she turned we got a look at the back of her dress, the sweetheart cut of the front was deceptive. It plunged daringly down her back, ending right where two tiny dimples began on her lower back.

Pam licked her lips at this display and Hamish smirked at her knowingly.

After we had all greeted each other, formality was called for, as this was supposed to be a business trip for Eric, Maybelle escorted us to a large round table where we all sat, except Hamish, who kept vigil at Maybelle's shoulder.

To my surprise and delight Mildred appeared out of nowhere with a steaming plate of roast, vegetables and potatoes. I thanked her profusely, totally forgetting for hungry I had become again. I had been so caught up with the excitement of this evening.

Eric looked down at me disapprovingly, "My love, you must take better care of yourself. You know how angry I become when you do not eat, when you do not take care of yourself."

He had picked the perfect time to pick on me, my mouth was shoved full of meat and there was no way my southern manners would let me talk back until every morsel was swallowed.

I did notice the nod of agreement and appreciative glance he got from Hamish so I decided to hold my tongue. Talking back to Eric was best kept to behind closed doors, at least there the reward was as great as the risk.

"You're right Eric, I'm sorry. I did have a huge meal earlier, but I will try to make sure I ear."

He nodded his head as if he was done thinking of it, but I did not the hint of amusement that flashed over his eyes.

Maybelle and Pam had whisked off to the dance floor together. I was happy she had a D.J instead of a live band, that way I knew there would be songs I was familiar with.

Hamish circled the dance floor, staying within 10 feet of Maybelle the whole time. Bubba was almost immediately dragged off by two very sleazy looking vamps in matching skin tight red pleather and black stilettos.

As soon as I had finished eating Eric led to the dance floor for our first slow dance.

He pulled me close to him when U2's With or Without You started playing. One hand slid over the small of my back as I snaked an arm around his waist. His other hand took mine intertwined our fingers and held both of our hands over his quiet secretive heart.

I had my head against his chest but I watched the room around us, most of the people in the room were looking at one of the three couples that was made up of people from our party.

I watched a group of vamps come through the giant door, the atmosphere seemed to change, no tension filled the air, it was excitement.

It was a group of about 10 male vamps. The one who I took to be the leader, as all the others seemed to be walking 5 feet behind him, walked to a table in the corner and stretched himself comfortably on a chair. He had blonde hair that hung around his ears, he was constantly sweeping it from his forehead, but the color was dirtier than mine and Eric's. He was no taller than about 6' if that. He seemed good-natured. These English vamps were getting weirder and weirder. I think I felt more at ease with vamps whose intentions were obvious- Eat The Telepath. At least than I knew what to expect.

I closed my eyes, trying to let the waves of calm Eric was sending to me, reassure me.

When the song finished I made to go back towards our table but Eric gently tugged my hand and gestured towards the recent arrivals.

He leaned in close to my ear, "We must go introduce ourselves. They will have humans with them, listen to them to see if any of them happen to be apart of the Fellowship's plans."

I nodded my assent and he led me to the table. When we were about 10 feet from it the man stood up and nodded and half-bowed to Eric. When he was still bent he lifted his eyes and took the opportunity to inspect me, lingering a little too long on my chest.

"Abner, this is my bonded, Sookie Stackhouse. Sookie, this is Abner Bexley. He is the head of his nest in nearby Glastonbury." Eric's voice was laced with the right amount of menace.

Abner had straightened had looked apologetic when I had been introduced. At least he had manners. He had milk chocolate brown eyes and he seemed younger up close, likes he was turned in his 20's.

"Miss. Stackhouse, it's a pleasure to meet you. Northman, you have truly chosen a rare jewel for your bonded."

Eric smirked at the vamp, "This, I am well aware of Abner, now if you will excuse us."

As we turned to walk away I saw Pam make her way towards Abner, she was looking at him like he was prey, pretty prey a vamp on a mission.

We made our way back to Maybelle who had returned to her chair. Hamish was leaning down, almost kneeling, while she whispered in his ear. The look on his face intense and focused on a group of humans that had just entered to join Abner.

Eric nodded towards Maybelle, "Is that all the humans in his nest?"

Maybelle turned her face up towards Eric.

"Yes, you know Abner has never been very big on keeping humans for more than donors. He told me that they were all so excited that they got to come with him tonight." She giggled at this, it sent a chill through me. It was not a sweet giggle.

She turned serious again as her eyes set on me, "What will be easier for you Sookie? What is the best way for you to read them?"

I looked up at Eric for a moment, he gave me a quick nod.

"Well, the most effective way for me to read them is to touch them. But since we don't want them to know there is a telepath, I might be able to read them just fine if I stay close to them. Eric and I could stay on that side of the dance floor and if-"

She interrupted me, "No, I think what might be best is to bring them over here, have them present themselves one by one and then you can single to your bonded if you pick up something."

I could see Eric was about to object but he seemed to think better of it. He may be the oldest vampire in the room, as he usually was, but this was her home, her nest, her rules.

She signaled towards Abner who immediately stood up and all those with him followed, the nine other vamps and about 10 humans.

Abner nodded deeply to Maybelle.

"Lady Ayers, may I present to you and your guests the members of my nests."

I tuned out during the introduction of the vampires and began focusing on the humans with them. It was five men and five women, guess Abner liked balance. They were all good looking but not exceptionally so, all in their 20's.

All of them were thinking curious thoughts about Eric and I. None of them knew who either of us were, they just wanted to know who the human and vampire were that were so obviously devoted to one another. A few of them had wished they had a relationship like that with Abner.

One by one they approached me to shake my hand as Eric and I were introduced. My Viking stood behind me, his hands protectively locked on my shoulders.

The women were predictable.

_What does he see in her?_

_Lucky bitch_

_I wonder how she did it._

But none of them had any malicious thoughts towards Eric or any of the vampires, exactly the opposite.

The men were almost as predictable, but most of them wanted Eric more then me. Which didn't surprise me considering Abner's nest was made up entirely of male vamps.

I was getting sick of shaking the hands of what I people who I thought were nothing more than glorified fangbangers. The second to the last male donor walked up to me and shook my hand. Instantly I was bombarded with a slew of vicious thoughts.

_Northman, Northman, yes I have heard him. Big boss son of a bitch in Louisiana. What is he doing here? He has a bonded? Disgusting, fangbanger, she sure as hell deserves what she is gonna get. Oh yes. They are going to love this._

Before I could think about it, I sent panic through the bond and Eric's hands momentarily tightened on my shoulders.

I glanced to Eric, he was looking to Maybelle, she had an evil little smile on her face.

Just as the human stepped away from me and turned, she glanced to Hamish and winked at him. Winked!

With a speed the can only be described as human Hamish walked towards the back of the retreating man.

"You!" He bellowed and the mirrors on the walls seemed to vibrate.

The man froze and ever so slowly turned to face the glowering Scot.

Hamish stood about five feet from the man. His feet were planted firmly on the ground and shoulders width. He held his axe in both hands at waist height,

"You, human. You work for the Fellowship?"

The humans eyes got as big as saucers and then he before he had a chance to turn and run Hamish swung his arms back and brought the axe swiftly down towards the man.

The next sound was the sickening thud the mans head made on the floor. Then I heard a loud terrified scream and turned to see the last human of Abners turning to run towards to exit. I heard his thoughts.

_Damn Fellowship, they never said I would be in danger._

I didn't even need to confirm it. With the vampire speed and brutally I knew she was capable of, Maybelle pulled a knife from her bodice and unsheathed it, leaping to the human and driving the blade into the mans neck once. As he laying bleeding and twitching she took his head in between her tiny hands and snapped his neck.

No one moved, no one spoke.

I could see all the vamps in the room were at full fang, the blood and the fight exciting them. My heart was racing and I felt like I was going to throw up all the delicious food I had just eaten.

Maybelle stood up and turned towards the room.

"Traitors, or spy will not be tolerated."

She gracefully returned to her throne, frowning at a streak of blood on her skirt, wiping at it hopelessly.

She waved a hand, "Carry on."

How she expected everyone to carry on with two human corpses on the floor I had no idea.

I felt my body sway and Eric picked me up swiftly and carried me through a pair of glass doors that led to a large circular balcony that looked over the front lawn.

He set me on the ledge on the balcony, holding me steady with his hands wrapped around my arms.

Kneeling in front of me he gazed into my eyes.

"Lover, are you alright?"

"I-uh"

I giggled stiffly

"I don't know Eric. That was pretty…." I faded of, staring into my lap.

"Yes my love, it was, but If it makes you feel better, we are much closer to shutting down the Fellowship."

I laughed a little at this, "That's true Eric, every beheading has a silver lining."

He roared with laughter and stood up, pulling me to him again. I nuzzled his chest, breathing in deeply as his fingers traced patterns on my shoulder blades.

Taking my chin in his hand, he lifted my face to look into his, the look on his face was smoldering and dark and immediately I felt a pool of liquid gathering between my legs. He knew instantly, licking his lips, his hands began to snake down my dress. He paused to rub a thumb over an erect nipple, causing me to let out a small moan, which he silenced with his lips.

His hands pulled up my skirt and I felt his cool fingertips graze my thighs, they quivered in response. Unexpectedly Eric dropped to his knees and threw my legs over his shoulders and he lowered his mouth to my dripping center.

Letting out a low moan, I felt one of his hands snake back up my dress, caressing the skin on my cheek before he slid his index finger into my mouth.

I got it, I was supposed to be quiet. Well not quiet, but I had to find ways to stay quieter.

I sucked greedily on his finger. The danger of being discovered actually made me writhe harder against Eric's mouth. His tongue swept softly over my nub, teasingly, then he licked it with almost brutal pressure, causing me to bite his finger, I felt his coppery goodness pouring into my mouth and I sucked harder.

He slid his other hand along my thigh and slid two, then three fingers inside of me. As he slipped the third in, I felt my walls tightening and convulsing around his long digits, then he turned from my mound and sunk his teeth into my thigh taking a few deep mouthfuls before licking the wounds.

He waited for my quivering to subside before he stood up and pulled my now liquid body to him. He held me silently for a few moments, laying soft kisses on the top of my head.

I felt him stiffen suddenly and I looked at his face. He was staring out at the lawn, I turned my head and saw a flash of brilliant white through the woods.

Tranquility swept over me.

Come to me my child

Eric's eyes widened.

I looked at him with surprise.

"Did you hear that Eric?"

He seemed hesitant, "Yes, I did and I felt a very wave of tranquility, was that from you?"

"No." I smiled at him and turned back towards the woods.

The brilliant white flashed through the woods again this time closer. Than I watched in awe as a shining white unicorn stepped out from the trees. The horn was glittering gold.

Then as if I wasn't already dumbstruck the unicorn started to shimmer and the air around it filled with mist. The next second, a woman stepped from the mist.

It was Morgan, I made an involuntary move towards to edge of the balcony. Eric tightened his arms.

"Eric! Its Morgan, we have to go to her."

He smiled down at my indignant face.

"I know my love. I just did not want you leaping to your death out of excitement. Here allow me."

Then he gathered me up, one arm under my knees, the other around my back. Then he leapt up and were flying towards Morgan. He set us down about 15 feet from her and did not let go of my arm.

Morgan smiled at him brightly. She wore the emerald green cloak and red velvet from my first dream

"Viking, you please me greatly. You have protected this child so many times. I am in your debt."

This seemed to confirm any suspicions he had and he dropped to one knee releasing me. The moment he did this I uncontrollably ran to her and threw my arms around her. She returned my embrace gently then pushed me away. Still holding one hand she walked towards Eric, holding her other hand out to him. He took her hand hesitantly and stood up.

She gazed up at him for a moment, of course she couldn't help it. Eric's chest seemed to puff up a little bit.

"Northman, I had a dream about you two a very long time ago. Shortly after I brought Arthur to Avalon. In this dream, I saw you Sookie, it would be over 1,000 before you would be born and nearly 500 years before you were born Northman. Our people will be put in great danger. A terrible adversary is returning to take this country back. You two must stay vigilante. Sookie may be in great danger, if this adversary knows of her existence he might try to take her for his own."

Eric growled and pulled me to him.

Morgan smiled, but it was traced with sadness.

"Yes Viking. Keep her as close as possible. Keep her safe. She is very important."

Eric spoke finally.

"Who is this adversary? Can you tell us?"

She shook her head.

"I wish I could, but I do not know. I feel a great darkness spreading over the country. I have my suspicions. But it seems impossible to me."

"Who?" I asked softly.

Morgan smiled again, brushing a strand of hair from my face.

"It is only a suspicion. But I think it might be Mordred."

"Mordred? But didn't Arthur kill him?" I just learned the name two days ago and now I was acting like an expert.

Morgan hesitated for a moment.

"Arthur did give him a great gaping wound. But I know my sister Morgause took him somewhere to heal. I did not think it successful. If I am right though, he will be very dangerous. Take heed of my word. Stay by your Vikings side. Do not stray."

I nodded.

She turned back towards Eric.

"I have a gift for you."

Eric looked visibly taken aback.

She turned back towards the woods and we heard the sound of a bell. Somehow Morgan made this noise.

We heard thumping from the woods and when a man stepped from the forest Eric instinctively stepped in front of me.

The man saw this and laughed uproariously.

"Yes! I like your spirit Viking. I have been waiting for you just as Morgan has been waiting for your beloved."

I peeked out from behind Eric and saw how Morgan was staring at the man with admiration and love.

He was huge. Much larger than Eric, about the same height maybe an inch or two taller, but he seemed twice as broad. He wore leather sandals with leather straps that wrapped around and up his legs stopping at his knees. The only clothes he wore was a red tunic and armored breastplate. In his hands he carried a sword. His hair was light brown and thick and hung down his back. His beard and mustache were equally as light and equally as long.

Morgan spoke finally. "Viking, I would like you to meet Ogier-"

"The Dane." Eric whispered softly.

Morgan smile spread hugely across her face. She motioned a hand towards Ogier who positively towered over her, like a rhino leaning over a kitten.

He stepped forward and drew a sword that had been sheathed to his back. Eric took a protective step forward and Ogier laughed again.

"No Viking, you know we mean you now harm. This is for you now. It was served me well these many years. But it is time it goes to its next master."

He handed Eric the sword and My Viking took it gently with both of his hands. I peered around his arm and saw a Latin inscription on the blade.

"What does that mean Eric?" I looked up at him innocently.

Ogier turned towards me and smiled.

"My name is Cortana, of the same steel and temper as Joyeuse and Durendal."

I looked at him quizzically, "Yes, still don't know what it means Mister."

Ogier gentle smile at me turned into a grin.

"You have a warrior nature as well. Good match for you Viking." He nodded, apparently I had passed some sort of test.

Eric looked down at me with pride.

"Yes Sir, my perfect match."

Morgan stepped forward.

"We must go now before anyone detects our presence. Go return to your party."

Eric leered down at me. Somehow I knew we wouldn't be returning. Well one dance was better than none.

Morgan gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I will visit you very soon."

Ogier and Eric clasped hands, not shaking them. I think they were squeezing each others hands to see who would say uncle first. Neither did and they just gave up when they got bored.

Ogier and Morgan disappeared into the woods and Eric and I walked back towards to house.

He explained that Ogier had been born with a great destiny. When he was born he had been blessed by a group of sister faeries. One of course having been Morgan. He had been gifted, strength, a true heart, bravery, eternal life. He lives in Avalon with Arthur and Morgan, he was the protector of Denmark and at one time had fought alongside Charlemagne. Hence the sword.

Joyeuse was Charlemagne's sword and Durendal was the sword of Hector of Troy. When Ogier saved Charlemagne's life he had Cortana forged for him. Now it seems that it has been placed into Eric's hands. I couldn't think of a better warrior.

We snuck through the manor. Laughs and shrieks of delight could be heard coming from every corner. Successfully we made it into our room without being spotted.

Eric helped me out of the dress and garters. Slowly removing each piece. When I was naked he picked me up, he was still fully clothed, and laid me on the bed. Then he turned away and started undressing. He was letting me admire his form and I was becoming more brazen, that now I would openly gaze up and down Eric's body. Devouring every inch with my gaze.

He slipped into bed next to me and made love to me as sweetly and as softly as he did in the shower early. This time I saw my tears and he licked each and every one of my face and I shuddered through yet another exquisite climax.

* * *

A/N: Whooo hooo, that was a long one. But I wanted to get it out to ya'll. I know the end ESN was short but you all got a ton throughout. BTW I was editing and was I was done went to save and it made me re-login so sorry for any mistakes.

Let me know what you all think!!


	24. Chapter 24

AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ~ As of now there is a poll going on at Eonline watch with Kristin, it's the Alpha Male Madness -Who's Tv's Top Dog, ~ The Viking Needs your support, Please GO AND VOTE VOTE VOTE!!!!!!

A/N- sorry it has been so long since I have updated, between stuff with work, birthdays, anniversaries and having to write this chapter several times, because I felt the story taking me someplace in this chapter. And now I feel right about it.

Please review it makes me and the Viking happy.

Charlaine Harris created the world I just play in it.

* * *

I felt a cool wetness dragging across the bottom of my foot up to my toes. Sleep was still dragging my body down so I couldn't yet open my eyes. The wetness then encircled my big toe, sending shivers of exhilaration up my body. The sensation roused me completely and my eyes flew open.

The sight before me was one that a girl dreamed of waking up too. Eric was kneeling over the edge of the bed, he was naked and his blonde hair was loose. He had my big toe in his mouth, where his tongue was circling and licking it. His eyes burnt into mine as he lifted an arm to slowly caress my legs up and down. He circled the ankle of my captured foot with his thumb and forefinger, easing it from his mouth and laying it on the bed. His other hand snaked up my other leg, underneath the sheet lying over my naked body and he began massaging my thigh.

"It pleases me to wake up and find you sleeping beside me." He breathed against the calf of my leg that he was now placing light kisses on.

"Oh! Have I slept all day?"

Just as the realization hit me I felt the familiar unwelcome pressure in my bladder. But I was little worried that any attempts I made to leave the bed would be brutally rebuffed..

"Umm, Eric?"

"Yes?" He responded to my kneecap.

"Would you excuse me for a minute?"

I began pulling my legs away and his fingers on my thigh dug into the flesh. He tilted his head towards me, away from the skin above my knee that he was becoming acquainted with.

"And where do you think you are escaping too?"

"I have to use the restroom Eric."

His eyes softened and his grip loosened.

"I apologize my love, I forget these things sometimes."

Slipping off the bed, I took the sheet with me and wrapped it around my naked body. I could feel Eric's eyes following my exposed back to the bathroom door and I stole a quick peek at him just as I was closing it. He remained in his kneeling position at the foot of the bed, his head turned towards me. His face was partially cloaked by his golden veil.

I took care of my business and made sure to brush my teeth. Eric hadn't mentioned anything recently about my morning (or evening in this case) breath. But his long ago comment about it being able to knock down a horse had stuck with me.

When I finished I made my way back to the bedroom where I expected to see My Viking in his kneeling position by the foot of the bed. But to my sheer delight he was not.

He had strewn himself across the bed width wise, naked as the day he was born. He lay on his stomach and his back was to me but I could tell he was having a conversation with someone on his cell phone and he did not sound pleased.

"I understand King DeCastro ordered it. But know I am not happy about it at all."

The person on the other end must have than said something that seriously displeased him, for his entire body clenched, gloriously.

I bit my lip, in an attempt to curb my desire to throw aside the sheet and jump on him. The cheeks of his glorious backside and flexed with the rest of his body and I could feel myself fighting a losing battle.

There must have been a ridiculous amount of lust surging through the bond, for Eric took that exact second to relax his muscles and turn his head back towards me. His eyebrow shot sky high and he sent me a silent smooch.

Then, he did the worst thing he could have possibly done at that moment. He, ever so slowly, turned over to lie on his back, allowing me the full view of his gracious plenty. I could see that it had not forgotten the attentions that he had been paying me a few minutes ago.

He continued to speak to the person on the phone, I was too busy staring at him to care. Beckoning me towards him with one finger, I obeyed him without hesitation. When I got close enough he sat up and silently pulled the sheet from between the hand that held it together between my breasts.

"Yes, we uncovered two Fellowship moles last night."

He ran a giant cool hand up my abdomen and cupped one of my breasts, rubbing the nipple with his thumb. I tilted my head back and let out a small sigh as his hand continued north wrapping around my small throat for an instant before he caressed my cheek and stuck his thumb in my mouth. I sucked on it voraciously, imagining it was something else.

"No, they are dead, Maybelle and Hamish killed them."

How the hell could his voice and his person remain so calm when I was ready to scream at him to take me? I wondered for a moment if it was Victor Madden on the phone with him.

Wrapping an arm around my waist, he began to lean back on the bed, taking me with him. I straddled his sculpted thighs and ran my hands up them. He laid an arm behind his head and sent me a particularly devilish smile.

I lowered my head down and took the tip of him into my mouth, licking ever so gently along the slit in the center.

"I know we could have asked them questions, But this is not my area, I cannot order her to do anything."

His voice wavered slightly at the end as I took as much of him into my mouth as possible. He brushed his fingers through my hair and gripped the back of my head urging me to go faster, I happily obliged.

"Yes I will speak to Maybelle and ask her to at least hold off on her execution's until we get some information."

I raised my head and winked at him mischievously, he quirked an eyebrow in response. Licking his shaft once more, I sat up and began running my hands teasingly across his abdomen and chest. Every time I grazed the sensitive skin on his lower stomach, it quivered.

He caught my wrist with his free hand and pulled me towards his chest. Understanding his meaning, I settled myself above his shaft and he gently lowered me onto him. I let out a light moan, Eric seemed excited at the prospect of the person over the phone overhearing us and if it was Madden I was more than prepared to comply.

"I don't care about the rumors you have heard about Sookie coming from here. It is not of your concern."

His hand gently urged my hips into a slow and steady rhythm, our eyes were glued together. It almost seemed as if he was prolonging the phone call now.

"When shall we be expecting you then?"

My hands traced unknowable patterns on his torso. My fingers dug into his pecs for additional support. He flexed them in response, the hard muscles clenching under my fingertips. This action of his just urged me to go faster and harder.

"We shall be seeing you tomorrow evening then."

As his phone conversation was coming to a close, I lowered my body so I was laying against his chest. I breathed heavily against his neck, inches from the phone. Licking up his neck to his chin, I stopped the movements of my hips abruptly and he looked at me questioningly. I looked to the phone and back to his eyes and then he understood.

"Excuse me now, Bill. Sookie is begging me to bring her to dizzying heights of pleasure, until tomorrow."

Then as quick as lightning, he had me on my back, his engorged, ready to burst member still inside me.

"Bill? That was Bill?"

I was appalled at this. I had never wanted to shove my feelings for Eric in Bill's face and now it seems like I had done just that. I am sure Bill was now proceeding to rip apart his home. I doubt he had known Eric and I were together and this was no way for him to find out.

"Yes lover that was."

He accented every word with a sharp thrust, doing his best to distract me. It was almost working, almost.

"Eric, I feel horrible now. It isn't nice to rub our relationship in his face."

He nuzzled my face with his cheek, like the giant animal that he was. Placing light kisses on my cheek, he made a trail to my ear. He flicked his tongue against my lobe and I arched up towards him out of pure reflex.

"It is also isn't nice that he attempted to savagely drink from you the other night. His punishment for mistreating you, my love, is to endure watching and listening to how well I treat you."

He had a point, so I caved. Wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his waist I urged him on.

We catapulted towards our golden ecstasy together, climbing to those dizzying heights that he promised, before tumbling back down intertwined within our passion and bliss.

We lay entangled with each other for a few moments full of shudders and quivers. Then another human bodily function reared its ugly head and a deep rumbling sounded from my belly and I blushed from toes to nose.

He raised his head from where it rested between my breasts and he sent me an inquisitive smile with his eyebrows meeting.

"It is truly a wonder that you manage to neglect yourself so much when you care for everyone else entirely."

Apparently he was deciding to ignore the fact that it was him that had awoken me and distracted me with tantalizing licks and eyes full of promise.

He rolled onto his back, taking a giggling me with him. Then he stood and carried me into the bathroom to get clean while we got dirty all over again.

After our water sports, he dressed in a red v-neck sweater and black slacks, he looked positively edible. I slipped into a pair of jeans, that of course, fit perfectly, and a purple boat-necked cotton shirt with ¾ sleeves. After last night (and that dress), I was looking forward to the comfort of a pair of snug jeans. Digging through all the shoes that Eric had purchased for me, I settled on a pair of purple pumps with a silver lightning bolt on the outward facing side of each shoe.

I twirled once in front of Eric and he nodded appreciatively. He opened the door and held out his hand for me and I took it eagerly and followed his large relaxed stride with my own quick small steps down the hall.

We went down to the large room we had met Hamish in the night before. The Scot was again occupying the room. This time he was alone and seemed much more at ease, for he was sitting in one of the high backed chairs angled in front of the fireplace.

His eyes barely glanced away from the roaring fire when we entered. He gestured for us to sit across from him. Of course there was only one chair left so Eric joyfully pulled me onto his lap and leered down at me. Hamish was in his usual uniform of kilt, boots and tank top.

"May, your Pam and Bubba, have gone down to her pub. I wished to escort them but was forced to wait, to take you two there."

He didn't seem pleased with the task given to him and Eric was suddenly seething with displeasure and impatience for the Scots rudeness.

"The three of them are more than capable of defending themselves and protecting each other. Sookie on the other hand is mortal and her safety is the most important thing to me. And be warned Scot, if any harm comes to her it is not only me that would be angered, but forces you couldn't possibly even imagine would come crashing down on the heads of whomever dared lay a finger upon my lover."

His words were like music to my ears. I could never seem to get over the amazement of having someone as powerful, lethal and as gorgeous as Eric, in love with me, Sookie Stackhouse telepathic barmaid with the bad reputation.

Hamish nodded stiffly towards Eric.

"There is no estate in England as safe as May's. Since I chose to stay I have made sure that that fact came to pass. Do not worry about your beloved, she is perfectly safe here Viking."

Eric's eyes narrowed dangerously and he growled out, " My worry, is what keeps her protected, Highlander."

He just about spit out the last word.

I was starting to get a little irked by my apparent sudden invisibility, plus I was also a little worried about the testosterone that was rapidly filling the atmosphere in the room.

"Excuse me?"

Eric and Hamish both looked at me as if, yes, they had forgotten I was there momentarily. They had been so caught up in their little showdown.

"Yes my lover?" Eric said, smirking down at me and playing with a lock of my hair.

I turned towards Hamish, ignoring the urge I felt at Eric's sweet caress.

"Why did May just up and kill those Fellowship guys last night? Couldn't we have gotten some information from them?"

Hamish waved one hand absently while the other was busy twirling his axe upside down.

"My May is of the Queen Of Hearts school of judgment lass. Sentence first, verdict afterwards. I do await the day she yells off with their heads."

His deep fondness for May had never been so obvious as it was in this moment. His green eyes sparkled with pride as he spoke of her.

Eric chuckled at Hamish's answer, obviously amused at the idea of Maybelle a la Queen of Hearts.

Hamish stood, "Come, they are waiting for us."

Instead of letting me walk on my own, Eric swept me up in his arms as he stood and followed Hamish outside. The cold stung my forearms like 1,000 needles pricking at my skin. I burrowed myself into My Vikings chest. Not that he would supply any extra body heat but just the close contact of his cool body made, what felt like, liquid fire coarse through my veins.

The three of us got into the white Rolls Royce, parked out front waiting for us. Hamish sat in the rear facing seat behind the driver. His eyes were constantly on the move as we made our way through the blackened woods.

We weaved down the dark road and after the car emerged from the woods, we made our way through a small village. Eric informed me that this was the actual village of Upper Slaughter. All the buildings seemed to be from another time, made from ancient stone stained with time.

We came to a stop in front of a three story narrow, corner building. It was obviously much newer than any other building in the village. The stones that made up the building were a light grey color that seemed almost lavender. Each story of the building had only two large windows and the curtains that hung across them inside the building, protected the inhabitants from the prying eyes of curious passer-bys.

Two large Weres that stood in front of the door, stepped aside for our small group as we came towards them. I glanced at the wooden sign that hung above the door, swinging in the gentle breeze.

The sign had on it, an image of a woman (who held a uncanny resemblance to May) with her arms wrapped around the shoulders of a companion whose face was not visible, under the spooky portrait was the words painted in deep red "The Belles Arms."

Talk about a sense of foreboding. If I didn't have Eric with me or if I was just some other human, I would have been terrified to enter this place. The sign held a promise of knowledge of things unknown, dangerous and deadly.

Hamish walked in ahead of us, his eyes swept over the dark room. Eric walked slightly behind me, him and the Scotsmen were making some kind of wall around me.

The ground floor seemed like any other pub. A long dark cherry wood bar stood along the wall, several small round tables were scattered around the dimly lit room. A beautiful blonde with long lush curls, stood behind the bar. She was obviously a vampire, and seemed to be the only one in the room. Every other person in here was human, but I could sense several more blank voids in the rooms above my head.

The humans all turned towards us and I listened in to their thoughts, hoping there wasn't any Fellowship members there, I don't think I could handle another decapitation so soon.

_Some scary ass looking vampires. Wonder were Maybelle is, she is something._

_What is a tiny human like that doing with two huge vamps. No way is she woman enough for both of them._

_I'd like to take that blonde vamp home and have him show me a thing or two._

Eww. I threw up my shields, blocking the now incoming dirty thoughts about Eric that a 50 something hard looking woman was having.

We made our way through the room. Hamish sent a quick nod to the bartender before turning to speak to a Were by another door. The female vamp had returned his nod and then let her gaze sweep to Eric and then settling on me and she was glowering with hatred.

I looked up at Eric, absolutely mystified by this female vamps attitude towards me. As soon as my eyes took in the expression on Eric's face I figured out why. He was looking everywhere but the female vamp and myself, he was embarrassed, but was trying to shield me from it. They obviously had some sort of history and she apparently, was hoping for a future as well. Ah hell, just what I needed, another ex girlfriend, another damn blonde.

I knew it was silly for me to feel hurt or jealous. Eric had lived for over 1,000 years, surely he had had double sexual partners as was his age. He had chosen to be entangled seriously with me, which I had always thought would have been like a tiger changing his stripes to spots. A nice thought, but impossible, but he had proved me wrong.

Turning away from his face, which still hadn't looked down at me, I looked at the female vamp and as I saw that she was still glaring at me. I held her gaze with mine and tried to look sweet and innocent while I let my hands trail down Eric's stomach and hooked a finger in at the top of his slacks, feeling his cool skin for an instant.

I thought her eyes were going to pop out of her head with fury, but then Eric did something entirely unexpected and uncalled for, as far as I was concerned. He removed my hand from him and let it drop to my side. I could have ripped his hair out when I saw the vamp smirk at me in victory.

He flinched, but still wouldn't look at me, when he felt all my emotions surging through the bond. I was beyond hurt, feeling rejected and like I was nothing compared to this exquisite icy blonde.

I hung my head and marched away from Eric so I was side by side with Hamish, who looked down at me somewhat surprised. But then the Scot took in the looks on the other two vampires faces and seemed to understand. I allowed him to wrap an arm around me, and sent Eric a glare when he stepped forward to stop the Scot.

I allowed Hamish to lead me through the second doorway, up a flight of stairs and down a small hallway. I didn't really register the room when we entered it, only the red velvet covering every surface and the strong smell of jasmine made it through my foggy brain. Hamish led me towards a small sofa and I sat down and he walked off, to find May I figured.

Eric came to me and was about to speak when he stopped himself, instead he knelt down so he was face to face with me and I turned my eyes away from him. I did not want him to see how unspeakably hurt I was, even if he could feel it, I didn't want him to see the tears in my eyes.

He caught my chin in his hand and pulled my face back to look into his.

"Please Sookie, I apologize for my initial reaction. I was surprised to say the least to see her, I did not mean to upset or belittle your importance to me in anyway, honestly she is a little unstable and I worry about her reactions to things."

"Who is she Eric?" My lips quivered slightly at my question and a teardrop slid down my cheek.

He opened his mouth to answer, when a voice laced with menace and filled with mocking interrupted.

"I'm the best he ever had, little girl."

The female vamp was standing right behind Eric, an uncomfortable proximity. She had her hands on her hips and a horrible little smile played on her lips. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black. She was tall, model tall and model thin for that matter, she had more than substantial breasts and I felt dumpy and ugly sitting there. Her words stabbed like a stake through my heart. Where had I heard that before?

Eric stood quickly and whirled on her, "You will pay my bonded the respect she deserves."

For a moment the woman looked shocked, but then she regained her composure and then just looked amused.

"Your bonded? Oh E my dear, have you gotten so bored that you have stooped to toying with silly little blood bags?"

Quite unexpectedly Eric grabbed her by her throat with one hand and lifted her off the floor. She kicked at him, her fangs bared gnashing towards his arm, but to no avail.

"You listen to me Cora, you stay away from both of us. I will never allow you into my bed again and you are crazy to think it."

Hamish approached Eric and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Viking, we are all quite aware of how diabolical Cora is, but she is an asset to our kind. Put her down."

Eric didn't set her down nicely, instead he flung her against the wall and she leapt to her feet quickly. Glaring at the two of us for a second, she than spit a mouthful of blood in my direction.

"Fine Eric, you go ahead and enjoy your fat human."

With that she walked out of the room with an air of dignity I felt she had no right to have.

The room was silent and still for a few moments, which allowed me to be overtaken by all the emotions running through Eric. I could feel huge amounts of guilt, rage and regret but was a little surprised at the small amount of shame that seemed to be leaking through the three more potent emotions.

Eric came back towards me, kneeled and was about to wrap me up in his arms when I held a hand up and leaned back a little.

"Not right now Eric, you go on ahead and go over to everyone, I'm just gonna sit here for a few minutes if you don't mind."

I couldn't even bring myself to look into his eyes so I stared at his chest directly in front of me. He made a motion to get up and step away to leave me to my thoughts but seemed to think better of it. He took my chin in his hand again and raised my head so that I met hi gaze.

As soon as I was looking into his eyes, it became even harder to hold back the tears. My vision watered over and all I saw in front of me was two dark blue orbs among a pale sea.

"My love, you must believe me when I say that you are the most beautiful creature, whether human, fae or vamp, that I have ever laid my eyes on. I love and cherish you. She is nothing compared to you, she is truly heartless and evil and I am ashamed that I did allow her to share my bed at one point."

I flinched at the last, but nodded my head, more acknowledging what he said than believing what he said. My heart was reaching for his words but my obstinate nature was fighting back with the logic that Eric must have known women more beautiful than I, it was just common sense right?

He hesitated but then laid a gentle kiss on my lips that left my heart fluttering rapidly in my chest. I rubbed my closed eyelids than met his sad smiling face with clearer vision. He pecked my nose quickly then stood up and strode away, swinging his hips in a fashion that I knew was meant just for me. And I do admit I deeply appreciated the gesture at that moment, especially when he looked over his shoulder and sent me a look so smoldering and full of promise that I knew he would try with all his might later this evening to prove he had meant every word he had said.

I sat on the small red velvet couch alone and slowly took in the room. It seemed to be May's private room, for it was only her, Hamish, Pam, Bubba Abner, Eric and myself that occupied it. As I glanced around the room, Abner caught my eye and smiled and winked at me. I rolled my eyes good naturedly in response and saw that Eric had noticed our small exchange. He was glaring at Abner, who seemed nonplussed, of course Eric couldn't do anything to this vamp, May and him were obviously buddy buddy.

Abner must have known perfectly well that Eric would see him flirting with me and I felt a small inkling of affection for him. He had obviously wanted Eric to feel a little bit how I felt right now and I was just a tiny bit satisfied at this, with a dash of guilty.

The small group sat at a table in the corner of the room, which wasn't very large at all. Hamish was constantly walking around the room, weaving through the few other tables scattered through out. He passed by me every now and then and gave me a warm smile each time.

Pam was telling some story of when she had been sleeping with a famous bullfighter and his wife walked in on them and she convinced the woman into joining them without the use of glamour. The punch line was when the wife left the husband to follow Pam back to the U.S when Eric had asked her to help him with Fangtasia.

The group howled with laughter, except Eric, who was brooding at the table with his arms crossed. He leaned over to May and whispered in her ear and she signaled to Hamish who came over and bent over nearly double to get to her level. She whispered into his ear and he nodding, walking out of the room and taking his axe with him.

He returned a few minutes later with a young girl carrying a tray in her arms that held several steaming items. She set them on an unoccupied table near me and Hamish gestured for me to sit at the table. I obeyed, my stomach was very angry at the fact that I had yet to fill it.

I slowly began eating the food, not really tasting it, as this latest development with Eric had made me lose my appetite, but I knew better than to not eat something. I needed my strength for the days ahead and I was pretty sure for the night ahead as well.

Eric was continuing to brood silently as the group around him joyfully swapped stories of their escapades. Bubba wasn't adding his own stories to the mix but every now and then he asked a question of one of the vamps that all too easily revealed his almost childlike nature.

I was beginning to relax again a little, the unexpected pain of tonight's situation was starting to fade, only a small amount. I still wanted answers, well I didn't really want answers but I felt I had a right to know who this woman was and why she was here. I really didn't want this former flame of Eric's to ruin our trip.

I stood and was just about to make my way over to Eric, who had started to rise at my approach when a commotion from downstairs had all the vamps on their feet and at the ready.

The loud racket was being punctuated by screams and sounded as if it was coming closer to us. Hamish leapt towards one of the walls and pushed a panel inwards to reveal a mini armory. He grabbed three giant knives and tossed them to Pam, Bubba and Abner, who caught them easily and they assumed their attack positions. He then grabbed a sword and sent it sailing towards Eric who caught it with what seemed only half a thought. May had the small knife she had used the previous night already in her hand.

The noise was almost at the door and Eric leapt towards me and shoved me behind him as Pam, Bubba, Abner and Hamish made a protective half circle in front of the door. May stood to the side of Hamish.

Eric glanced at me for a moment before turning his eyes back to the door.

"Do not leave my side Sookie."

I had absolutely no intention of leaving him at this moment.

Just as I was nodding my assent, the door burst open and five vamps came into the room. I had never seen any of them before, but was instantly terrified of them. They glanced around the room and settled their murderous gazes on Eric.

One of the vamps stepped forward. He looked to have been made when in is forties and he was very tall and incredibly thin. He had greasy black slicked back hair, his eyes were dark and empty and he had a ridiculous pencil thin moustache. I did not think he was the smartest vamp for entering a room that was occupied by Eric, Pam, Hamish and May.

"We have come for the telepath. Give her to us willingly or, we will take her."

Eric laughed loudly at this, "I would like to see you try and take her from me."

That seemed to be the exact answer they were expecting and wanted.

"Very well Viking, if that is what you wish."

Eric bared his fangs at the vamp and then he let out an animalistic roar. This sound seemed to be some sort of cue because as soon as he did, Pam, May and Bubba all leapt into action.

Pam and May jumped on the two vamps nearest them. Neither one of these intruders were expecting this and both of them seemed momentarily stunned. As soon as they regained their mental footing they began trying with all their vampire might to pry the dainty twinset clad duo from around their necks.

This seemed to only enflame both of the ladies bloodlusts for they simultaneously sunk their teeth into the necks of their prey and shoved their knives deep into the chests of both of them, not killing them, but incapacitating them so they could move onto to another one of the vamps.

Bubba was as equally as successful at stopping his opponent, but he had really stopped him. He looked chagrined and apologetic as he held the vamps severed head by the hair and flung it towards the leader vamp who was still glaring at Eric and Hamish. This vampire was beginning to realize he was beyond outnumbered and out skilled.

I glanced over at Pam and May and was greeted by an incredibly chilly scene. With just two vamps left standing in the room, they had gone after one together. They had sliced his neck open and both had been covered in the arterial spray. They licked the blood from their lips and then eyed each other before meeting for a quick bone crushing kiss over the bleeding vamp. When they parted Pam's eyes were heavy with the blood lust and desire and she looked over to Eric who nodded his head and in one fell swoop she sliced the vamps head off and sent it flying over and it hit the other head by the vamps feet like a morbid game of croquet.

This vamp was not letting his fear overtake him, but it was obvious to everyone in the room that he was not walking out alive, or dead-alive. He glanced from Abner to Eric and then Hamish before he settled his eyes on me.

I was standing behind Eric, clutching onto the back of his arms and peeking around his shoulder.

The vamp hissed when he made eye contact with me for the first time. Then as if it was a compulsion for him, he leapt towards me, ignoring the Viking and Highlander that stood in his path.

Suddenly Eric was no longer standing in front of me but had met the vamp halfway in midair, slamming him down to the ground. He had dropped his sword on the floor in front of me. Apparently Eric wanted to really feel this fight.

My Viking grabbed a handful of the vamps hair and began smashing his fists into his face, sending bursts of blood spewing around him. While he did this the vamp continually tried to make his way towards me, ripping at Eric's clothing and trying desperately to get me into his clutches.

Eric's hand that held the vamps head immobile ripped away and revealed a huge chunk of the vamps scalp dangling from his fingers. He shoved the glob of flesh into the vamps gaping mouth and then grabbed a hold of both of his arms just above his elbows. Just as the vamp turned his eyes back on Eric in horror, he shoved his knee into the vamps chest and yanked his arms downward and sickening crunching and ripping sounds filled the night air.

I looked away just as Eric tossed the limbs aside and walked towards me, he was covered in blood. His latest act of violence had sent massive fountains of blood spewing from the vamp and it had drenched him from head to toe. The vamp was screaming pitifully and writhing on the floor.

"Will you shut him up Hamish?" May snapped to the Scot.

Hamish just nodded and walked to the lump of flesh. He placed his foot on the vamps chest and almost absentmindedly lopped the head off, throwing the room back into an eerie silence that was broken every few seconds with an odd gurgling coming from the two vamps May and Pam had almost drained dry.

Eric stood in front of me and I could feel the rage in him slowly ebbing away and it was being replaced by an almost overwhelming desire. I wasn't scared of him in this moment really. It wasn't like being locked in the trunk of a car with a starving Bill, he had no need of my blood, he had not been hurt. But he had not drank from me during our lovemaking earlier and when he licked his lips I wasn't quite sure if it was because he was hungry for my blood or something else.

I raised my arm slowly and grabbed a hold of his ear. His hair and face had also been covered in blood and I almost drew back my hand.

"Eric, please get control of yourself." I sent as much calmness through the bond that I was able to muster at this present time, which I didn't think was too much.

He didn't seem to hear me for he pushed my hand away and swept me up in his arms and we flew from the room so quickly that everything blurred around me. We were down the stairs and out the front door before I had a chance to really react and the instant the cool night air hit my face, Eric leapt into the air and climb high above the trees, flying us back towards May's home.

I clung tightly to his neck and attempted to calm both myself and Eric through the bond. His emotions had been in so much turmoil since the commotion had first started and I was having a hard time distinguishing one from another, they all seemed to be one massive meshing of rage, distress, excitement and puzzlement.

As we flew through the night sky, I could see Eric's shimmering eyes staring straight ahead. The higher we climbed the colder it became and I soon began uncontrollably shivering and my teeth clacked together loudly and painfully.

Just when I thought I couldn't take the blasts of cold wind beating against me anymore, Eric landed with a soft thud right at the entrance to Mays'. He kicked the front door open and quickly carried me through the foyer. As we were making our way towards the stairs, Mildred burst through a door and froze at the sight of us.

"Neither of us are harmed. We were all attacked at May's bar and I feared for Sookie's safety and brought her back here immediately."

Mildred nodded her head and gulped loudly, "Is anyone hurt? Can I get something for either of you?"

Eric shook his head, "No, no one was harmed and I require nothing. When they return, tell them not to disturb us, I will seek them out when I am ready."

With another nod, he took me up the stairs and carried me into our room. He went past the bed and into the bathroom, setting me down on the edge of the bathtub. Turning on the hot water for the bathtub, he turned away and then went over to the shower and turned that on as well. He stripped himself of his shredded sweater and blood soaked pants, leaving himself stark naked. As he came back towards me, I unconsciously wrapped my arms around my chest.

He knelt in front of me. Looking every bit like a blood spattered angel.

"Please Sookie, do not fear me now. I did not want to speak of anything in front of some of those present. But believe me Sookie, at no time were you in any danger from me."

I nodded, this time believing him.

"Its ok Eric, I understand, bloodlust and everything. I think I just flashed back to being locked in that trunk with Bill."

His eyes saddened and he wrapped me in his arms. Rubbing his lips against my temple. Then he slowly began disrobing me, pulling my shirt over my head, letting it fall to the floor and then unclasping my bra, allowing it to join my shirt. I raised my hips slightly as he slid my jeans and panties off over my hips. He cupped one of my calves and made a trail of light kisses up and down it.

He shut off the water to the tub and then pulled me by the hand, leading me over to the shower.

We both stood under the hot jet of water, letting the blood wash off of our bodies. I stood with my cheek and hand laying against his chest, my other arm around his waist. Both of his arms encircled my back, holding me close to his body. We were both savoring each others presence. I had pushed that dirty hoe vamp Cora out of my head for the moment.

I watched the pink tinged water run down his chest until it was running clear again. He shut off the shower, lifted me up and carried me over to the tub, lowering us together into the warm water. I sat between his legs and leaned back against him, letting out a huge sigh.

"Who were those vamps Eric?"

He was absently running his thumb around my belly button and up between my breasts, then back again.

"I did not know any of them, but they were obviously sent to retrieve you."

"But why? And who sent them?

"I am inclined to agree with Morgan's suspicions and say that Mordred is alive."

"But what would he want with me?"

He stopped his fingers little dance on my stomach and turned my head towards him with one of his hand on either side of my face.

"Are you ever going to understand how important you are to the supernatural world my darling?"

"What? Just because I understand what its like to be different and see no reason for judging someone because of it?"

"That's one reason," he smirked.

"Well what's the other reason?"

His face turned very serious, "Sookie you have the amazing ability to gain the trust and respect and sometimes the love of almost every supe that you meet. Faeries love you because you are one of them and obviously you are meant for something very important with their people. Weres and Shifters like you because you are a beautiful woman, that does not treat them like the animals they are and with your own brother now being two natured this only doubles their affection for you, I believe. With vampires, it's a little more complicated. We sense your otherness which attracts us naturally, but you have an incredible, almost vampire like cunning and the fact that you do not recognize or exploit it intrigues us. Plus, the Rhodes incident is pretty famous within our world and so is the mortal woman that tried to save as many vampires as she could, including myself."

He brushed my lips lightly with his, his face relaxing a little.

"Also, you will remember Mr. Cataliades, Batanya and Clovache?"

I nodded my head that was still held captive between his hands.

"You earned the respect of both of the Britlingen's at Rhodes. They both found you to be the bravest human they had ever met. And you found out that Jade Flower murdered Mr. Cataliades' niece Gladiola, earning his respect, trust and I daresay affection."

"OK ok, I get it Eric, Supes love me. But what would Mordred want me for?"

He hesitated for a moment and took his hands from my face.

"It seems to me that if he was able to capture you, he might threaten to harm you in order to get those people sworn to protect you to do his bidding. And you must remember now Sookie, you have been pledged the protection of one of the most powerful vampire Kings in the United States and also Alcide's wolf pack as well as Calvin Norris."

"Calvin wouldn't help me after what happened between Jason and his wife."

Eric shook his head, "No, that is were you are wrong, he is now even more likely to help you because you didn't try to hide the deception and spare Calvin the punishment meant for your brother's whore ex wife."

"Oh so, because I broke his hand with a damn brick, he would come to help if I was in danger?"

"Exactly Sookie, because Crystal betrayed your brother, which caused her ultimately to lose his child, and you and Calvin were forced to act in their place and you did not back down, as ridiculous as the situation was, you gained the respect of the entire Hot Shots pack, not just Calvin."

I was about to ask how Eric had known about Crystal losing the baby a few weeks after the incident, but realized if Eric had been keeping silent tabs on me, he more than likely was keeping tabs on the people in my life that had hurt me, making sure they didn't hurt me again.

"How did they know I was here at all?"

His face set in anger again, "That is why I took you away so quickly. I did not know who in that room we could trust."

"Do you think May could have sold us out?"

He shook his head adamantly, "No, absolutely not. Not only do I trust May but by association, Hamish now has my trust as well. I am more worried about Abner. As he appeared last night and now we get attacked, plus did you notice how he didn't really help in the fight?"

I nodded, I hadn't really noted it at the time, but Abner was the only one not to take down a vamp. I had figured he, like Eric and Hamish were waiting for the main vamp to make a move. Plus, I didn't want to mention it but Abner had made an obvious attempt at irritating Eric, maybe hoping to cause some sort of rift between us.

But he waved his arm in a dismissive gesture, "There is nothing we can do about it at this moment. I will speak to Hamish and May later, see if my suspicions are unfounded. But until then, may we please enjoy one another's presence?"

I smiled and laid my cheek against his chest. I still didn't want to talk about Cora and what exactly she meant or had meant to Eric.

"Whatever you say Eric."

He chuckled quietly and I relished in the deep vibrations I felt against my face.

We lay in the water quietly for a few minutes before Eric proceeded to wash us both. By the time my skin and hair was squeaky clean again, my libido was in overdrive and I was about ready to pounce on him right here in the water.

He lifted me from the tub and set me on the rug before carefully wrapping me in a large fluffy towel. Choosing to leave me there while he proceeded to dry himself with torturing slowness.

When he had dried himself sufficiently he dropped the towel and came back to me, lovingly lifting me in his arms and carrying me back into the bedroom. He laid me across the bed so my wet hair hung over the side. Placing a well chiseled arm on either side of me, he stared down at me for a few moments. His eyes never left my face, he seemed to be searching for an answer to something in my eyes, but I did not know what he wanted so I was unable to comply with him as much as I wanted too. But he seemed to be satisfied with something for he smiled and leaned down to kiss me gently.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down so his chest pressed against mine.

He let out a small moan against my mouth at the contact and wrapped his arms around me, cradling my head against his neck for a few moments before rolling onto his back, so I laid on top of him.

I sat up, my legs on either side of his stomach, my hands spread against his pecs and my thumbs lightly grazing his nipples. He lifted his arms and unwrapped the towel from around me and tossed it to the floor. Stretching his arms up he copied my action, lightly grazing my nipples with his thumbs, causing them to instantly harden.

I felt us beginning to float upwards. When Eric had done this before, I was already too far gone to protest, this time he was allowing me to experience it fully.

He guided my body downwards, until his member was positioned just at my entrance. I locked my legs around his and held onto his arms for balance, which was unnecessary for he was balanced enough for both of us.

"Trust me, my lover, just let go."

He gently entered me, allowing me the time to feel every soul crumbling inch of him.

Instinctively, I arched my back and brought my hands to my own face, forgetting the fact that we were mid-air. I slowly began to pivot my hips back and forth, each time I went forward his blessed gracious plenty hit the sweetest spot, sending me to the edge of bliss before yanking me back just as I was about to let myself fall over the side.

He took my hips into his hands and began to force me to grind harder and faster against him. As I was obeying I felt a bit of hostility and possessiveness sweep over me and the image of Cora popped into my head. I jerked hard against him and grabbed two handfuls of his hair and yank hard.

His head didn't move, he seemed surprised by my hostility but it also seemed to just urge him on, for he responded my grabbing a handful of my hair and yanking it so that my head almost touched my back.

I released my grip on his locks and had expected him to do the same, but instead he sat up and my legs were forced to wrap around his legs due to the awkwardness of our new position. He licked the length of my stretched out neck and I felt him getting ready to bite, but instead of letting him I shoved his face away from my neck and looked hard into his eyes.

"You are mine."

Then before I could stop myself I sunk my own dull teeth into his neck and he roared out with pleasure. I only took a few mouthfuls as I was a tad worried about the amount of vampire blood I had consumed over the past week. But Eric's blood was delicious and tasted of his power and savage nature.

I could feel his shock at my actions but he obviously decided to ignore it for the shock disappeared almost quickly as it had appeared and he pushed my back up against the wall and began pounding into me while kissing and licking all over my face and neck.

I threw my arms into the air and met ceiling, I used that to brace myself as I met every one of Eric's brutal thrusts with a jerking of my own hips and moans in his ear.

"Look at me," He growled into my ear.

I hadn't even realized that I had closed my eyes and had begun flinging my head from side to side. Locking my gaze with his I felt the bond burst with love and the almost violent passion we had for each other.

"I love you, Sookie." He nearly whispered it.

"I love you too Eric." I kissed him with that violence that I knew was in me and he returned it almost painfully. Our lips pressed together with a deep need to be closer, as close as our bodies could get.

I pulled away and turned my head, exposing my neck to him. I desperately needed him to sink his teeth into my neck and release all the tension that had built up through out the night.

"Please, Eric…I need you too."

He needed no further convincing.

As he sank his teeth in, I felt my walls around him clench and his member swelled and burst with release. I was then flooded with the pleasure that only this man had ever been able to give me.

When I was in his arms, in the throes of passion, as far as I was concerned, nothing else existed. Not our enemies, not our friends, former lovers or rivals. Only this ancient warrior with the looks of both an angel and devil, could make me forget everything I had always fought so hard to protect, my sanity and my independence being the first to go.

We floated in the air, against the wall, for a few moments more before Eric kindly glided us towards the bed and laid me between the sheets. He crawled into the bed next to me and we lie facing one another.

He smirked at me, "lover, that was a side of you that I had never seen before."

"Well Eric, you of all people should know how crazy and worked up I get when it comes to women my men have slept with."

He lost his amused expression, "Sookie, you have nothing to fear about Cora, please believe that."

I flinched at her name being spoken from his lips and he pulled me close to his chest. It was obvious he wanted to continue, but I really didn't after the night I had, I didn't think I was going to be able to keep conscious for a few more seconds let alone be able to give Eric time for us to discuss it further.

"Eric, we have to talk about this, but not tonight, let's just go to sleep and we can talk about it tomorrow."

"Because after all, tomorrow is another day?"

I looked at him in shock, "Eric Northman, you didn't tell me that you watched Gone With the Wind."

His smirk returned, "Yes, after our time together in Jackson. I was very curious about what you had said as I carried you up the stairs. I will say that watching it answers many questions about you and about women in general."

I barked with laughter, "Eric, you never cease to surprise me. One of these days we will have to watch it together and I can tell you how she is nothing like me."

One eyebrow shot up and the smirk got even more condescending, "And I will tell you how you are much more like Scarlett than you realize."

"Whatever you say Viking."

I nuzzled into his chest and laid a gentle kiss against it. He reciprocated with a kiss to my forehead.

I fell into a deep sleep to the sound of Eric humming deeply and hypnotically while he stroked my head over and over again.

* * *

A/N- I have never written a fight scene before, so forgive me if it wasn't very adequate or satisfying.


	25. Chapter 25

AWW, my darlings, it has been too long. Have you missed me? I have missed all of you and your wonderful encouraging words. I am very sorry for the delay but my cup runneth over for awhile there. Between and writer's block, an anniversary, a vacation, other people at work going on vacation, writing my own book and Dead and Gone I have been a bit overwhelmed. But things are calming down now.

This is a very long chapter, my longest yet at over 17,000 words. I swear Morgaine I dont know how you do it.

So sit down, buckle up, grab some ice cream or something and some Viking and settle in for the ride.

Charlaine Harris created the world, I just like to play in it.

* * *

For the second morning in a row, I awoke to someone getting familiar with my foot. Fingers were gently squeezing my toes, one by one.

"I had slept through the whole day again?" I thought to myself.

But when I peeled my eyelids open I saw Eric's marbled perfection still in its daytime slumber.

Realizing that it couldn't be my Viking this time, I jerked my foot out of a silken grasp and sat up abruptly, pulling the sheet around me.

A quiet and delicate laugh sailed through the air as I laid my eyes on Morgan sitting at the foot of our bed. Her long red hair was loose and cascaded down to the bed.

She smiled at me and I noticed for the first time that her eyes were green. When one sees green eyes, they expect dark emerald colored eyes, but hers were the color of those mint green candied almonds. They would have given her an icy quality if not for the innate warmth of her presence.

"Good morning sweet. I trust you slept well."

She glanced to Eric's sleeping form for an instant before looking back at me with a knowing smile.

I blushed and chewed on my lower lip.

"Yes, I slept well. I needed it too, last night really was something."

Her smile saddened slightly and she cocked her head at me, "Yes dear, I know. I have been keeping an eye on you since you arrived and I am aware of what happened last night between you and your Viking."

I averted my gaze from hers, embarrassed to be discussing my jealousy issues with someone that I am sure was way beyond things like that.

"Yea, well he's has been alive for a millennia. We are bound to come across a lot of his former lovers. I guess I will just have to learn to live with that."

I gazed down into Eric's face and lovingly caressed the familiar, strong curve of his shoulder.

"Yes my child, it is true. But it is also true that he has endured these many centuries and has chosen you."

I looked back up at her, "But why me? Surely he has met more beautiful, smarter women."

She shook her head, seemingly a little amused, "You never give yourself enough credit and this may very well be one of the reasons you are so special to him. But anyway my dear, yes, we must speak, there is only so much one can say in dreams. And I want to talk to you, but not here. Go get yourself ready. I will wait here for you."

I glanced nervously from her to Eric and then back again. I wasn't quite sure I could bring myself to leave him alone with her. There was something so unsettling about how vulnerable he was in the daytime. It truly was beyond my understanding how he had been able to survive a 1,000 years.

Morgan stood and went to sit in the wingback chair by the armoire. The blue velvet of her dress shimmering in the dim light.

"Do not fret. I would never hurt him. He means too much to my brother and I, as do you. No harm will fall upon him while I am here."

I nodded and slid off the bed, forgetting momentarily that I was wrapped in the only thing that covered Eric as well. Circling the bed to go into the bathroom, I saw Morgan staring wide eyed towards the bed. Eric was laying on his side, his majestic rearend was exposed to the world, and pointing right at us. I quickly scuttled over to the bed and gently pushed him so he was laying on his stomach. Then I grabbed a pillow and plopped it over his naked rear.

I heard Morgan laugh and couldn't really help but chuckle myself. I had been so overcome with my desire, the first time I laid my eyes on his backside, that I had automatically thought Morgan would have the same reaction.

"You are right to be possessive of him and him of you. There are so many that would use you for their own means."

"Don't I know it." I said a little half-heartedly. If anyone knew the way someone could be used and abused, it was me.

I stood gazing down at Eric for another moment before going over to the dresser to grab some underwear. Heading into the bathroom, I looked over my shoulder once more, before closing the door behind me.

When I emerged from the bathroom, my skin was glistening red and I had slipped on the underwear, but still wrapped myself in a towel. A lady is always a lady, except when a Viking decides against it. Morgan was standing by my nightstand. She had the necklace that Eric had given me in her hands. Looking from Eric, to the necklace and then finally settling her gaze on me. She looked somewhat saddened.

"You must trust him. He needs you to trust him. For so long he has relied on no one and had only himself to look after. Now, for the first time in a 1,000 years, he has someone that he must care for, beyond obligation. He must now, not only protect himself, but you also. And you are so much more vulnerable than any of us, my dear. I shudder to think of what he would do, if anything every happened to you."

I almost didn't notice Morgan flash her eyes fearfully towards Eric's sleeping form, before returning them to my face.

I nodded, "Yea, that would definitely be a day that I would not want to be his enemy."

She clapped her hands together suddenly, startling me.

"Come now, get dressed. We have much to discuss."

As I went to the armoire, I glimpsed her out of the corner of my eye. She waved a hand over the necklace that she had laid back down on the nightstand. I saw the moon pendant shimmer and glow for an instant before appearing as unremarkable as a gold necklace can. I figured she put some sort of protection spell on it. Faeries were an other species often taking issue with my safety. With the way our little adventure seemed to be heading, I figured I could use as much protection as possible.

Opening the armoire, I grabbed a pair of jeans and was about to snatch up a lovely cream cashmere sweater set, when I glanced at a dark charcoal grey sweater of Eric's folded up and laying next to mine.

I was still slightly smarting from last night. But I wanted to feel him near me and this seemed to be the most logical choice. It was either this or clinging to his naked and lifeless form all day long. Which was silly, but incredibly tempting.

I grabbed a white top off of a pile of assorted simple, solidly colored tank tops. Wearing a Viking sized sweater could potentially lead to many things being revealed, so best to take precautions.

Slipping the tank top on and Eric's sweater over it, I folded the cuffs of the sleeves up four times. It was such an overly large fit that when I glance at the mirror I let out a little chuckle. One of my shoulders was exposed, Eric's shoulders were more than twice the width of mine. I looked like something out of an 80's video. I tossed my hair up in a ponytail and slipped on some sneakers. All done under the watchful eye of Morgan.

"Ok, all done," I said, while turning to her.

She smiled and said "Not quite," and handed me the necklace, that once again, she was holding.

I slipped the necklace on and then had the strangest urge to never take it off again. Figuring this was just added security to make sure that the necklace stayed around my neck, I gave Eric a quick peck on his cheek before following her out the door.

We went to the purple sitting room I had discovered the other day. We both settled into the violet velvet couch and I began to feel slightly nervous at the idea of our upcoming talk. I don't know how many more serious conversations I could take.

"Is there anything you wanted to ask me child?" Her hands were folded primly in her lap and her red hair fell around her interlocked fingers.

I nodded, "Actually, yes. You said something to me about completing the connection between Eric and I. What does that mean?"

She smiled serenely at me, "It was very important for him to tell you about the psychic. Not just so you would also know but by telling you about the prophecy, he finally accepted it himself. Yes, there have been times, since he met you , that he almost believed it, but never for long."

"Why not?" I began like an indignant child, " I mean, I understand Eric's proud and everything but it seems to me that after Rhodes he would have finally accepted it. Or even after he regained his memories of the time he spent at my house. But noooo…..hey wait a second. Do you know anything about why Eric was running towards my house that night?"

I knew I didn't have to elaborate on which night I mean and I knew her answer even before her smile spread wider.

"Yes I do. But really one thing at a time. He probably never accepted it, even after all that you went through together, because of your denial of the affections you had towards him. How could he believe it, let alone tell you, when you didn't fully trust him, or when you avoided him as much as possible. When I sent the psychic to Eric, yes I sent her, I sent my own vision through her. I didn't want him to think it was some Fae deception. So I felt it better and certainly safer for myself if I sent someone in my stead. Because she was a psyhic I was able to push my vision through her quite easily and also was able to see, through her eyes, how it affected his vampire sensibilities. I knew what he heard would haunt him until he proved it to be untrue and the only way he could do that, was live forever and to never get emotionally attached."

I sighed, not wanting to imagine all over again, the scene that Eric has explained to me. But the last thing she said struck me as entirely true.

Giving her a half-hearted smile I said, "Well, I'm gonna go ahead and say he didn't take it very well."

Morgan gave a soft laugh and said, "Yes that is true, but unavoidable. If I had told him, he would have attacked me and probably not listen to a word I said. He is incredibly distrusting of the Fae. If I hadn't sent someone in my stead and sent my vision through them, he would have fed from you and flung you aside, like so many fangbangers before. I know."

I winced, half at the memory of Eric's promiscuous ways and half at how ugly the word fangbanger sounded when spoken by such a sweet and soft voice.

Quietly I asked, "You said you knew something about why he was running towards my house that night?"

"Yes. The spell that was cast on Eric, by the witch Hallow, was meant to send him into a silver lined chamber that Hallow had constructed for him. He would have still had no memory, but being with her, it would have made him her slave."

I gasped and my stomach did a little lurch at the idea of a memory-less Eric being at the mercy of the deranged Hallow.

"But how come I found him instead?"

She reached out one of her hands and laid it over mine, which I had clasped tightly in my lap.

Smiling softly she said, "A bit of Fae magic and protection. We were lucky to have been able to cast the spell in time."

I shook my head, a bit bewildered by what she said, "We? And what kind of magic?"

"It was my sisters and I. We had to wait until you and the Viking had exchanged blood and you hadn't had enough of his blood until you went to Jackson. He had already consumed enough of your blood though. But you needed to take in more."

I blushed at the memory of drinking Eric's blood in Jackson and was a little mortified at the thought that Morgan knew what had taken place.

She continued, "After the bond was sufficiently in place, even though you would definitely strengthen it at Rhodes, my sister and I cast a spell. A spell entailing that if any dark magik was cast on either of you it would send one of you, to the other. I needed to ensure the protection of you both. And considering the spell Hallow had in mind, I don't think anyone would have ever found him."

My eyes had widen significantly as she explained the magik to me, "Thank you for that I guess."

She raised an eyebrow in a very Eric like manner and I had to stifle a giggle.

"No I am truly grateful that you kept him safe. I'm just not too hot on people casting spells on me without my knowledge."

She let out a small sigh and said, "I understand, you do not like being unable to control the things in your life. It is good that you are proud and stubborn, especially because of your good nature. It means you will fight tooth and nail for what you believe and usually what you believe is the right thing."

I shrugged, not really quite sure what to say in response. Then I thought about how finally embracing my relationship with Eric, pretty much meant that he would take it upon himself to make decision regarding me and my safety. Since I was 'his', he would feel compelled to do whatever in his power to keep me safe. And probably not so compelled to tell me about it. And if he did, he would either have sort of iron clad excuse, or his resolve would be unflappable and no matter how I protested he would not give in. Of course there will always be those times that he would give in to my stubbornness, whether by the power of my words or my kisses.

Morgan squeezed my fingers gently, pulling me back from my reverie. She began speaking softly and I could tell she was choosing her words carefully.

"I wanted to speak to you about your gift."

I nodded hesitantly, "Eric said something about my gift maybe changing or being enhanced."

It was her turn to nod, "Yes, it will. Although I cannot say precisely when, but it will more than likely be very, very soon."

"How will it change?" I said a little anxiously.

"Your telepathy will advance, you will be able to easily read any and all beings. Fae to vampire."

My eyes widened as I soaked in her words. "But I don't want to be able to read vampire minds. I don't mind getting a flash of Eric's thoughts every now and then, but being able to hear them. That is not good, not good at all."

I could feel myself beginning to panic. Here I was, in a house filled with vamps and I was probably going to start hearing every little thing coming out of their heads. Not good, not good at all.

"Sookie," Her voice calmed me like Eric's presence , "don't be afraid. There are only a few vampires that you will be able to tell about this development. True, you will have to hide it from most, but it will be easier for you now. Between the bond you have with your Viking and the enhancement your powers will naturally take, you will be able to block minds with barely a thought. So this will make it easier for you to hide the fact that you can read there minds at all. You will only be able to read them if you want to, so you won't have to explain any reactions that you may have to something you are not supposed to hear."

I scoffed at this statement, "Trust me, I am pretty good at holding onto my facial expressions when I hear something bad."

Smiling she said, "Yes, but how often have you had to listen to the murderous thoughts of a blood thirsty vampire?"

Conceding, I said, "Not often."

She had a point, I hadn't exactly handled it well when I had heard from the mind of a vampire. I had almost given away that I could hear the thoughts of the vamp during the trial at Rhodes. Thankfully, I had been able to backpedal and say I had heard the thoughts from the mind of his lawyer instead.

"What about Arthur?" I asked her, "Is he in that place I see in my dreams?"

"Yes," she said, nodding slightly, "He is, would you like to meet him soon?"

I shook my head up and down eagerly in response, "Oh absolutely. Will I be able to help awaken him? How am I supposed to do that?"

Her gaze saddened and she let out a small mournful sounding sigh.

"That I do not know my child. But it will be soon, I can sense him stirring within his sleep."

My eyes widened at that, "Wow, do you guys have some sort of bond?"

Her demeanor lightened again, "No. We cannot speak to each other telepathically. But I can sense that he is not as deep within his rest as he used to be. But I believe tomorrow, if your Viking allows, I can take you to him."

Her eyes had twinkled with humor when she mentioned Eric.

I laughed at her statement, "Well, I don't exactly need his permission. But I agree I do believe it is best to tell him and make sure he is alright with it. But I am sure he will be. I know I am safe with you and I think he understand that too."

She nodded slowly, "Yes, my dear, you are safe with me."

A small pang of dread filled me at my next questions.

"What about Mordred? Do you think he will try to take me? Do you think he has something to do with the vampire covens slaughtering their humans?"

She was silent for a few minutes. Gazing intently at my face, she seemed to be searching for something, I didn't know if she found it.

Finally, she spoke, her voice, for once, sounding a little uncertain, "Yes, after what transpired last night, I believe, not only is he after you but that he is indeed trying to use some of the vampire population of this country to help him. So yes, it is safe to say that the killing of the vampire's humans most likely was to ensure that no telepath read anything from their minds."

I nodded, not quite sure what to say, just attempting to soak in the information.

Rising to her feet, she held out a hand for me, "I must go now, walk me outside child."

I stood and took her hand in mine. It was petite, yet the skin was warm and I could feel the magik just oozing through her. Oh yes, I felt as safe with her as I did standing next to Eric. Which was almost comical considering how different they were from one another physically. Eric, with his immovable towering body, could strike terror into those who threatened him or what he held dear. And Morgan, small and bird like, but the power that she held within emanated from her and it was incredibly intimidating.

I walked her through the foyer and out the front door. We stood side by side at the top of the steps for a few moments, looking out over the fog covered land around us. The chill of the day was already seeping through my clothes and I shivered at the sensation.

Turning to me she said, "Its beautiful isn't it." She gestured towards the fog-ridden lawn.

"Yes." I replied.

It was almost ghostly, the way the fog swirled slowly through the morning. The trees of the forest were barely visible through the dense clouds, they were only black shapes. Ominous black shapes that almost looked like monsters about to charge through the fog.

She squeezed my hand once before releasing it and then laying a gentle kiss on my cheek. Gathering her skirts in her hands, she began to descend the first step, when she turned her head.

"Until tomorrow my child. Take care and remember all that I said. Share it all with the Viking this evening."

With one last smile she descended the steps and as soon as her small slippered foot touched the gravel of the circular drive, there was a loud pop and she disappeared.

Wish I could learn how I do that.

I turned and went back into the house. My stomach gurgling protests at me and I went to the kitchen, hoping for another one of Mildred's incredibly satisfying breakfasts.

I did indeed find Mildred in the kitchen. She must have known I was already up and about, for she already had a plate full of steaming food waiting. Fried tomatoes, fried eggs, fried potatoes and toast with, again, the delightfully refreshing marmalade spread thickly on top.

I found her very human presence, amongst all these supernatural beings, incredibly comforting. We chatted about pointless things, which was nice, after these past few days filled with beheadings, revelations and a hoe bag ex-girlfriend.

Mildred had me holding my sides with the pain of laughter after she told me a story that took place not too long after Hamish had arrived. One of the Were day guards had literally fallen asleep on the job and Hamish had discovered him sleeping under a tree. He had been so incensed at the guards laziness, the he had been about two seconds away from beheading the poor man, when Maybelle decided she was bored and wanted to devise her own brand of punishment. The next night, all the vamps in the manor had ridden to the hounds, with the offending Were, in his transformed state, as the quarry. She assured me that the Were did live, but never napped again.

I told her a bit about my life back in Bon Temps and my Gran. She actually reminded me of Gran a bit, as she made her way around the kitchen, cleaning dishes and wiping down the counters as she listened to me. She laughed at how I found out about Sam being a shifter and was astonished as I recounted the Rhodes incident to her.

After nearly two hours of sitting in the welcoming, homey kitchen with her I decided to make my way back to our room. It was still several hours until sundown, but Morgan had woken me up pretty early. And considering I hadn't gone to bed until near dawn, not to mention all the energy Eric had me exert before hand, I figured I was due a little shut eye.

Locking the bedroom door behind me, I shed my clothes as I made my way over to the bed. The pillow I had hastily placed on his naked backside was teetering precariously from its perch.

Retrieving the bed sheet from the bathroom where I had dropped it this morning. I crawled onto the bed, knocking off the pillow as I pulled the sheet up to cover us both to the waist.

He was, of course, still laying on his stomach, with his right arm stretched out across the empty side of the bed, my side.

I wiggled underneath his arm and curled up against his side, nuzzling my cheek against the soft steel-like skin of his shoulder. His breathless state was still creepy but something I was getting used too. The sight of his delectable derriere (No, thank YOU word of the day), barely covered by the thin layer of silk, was enough to distract me from just about any thought that plagued me.

Tracing a fingertip along the contours of muscle on his back, I thanked my lucky stars that I had be 'destined' for someone as strong and powerful as Eric. If anyone could protect me against the things that were constantly threatening my life, it was my Viking, Then my thoughts began to drift to Mordred, a name that seemed to be spoken with a high degree of apprehension. It almost made me want to call him He Who Must Not Be Named, but I knew better than to make light of this person and whatever he wanted from me.

I drifted off with grim thoughts swirling through my mind and was thrown into a disorienting dream with images that were shredded and pieced together. I saw a beautiful green valley littered with bodies, where only a few men still fought among this fallen army of thousands. The sun was just setting and its descent painted the sky a ghoulish red.

I came closer to two men that were attacking each other viciously. One of the men was clad entirely in black armor. The other mans pristine and silver armor, gleamed in the gleam of the dusk. Their swords clanged together in a battle that was meant to bring at least one of the men to their knees. The black knight raised his sword high above his head and he attempted to bring the heavy weapon down upon the other's head. The silver knight threw his shield up to defend himself and at the same moment, lunged towards the other man, his sword digging deeply into the flesh under his opponent's ribs.

An inhuman cry came from beneath the visor of the wounded man as he fell to his knees, the sword still embedded within him. Just as I thought the man was going to collapse fully onto the ground for good, he seemed to fill up with power momentarily. One of his heavily gauntleted hands grasped the weapon stuck within him. The silver knight attempted to yank the sword from the man, but just as he did so, the wounded man stepped into the weapon already impaling him and quickly raised his sword and struck the victor with an incredibly powerful blow, upon the side of his head.

The knights, who shone silver, helmet, was struck from his head, revealing the fair hair that lay beneath. He too then fell to his knees as his golden hair began to take on the color of the sky, blood seeping from a gaping wound on the side of his head.

The vision of the battlefield melted from my eyes and now I was standing in the woods outside of Maybelle's mansion. The unicorn I knew to be Morgan's was trotting slowly into the woods and I felt an insurmountable urge to follow her, but a concerned male voice began to whisper, "Don't. Don't. Don't"

My eyes flew open and I found myself once again, laying on the bed next to Eric. I thought about the dream I just had. It had felt as if someone was forcibly pushing the dream upon me, but differently from Morgan. As if the sender had to fight through barriers to get their point across, as if they weren't supposed to be there to begin with, as if someone was blocking them.

Before I had time to really begin contemplating my dream, I felt my Viking begin to stir next to me. He didn't physically move yet, but I felt an excited spark within the bond.

"Are you looking forward to this evenings interrogations?" I whispered as sexily as possible into his ear.

His eyes remained shut to the world, but his upper lip curled into a one-sided predatory sneer. His pearly whites sparkled dangerously at me.

Brushing the rest of the hair from his face, I leaned down and laid a soft kiss where is lip snarled up. For an instant, every muscle in Eric's body went absolutely rigid and I marveled at the sight of his body turning into one large slab of granite. I quickly flicked my tongue across his exposed teeth, just as his eyelids began to flutter and his body relaxed, a bit to my chagrin.

Very suddenly, I was on my back and staring up into a pair of stormy blue eyes, overflowing with two hungers that seemed to equal each other in its intensity. His large commanding hands each held one of my wrists within their grasp and he had pulled both of my hands above my head, causing my breasts to jut towards him eagerly.

Eric smiled dangerously at me, his fangs were already at half mast.

"Lover, you smell beyond delectable. What have you been doing today?"

Stupid, stupid, stupid me.

Rolling my eyes at myself I said, "I knew I should have taken a shower after Morgan left?"

His eyes widen and his nostrils flared when I told him this. Then he lowered his head to my neck and then after licking it slowly and torturously, he inhaled deeply. Thousands of tiny sparks of delight began to fire off one by one when he did this, each one coming closer and closer to my center.

Dear lord, what this man did to me by just smelling me was absolutely scandalous.

Slowly, he kissed his way down my neck to the valley between my breasts, where he again licked the skin but this time, blew cool air against it.

A blissful sigh escaped my lips just as Eric raised himself and begin licking and kissing the other side of my neck.

"And what, pray tell, my love, did Morgan and you talk about?"

"Mostly you." I said breathlessly.

His head snapped up away from my neck and he looked into my eyes.

"Oh really my lover?"

I nodded, his lips seemed to have stolen my words.

He sighed forlornly and rolled to my side, wrapping his arms around me in the process.

"Tell me." He said simply.

I proceeded to tell him all that Morgan and I had discussed that day, beginning with what she had told me about trusting Eric. He seemed relieved when I confirmed that I of course did trust him 100%. He merely nodded his head when I told him that Morgan did believe that Mordred was after me and that he was trying to raise an armies of vamps. I told him about seeing Morgan put some sort of spell on his necklace and that I didn't seem to want to take it off now. Obviously this pleased him a lot, he agreed that it was probably some sort of protection spell but that we should still ask Morgan about it the next time we saw her.

Just as I was about to tell him what Morgan had explained about my power, I began to feel a little nervous again, he immediately sensed it.

"What is it Sookie? Tell me." His voice was soft, yet demanding.

I gritted my teeth and plowed ahead, "She said I would be able to hear vampire's thoughts now, whenever I want. Or don't want too for that matter."

I blew a lock of blonde hair off my face with an exasperated breath and continued, "I used to think it was just a fluke, hearing vamps. I thought it only happened briefly when I had vamp blood, but looks like it's here to stay."

He just laid there silently, stroking his fingers back and forth over the curve of my hip.

I was getting a little frustrated at his silence and a gentle probing of the bond only revealed that it wasn't going to be any help either. Finally I couldn't take his silence anymore and decided to take a test drive. I concentrated and quickly pushed myself into Eric's mind.

I had half expected to hear him plotting on how to keep this quiet and possibly use it to his advantage. But to my astonishment, as well as sheer delight, Eric was simply thinking about what he wanted to do to me and my body.

"_Fuck you senseless……suck every inch of you….bite you….lick you…own you."_

I tried to flip around to look at him but his embrace gave no opportunity to wiggle away, not that I truly wanted to anyway. Instead, I playfully smacked his rear.

His chest rumbled with laughter against my naked back and I felt a flooding of amusement through the bond.

"Oh, my lover. I knew you wouldn't be able to resist the temptation of reading my thoughts. Now we know that this power is very much in place."

I let out a frustrated sigh, "Eric, just because I just heard your thoughts doesn't mean I will be able to hear every vamp. I've pretty much only heard your thoughts and that in itself is so rare, I mean there was the night you staked Longshadow, but I don't see how hearing you now….."

I let my voice trail off, until this very moment Eric had had no idea just how long I had been able to hear him. I wasn't afraid of him at this point at all, I just hoped he wasn't angry that I had been able to keep it from him as long as I did.

To my surprise, when he spoke, his voice was calm with the slightest amused inflection.

"That is certainly most fascinating lover and definitely something we must delve into, very soon. But, humor me for a moment, my love. How often have you heard a vampire's thoughts at your own choosing and not just having it be a random occurrence?"

He knew the answer, I knew the answer, but I knew he wanted me to say it, if only to gloat, "Never." I said in almost an inaudible to human ears whisper.

He rolled me onto my back and leered down at me, his eyes bright with excitement, "Then perhaps we can further test my theory on the ones I will be interrogating tonight."

I nodded, "Yea, we can try that, but we can't let anyone else know Eric. That would be very bad"

He raised an eyebrow, "Indeed it would be. I will tell Pam of course. She can be trusted with this," he paused and kissed the tip of my nose and continued in a sexily teasing voice, "that is, as long as I tell her that you have not read her thoughts, nor do you intend to."

I narrowed my eyes playfully up at him, "You're saying that like you might not tell her."

Lowering his head, so he could whisper seductively into my ear, "What will you do to ensure that I do tell her?"

I tried to reply with equal sexiness, breathing into his ear, "I'll tell you why you were running to my house that night."

All his muscles tensed and his head jerked up so his eyes could burn into mine, "You know? Morgan told you of this?"

I nodded my head and chuckled at his childish excitement.

As I told him what Morgan had said, I felt him go through a series of emotions. Anger, when I spoke of the spell that Hallow had originally planned on putting on him. Relief, when I explained that about the spell that Morgan had told me her and her sisters had put on us. When I felt the lust beginning to fill up the bond, I began to think he was reminiscing about our time together, although I didn't probe his thoughts to check.

He began to lay light kisses on me, beginning at the tiny indent in my throat and moving around randomly, kissing my breasts, then my stomach.

Before he started to get a little carried away, and before he could carry me right with him, I decided I needed to know more about this Cora.

Shudder at the thought.

I pulled gently on the lobe of one of his ears and he allowed me to pull his head up so I could look him in the eyes.

"Eric, I want to know about Cora. Why did Hamish say she was an asset to your kind? And I still don't fully understand why you did what you did last night. I don't think you understand how much that hurt me either. The one thing I never wanted to feel in my life Eric, was your rejection."

He flinched at my words. Then letting out a sigh, he settled down beside me again and draped his arm over my stomach, his fingers grazing up and down my side.

I titled my head up to look at him and he gazed down at me, a faraway look in his eyes when he began to speak, "Hamish said that because Cora's special ability is a dangerous but useful one. It is also one of the many, many reasons I stopped allowing her to crawl into my bed."

I got a flash of a naked Eric, spread eagle on a massive bed, while Cora, equally naked, crawls on her hands and knees towards him. Both of them wearing identical sexy smirks.

With this thought, I felt a sharp tug deep within my heart. I tried to get my masochistic thoughts in check before Eric picked up on my now semi-morose state.

Too late.

His brow furrowed deeply and he cupped my face with his large hand. His thumb lovingly caressing my cheek.

He spoke very quietly, "Please my love. I hate it when you feel this way. You have no reason to be threatened by her. I have loved none before you and I will love none after. I will have no after when you are gone."

I sucked in a sharp breath and felt tears threatening to spill over.

My bottom lip began to quiver as I spoke, "I hate it when you talk like that. I wish you wouldn't."

He laid a comforting kiss on my temple, "I apologize my love. But it is only the truth."

I nodded, then cleared my throat before I spoke again, "You were saying….about Cora?"

His eyes darkened and the air around him filled with menace. Thank God his hands were caressing me, otherwise I might have flinched at his quick change in demeanor.

"Cora has the uncanny ability to withdraw important information from someone, while she shares their bed."

I silently hoped Cora hadn't been stupid enough to try it on Eric, but from his tone of voice, I knew she had.

His voice took an even darker turn, "She very quickly regretted trying to do that with me."

I wasn't quite sure I wanted to know but , "So that's why you stopped sleeping with her?"

He nodded , "She made the mistake of trying to gain information about me and my bank accounts. It was that, among other things. "

I gasped at the woman's stupidity, "Why would she do that? What did you do to her?"

I allowed myself a small moment of delight, thinking about Eric punishing this ex lover of his.

Eric quirked an eyebrow at me, having felt my oddly placed delight, "Her reasons had been entirely personal. She desired a permanent place in my bed and also wished to usurp Pam as my second. Unfortunately for her, I knew her maker and he likes me a great deal more than he likes her. Pam actually came up with the punishment. I thought it ingenious and it just proved to me how right I was in turning Pam."

He sounded downright pleased at this point.

"What was the punishment?"

He smiled devilishly, "A silver chastity belt."

I half laughed and half gasped at the thought. I pictured in my head, Pam and Eric standing side by side, each with their arms crossed and an eyebrow arched sky high as they watched Cora writhe and scream at her forced abstinence. I am sure identical bored expressions had been on their faces at the time.

Amused by this information I said, "Messing with Pam is like forgetting a black widow is poisonous."

He looked down at me with barely contained amusement, " I have always thought her more of a lioness, but nonetheless I think she will be complimented.

I rolled my eyes at his statement. Pam would revel in any comparison to her and something deadly. She seemed to take pride in her 'apple pie traced with arsenic' look.

I snuggled closer to his chest as I began my next line of questions, "Why did you drop my hand last night? What did you mean when you said you didn't know what she would do? And what about that whole "the best he's ever had" thing?"

At least he had the decency to look somewhat admonished as he began speaking , "Once, not too long before I discovered her deception, she walked in on me feeding from a woman. I was not having sex with her, but she flew into a violent, jealous rage anyway and before I could get the woman out safely, Cora ripped her throat out with her bare hands."

I made a very audible gulp, "Now I kinda understand your initial reaction, but what about what she-"

He interrupted me, "I never said such a thing to her, only to you, because you are the best I have ever had. I believe she was merely trying to hurt you."

"Mission accomplished," I muttered.

Then to my surprise, Eric let out a very frustrated, very human, sigh.

"You must never let any woman make you feel inferior to them, especially Cora, my dear."

With that, he slowly began kissing a trail down my neck. Each touch of his lips, sending shockwaves of pleasure through my body.

He continued his pathway of icy delight, as he alternately kissed and licked, what felt like, every inch of skin between my chin and belly button.

I stared down at him as he knelt between my legs and began suckling on one of my thighs. Moaning with pleasure, I slid my hands through his sun colored locks and gently urged his head towards my desperate center.

I felt, rather than heard, him chuckle against my skin.

"Lover, you are nearly exploding with your need for me,"

He whispered it against the sensitive flesh of my inner thigh. His voice thick with his own need for release.

With quite an effort I responded, "Well, I guess you better do something about it."

His body stilled, in the way that only a vamp can do and he raised his eyes to meet mine. His radiant gaze was vibrating with a predatory possessiveness.

"Do I now?"

I returned his intense gaze with one of my own, "Yes and you better get a move on buddy. I am sure everyone is waiting for us."

His eyes brewed a darker blue as he lowered his head again and his lips gently grazed the nest of soft curls between my legs.

"Our tardiness will be excused, as will this."

It took nearly all my concentration but I managed to start mumbling, "As will wha-AAHHH."

With a powerful swipe of his tongue, he parted the lips and took my pulsing nub in his mouth. It was exquisite pleasure, mixed with a dash of pain, as I felt one of his fangs gently pierce the throbbing, swollen, sensitive flesh of my clit.

I'm not too sure what happened next, but I bet it was glorious.

________________________

After spending way too much time in the bed, then the shower, with Eric, we both got dressed. Eric slipped on his signature black jeans and black tank and feeling a tad bit whimsical, I slipped on a pair of black slacks and my own black tank top. He raised an eyebrow at my matching ensemble, then smiled and pulled me in for a deep, soul stirring kiss.

He whispered against my lips, "Black is better for blood anyway."

I nodded, breathless at my sudden desire for him.

Feeling my need he shook his head sadly and said, "Later, my love. Now, we must have a little fun. Well, Pam and I at least."

We made our way downstairs hand in hand. I was floating on a cloud made of Viking kisses. Nothing could break into my euphoria. Even Pam, with her innuendos and dirty comments, didn't give me pause, as we met up with her in the foyer. She had obviously been waiting for us and she had a curiously delighted look on her face.

The three of us stepped in the large hall, that seemed to be serving as the meeting place every evening. All the resident female vamps were on the floor, writhing in front of the fireplace, with a dazed Bubba in their midst.

The delirious smile on my face faded when I saw Bill seated in one of the wingback chairs in front of the roaring fire. He hadn't noticed me yet, his eyes seemed utterly riveted on a female vamp, whose breasts were half hanging out and had an uncanny resemblance to myself.

Ewwww.

I risked a glance at Eric and was confused momentarily at the pleased smirk on his face. Then it struck me, Eric still hadn't had the opportunity to rub our relationship in Bill's face. I knew there was no talking Eric out of it.

I pictured myself as a Barbie doll, dangling from one of Eric's hands, while his other one was pushed against Bill's forehead, keeping him at arms length, while Bill ran in place.

"Hey Miss. Sookie…Mister Eric," came Bubba's voice from between a pair of scantily clad twin blonde vamps.

"Hey Bubba," I replied sweetly.

At Bubba's greeting, Bill stood and stared daggers at Eric, before turning his gaze to me and his eyes filled with the despair, he so desperately wanted me to see.

"Good evening Sookie, Eric." He nodded to both of us, letting his eyes linger inappropriately long on my neck and bosom.

Eric tensed and pulled me nearer to his body. I obliged his need to display ownership of me to Bill. Maybe now he would stop watching me from the woods when I was at my home. I extended my neck up towards my Vikings face. His eyes widened, his nostrils flared and I saw a glimmer of fang.

Bill was practically shooting fire bolts from his eyes, as he watched Eric lean down to my throat. I felt his tongue flick lightly against the pulsing artery and I instantly had the urge to drag him up the stairs and begin round 2, but thankfully at that moment cognitive thought left me when Eric's cool and determined tongue slipped behind my earlobe.

Shattering our little act of public indecency, Bill strained voice spoke up again, "I have much I need to discuss with you, Eric, so when you are done, let me know."

Eric's head snapped up and he looked to my former lover and if Bill had been shooting fire bolts Eric's gaze was now shooting icicles.

"You do not presume to speak to me like that Bill. If it wasn't for Sookie saving you over and over you would be nothing but dust in the wind."

I stifled a snort at Eric's words when I realized he hadn't meant to be funny. Bubba didn't help when he absently began humming 'Dust in the Wind' from the pile of flesh where he lay.

Bill didn't seem to properly rein himself in at Eric's warning, instead he chose to gamble more.

"I came here to find out about this prophecy between you and Sookie and her connection to Arthur and Morgan."

Since we had first entered the room, the air had been filled with tension, now the atmosphere around me, namely the air around the seething 6'5 Viking to my left, was positively murderous.

I glanced quickly from Pam to Eric's face. While Eric looked about two seconds away from making himself a Bill shaped hat, Pam seemed delighted at the prospect of the potential blood spilling ahead.

Before I could ask him how he had heard about mine and Eric's little revelation, I felt a gush of air around me and saw an empty space where Eric had stood. He was nothing but a blur of black and blonde as he flew towards Bill, slamming him into the wall behind him as soon as he made contact. For a moment I was worried that Eric would actually kill Bill and I almost cried out for him to stop, but I had an inkling that Eric would either not hear, not listen, or would be incredibly unhappy that I had cried out at all.

Eric wrapped one massive hand around Bills throat and lifted him off the floor. Even though he wasn't struggling against the mighty grip, his eyes were filled with hatred as he stared at my Viking.

That just pissed me off. Bill should hate himself for what he did to me. His continual judgment and anger towards Eric was just pathetic.

With his fangs now fully extended, Eric snarled into Bill's face, "Who have you been getting information from Compton? Are you not satisfied with your existence unless you are causing my Sookie pain?"

Bill gasped out vehemently, "I would never want to hurt Sookie. I wish for only her safety and happiness."

Before I even realized I had done it, I screamed across the room at him, "Then leave us alone."

The bond busted with pride at my words but the look on his face conveyed to me, just how much he hated the effect Bill had on my happiness. Just minutes earlier, I had been the definition of blissful, but as soon as I laid eyes on Bill, my joy had dulled considerably.

Bill's eyes widened in anguish and he wheezed out, "Sookie, I'm sorry, please."

I wouldn't acknowledge him, instead I switched my gaze back to my Viking. It was obvious that Eric was just gearing up, his bloodlust had already begun stirring franticly at the prospect of interrogating the vamps. Now I could practically hear the blood roaring through his veins.

Pam had left my side silently and was now crouching near Eric's feet. With her neatly tailored black slacks, pink cashmere sweater and pearls, from behind, she looked more like a woman helping her daughter lace her ballet slippers and not the very dangerous minion of my lover. The stance she was currently in made me silently pray that she wasn't going to catch drops of Bill's blood with her tongue like snowflakes.

With no warning, Eric began pummeling his fist into Bill's face. Blood spurted from his nostrils as Eric easily shattered his nose.

I turned my face away now. I know Bill could take the pain that my Viking lover was dishing out, but that didn't mean I would want to watch.

The sounds of flesh pounding against flesh filled the room and I looked to Bubba. The female vamps laying on the floor around him, were now staring greedily at Eric. They were obviously enjoying his display of masculinity and dominance. Hussies. But Bubba seemed to be looking everywhere except where every other vamps eyes were riveted.

Then it struck me, what Bill might have done.

"Eric" I spoke quietly and hoped I sounded more questioning than demanding.

He froze in mid-swing and looked at me, a creepily calm look on his face, as if totally unaware (or unfeeling) about the bloodied vamp dangling from his hand.

Pam also turned her head towards me, her face lightly sprinkled with Bill's blood. I shuddered when she licked a stray drop from the corner of her mouth. As I slowly walked towards Bubba and his pile of undead groupies, Pam's eyes widened slowly with realization. At that moment she reminded me so much of a video that Amelia had shown me one time called "The Dramatic Lemur", if I hadn't a lick of sense I would have gone into hysterics at the sight of her.

Bill's face was misshapen and covered in blood but when Eric stopped his onslaught, it begun its healing process. The whites of his eyes shone at me through his bloody mask. He seemed to be pleading to me. But I didn't want to know what he was thinking when we were together and I sure as heck didn't want to hear his thoughts now.

Eric severed his hold on Bill and he crumpled to the floor, taken by surprise at the sudden release. Pam now loomed over him, dangerous and hungry. My Viking narrowed his eyes at me and gestured for me to explain myself.

I looked back at Bubba and was greeted by 16 pairs of eyes looking at me. 15 sets of those eyes, were not friendly. Either I gulped audibly, was projecting more anxious vibes through the bond than I realized, or he had finally caught on; because in the next instant Eric yelled "Leave us" so loudly, that the chandelier above my head tinkled prettily.

Even though Eric was not there master, they knew an explosive, pissed off, alpha male when they saw one, they made their exit in a scurry of chiffon and flesh, leaving Bubba disheveled and alone, kneeling in the center of the rug.

I knelt down next to Bubba, who was starting to look a little shame faced, but amazingly retained his 'aw shucks' demeanor.

"Bubba?" I asked softy.

He turned his head to me, cocked it slightly and gave me that multi-millionaire dollar smile, "Yes, Miss Sookie?"

"Have you been calling Bill and telling him things you have heard and seen?"

It was best to be straight forward with Bubba. He just didn't get the cloak and dagger world of vampires.

"Yes, Miss Sookie," was his nakedly honest and innocent answer.

I don't think I have ever seen Eric _this _stunned. Neither had I ever seen him go from any emotion to pure violent rage in a matter in milli-seconds. But before he had a chance to dish out his own brand of Viking punishment on Bubba, I held up a hand to stop him.

"Eric, its not Bubba's fault. Bill got him to do his dirty work."

The warrior within him let out a growl, his lips curling in an animalistic way. He looked from Bubba to Bill and back to me, before nodding his head shortly, and begrudgingly too.

Bubba looked at me quizzically, "Did I do something wrong Miss Sookie? Mister Bill said it would help keep you safe. I sure am sorry if I did wrong."

His voice faded and he looked like a scolded child.

With venom in his voice and his murderous gaze on Bill, Eric spoke to Bubba, "I understand Bubba. You only did what you thought was best for my Sookie," he paused and looked at Bubba, when he continued to speak he somehow made his voice even more menacing, "But, never again speak to anyone about the things you may see or hear between Sookie and I."

Bubba's brow furrowed together and he seemed on the verge of speaking, when finally our hostess and her ever present Highlander swooshed through the doorway. Both of them paused over the threshold to take in the scene before them; Eric was towering over a still crumpled (smart move) Bill, Pam standing was now standing next to Eric, looking like some sort of blood spattered soccer mom and Bubba and I sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace.

Maybelle put the tip of one gloved finger in her mouth and smiled wickedly, "Have you started all the fun without me?"

The tension seemed to whoosh out one of the open windows into the chilly night.

My ticking time bomb laughed with no humor and said, "Compton, I will deal with you later, but right now I have more important prey. But know this, if you do anything like this again, I will send you to your final death."

Eric was looking down at Bill with nothing but contempt. Bill turned his head to look up at Eric. I could tell he was just itching to continue egging Eric on, but he seemed to think better of it for he just nodded before laying his bloodied face back against the wood floor.

With Pam shadowing him, Eric strode away from Bill and came towards me. If it had been a couple of years earlier, that look in his eyes and those rippling muscles coming at me, would have struck terror in my heart. Now it struck me somewhere a little south of my heart.

Laying a reassuring kiss on Bubbas cheek, that got me another killer smile, I stood up and slipped my hands into Eric's. The three of us made our way towards Maybelle and Hamish. Eric jerked his head towards the foyer beyond the doors and the two of them followed us out there. With one last look at Bill, Eric slammed the door shut behind him.

"What is this all about Viking?" Hamish questioned.

Eric filled the two of them in on what Bill had done. Neither of them seemed too surprised by his actions, but I guess within the vamp world espionage was a normal occurrence. They did seem a little perturbed and disappointed that Eric wouldn't be staking Bill tonight.

Hamish angled his head towards me and grumbled, "I hope one day you do not regret the trust and forgiveness you seem to give so freely lass, especially with that one." He jerked his head towards the closed doors to illustrate his point.

I nodded and said, "Yes, I hope so too. Seems like my good intentions are taken advantage of a lot of the time."

Pam chimed in, a tad too perkily, "Now Sookie darling, you know what they say about good intentions."

When saying this she had pulled a lacy handkerchief from her pocket and began wiping the speckles of blood from her porcelain face. Maybelle swept away Pam's hand and began licking off the blood with the tiniest flicks of her tongue..

Eric still seemed too peeved by the previous incident to share in this small tension breaking moment, in fact I am not quite sure he heard or saw this little exchange, he was glaring so dangerously at the door that separated him from the traitorous Bill. But now he flicked his eyes to Maybelle who was now wiping her mouth with Pam's hanky.

"It shall be Pam, Sookie and I, dealing with these vamps tonight Maybelle. I know it is your home, but since it was my bonded they were after. I hope you will acquiesce to my request. I would be thankful."

She tapped her finger on her chin and I took her contemplative moment to admire her look tonight. She was wearing what appeared to be a sensible dove gray two piece skirt suit, except for the fact that it was skintight, she obviously had put on a corset too because her waist looked to be something that would send Scarlett O'Hara into quite a rage. She was also wearing higher than high black patent leather mary janes and elbow length black leather gloves. Her hair had been pulled submissively into a tight, braided bun on the back of her head. She was such an intimidating little mite, I half expected her to start brandishing a riding crop.

Finally she threw her hands up in defeat, "Alas Northman, I agree to your request. But I am not quite sure why you need your little telepath there."

I knew the use of the word telepath had not been said without a point. But Eric didn't miss a beat, "While I am awake and Bill Compton is within striking distance Sookie does not leave my side."

Hamish and Maybelle both nodded, accepting this.

Then May waved her hand towards a unremarkable door, that I probably would have took for a broom cupboard.

"Hamish will show you where they are, but I do expect one day you shall return the favor, I do regret missing out on all the fun."

Her bottom lip stuck out in a tiny pout and thankfully this coerced a small, begrudging, laugh from my Viking.

"Of course Maybelle, it will be my pleasure I am sure. Your favors are always delightfully macabre."

She lit up with a smile.

Hamish laid a small kiss on top of her head and led us towards the door. When he opened it, I was intrigued by the immediate appearance of a darkened, circular stone staircase that looked to be about as old as my lover.

I gulped at the fact that about 7 stairs down, it pretty much was pitch black and no one had a flashlight. I rolled my eyes inwardly, stupid Sookie, vampires don't need flashlights.

Aware of my sudden apprehension, Eric lifted me up, producing a small squeak from me as he followed Hamish down the flight of stairs. I let his fierce protective nature envelope me.

The descent led to a cold narrow passage way, with a few thick steel doors on each side. The walls were lined with out of place candelabras, less dangerous for vamps than torches I guess.

Hamish gestured towards the doors, "Each of these rooms are lined with silver, except the one at the end of the corridor. You will find everything you need in there. They are in the first two rooms."

With that he hoisted his axe over his shoulder and made his way back up the blackened stairwell.

Eric stalked towards the door at the end of the passage, me still in his arms. He was like some villainous character in a romance novels, carrying his bride to the bridal bed to ravish her. If only we didn't have to interrogate right now.

Pam snaked her arm around to open it before he could kick it down, as I am sure he would have. He set me down once we were in the room.

"Pam, shut the door. We need to talk about something before we begin."

She looked at him questioningly, but obeyed immediately and then turned back to us, practically twitching with curiosity.

Eric wrapped an arm around me and pulled me to him. Once carefully snuggled into his embrace, he rested his deadly serious eyes on Pam.

"I know I can trust you with anything. You would not betray me. Neither would you ever betray Sookie. Correct Pamela?"

She nodded her head slowly, but her eyes darted back and forth between Eric and I with high speed.

"Of course master. I would never do anything to betray your or our beloved Sookie."

She smiled at me and for once it was warm and welcoming, without a hint of fang. Which almost scared me more.

Eric nodded and said, "As I suspected. But I still think it is necessary for me to say to you, that what I am about to tell you does not leave this room. You shall never speak of it, unless it is to Sookie or myself. Do you understand?"

Her eyes were as wide as saucers now, "Yes master, of course. It goes without saying."

"Good. Well Pam, it seems that Sookie's telepathy has progressed so she can read any beings mind at her disposal."

Pam hissed and snapped her gaze to me. Before she could speak or act, Eric held up a hand for her to listen, very much like I had done with him and Bubba, then he continued.

"Do not worry Pam. Although she can read vampires minds at will, she has not and will not listen to your thoughts, unless the situation requires it."

Pam stared at me for a good long minute or two before she spoke.

"Is that true Sookie? You have never heard my thoughts before?"

I shook my head and said, "No, never heard your thoughts. I've really only ever heard Eric's before but Morgan told me today that I would be able to read any mind, human, shifter, fae or vampire. I'm not too happy about it either, just so you know."

She broke into a fangy smile and sniffed the air daintily, "I thought the air smelled particularly lovely this evening. I wish I could meet Morgan. I bet she is delectable."

Eric was smirking at his child.

She looked back to me and said, "Sookie, I admit I was startled at first, but now that I think on it, I believe this is good for us. It does give us quite an advantage and I am sure will be very helpful in plenty of situations."

I was a bit shocked by her quick acceptance of the situation. So I looked up to Eric to see if he shared my reaction. But he was smiling and nodding approvingly at her.

Noticing my quizzical look, he said, "If I taught Pam anything it is how to adapt to any situation. She is every bit as pragmatic as myself."

"She learned from the best." I grumbled under my breath, but of course they both heard.

He leered down at me, sending me a powerful wave of lust though the bond, "Indeed she did, my lover."

Pam crossed her arms and while she looked all sweetness and pie, I could see that her devious little mind was already thinking ahead to what was next.

"So, we are trying this out tonight on our little playthings?"

Eric nodded, "Since they will die anyway, we don't have to worry about them knowing what she can do."

Eric deposited me in a chair in the corner of the room and left Pam and I so he could bring in the first detainee.

There was a large, crudely built wooden chair in the center of the room. It reminded me a bit of an electric chair, except instead of the normal restraints at the wrists and ankles, there were silver chains.

Pam shuffled around the room with determination. She had slipped on a thick pair of leather gloves and was pulling several items from shelves and cupboards placed throughout the room. I noticed her eye an entirely silver Iron Maiden with fondness and shuddered inwardly.

"So Sookie, have you heard my masters thoughts?" She spoke calmly and didn't look up at me as she arranged a number of knives on a table, from shortest to longest.

Talking to Pam was like talking to Eric, when it came to the level of trust so I knew I could speak freely with her.

"Yes, back then I thought it was a freak occurrence. Like maybe the combination of having drank Bill's blood and Eric being so old made it happen, but now I guess that's out of the question." I let out a small sigh.

I still hadn't accustomed myself to the idea of being able to read vamps minds and I was going out of my way to make sure that my shields were as strong as steel tonight. Ever since my first night dreaming of Morgan, and especially since Eric's and mine dual revelations on the flight over, I had felt a certain amount of ease when it came to controlling my gift.

"When did you first hear my masters thoughts?" Her eyes still on her task.

"The night he staked Longshadow," I said in a small voice.

My answer caused her to look up from her equipment, her eyes lit up with interest and she gave me a half smirk, "Really? Well that is interesting Sookie."

I was happy for the fact that she did indeed sound innocently interested as opposed to diabolically inclined towards the information I was sharing.

She busied herself again, turning to pull a handheld butane torch from a cupboard. It looked the kind the Martha Stewart would use as the finishing touch to her perfect crème brulee.

Her face was set in a kind of sweet contemplation as she looked at the torch in her hand thoughtfully. Softly than I thought Pam capable of she said, " I wonder what its like hearing our thoughts."

For a moment I wasn't even sure she had meant to speak out loud. But she quirked her head to me and lifted her a brow.

At that moment, the door burst open to smack against the wall with force I knew was caused by a Viking sized foot. Eric strode in, dragging one of the vamps that Pam and May had incapacitated the night before by his shirt collar. He was half conscious and it was obvious that someone had already been having a bit of fun with him. I am sure the rest of our party had enjoyed bringing the two of them back to the manor the night before, especially May and Hamish.

Eric was practically jovial when he tossed the vamp onto the solid wooden chair. Pam quickly moved to secure the vampires hands and feet with the silver chains. His skin sizzled slightly at the contact and he let out a low hiss, his eyelids fluttering lightly but remained shut.

Turning to me and nearly burning me up with his hot gaze, my Viking lover said with a fiendish smirk, "Yes my love, what is it like to hear the thoughts of the damned?"

That sure got the attention of the prisoner for his head snapped up at Eric's words and his eyes searched the dimly lit room until they settled on my very obvious human self.

He curled his lips and snarled at me, "Traitorous slut telepath, you should be drained in front of a vampire court. You will be, once you are found out and I will only miss watching your body being used like the whor-"

Pam cut him off with a swift punch to his gut.

With her fangy but sweet smile she yanked his head back with her thickly gloved hand and looked into his face, "Its very rude to speak to a lady that way. You will not do it again."

She shoved a gag ball into his mouth and secured the straps tightly, as tight as possible knowing Pam, all the while the pleasant smile on her face. Eric looked on with a proud and satisfied look on his face, obviously enjoying his child's display.

Spinning her self around and sitting primly on the vamps lap, she crossed her ankles and looked at me expectantly. It was only when I saw blood dripping from the seat of the chair, did I notice the small spikes covering the seat and arms of it, each spike approximately a half an inch long and just about every fraction of them thrust into his flesh. Pam's slight weight had just caused them to dig in deeply and thoroughly.

The vamp appeared to have been turned when he was in his 30's, early or late I couldn't tell. But I sensed he was a young vamp, I wouldn't guess any older than a decade. He was very non descript. Non descript brown hair, brown hair, plain features and kinda scrawny.

Sometimes I just didn't understand why certain people had been turned into vamps. This guy didn't appear to be anything special. Now in Eric's case, I could see his maker coming across him and not being able to do anything but turn him to be able to forever maintain his divine looks.

I glanced to each of my friendly vampires before looking at Eric, he was still amused but not as gleeful as when he first entered.

He crossed his arms over his chest, the knuckles of each hand pushing his naked biceps into enticing bulges.

"What is it like my dear?" Eric's own curiosity at the information was obvious now.

"Well," I began quietly, wanting to share the information, but not wanting to hurt Eric's feelings at my explanation, "Well shifters thoughts are almost red and really snarled up but every vamps thoughts are dark, well not really just dark, more like an abyss, darkness with no end or beginning. And cold, there is always a chill with a vampires thoughts. Not a physical chill, but like someone is blowing cool air across my brain."

I paused again to take in the looks of the two vamps in front of me. Pam looked fascinated by the information, she had gotten up and walked forward as I spoke, until she was side by side with Eric. He was more contemplative, one of his thumbs rubbing his bottom lip, his head slightly bowed and his eyes studying the stone floor at his feet. I probed the bond and was thankful to find that he didn't appear to be bothered by my words. I couldn't really discern his emotions, but I felt he was reflecting on what I was saying and perhaps a little lost in his thoughts.

Continuing with my description, "The thoughts themselves aren't always clear, well they weren't, I don't know exactly what they will sound like now. But before they were almost veiled, I had to strain to hear them. Except Eric's, they hit me like a bucket of cold water."

He shifted only his eyes from their downward angle, "Like a bucket of cold water? What did you hear Sookie?"

Pam glanced from Eric and I, a look of uncertainty crossing her face.

I looked him straight in the eye and said "You were thinking how you could make me do what you wanted, whenever, wherever just by simply threatening someone I loved. But you were trying to mainstream, well as much as you could mainstream and you didn't want to kill anyone you didn't want to."

Pam and Eric's eyes both went wide with shock at my words and I felt an inkling of guilt trickle into the bond.

He furrowed his worried brow and gazing deeply into my eyes he said, "I can now see why you treated me the way you did back then. How you learned to trust me, why you let me into your home when you were alone that fateful night, I will never understand."

I beamed at his doubt and said, "But then the most amazing thing started to happen Eric."

Both him and Pam raised identical eyebrows in question and Eric said, "And what was that my love?"

"You started saving my life….a lot."

Eric took a small step backwards, my words surprising him. But then he returned my dazzling smile with a killer one all his own.

"I knew jumping on top of you in Dallas would pay off."

Amusement and happiness radiated from him through the bond. His look was like a blue inferno, lighting a fire in me until I was warmed from toes to nose.

I wanted to tell him just how many times he had made the difference between life and death for me. I wanted to tell him how easy it was for me to trust him, once I allowed myself too.

I never felt safer than when I was in his presence or even a quick sprint away. When he was awake, his life force was like a dull roar flowing through my veins and rushing to both my heart and brain, filling me with his courage, strength and apparently part of his libido was beginning to rub off on me too.

When he was asleep, he became a humming in the back of my mind. But not an annoying hum, more soothing, as if assuring me of his presence. It reminded me of the sound my grandmother made when I was sick as a child and she rocked me in her arms to comfort me.

"Well, when you two are done eye fucking one another, maybe we can continue?"

Pam's bored voice broke me from my daydream. Or in this instance was it a nightdream? She spun around and swayed her hips back and forth as she approached her special plaything, his eyes widening at her advance. With what I could swear was a giggle she hopped back into his lap, eliciting a muffled but obviously pained noise.

Eric smiled indulgently at his fiendish child before holding his hand out for me to take and of course I did. Reaching out to him was becoming instinctual and I adored all the trust we shared between us. I was at peace with what had happened the night before, if that she-devil was as bad as he said, I couldn't blame him for being surprised and at a loss at how to handle to situation. Its not like he had a ton of experience in these kind of situations, despite his ridiculously old age.

He pulled me into his arms for a brief moment, burrowing his nose into my hair and inhaling my scent deeply. I could sense his bloodlust building within him, he was excited about his duty tonight and couldn't help taking in a bit of my fae essence to rev him up even more.

Escorting me to a small stool next to Pam's knives o' wonders, Eric laid a monstrous kiss on me, leaving my toes tingling, before going to stand in front of the prisoner. A saucy looking Pam still in his lap and now sweetly tracing his face with one finger. He shot both Eric and I a contemptuous look each, to which Pam rewarded him with a deep gash in his cheek brought on by one of her nails.

She licked her finger and slithered off of him and walked to her display of serrated edges and contemplated the knives on the table before Eric snapped his finger at her with impatience and she quickly plucked one, the biggest one of course, off the table and handed it to Eric.

With one hand he ripped the leather straps of the gag ball off the vamps face, destroying the back talk reducing item. From the small pout on Pam's face I figured it was probably her own.

Snatching a handful of his hair, Eric wretched the vamps head back so he could look into his eyes. As he pressed the tip of the silver blade against the vamps ribs, he began his questioning.

"Who sent you for my bonded?"

Obviously this information had not been freely given to this ragtag group of vamps because as soon as Eric's said the last word the first sign of fear flashed across the would be kidnappers eyes.

He quickly masked his fear and snarled at Eric, "You will get nothing from me Viking! I would rather meet the sun before telling you anything."

Eric nodded, a bit too calmly for my comfort, before slipping the knife between the vamps ribs as easily as a hot knife through butter.

"Good to know." He said just as calmly, over the yelp of pain.

He snapped for another knife, leaving the first protruding from the vamps side. Pam quickly complied by handing off the next biggest knife, longest to shortest, I guess, was the order of the night.

Standing in front of the vamp, this time with the knife poking him in the dead center of his belly, Eric glanced at me quickly before repeating his question, "Who sent you to take her?"

This time I pushed into the vamps mind as easily as any humans, I am sure his young age didn't help him.

The prisoner didn't answer this time, but spat on the floor at Eric's feet. Without hesitation my Viking stabbed the blade deep into the vamps stomach and he screeched in pain.

But it was too late, I had already heard the name.

"Its Mordred," I said looking Eric square in the eye to let him know I had no doubt of what I had heard.

The vampire started screaming when I spoke the name of the dark fairy. Eric quickly silenced him by drawing out the knife and plunging it somewhere lower. I cringed at the vampires agonizing screams. He twisted his wrist once and I almost lost my lunch.

"Where is he?" My Viking bellowed into the trembling vampires face.

"I don't know, I swear" The vampire half gasped and half moaned it out.

I pushed back into the vampires shallow darkness and found he was telling the truth.

"He doesn't know." I replied.

Eric looked at me sharply, "Are you sure? He could be trying to trick you."

I shook my head, "No, I cant really explain it, but when someone is trying to think something it feels different than when they are naturally thinking it."

Eric nodded, accepting that. He looked towards Pam, who tossed him another knife and he caught it effortlessly.

This time, he placed the knifes sharp yet jagged edge against the vamps ankle as he spoke, "What does he want with my Sookie? Do you know why the vampire's are killing their humans? And who is his spy within Maybelle's circle?"

I had to navigate my way through the vamps panicked thoughts at having to grow back a limb, he had never had to before, but he had heard about it and heard that it was incredibly painful.

Funny how he still thought Eric was going to let him live. How naïve the young can be.

I shook my head at Eric, "He doesn't know who is spying on us. That was a carefully guarded secret. But I heard something about a trade. And he only thought about Mordred wanting me. Those words, 'Mordred wants her'. I have a feeling its not to ask to use my ability or reconnect old family bonds. And they didn't want a telepath reading the thoughts of their humans, that's why they were slaughtered."

Pam was looking at the three of us with rapt fascination. I was incredibly relieved she seemed to be accepting, if not really enjoying my new skill.

"Sookie," she said, her voice a whisper, "this is amazing. Vampires are such diabolical creatures, this will ensure all of us will live at least another 1,000 years."

Eric replied sternly to Pam, "Do not get carried away. This is not something she will do on a regular basis. We cannot afford to be found out and if Sookie listens to vampires thoughts too much, she might stumble upon something for which she cannot hide her fear."

Standing, he folded his arms behind his back and began to pace the room with an easy stride. The more he strode the deeper his brow furrowed.

Then he stopped and turned his head towards the prisoner, "I do not think he has any other valuable information. What do you think my love?"

His calm demeanor did no way match the flurry of activity in the bond. He was angry, frustrated, hungry and horny. There hadn't been his usual amount of blood drinking in bed earlier and if he wasn't as old as he was I would be worried about facing him while he was in a full blown bloodlust. But because he was able to handle himself with such restraint, I was merely excited about the prospect of him going all vampy on me.

I nodded my head, "Yea, I don't think Mordred really let any of these guys in on his plans, but at least we found out some stuff. Including confirming the fact that it is Mordred after me."

"I really don't think Mordred cares if we know its him that is after you. I am more concerned about this trade you spoke of."

He looked at Pam for a minute and I knew they were communicating in their silent vampire way. Pam nodded simply and walked behind the interrogation chair. She slipped her hand behind her back and quicker than I could follow she snatched her hand back and slammed a sharp wooden stake deeply into the vampires heart.

I jumped and was a little thankful that I hadn't been warned. It was a little like pulling the band aid off after two, instead of three. It was just better when you didn't expect it sometimes.

The vampire didn't even have a chance to gasp before he started crumbling away and before I knew it he was a pitiful pile of ash on the floor.

I stared at the remnants of the vampire and whispered, "Imagine, something as strong as a vampire being reduced to something that looks like it should be the leftovers of a campfire."

Pam snorted, "He was not that strong Sookie."

I looked at her and smiled sadly, "True, but the same would happen to any vampire. And that just strikes me as tragic. Something so beautiful, terrifyingly beautiful, becoming something so…so….insignificant."

Everyone in the room knew I wasn't talking about any vampire, but a very particular one. And at this moment, he was looking at me with a deep sadness, the bond was pulsating with both of our love.

"Pam," Eric barked without taking his eyes from my face.

"Yes Master?" She asked, her voice sugary and patronizing all at once.

"I will send Hamish down to help you question the other vamp. Sookie and I have business to attend too."

She rolled her eyes, but I wasn't paying attention, I couldn't tear my gaze from his terribly gorgeous face.

"Of course Master, but really I could finish on my own."

He finally glanced at her, "No Pam, I will not have you getting carried away."

She sighed, "Fine, send the Scot down. But shouldn't Sookie read this ones thoughts as well?"

Eric shook his head, "I highly doubt, that one will know anything besides a name as well. Mordred is not stupid, no one will know where he is or why he is doing this, until he is ready for them to know."

Pam just nodded and Eric swiftly came to my side and scooped me up in his arms. He paused in the doorway and turned back to her, "Thank you Pam, for always being so loyal to myself and to Sookie."

I dared a glance over Eric's shoulder and saw Pam was lost for words so she just gave him a shaky little nod. Turning back, he carried me down the corridor and back up the darkened stairwell, all the while dropping light kisses on my cheeks, lips, eyelids, forehead, anywhere he could reach easily.

Hamish was lounging up against the wall across from the door that led to May's dungeon, next to him, his axe. He had obviously been waiting for us, as we came through the door, he stood up straight and thumbed the axe's handle absently.

"Was that a successful endeavor Viking? It seems you did succeed in scaring the poor lass in your arms there." His gruff voice full of good cheer,

Eric held me tightly against his chest, he probably wasn't to perceptive to another male vamp being in such close proximity when we were both so turned on for one another.

"Nothing too helpful I am afraid. And my Sookie is not scared and if she was, you would never know Highlander."

Hamish chuckled, "I dare say I wouldn't. You wouldn't happen to have Scottish blood in ya would you lass?"

Before I could respond Eric answered threateningly, "With her blonde hair and blue eyes, I would say she more likely descended from my own people. Now, if you would like too, my child needs a hand downstairs with the other captive."

Hamish picked up his axe and said, "I think it would be a pleasure to watch that one in action. She is a feisty one that. I commend you for raising such a strong, sexy and cunning child."

Eric's blood settled a little, but was still at a simmer, "Thank you Hamish, I am sure she will appreciate your presence as well. Now if you will excuse us."

Just as Eric was about to sweep me through the doorway and up the stairs, I saw Bill peering out from the room where we had left him. His eyes so full of desire and jealousy, I turned away without acknowledging him.

Eric laid a hard kiss against my pulsating throat and went through a doorway. Hamish's good natured bellowing laughter followed us all the way up the stairs.

I opened our door, before he had a chance to kick it in, but he did kick it shut behind him. There was a mad frenzy building between us, caused by the bloodlust surging through him. I could feel his desire for my body and my blood, I fed off of it and it was like horniness by osmosis.

He tossed me on the bed and before I could finish the first bounce I was scurrying to my knees in front of him. Taking the front of his tank top in my two hands I ripped it straight down the center, Hulk Hogan style. For a moment he stared down at me in wonderment, then with an animalistic growl he ripped my shirt and bra off with one hand before bending his head and clamping his mouth around one of my nipples.

I gasped and dug my hands into his blonde locks, the ends of which, were tickling my chest and stomach.

He pulled his head away and I whimpered at the loss of the delirious sensation. Without warning, he lightly (for a vampire) shoved me back down onto the bed. Then he did the same to my jeans and panties that he had done to the top portion of my outfit, tossing the remains God knows where.

I writhed under his hot gaze, hoping he would just put me out of my misery and do me senseless. Instead he just studied me for a few minutes, he began at my face, looking deeply into my eyes, then to my nose, lingering on my lips for a few moments and then my neck for a few moments longer. When his stare settled on my breasts, he pinched one nipple into stiff compliance and I moaned my own surrender. But he continued down until his scrutiny of my nether regions had me practically flopping like fish.

He lowered himself to a crouch and gently eased my legs apart, so I was exposed to him fully. Kissing up my thigh, he nuzzled gently into my womanly parts. Inhaling and exhaling a few times and with each exhale a gust of cool wind hit my most delicate spot.

He looked up at me and whispered against the smooth flesh of my thigh in his ancient unknown language.

"Eric." I panted heavily.

Keeping his eyes on me, he slid one finger inside of me, causing my body to arch into the air. Gently, he pushed me back down with the other hand, holding me firmly by the hip with his other hand. He began to lap at me like kitten with a saucer of milk, causing me to bolt up in a sitting position and grab a hold of his thick, tense biceps.

He kept his eyes locked on mine as he began to such greedily at my swollen nub. I released my hold of his arms and dug my hands into his hair again. With each flick of his tongue the tightness in my belly clenched more and more. His finger was still massaging the inside of me with divinely insane slowness.

Abruptly he pulled his hands away and lifted his head, I cried out in protest, but he just stood and without breaking our eye contact he undid his pants and dropped them to the floor. Eric had foregone underwear this evening and he was very, very happy to see me.

He leaned down and covered every inch that he could, of my naked skin, with his own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he began kissing me deeply. He encircles his waist with my legs and then wrapped both of his strong, silk smooth arms around my back. Standing, he turned around to then sit on the edge of the bed himself.

Laying butterfly kisses all over my face, he gently lowers me onto him. As I take all of him in, I gasp into his mouth and cling to him tightly. At first he simple moves his hips around in circles and I mimic the movement. Then slowly he begins to thrust into me, picking up pace steady but slowly.

"Sookie, my Sookie. My love. My everything" He whispers over and over into my ear. Each word sending heavenly streams of pleasure through me.

"Eric, I need you, I love you. I can't be without you." I breathed laboriously into his ear. Hoping my words made him feel as wonderful as his had made me.

I push my body back a little and look up into his eyes. His eyes alone are enough to send me swimming down the sea of pleasure, but I fed off the desire and love I saw in his eyes. I drank up all that he seemed to be saying without speaking a word and without me listening to his thoughts.

He needed me as much as I needed him. He wanted and desired me as much as I did him and he loved me just as much as I loved him.

I arched my neck to him, "Eric, please. I want it."

He took one arm from around me and gently cupped my face with his hand. Tracing over my jaw and up and over my lips with his thumb, I laid a gentle kiss on the tip.

"I love you my Sookie."

"I love you too Eric."

He held my gaze for a moment and I felt the bond almost burst with our combined feelings.

Then he bent his golden head to my throat and bit down. As soon as he drew in the first bit of my blood, my climax lifted high and dropped, shattering to a million pieces around us. I screamed silently and bit Eric's shoulder. I tasted a quick gush of his blood before the wound healed up. He reached his own climax, shouting out in his native tongue, as I licked the spot where I had bitten him.

We sat there for I don't know how long, stroking each other's naked bodies, not trying to arouse one another again, but just to lovingly touch and caress one another for the sake of it.

He walked us into the bathroom, I was still attached to him like a second skin. Starting the shower, he lifted my hips so he could finally pull himself out of me. I wasn't to shocked to find that he was ready to go again. But I could sense that he knew all I needed was a hot shower, a good cuddle and a long sleep.

Slipping us under the hot water he finally pulls my legs from around him and sets me down in front of him. Immediately I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled up to him. With one hand he stroked my head and with the other he traced a long line up and down my spine.

We seemed to have moved to a point in our relationship where at times we didn't need to speak, we were utterly content to hold and be held. It was almost like we communicated through the bond, he sensed my utter contentment and returned it in kind. So as we stood in the shower, we also bathed in the bond (I know corny right?).

He washed my body gently. Possibly the best part was when he knelt down in front of me and washed my legs and feet. When he looked up at me from that position, I just wanted to smother him with kisses and have my way with him right here in the porcelain and glass palace. He let me return the favor in kind and I took my time washing each one of his tree trunk like legs. When I began washing his chest I leaned over and kissed each nipple lightly.

We dried each other off and he carried me back to the bed where we both stretched out on it, each of us gloriously naked. He wrapped me in his secure embrace and pulled me back to his chest so I molded perfectly against him.

He stroked my head and I turned to look up at him, "What's going to happen now Eric?"

From the bond, I could feel that Eric was feeling protective and possessive again. His brows came together in thought.

"I thought it would be wise to phone both Niall and King DeCastro tomorrow night. Perhaps you can call Niall during the day but I would prefer to be there."

I nodded, "I would want you to be there to Eric, but do you think we should be telling DeCastro anything?"

He ran a finger over my lips, "My love, you are under his official protection. If he is told that there is a group of vampires trying to take you then he will motivated by the fact that, in his eyes you are 'his' telepath, so he will of course try and protect you as well. Niall more than likely already knows what is happening and is trying to find where Mordred and his mother are. They would not be allowed within the Fae realm, more than likely they are hiding out somewhere in Europe most likely."

I let out a sigh, "If you think its safe to tell DeCastro, I just worry about him finding out about my Fae heritage."

Eric chuckled and the deep rumbling against my skin sent a shiver of pleasure through me.

"Lover, if we were to tell him, he would probably want to protect you more. But sometimes it is best to keep information to yourself until the opportune moment."

I nodded again and then began hesitantly, "Are you going to go punish Bill tonight too?"

He tensed slightly but didn't stop caressing my skin anywhere he could reach.

"Yes my dear, after you have fallen asleep I will handle Bill as I see fit."

My eyes widened and I protested, "Oh Eric, I didn't mean for you to think that I was going to tell you how to handle Bill. All I was going to say was don't kill him."

Surprisingly he chuckled again, "I wouldn't kill Compton. At least not yet, if he keeps handling himself in this despicable manner that is one thing. But as of now, anyone willing to die for you is worth more than a quick stake to the heart."

I flinched at his words, reminded of the earlier incident and my words afterwards. Apparently, it brought it back to him as well.

"What happened in that room Sookie? After Pam staked the vampire?"

I didn't say anything for a minute, knowing he would be bothered by my words. But I knew it wasn't something he was just going to let go of.

"Well Eric, after Pam staked him, I stared at those ashes for a minute and I thought about what would happen, ya know, if that happened to you. What would happen to me if I had to watch you crumble away before my eyes? I couldn't do anything to stop it, I would just have to watch you. You Eric, so strong, so beautiful, so everything. If I had to watch you turn into a pile of dust….I don't know what I would do."

By the time I was finished I was a blubbering mess and Eric's eyes were wide open. He did hate it when I cried, he never seemed to know what to do. He sat up and gathered me in his arms like a child, shushing me and telling me everything would be fine.

It was after awhile that I noticed he was quiet again and was just brushing his fingers through my hair with one hand. Then he took a corner of the bed sheet in his hand and wiped away my tears with it.

Nuzzling his chest with my nose, I laid several small kisses on it, then rested my cheek against it and basked in the sensation of my own warm skin against his, so cool and strong.

I was feeling the cloud of sleep falling over me when I heard him speak through it, "I don't know what I would do if I was forced to watch your life slip away before my eyes as well. I could stop your death though, while you could never stop mine, that is where we differ my love."

Sleepily I said, "It would hurt you if I chose to die instead of becoming of vampire."

He stopped stroking my head for a moment, which was one of the things that was lulling me so wonderfully to sleep.

"Yes." He whispered softly against the top of my head. The bond reaffirmed what he said, I could feel his pain at the thought of it.

Barely audible to myself, I murmured half consciously, "Then I don't want to hurt you that way."

I felt him slide me under the blankets and tuck them around my body.

"Shhhh Sookie, you don't know what you are saying right now. We will talk about it tomorrow night."

I felt his cool satiny lips press against mine and I wanted to reach up and protest at what he said, but my body wasn't mine to control anymore as sleep finally took me over.

________________________

I wasn't aware of how long I had been asleep or what time it was when I heard the door handle turn and I peeled one eye open. My hair was covering my face so I could barely make out Eric's figure in the doorway.

He had gotten redressed, with a new shirt of course and was leaning on the doorframe, with one hand curled into a relaxed fist over his mouth. I couldn't see the expression on his face but I felt so overwhelmed by what I was feeling through the bond that I knew this was a very private moment for him. I wasn't meant to witness something this personal.

I watched him pull something from his pocket and then wipe it across his eyes. He threw it in the trash then threw me one last long look before walking out the door and shutting it behind him.

After waiting a few minutes to make sure he didn't come back, I slipped from the bed and crept to the wastebasket. I reached in and pulled out the handkerchief Eric had pulled out of his pocket.

There were small drops of blood against the snow white material, they were his tears. Standing back up, I went to my jacket hanging from the coat rack and stuffed the handkerchief in there. I figured I would put it with the bullets tucked safely inside a jewelry box back home.

Creeping back to the bed, I slid onto 'Eric's' side and breathed in his scent that clung to the pillows.

I felt quite a bit guilty at accidentally witnessing Eric crying, although I was pretty sure he had shed only a few dignified tears, unlike me, who wailed atrociously and would have a drippy nose.

But after what had transpired between the two of us before I fell asleep, I knew it had been over the thought of losing me. And no matter how much Fae I had in me, or how much of Eric's blood I digested ,without being turned, I would eventually die. He would have to watch me age, my beauty fade, my strength dissipate and the last breath leave my body. While he would then be cursed to walk the earth even more beautiful and stronger than he was 1,000 years ago.

I had meant what I said and I would just tell him again tomorrow night, when I was completely awake and he was totally focused. Probably no time soon, but one day I would have Eric turn me. The thought of leaving him alone in the world was worse than the thought of becoming a vampire. Besides, I was beginning to like the night a lot more than the day now anyway.

___________________________________________________

A/N: I hope it was worth the wait….please please please review. I like it. It makes me all warm and fuzzy. I don't know how Eric crying at the end will go over, but in my mind, the bond is overflowing with emotions for the both of them right now. And I think a somewhat inhumane 1,000 yr old vamp is less ready to handle that than a 20 something chick.

*note- Often when thinking of a way to describe Eric, I think of that part from Fellowship of the Ring when Cate Blanchett's is offered the ring and she says "I will be as beautiful and as terrible as the dawn." or something like that…..I don't know why…..I just always do….just thought you would like to see into my head a bit.

Morgan La Fey did have serious jealousy issues. In The Legends Of Charlemagne, Ogier the Dane offered his hand, out of chivalry and duty, to a widowed queen and Morgan placed a golden crown on top of his head that made him disappear from the Queen's sight forever. She brought him back to Avalon, where he remains with her.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: This is a ridiculously short chapter compared to my last one and for that I apologize. BUT the next couple of chapters require quite a bit of my attention and a lot of finessing and I figured I would give you this instead of leaving you guys hanging for another week. So I hope you enjoy.....which is laughable.....

CH owns and created the characters, 'cept Maybelle and Hamish, they all mine.

*tickles Hamish's chin* aren't you my big Scottish Stud?

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was pleased to see that no one was tickling my toes and Eric was the only other body in the room.

And what a body it was. I hadn't heard him creep back in last night, but he had taken up his usual position, curled up behind me, with one arm wrapped around my mid-section and the other stretched out over my head. His body encased me in a strong ivory cocoon and for a moment I simply enjoyed the feel of his body enveloping me and his life force humming lovingly in the back of my mind.

Glancing over at the clock I saw that it was just before 10am and today was a big day for me. Last night, while I was telling Eric about my time spent with Morgan, he had begrudgingly agreed that Morgan could keep me safe if she took me to see Arthur. He hadn't been too happy about it, but I figured he knew that if he tried to tell me no, I would probably just go off with her anyway.

I wasn't quite sure how I would be traveling with her and I was a little put off at the thought of 'popping' away with her. But I was more excited about the prospect of meeting Arthur, than I was scared about our mode of transportation.

Rolling over, I burrowed my nose in the crevice between his pecs. I was still in a state of wonderment at what I had witnessed the night before. Eric, I am sure, wouldn't appreciate it if I mentioned it. So I swore to myself silently that I would cherish that moment when I had woken and I felt like my heart was going to rupture from all the emotions that had been uncontrollably pouring out of him. It would be my little secret.

Even after everything we had been through and everything we had told each other, over the past few days, waking up to his emotional bombardment was just another sign, another confirmation, that he cared very deeply, maybe too deeply about me.

Shaking my head at the thought, I laid several small, but very wet kisses on his chest and struggled with my heart as I slithered out from his protective embrace. I stood looking at his magnificent figure. He was naked of course, but the bed sheet lay daringly low on his hip and I traced the fingertips of one hand across that perfect skin . I let my fingers go over his ribs, across his shoulders , up his neck and over his jaw line to finally rest, on his cheek. I laid a kiss on his noble brow and pulled back. I was overwhelmed with the desire to hop back into the bed and not leave it until Eric had risen, in both senses of the word.

With an amazing amount of difficulty I pulled myself away from the bed and walked into the bathroom to get myself ready for the day.

As I stood in the shower, I looked down at the necklace that I still hadn't removed since the previous morning when Morgan had handed it to me. Experimentally, I tried to pull the necklace over my head but I couldn't even lift the chain to my chin. It didn't feel heavy actually it felt lighter than ever. But when I tried to pull it off, it just stopped. Like some invisible barrier encircled my neck, making it impossible to remove. It was like one of those creepy shopping carts that magically halt when you come to the edge of the parking lot.

I decided against trying to yank the chain from my neck. There was no way I was going to destroy a gift from Eric, just because Morgan had put some sort of unknown protection spell on it.

I got out and dried myself off before going back into the bedroom to get dressed. Throwing on a pair of jeans and pale pink sweater set, I then slipped on a pair of simple black patent leather flats while perched on the edge of the bed next to Eric.

After getting dressed and throwing my hair up in a simple ponytail, I looked through the nightstand until I found a small pad of paper and pen. I wrote Eric a quick note, reminding him where I went and that I would probably be back before he awoke anyway, but that I would no doubt miss him anyway.

Leaving the note folded on top of nightstand on his side of the bed, I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I'll be back later Eric, I love you."

Then I planted a few kisses on his cheek and shoulder before grabbing my jacket and slipping out the door and down the stairs.

Mildred was already waiting for me in the kitchen, whipping me up a meal that I was so ready to inhale. After consuming only one (albeit, a huge one) meal yesterday , I was ready to devour whatever Mildred put in front of me. We chitchatted while I shoveled another steaming and delicious breakfast into my mouth.

"So what are you doing today love?" She asked charmingly.

I knew better than to tell the truth so I simply said, "Exploring the grounds and house probably."

Mildred nodded, "There is quite a lot to see on the property, just don't wander-"

"I know, I know, " I interrupted with and exasperated breath, "don't wander too far and keep the manor in sight."

Then realizing how rude I had just been, I apologized profusely.

She waved it away, "You are a cheeky one love. But its nice to have such a spirited young girl in the house."

"Maybelle seems pretty spirited to me, " I replied.

She snorted with laughter, "Indeed, she is that. But with you love, death isn't a possibility if one insults you or rubs you the wrong way."

With an exaggerated airiness and detachment I said, "Well, I guess that all depends on whether or not Eric is there."

Mildred almost doubled over with her laughter, "Right you are again love. I don't think many people would insult you in his presence and if they did it would be a bit like that fad in your country, suicide by cop," she paused, a mischievous smile playing on her lips, "but I guess in this case, it would be suicide by Sheriff."

We both laughed for a bit at this. What she had said had brought to mind a flurry of naughty but oh so delicious images. Eric in a police blues, with a cap on his head, twirling a nightstick absentmindedly. Eric in a fire fighters uniform, but just the pants, boot and suspenders, all covered in soot and sweaty.

I had to fight an urge to race back up the stairs and find out if Eric was as lusty during the day as he was at night.

Suddenly I realized that Mildred was staring at me with an amused expression on her face.

I cleared my throat, "Sorry, got lost in my thoughts there for a second."

She broke out in a grin and began to gather up my dishes to wash, "I bet you did, my dear. But its no worry, you young people have such terribly active imaginations."

She had no idea.

We said our goodbyes and I headed to the foyer at the entrance. I slipped on the navy blue peacoat and went out the front door.

The morning was almost as foggy as it had been yesterday but I was able to see the edge of the woods from the top of the front steps. I buttoned the coat up to the neck and burrowed my hands in the pockets, were my fingers curled around the handkerchief's of Eric's that I had retrieved last night.

I was excited about the prospect of telling Eric of my decision that he had shrugged off last night as post coital bliss. Imagining the joy in his eyes when I assured him it was what I wanted, spread a warmth through my body. The thought of eternity in his arms seemed unfathomable, but heavenly all the same.

Skipping down the front steps, I saw a flash of white at the edge of the forest but I waited until I saw the unmistakable shape and glitter of the horn of Morgan's animal form.

As I slowly began to walk to the wooded edge, I felt a warmth spread through my mind, like someone poured warm honey over my brain. I was about to embrace the sensation when it clashed with a sudden sharp tingling that burst into my head.

While it wasn't painful, I stood motionless for a moment. I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers against my temples until both sensations faded and disappeared.

Letting out a deep breath, trying to calm all the nerve endings in my brain that were on red alert, I then continued through the ghostly morning fog. The unicorn trotted along the edge a few moments more before turning towards the darkness created by the thick canopies of the trees.

If I had been really paying attention, I might have noticed that the unicorn's coat wasn't quite as glistening as it had been or that its tail wasn't quite as long or thick. Instead, I sped up a little and stepped past the threshold, into the trees.

I saw a flash of white far ahead of me and I made my way towards it, calling out as I did so, "Morgan, wait for me."

Stepping into a small clearing, I saw several dark shapes laying on the ground but I couldn't quite make them out.

"Morgan?" I whispered quietly and with perhaps a little dread settling in.

I turned my head and to my horror, I realized that I had walk so far into the woods that nothing but trees and darkness surrounded me and I could see nothing beyond, no light, no beautiful front yard and no manor house.

A small voice inside my head told me to run, run fast and run far. I had just turned and was about to sprint back the way I came, when my legs suddenly felt covered and weighed down by concrete. They wouldn't budge.

The unicorn stepped into the clearing and coming out from behind it was a woman with long dark hair and a dress that was similar to the ones Morgan wore, but it was faded, as if she had been wearing it for centuries. Her cold eyes inspected me from top to bottom, but never looked into my eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked, my voice barely even making a sound.

A nasty smile slithered onto her face before she spoke. Her voice was not beautiful like Morgan's. It sounded like an out of tune harpsichord.

"In time. Although I'm surprised you don't know, I though you were supposed to be a quick one." Her voice thick with disdain.

Laying one hand on the rump of the unicorn and the other over her heart, she began chanting and muttering. Fog swirled around them, concealing them both completely.

As the disgusting noises that marked a shifting filled the air, I tried to lift and pull my legs up with all my might. But they were stuck to the ground, as if my legs had sprouted from it.

The fog cleared away and I found myself staring into a man's lifeless, soulless eyes, as black as night but lacking the luster and beauty of the twilight. Black dull hair hung limply around a pasty face that was sunken in and skeleton like.

He stepped closer to me and I saw that the woman was chanting again, this time with her eyes closed and both hands clasped in prayer in front of her. A pale blue light was pulsating from her and growing larger.

The light emanating from her bathed the clearing around me in a eerie glow. I could now make out the dark shapes on the ground, they were four men, all dead, eyes staring hopelessly up at the dark foliage. Right then, I knew that they had been my day were guards and must have been lured and murdered by the two that stood before me.

He reached out a claw like hand towards me and I tried to scream but no sound came out. Cold clammy fingers wrapped around my wrist and he pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed it. His touch felt more lifeless than any vampire I had ever met.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking into his cold eyes and feeling a horrible sense of foreboding overcome me.

He merely smiled at me, revealing small pointy teeth that seemed to be dripping with his saliva.

With the blue light steadily growing brighter and brighter, I was able to get a better look at him. He was wearing a leather tunic and breeches. There was a grotesque smell coming from him and my eyes zeroed in on the dark wet spot on his chest. It was in the same place were the sword had gone through the dark knight in my dream.

They weren't speaking to me or answering my questions, which wasn't too surprising. So I dove head first into their thoughts. Yes indeed it was Mordred and his mother Morgause and they were here for me and I was petrified.

Even though it was daylight, I tried to send my fear across the bond to Eric. I closed my eyes and let my mind reach out too gently graze his potent life force.

Just as I touched his presence, Mordred turned to his mother and said, "She is reaching through the bond. Do it NOW!"

Just as he yelled the last word, Morgause flung her hands out towards me, sending the core of the blue light flying right at me. I flinched when it hit me in the chest and proceeded to surround me. It didn't hurt exactly, it was like millions of tiny needles were barely poking me from both the inside and the outside of my body.

The light began to pulsate darkly before dimming slowly, until there was only the faintest glow that attached itself to my skin. It was as if I was covered in a thin veil of blue light.

Mordred pulled me closer and towering over me he snarled, "Try and reach your precious Viking now." a few drops of his spittle landed on my face and I almost introduced him to my breakfast.

I reached out for Eric again, but this time when I touched the bond, I couldn't feel him. There was nothing but a Viking sized hole. My eyes widened and I tried to yank my arms from his grip but he was too strong.

"Why?" I began screaming, "Why me? What do you want? What did you do to me?"

Mordred glanced back at his mother, who seemed pleased by my distress. Then he turned back to me with an equally satisfied look on his face and said, "What did I do? I ensured that your Viking will not be able to find you. And what do I want? All in good time my dear."

He scraped one of my cheeks with a dirty fingernail.

I yanked, bit, pulled, scratched and anything else that might enable me to escape from them.

Mordred's fist bashed against my cheek that he had just caressed and I felt the skin split open. Trying to pull myself from his arms with the last bit of strength I could muster, I felt a crack against my other cheek. My head exploded with pain and I felt unconsciousness creeping up on me.

"Eric." I whispered one last time, before falling into the blackness of Mordred's making.

* * *

*throws on armor* it may be too big for some......but bring it on..........LMAO

A/N :Now do you see why I said it was laughable that you would enjoy the chapter? lol....poor sookie, whatever shall she do? abducted by two evil faeries with no blood bond for Eric to track her.....where shall she go? what shall she do? Needless to say, Eric really gives a damn.

the upcoming chapters are going to be an experiment in POV's, of course you will get an Eric one, but the cavalry is coming, so who would you like to see me write in their POV? Pam? Sam? Claudine? Morgan? Cora? Arthur is out, because that would spoil the illusion of the myth that surrounds him.....

review review review, it makes me happy and more likely to pump out chapters faster.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello my darlings!!! *ducks* OK, who threw the shoe at me? I know I know, it's been forever, but look another chapter! And honestly I have been working on this one since I finished the last, it's just taken far far too long.

Ok everyone, this chapter is going to jump around A LOT so bear with me. I questioned myself A LOT while writing it. I hope all of you enjoy this. And a special thanks to my darling Rissa and her sacred boob, she is my partner in crime, my fellow Eric worshipper and all around great girl, she helped me quite a bit with this chapter. Now go forth and read!

Thanks Charlaine Harris for creating such wonderful characters

* * *

Eric POV

Vampires do not dream, except in very rare occurrences. I had not dreamt in over a century, but I did today. My brain came alive with images of my lover. Sookie, happily skipping across the lawn, heading to the woods. Sookie, her face a mask of terror, staring at the disgusting male specimen in front of her. Then I saw him hit her until she began to pass out, my name the last word that escaped her lips.

I drug myself from my daytime slumber, my movements were slow so I knew the sun hadn't quite disappeared behind the horizon, but I also knew something was horribly wrong.

Then I felt it, or rather did not feel it. I could not feel Sookie, the bond was still very much in place, but it was as if someone had put up a wall right in the middle as I had slept. I could not tell if she was scared or in pain, but I did know she was alive. If she was dead, there would be nothing there.

My limbs were heavy, but I pulled myself off the bed and as fast as I was able, I pulled the sword that Ogier had given me from underneath the mattress and nearly pulled the doors from the hinges as I flew down the stairs and out the front door, just as the suns last rays were chased away by the night.

I took to the sky, scanning the woods beneath me, until I smelt the familiar and seductive scent of blood beneath me.

With a thud I landed in the middle of the clearing that Sookie had stood in in my dream and I knew it hadn't been just a dream. It had been Mordred and his godforsaken mother. They had taken my beloved.

I saw the bodies of the Were guards around me and I let out a roar that made the creatures lurking in the woods around me tremble and slink back into their holes.

I knelt over a little puddle of blood and laid the sword down on the ground beside me as Sookie's sweet, intoxicating scent caressed my nostrils. A single bloody teardrop slid down my cheek and dripped off my jaw, to mingle with her blood.

I took to the air again and began to curse myself for my carelessness. With the threat of Sookie being abducted by an evil fairy hanging over our heads, I should have had more than a handful of Were guards protecting her. I should have had Morgan send some fae to help protect her. I should have called Niall or had Sookie's fairy godmother watch out for her, but instead I had trusted Morgan to keep her safe.

Why the hell did I trust that fairy so damn much? I know how devious the Fae can be and I should have been more vigilant.

The fact that Sookie was supposed to meet Morgan but instead crossed the paths of the two fairies who wanted her in their clutches, did not bode well with me and I would have answers.

Landing on a ledge on the roof and crouching down, the sword held tightly in my grip but with no foe to stick it into, I looked into the night sky. The stars, my eternal coconspirators, were winking at me, as if to encourage me to devise a plan for my lovers return.

"I will find you, my love. I will save you and bring you home." I whispered my promise into the wind, hoping that somehow my words would reach my beloveds ears.

My child's voice coming from behind me broke through my dark thoughts, "Master, where is Sookie?"

____________

Pam's POV

As I awoke from my slumber, I felt the rage and turmoil that my master was feeling. Wondering what the hell Compton had done now to irritate him, I stretched on the peach silk sheets that adorned my bed and then got up to retrieve my robe.

The night air was then filled with a deep mournful cry that I knew had come from my Master. It was then that I realized that he was in the worst kind of emotional pain, and no way could Compton spur a reaction such as this.

Quickly, I followed Eric's essence up stairs and through corridors, until I came to the door that led to the rooftop. Opening the door, I saw Eric instantly, naked and crouched down on a ledge overlooking the estate. There was a sword that I had never seen before (and I have seen _all_ of Eric's swords) clasped between his giant hands. He looked like a Viking gargoyle ready to attack any who threatened the peace of this house.

Too late.

"Master, where is Sookie?" I feared the answer I knew he was going to give me.

He turned his head towards me and I took a small step back at what I saw in his eyes. I was filled with rage and whoever put my Master in this state would pay and pay dearly.

"She is gone," he whispered, "And I cannot track her. The bond has been impeded. She is alive, I know this."

"Well then, we must call in the cavalry." I answered evenly and with only the slightest trace of excitement.

He nodded and I could sense the gratitude oozing from him.

Gesturing him towards the door behind me I said, "Come, we might as well begin by calling Sookie's irritatingly devoted Shifter boss. Would you like to call him or shall I?"

He growled, stepping back off the ledge and stalking across the rooftop to go back downstairs. I watched him leave, admiring his naked form and thinking how he had ruined me for men, human or vampire. And now Sookie, had ruined him for any other woman.

We must find Sookie, or else I fear that I must watch my Master fade into oblivion without her.

_______________

Sam POV

I slid a cold beer down the bar to one of my faithful early afternoon patrons and was about to head into my office to grab some paperwork, when the phone rang behind the bar.

Balancing the phone on my shoulder, I answered, "Merlotte's Bar."

A voice, whose owner I once hated but now begrudgingly respected, snarled into my ear with barely contained rage.

"Shifter, Sookie has been taken."

"What?" I barked into the phone, "By who? When?"

"She was taken while I slept. I will fill you in on the details later but can I depend on you shifter, to fly here and help me find her?"

"Absolutely Eric. I would do anything to get Sookie back safely."

"So would I, Sam." His voice was quiet, betraying him and giving me my first and probably only glimpse at an emotionally vulnerable Eric Northman.

"Ok Eric, what do you need me to do?"

His voice resumed its tone that assured violence and results, "I will let Pam speak to you and explain the details."

I heard him hand off the phone, then the always condescending Pam proceeded to give me details about a flight I had to get on tonight and that I would be met when I landed tomorrow evening.

After I hung up the phone I quickly ran into my office, grabbed my keys and went back into the bar.

"Ok everyone out, closing up early today. Go on, get outta here."

A few surprised faces looked up at me as I began ushering the patrons out one by one. Ignoring the dirty and questioning looks that I received from the drinkers and the waitresses, I waited for everyone to finally clear out.

I went into my office and put together a makeshift sign with the help of cardboard and a red marker. Shutting off all the lights and making sure every door and window was locked up tight, I walked out the front door, locked it behind me, then stuck my little sign to the door with a few pieces of duct tape.

**CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE**

I didn't know how long I would be gone, or if I would even come back and I didn't trust any of my workers but Sookie to keep the place running in my absence.

Walking swiftly to my trailer, I looked up at the crystal clear sky and hoping my voice would travel to wherever she is, I said, "Don't worry Sookie. We will find you."

* * *

Claudine's POV

I knew something terrible had happened with Sookie, but I couldn't do anything about it. When I went to transport myself to where she was, I was stopped by a force that I could not explain. A force that bound me to my bed and seemed to strip me of my abilities.

I had been in a deep sleep when suddenly I bolted straight up in bed, wide awake, I felt Sookie's terror strike through me. Because it was daylight where she was, I knew that I might be the only one that could reach her quickly. But I realized I had failed when her fear was snuffed out and the connection I had with Sookie was replaced with a dull roar.

My connection with Sookie was nothing like what she had with her Viking. It was created by Fae magic and I could only really sense her when she was in danger. When that happened, then I could feel her emotions, whether she was afraid, angry or even peaceful, like that night when she had been sleeping when someone tried to burn her house down.

I don't know how long I cried, but it didn't matter since I couldn't transport myself somewhere else and all attempts to mentally reach out for help were bounced back to my brain, causing a sharp pounding to begin at my temples. But I sat on my bed sobbing my little fairy heart out and looking out the window watching the dawn chase the night away.

Finally I heard the front door open and my brother walk towards my bedroom. And when he knocked on my door and didn't receive an answer he quietly opened it and peered in. When he saw me, he raced to my side and pulled me into his arms. As soon as he touched me, the invisible ropes binding me slipped off and I felt my body refill with my magic.

"What's wrong? I just got home, why are you crying," Claude questioned me frantically.

I shook my head, trying to regain my bearings. Then I pushed him back, swung my legs over the edge and stood up, pulling him up with me by his hands.

Looking as serious as he has probably ever seen me, I looked into his eyes and said, "We must go to Sookie, but I don't know where she is. I don't know what happened. I felt she was in danger and tried to go to her but was stopped somehow."

Claude's eyes widened but nodded that he understood what I was saying. His eyes began darting back and forth and I knew his mind was working quickly.

Finally he spoke, "We should call Niall and tell him. But I think we should go to the Viking. We know he took her to England. Whatever happened, we will find our answers there."

The phone rang on the wall behind us but I shook my head and said, "No time."

Then in a blink we popped out of my bedroom and were suddenly standing in a large room with a fireplace behind us and a wingback chair on either side of us. And half surrounded by wide eyed full fanged vampires.

"Oh shit." Claude said, taking a step back, while the vampire I knew as Pam took a step forward and licked her pretty lips.

"Pam!" A voice roared from behind her, causing the windows to rattle and my ears to ring.

I let out a deep breath, that I hadn't realized I was holding, when the vampire Northman stepped forward and threw a look at the others surrounding him. I followed his gaze and saw my beloved cousins former boyfriend, vampire Bill and two vampires I didn't recognize. A dainty and pretty female and a pretty scary man who seemed to be having trouble keeping a hold of the tiny dark haired lady at his side.

"Northman." I said carefully.

His eyes were dangerous blue flames, fixed on me and I knew I needed to proceed cautiously. He had one hand around the wrist of his now placid child and the other hand wrapped around the upper arm of Bill, his grip vise like. But I had a feeling if I said the wrong thing, he would release his hold on both of them.

"Claudine, Claude, why are you here?"

I took a deep breath before I spoke, "I know something happened to Sookie. I felt that she was in danger and tried to go to her but I could not. Something stopped me. It was only because my brother came home and found me that I was able to come here now."

He leaned down and whispered something in his child's ear and she seemed to perk up a little, which unsettled me to be honest. But when he released her wrist, instead of leaping for me, she turned to Compton, grabbing his arm and began yanking him towards the door. Eric then looked to the burly, scarred vamp who had a very precarious hold on the obviously hungry female, with a flick of his eyes towards us, he flung the lady over his shoulder and traipsed out of the room. Her eager little green eyes on us the entire way.

When the three of us were finally alone, Sookie's Viking looked back to us, "Sookie was supposed to meet Morgan today, but instead was greeted by Mordred and his foul mother in the woods. They took her and somehow blocked our bond so I could not track her. We are calling in reinforcements. In fact I was just calling you when you two popped in."

I nodded my head and smiled sadly, "This is troubling news but I am happy to see you are already working to get her back."

He gave me a disgusted look and said, "Of course I am."

Claude cleared his throat, drawing our attention.

"We should call Niall." He said.

Eric nodded then said, "You call him. I have a werewolf to deal with."

With that he turned from us, pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

I pulled my own cell phone out of my pocket just as I heard the Viking say, "Alcide, this is Northman, we have to talk."

I speed dialed Niall's phone and took a deep breathe, ready to explain myself.

_________________

Amelia POV

I was sitting at the kitchen table drinking my Green tea and trying to drown out whatever Octavia was talking about. My head was stuck on trying to figure out the meaning of the sign posted on the front door of Merlotte's that I had seen when I had headed into work. Several times I had tried to call Sam but he never picked up and his truck was gone too. No one else seemed to know where he had gone off to either. I wasn't really worried that something had happened to Sam, I knew he could take care of himself. But one thing I learned from all this time living with Sookie, was that you could never be too careful.

Speaking of the blonde mind reading wonder, I hadn't seen nor heard from her since the night her and Eric had disappeared during Fangtasia's species mixer. Pam told me that night that Sookie had gone home with Eric and that hadn't come as surprise at all, in fact I had been relieved. Sookie and Eric had needed to seriously deal with all the issues they had between one another and frankly Sookie had needed to get laid, badly.

The next evening, I had been waiting for Sookie to come home, when Pam called me and told me that the three of them were going on some little English countryside vacation. I would be lying if I said that I didn't mind that Sookie hadn't been the one to call. I know Sookie had been through a lot these past few years and a getaway with her Viking was what she deserved and what she seriously needed as well. But I couldn't help but feel forgotten.

Figuring she would call soon, pouring out sincere apologies and great stories, I settled back in the chair and tried to tune back into Octavia. Just in time, I realized that she was trying to get me to go meet her family in New Orleans the following weekend.

I was about to make up a little white lie about having to do a favor for someone and I had my mouth open, ready to spew said lies, when the phone rang.

Jumping up, relieved for an interruption, I dashed to the phone and answered it.

"Hellooo."

"Amelia?" A very deep, sexy and familiar voice said.

"Eric?" I asked, a little confused, "What's up? Why you calling? You know Sookie's with you right?"

I snorted at the thought of the Viking not knowing where Sookie was. I was half expecting Eric to at least pity chuckle at my not funny joke. What I wasn't expecting was to be answered by dead silence.

I felt the hopeful smile slowly slip from my face and at seeing this Octavia's eyes grew wide with worry.

I took a deep breath and with panic leaking into my voice I said, "Eric, Sookie's with you, right?"

"Amelia." He said more softly than I had ever heard Eric speak before. I tried to bring my rapidly growing fear down a few notches.

"Tell me Eric."

He took a deep and somewhat shaky sounding breath and with that I knew something was very wrong. Eric didn't need to breath and he sure as hell never had collect himself before speaking.

"She was taken during the daylight today. Will you and the other witch leave tonight and fly here to help me find her and get her back?"

I quickly glanced at Octavia, who was looking as alarmed as I felt and then said, "Sookie needs us? Sookie's got us. When's our flight?"

With that, he handed the phone over to Pam, who, surprisingly, was just as serious as Eric, not one sexual innuendo did she insert into the conversation. She gave me all the information I needed about our flight and I quickly jotted it all down on a notepad that we always kept by the phone.

We hung up after she thanked me and Octavia for Eric. I turned to Octavia, repeating to her everything that Eric had just told me.

I was impressed at her self control, although I could tell by her eyes that she was struggling to maintain her composure as well.

She let out a puff of air and said, "Well, let's get packing quickly then."

I nodded and followed her upstairs.

"To England," she said, punching a hand in the air.

"To England and to Sookie, " I replied gravely.

* * *

Eric POV

All the most important phone calls were done. Now I had to wait. Wait for reinforcements before I could do anything to bring my Sookie back. I was not good at waiting, I had patience for my lover only. But when it came to her safety, her incredibly delicate life, I had no patience, no lenience and absolutely no sense of humor.

Bill, my child and I, were led to a study by Hamish, who had become even more silent since I told him and Maybelle what had happened to my lover.

The giant Scot gestured absently towards the desk and Bill quickly sat in the chair and fired up the computer in front of him. Pam sat down primly in the chair across from Compton and she pulled out her cell phone and began making more calls. They both had thrown aside their mutual dislike for one another as soon as Sookie went missing. It had been an unspoken truce between the two of them.

Initially, when I had told Compton, he said it was my fault and then very stupidly attacked me. It had taken me seconds to restrain him. With my hands wrapped around his throat, I exerted just the right amount of pressure for him to know I was not playing this game with him now.

He had quickly regained the little sense he had and told me that him and his skills were at my disposal, as if they weren't already. I turned my attention back to the hovering Scotsmen.

"Is there something else Hamish?"

He tapped his chin thoughtfully a few times, then nodded his head somberly and slyly gestured for me to follow him back out into the hallway. I obliged and shut the door of the study behind me, knowing, without a doubt, that my child would be listening to us with one ear and the person on the phone, with the other.

Folding my arms across my chest, I nodded my head at Hamish.

His brow furrowed in a gesture that I was sure was very reminiscent to mine at that moment.

"I was wondering why, after you threatened her the other night, Cora chose to visit our little abode last night, after you and Sookie had retired for the evening."

My body went rigid when he spoke Cora's name and I looked hard at the Scot.

"Cora was here last night?"

He nodded, "Aye, that she was and the night before too. I didn't think too much of it, just kept an eye on the hussy. Now with your little lass gone, I am starting to think she may have something to do with it."

I nodded my head slowly, "It would be very like Cora to want to get rid of a human I had bonded with."

"I was aware of an unusual relationship between you and your bonded before the two of you even arrived here. So it is very likely that Cora already knew of her as well, before Sookie ever set foot inside The Belle's Arms."

I was clenching and unclenching my fists, fighting to maintain control of myself.

"What does she do when she comes here?" I asked through my grinding teeth.

"She comes to see that one vamp that came with you."

"Bubba?" I asked, knowing full well that Pam would rather stake herself than willingly spend time with Cora.

The pieces of the puzzle began to slip into place.

Hamish nodded, "After what you discovered was going on between him and the one who arrived last night, I am amazed you didn't send him home, or punish him at all for that matter."

I let out a frustrated sigh, " Obviously, you have no idea how important and beloved Bubba is to the southern vampire population. Besides, he only responds to positive reinforcement."

Hamish shrugged his massive shoulders, "Seems to me, that lad is more trouble than he is worth."

"Enough." I growled, mere moments from attacking him, "I have more important matters to attend to."

With that, I turned my back on him and returned to the room where I had left Bill and Pam. I had the faintest inclination that the Scotsmen was pleased by our exchange. I also had my suspicions that Hamish had told me this new information in the manner that he had, in hopes that it would light a fire in me. If this was his plan, he succeeded.

"Pam." I said more sharply than I had meant to but gave no sign of noticing, she just looked up at me with those cold eyes. And behind those eyes, I knew her faithful gears were turning like a well oiled machine.

"We must find Cora. I think she has something to do with this." I finished.

Pam nodded and stood, "Where do you suspect she is?"

I furrowed my brow and cross my arms over my chest, "She is probably still very near. If she fed Mordred information to get Sookie out of the picture, than she will want to collect her reward soon."

"Reward?" Bill said from behind the computer monitor.

I nodded solemnly, "Yes, Cora has never been one to accept rejection gracefully. I believe she sold out Sookie. She probably thinks I will not to be that upset by her disappearance and won't waste my time trying to get her back."

Pam smiled devilishly and said, "She does not know what my master has become since meeting our sweet little telepath."

"She does not." I replied quietly. My words seemed to hang in the air for a few moments before I told both of them to follow me.

"I want to speak to Bubba first. Hamish says she came to the manor to see him last night. I want to know what he told her." I said while the three of us made our way to the great hall.

"Well isn't Bubba just having the time of his undead life," Pam said, not even trying to hide her irritation.

The three of us entered the great hall together and found Maybelle and Hamish alone. Hamish was sitting in one of the wing backed chairs before the fireplace, his axe across his lap. He was gliding a sharpening stone across the blade of his axe and I found the familiar sound somewhat comforting. Maybelle was standing in front of the fire, her back to us, she seemed deep in thought.

"Have either of you seen Bubba this evening?"

Hamish shook his head and then turned his attention back to his task. Maybelle turned from the fire and I was a little taken aback by the emotions I saw playing across her features. She looked incredibly sad and vulnerable for the briefest moment before her usual mask of serene boredom slid back on.

There was uncharacteristic tension around her lips as she said, "Yes Eric. I saw him this evening. Him and that tramp that dares call herself a vampire were trying to hunt down a feline meal. I saw them shortly before you found me and told me of Sookie's abduction."

She clamped her mouth shut in a way that I knew meant she wanted to say something else.

"What is it Maybelle?" I snarled.

If she knew something about my lovers whereabouts, there was no way, she wasn't going to tell me.

Maybelle held up a hand to halt my advance, I hadn't even realized that I had taken a step towards her.

Hamish had froze with the sharpening stone mid stroke and his eyes were still but sharp as he watched me.

I brushed a hand impatiently through my hair and let out a frustrated sigh. Everyone around me seemed more disturbed by this small noise coming from me, than the threatening growl I had directed to Maybelle.

I looked deeply into the eyes of Maybelle and Hamish, "I want my bonded back. If either of you know of anything that may help us track her, tell me now. If you do not tell me and I find out later that you withheld information from me, you will both regret it."

Hamish stood up with vampire speed at my words, it seemed he didn't want to speak, unless it was to let his axe do the talking. I let him know with one look, that his sudden move hadn't surprised or unnerved me in any way.

"Sit." Maybelle's usually sweet voice was laced with a sour note as she spoke to Hamish.

For a moment I thought Hamish would ignore her and leap towards me, but at the last second, he relaxed and sat back in the chair. His eyes danced from my child and Bill standing behind me, to my challenging gaze.

"Eric," Maybelle began, taking a tentative step towards me, "I cannot help but feel partially at fault for the taking of your bonded. They were my guards that failed at protecting her and because of that, I failed you."

She shook her head, as if contemplating her regrets once more.

"No Maybelle. She was my bonded, therefore mine to protect. If you did not provide good enough guards, I should have seen to it. But I was careless. Between your Were guards, our presence, her fairy godmother and Morgan herself, I foolishly thought Sookie would be protected."

"I wonder why you and Sookie trusted Morgan so much and so easily. You have never been one to trust the Fae, no matter who they were." My child's voice spoke absentmindedly from behind me. When Pam spoke this way, I found it best to pay particular attention.

I nodded, "Yes Pam, I was thinking the same thing. I fear Morgan wasn't quite what she seemed to me and she may have influenced the both of us to trust her."

"Never trust a damn fairy." Hamish said gruffly from his chair.

"Claudine and Claude went to go speak to their grandfather off the premises. I don't think he was comfortable with the idea of meeting them in a house that had a few dozen vampires residing inside. As soon as Claudine returns, I hope we will know more." I said with a confidence I did not fully feel.

Maybelle waved her hand through the air impatiently, "Until then, we must prepare for tomorrow night. I called Abner and after your bonded revealed the fellowship members within his nest, he was all too willing to help us find your Sookie."

"That is good of him." I replied.

Maybelle shrugged, "I think it helps that he is easily bored and is often looking for something to amuse him."

"I am so pleased that he finds Sookie's distress so entertaining." My jaw was clenched so tightly that I had to force myself to relax it before I shattered the teeth within my skull.

Maybelle was standing in front of me now, having taken tiny steps towards me since I had first snarled at her.

Bravely, she laid a hand on my forearm and spoke calmly, "It doesn't matter his reasoning, he wants to help and you will need quite a lot of help, if these faeries are as bad as I think they are. There are people you called tonight that will be arriving tomorrow night, correct?"

I nodded and she continued, "What kind of eclectic mix of people should we be expecting?"

"Two witches, a shifter, a few Were panthers, a large number of werewolves, a few more vampires from Shreveport and Victor Madden. He was DeCastro's idea of sending me reinforcements." I finished with a snort.

My child's voice floated up from behind me, "Master, everyone that you called this evening is more than willing to do what they can to get our Sookie back. I am sure we wouldn't even need the help of Victor Madden."

I turned my head towards her and silently thanked her for her words before turning back to Maybelle and saying, "We must find Bubba. I hope Cora is fool enough to still be with him."

I bowed my head to both of them and was just about to take my leave with Pam and Bill when the distinct pop of a fairy appearing made me freeze in my tracks.

I slowly rotated back around and standing between our two small groups was a man whose skin seemed to emit a golden glow. Behind and slightly to the left of him was Morgan, her head bowed and her eyes glued to the floor, an obvious gesture of subservience.

The man followed my gaze and when his eyes rested on her, the blue of his eyes that was so bright, like the clearest of days, turned into the color of the deepest depths of the ocean. Anger flashed across them and I knew he was trying to contain his rage.

Slowly, I lowered myself to one knee before him. Behind me I could feel my child and Bill following suit. Hamish and Maybelle seemed more wary but after only a moments hesitation, they too kneeled.

"King Arthur."

I spoke with a reverence not usually reserved for the Fae, except for my beloved. But Arthur has been a symbol for all supes, well for all beings for that matter. A symbol of honor and integrity, of greatness and courage.

He turned back to me and his gaze was so intent that I felt like he was very easily looking into my soul and discerning whether or not I was worthy. Worthy of what I did not know.

"You are Eric The Northman?" His gaze continued to bore into me and he had yet to acknowledge any of the other vampires.

"Yes." I replied.

"You are the one that my descendant Sookie loves so much?"

"I am the one that loves Sookie and will do anything in my power to get her back."

For an instant his blue eyes flashed with what appeared to be satisfaction. Then he held out a hand, palm up and gestured for me to rise.

I did so, then took a few steps towards him. As I grew closer the glow coming from his skin seemed to intensify. He wasn't much shorter than myself and was built for wielding a broadsword while galloping after his enemies on horseback.

His hair fell to his shoulders and it was not the white blonde that Sookie and I shared, but a much warmer color. He turned back to Morgan for a moment, the candlelight danced across his face and I espied a streak of shimmering gold on his forehead and leading into his hairline. This was what remained of the wound that Mordred had given him on that battlefield so long ago. And while in my dream, Mordred's wound continued to fester and hinder him, Arthur's seemed almost to breathe with the magic that flowed through his veins.

With a surprising amount of difficulty I pulled my gaze from his face and followed his line of vision.

Morgan was now, very nearly trembling under Arthur's unwavering glare.

Knowing I would be unable to continue the search for Bubba at this time, but needing to speak to him as soon as possible, I turned to Bill and said, "Compton, leave us and find Bubba."

Bill's eyes blazed up at me and he had just opened his mouth for what was sure to be a childish and selfish remark when Arthur's voice filled the room and it sounded none too pleased, "William Compton, go find this man that your Sheriff seeks. We shall be here when you return. Do not fret, you and I will share words."

Wisely, Bill kept his lips tightly shut. He nodded at Arthur, sent me one last petulant look then left the room.

I turned back to Arthur and looked at him questioningly. I knew he would reveal the purpose of his appearance soon enough.

"My sister," he began, practically spitting out the words, " has betrayed us."

My eyes snapped back to her and I nearly roared, "What?"

Arthur nodded his head slightly, "My sister purposefully did not come to Sookie today. She basically placed your beloved into Mordred's hands."

This time I did roar and I wasn't the only one. All at once, Pam and I let out growls that ricocheted off the walls and bounced back to cause Morgan to quiver even more.

With my fangs bared, I tensed up, preparing to pounce on Morgan. Pam was silently communicating that she would grab her from behind. Before Pam and I could strike, Arthur held up a hand for us to halt.

"My sister is mine to punish. You have more important things to think on."

I began reigning in my violent thoughts, but allowed myself one more flash in my mind, of crushing her birdlike throat with minimal effort.

"Why?" I asked, my voice was beginning to sound strained and tired to my ears.

"She did it because she knew it would awaken me. She knew how important Sookie is and how important she will become."

"I do not care to listen to or decipher your vague statements now. Tell me, how can I get my love back?"

A small smile spread over his lips and I was, for a moment, struck by how very beautiful he really was.

He turned from us and strode to the vacant wing back chair across from a still kneeling, Hamish and Maybelle. He gestured for them to rise as well, they did and Hamish resumed his seat on the chair with his axe slung over his lap. Maybelle perched on the arm of the chair beside him and gazed in wonder at the newly awoken ancient king.

Morgan followed Arthur and now stood submissively behind the other chair. When he sat, he took up a position very reminiscent of the kings of old. Feet planted far apart but firmly on the ground, a hand braced above each knee. And his back seemed almost too straight for someone that carried enormous weight upon his shoulder.

"Not only did my sister deliberately disobey my orders and block my attempts at warning Sookie,-"

"You tried to warn her? How? When?" I interrupted insolently.

I received a haughty look from Morgan for my insubordination, which I returned with a 100 times more menace. Arthur looked as if he had paused for me to speak, rather than being rudely interrupted. After a moment of looking at and then being briefly transfixed by his eyes, I knew it to be true.

"Like Morgan, I can visit people in their dreams. I tried to warn Sookie in a dream and I also tried to stop her as she headed towards the woods. But due to my state at the time, she easily pushed me out of Sookie's mind."

"You did all this while you slept? How?" I asked.

One side of his mouth crept up in the faintest mischievous smile, "Because like Sookie, I am a telepath. And an incredibly strong one, but I was significantly weakened while I slept. It is a trait that was passed down to me from my father."

The spell that appeared to be weaving around Arthur and I, seemingly intertwining our auras, suddenly snapped when Maybelle spoke.

"Can you hear our thoughts?" I could see the wariness that grew behind her eyes and her hand was creeping towards Hamish with a slowness that was uncharacteristic for a vampire.

"Any beings." He said, turning his head to Maybelle, his eyes drilling into her "But after centuries upon centuries of being able to do nothing but listen to people and their thoughts. I choose not to listen at all."

Then slowly, he looked back to me, "Except you. Your thoughts I had to listen too. And now I am reassured."

He smiled at me again as I heard his voice speak in my mind, "Now it is your turn to be reassured."

His presence in my mind, trickled over my brain like warming massage oil.

He began to speak out loud again, in a voice that clearly did not wish to be interrupted again.

"As I was saying, not only did my sister disobey me but she also ensured that we could find Sookie. Morgan never meant for her to be lost to you forever. But alas, she put her in danger anyway and for purely selfish reasons. That is not easily forgiven, but she knew of the consequences and did it anyway."

Before I could allow myself a moment of relief at this news I asked, "Just how has she ensured that we will be able to get her back? They have blocked our bond and we do not know, as of yet, where they are hiding. I assume Mordred and his mother cannot enter the Fae world?"

Arthur nodded than stood again and four pairs of undead eyes followed him as he began to walk around the room, weaving around and among its occupants. Pausing next to Pam for a moment, he swept an appreciative look over her perpetually at the ready body. Then he smiled into my child's eyes. If her heart wasn't cold and silent in her chest, it would have fluttered.

I was becoming incredibly impatient with his silence and was about to demand that he tell me exactly how to find my bonded when he turned away from Pam, a lock of her hair twisted around one of his fingers, looked directly into my eyes and said simply, "The necklace."

Within a second a puzzle pieced slipped into place within my mind, "It is enchanted."

He nodded again while looking back and down at Pam, with an expression on his face that I could only describe as hunger.

Stepping away finally, he seemed to release my child from some sort of bewitchment. She shook her head as is she were shaking away a dream. Without her needing to tell me, I knew he had been inside her head. Between the starved look he had given her and the fact that he had been asleep for over 1,500 years, I could very easily imagine what he had said to her. And she did not, at all, look opposed to the idea, nor would I expect her to be.

He walked back towards the fire and stared deeply into the crackling flames. Any other being in existence, I would have thought a fool for being so at ease amongst a group of incredibly antsy vampires. But I had the impression that Arthur is much more aware and much more powerful than he appeared to be.

As he passed by me, he gripped the back of one of my upper arms and steered me towards the fireplace with him.

He began to speak softly, everyone else could hear him and he knew it. But he seemed to want me to know that his words were spoken for me.

"My sister placed a spell on the necklace that you gifted to Sookie, so we would be able to track her."

"Track her how?" I asked, my eyebrows raising in a gesture of skepticism. Could it really be that simple?

I had not forgotten that Morgan was in the room still. I was aware of every nervous shift or shuffling of feet that the betrayer made, but I was still somewhat startled when she spoke up.

"Simple scrying Viking. Tomorrow night I will use the pond in front to find her."

"Why not tonight?" I interrupted gruffly.

She tilted her head and pursed her lips, looking, for just a moment, lost in thought. Smoothing the front of her skirt with a hand that still trembled under Arthur's gaze, she let out a soft sigh, as if she were so put upon.

It took all the control and patience that I had accumulated over a millennium, to stop myself from ripping the answer from her throat.

She was acting like she were the one violently taken from those that loved her. And what must my darling Sookie be going through. I repeatedly tortured myself with images of her being beaten and worse. I longed for the connection of the bond. I wanted to feel the pain and fear she felt, I did not want her experiencing this alone. I knew that the bond must be blocked on her end as well and that thought nearly drove me mad with guilt. I could not imagine the fear she felt at knowing I could not feel her and hence probably could not find her.

I had known for centuries how deceptive the Fae could be. But because of who Morgan was or more specifically, who she was related too, I had foregone my natural caution and had therefore paid the consequences. Or rather, Sookie had.

With her brow furrowed in contemplation Morgan spoke, "The spell I cast calls for two more witches to help reveal where she is being held. And specifically the two witches that live with her."

"Why them?" Pam asked and I could feel the wave of protectiveness that washed over her as she thought of the vivacious Amelia.

Morgan turned her once again serene face to my child, "Not only do they both possess great power but their connection and everyday proximity with Sookie made them ideal."

Scoffing I said, "So in other words, we have to wait?"

Her unapologetic eyes challenged me and I almost laughed outright at her but Arthur speaking softly near the fire drew my attention.

"Morgan is powerful enough to have conjured a spell that she herself would have been able to track Sookie. But she wanted to ensure I would be awake for a time, for her own selfish reasons."

"Besides just awakening you?" I asked tersely.

He nodded.

"For what other reason?" I pressed.

But this time he shook his head and said, "I will explain later Viking. We have company coming."

I heard them in the hallway as well. Three vampires approaching and I knew two had to be Bill and Bubba. I prayed the third was Cora.

The door was flung open and Bill entered with a sheepish looking Bubba and a very pleased looking Cora in his wake.

Before I could stop myself and before I even knew what I was doing, the chair behind me was in pieces and in one hand I held a very large and sharp wooden shard from said chair, pointing straight at her heart, in the other hand, I held her throat in a vice like grip.

"You soulless bitch. What did you do?" I snarled inches from her face.

The fear that had seized her face when I had grabbed her, melted away and it was smug once again.

In a voice that one would use on a child and definitely not on a 1,000 year old killer, she said, "What's wrong Viking? Are you sad your little pet is gone?"

"I have told her nothing of today's events." Bill interjected. I did not spare him a glance but I could feel the look of complete abhorrence he was sending her way.

I kept my eyes glued on her face and almost gently, pressed the stake into her, causing a drop of blood to trickle down her chest. Fear once again spread across her features..

In a calm and quiet voice, I asked again, "What did you do?"

In a pointless effort to save herself, her traitorous story tumbled from her lips. I almost sighed thinking about how Sookie would never break no easily, "Morgause approached me. They knew about our relationship and promised me that once you were free of the lure of that half breed slut, you would welcome my return."

"Fool! You have no idea what would become of me if she perished," I spat at her. Speckles of blood-tinged salvia spattering her face.

Pushing the piece of wood further in until I felt the easily penetrable wall of her breastplate, I said, "What did you tell them?"

Quickly she responded, "I only told them of her arrival and of our interaction. I asked Bubba a few questions but he was mostly useless."

I smirked and said, "Apparently not completely."

I switched my iron hold from her throat to wrap it in her mane of dirty blonde hair. Her bloodcurdling shriek ripped through the night as I flew both of us mindlessly through a giant stained glass window. I barely registered the shards of colored glass shredding my clothes and slicing my skin.

My rage was bringing my bloodlust to such a peak that it was calling out for, demanding retribution. And I would only be satisfied with complete annihilation.

She was screaming like a banshee behind me, her fingers ripping and scratching at my immovable arm attached to her. I flew over the trees and up towards the moon.

Higher and higher we climbed, until the icy chill from the elevation finally seeped into my undead body.

I pulled her up to eye level and she stopped screaming, her eyes growing huge with fright. But before she could plea for her worthless existence, I slammed the shard of wood through her black heart and let out a cry so great and full of my anguish that I hoped it would some how echo out into the night and reach Sookie.

Floating for a few moments, I watched the ashy remnants of Cora float up and away, towards the stars that had watched my vengeful act. Turning away from the moon that seemed to glow brighter with my anger, I flew back to the manor house and saw five faces watching my approach from the broken window.

Pam, Bill, Bubba, Hamish and Maybelle stepped back as I swooped in and landing soundlessly on my feet. I was about to turn back to Arthur and demand a few more explanations when my child's sweetly teasing voice seemed to break through my red haze.

"Well, you ended Sookie's winning streak."

I spun around and raised a brow at her questioningly.

She crossed her arms and began to pout, "I really wanted to see Sookie go three for three with the ex-girlfriends."

I let a ghost of a smile appear on my lips as I thought of my fierce warrior woman.

"I am more than glad to have done it for her," I responded quietly.

Just as I was turning to resume my conversation with Arthur, preferably in private, Compton stepped in the path between the newly awoken king and I. His face was set in its usual self righteous and superior mask.

"Why did you do that Eric? She could have been useful. We could have used her to get to Mordred." He spat at me.

Pam and I exchanged identical eye rolls. She and I had long agreed that Compton had some sort of mental block against simple logic.

I opened my mouth to respond, but before I could, Arthur's voice rang out clear and obviously chiding, "You may understand the deceitfulness of vampires, but what would you know of the Fae's trickery? That woman was a pawn and had served her purpose for both sides. She was useless to everyone."

I watched Bill, hoping against hope that he would make a fatal error with this King. It wasn't just Bill's demise I wished to see, but I was incredibly curious to watch Arthur in action.

But unfortunately for Pam and I, Compton decided to err on the side of caution. His jaw clenched tightly, but he gave Arthur a nod of submission before turning from us all and retreating to the door.

With his hand on the knob, he half turned his head back towards us, but with his eyes never leaving the floor, he said in a voice that echoed with defeat, "I will retire for the morning. Tomorrow evening I will do whatever I can to assist you in the safe return of Sookie."

"Damn right you will, " I growled to him. He did not even look up from the floor to send me a hateful glare.

I nodded towards Bubba, "Go with Compton, Bubba. I will speak with you later. I trust you can keep and eye on him and keep your plotting in line Bill?"

He nodded his head woefully once and motioned for Bubba to follow him. With his hands tucked into his pockets and his very own brand of 'ah shucks' flowing from him, Bubba half smiled in apology to me and he disappeared out the door behind Compton.

Arthur had stared after Compton for a few moments, his eyes moving along the wooden paneling, as if he watched Compton through the walls.

"I do not like that one," He seemingly spoke to himself. His eyebrows furrowed together in a fashion that was often seen on my own face.

Suddenly he clapped his hands together loudly, causing all of us to twitch slightly. He whirled to face us head on, a large friendly smile plastered across his face. Striding back towards us, he stopped in front of Maybelle. Hamish tensed silently behind her, but did not move otherwise.

Sweeping into a elegant bow before Maybelle, who reflexively curtsied in return, he said, "My lady, would you be so kind as to bestow your gracious hospitality upon me, with a room where I may rest?"

Maybelle responded with her easily given consent and when she gracefully gestured towards the door to lead him to a guestroom, he requested one last private moment in which to converse with me. She nodded prettily and hooked her arm through the one that the Scotsman presented to her and exited in a rustle of taffeta, leaving Pam and I alone in the room with Arthur and Morgan.

Arthur went to Morgan and to my surprise put an arm over her small shoulders. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, but of course I heard, which I am sure he meant me too.

"Go, you have much to do and prepare, my sister. Show your worth to me." She nodded her head and he laid a kiss upon the top of her head. Sending me a smile that promised results she popped away.

Arthur then turned to my child and asked her leave us also. She looked to me for direction and I nodded my assent knowing any messages I may need to convey to her could easily be done so, silently. Obediently she withdrew from the room, but not without a certain sway to her hips and a coy look over her shoulder that was most certainly not for me. I was not surprised to see Arthur was watching and enjoying her exit.

Once we were alone he beckoned me over towards the shattered window that exposed the night sky.

He looked around at all the shattered ground around us and out the window as he spoke, "My sister wants the time that we have, before we go to find Sookie, to try and convince me to leave my slumber forever and step into this new world."

"And will you?" I questioned, incredibly curious for the answer. There was so much I could learn from him that my mind nearly reeled from the thought. For a moment I almost understood Morgan's selfishness, almost.

Instead of answering me right away as I had hoped, he waved his hand in small circles over and over, towards the broken glass. Thousands of pieces of colored glass began to levitate. Then with one flick of his wrist, all the shards flew to what remained of the window. The kaleidoscopic pieces slipped so quickly and accurately into place that I took an awed step back.

Arthur stared up at the now restored window, the image of a knight riding towards a castle seemingly transfixing him. There was such a look of sorrow on his face that I almost put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

He let out a deep sigh and turning his head slightly to look at me, he said, "There are many things I could learn in this new world. Many pleasures that I could experience. But it is not the kind of world I wish to live in. I could not rebuild my own Camelot in this world, and Morgan knows that. I will return to Avalon." He slipped his hand onto my shoulder and with a small smile continued, "Perhaps you and Sookie could create your own Camelot one day."

I returned the smile, "Yes, perhaps one day we can."

Arthur removed his hand and began to slowly walk to the door, his hands clasped together behind his back.

Abruptly he spun back around to face me and for the briefest of moments, a sheepish expression flashed across his face.

"Pam is your child, yes?"

I slowly nodded, not exactly sure where his question was leading, but still having a very good idea.

His lips curved in the same kind of devilish smirk I reserved for Sookie, "Would you be at all opposed if I enjoyed her company for the last few hours before sunrise?"

I was unable to stop the wide grin the spread across my face, "No, I would not be opposed to the idea at all. Please enjoy yourself, Pam has always been awfully sporting."

He nodded slowly, his smirk still in place, " That I can easily see. I will leave you then. Until the evening."

Holding out his hand in a gesture of camaraderie, I firmly grasped his forearm. Our eyes locked and we silently made a pact.

He left the room without another word, to be shown his room by Maybelle and then find Pam I assumed.

I let the silence of the room and the silence within the bond wash over me for a few moments. Then I went to seek the cold comfort of an empty bed.

___________________

Pam POV

I knew there was no way in hell he wasn't coming for me. Between the way he looked at me like a starved beast and the fact that he had been asleep for longer than Eric had been in existence, I knew Arthur needed some serious tension release. And I felt whole-heartedly up to the task.

Leaving the two of them alone, I made my way to the guest room I was using. I slipped out of my clothes, but left on my black undergarments. After being asleep for that long, he must be introduced to the garter belt.

The words he had spoken silently to me, replayed in my head as I slid into my white silk robe.

"_What must a man do, to be graced with the pleasure of your exquisite company?"_

I had stared at him, unsure how to respond to him at first. During my human life I had heard tales of Arthur and his great knights. But what does one do when propositioned by a legendary warrior and King?

One accepts.

I had concentrated on the warm blue of his eyes and thought to him, "A man must be a man and take what he desires."

My head had filled with his warm laughter and all he had said in response was, "Indeed," Then he had turned back to Eric, breaking our connection. If it had been possible, my breath would have been taken away by him.

As I pulled a few pins from my hair to let the blonde locks flow freely, I heard a confident and brisk knock on my door.

I walked over to it and brushed my fingers through my hair a few times before opening the door to the man, the entity, who had filled the stories from my childhood.

He stood with his hands clasped behind his back and his feet planted at shoulders width. Appearing every inch, a man ready to deal with some serious business. But then again, I guess it was some pretty serious business.

"Pamela." He spoke my name simply, but his voice seemed to caress my skin from the inside, warming the blood in my veins.

When I stepped back from the open door to invite him in, he entered before I could do so. I closed the door and turned to him, he stood in the center of my room, seemingly studying his surroundings, his eyes stopped on the clothing I had just shed and laid over the back of a chair.

Looking back to me, his eyes swept from my loose hair to the stocking covered toes peeking out from the hem of my robe and then back up again to lock onto my own eyes. The look in his eyes was so ravenous that if he were a vampire, I would have been looking for the first weapon.

Swiftly he came towards me and kneeled. His head was bent towards the floor and the sweet scent of heather wafted up to my nose. It was as if he had spent the entire time he was asleep, laying in a sun soaked field filled with the flower.

His hand snaked into the opening of my robe and wrapped around my calf as he raised his head to look back up at me, his chin now nearly level with my breasts. Softly curled golden locks framed his face and skimmed his shoulders. Brushing a lock to the side I saw the shimmering line of gold skin that started above his left eyebrow and ran to his temple before disappearing into his hair.

He began to run the hand that had been gently massaging my calf, up my stocking clad leg. When he reached the point where lace turned to flesh, I felt a jolt of heat shoot from his fingertips and enflame the long cold flesh beneath them.

My head lolled back bonelessly and a rapturous sigh escaped my lips. His hand continued to snake up my body, igniting every inch he touched with the heat that seemed to flow from his skin. Slowly, he stood until he towered above me. Cupping the back of my head with his large hand, he lifted my head to meet his eyes again.

The blue orbs of his were inches from my own and the instant our eyes met, I saw a flash in my own mind of a clear blue sky meeting a serene sea, the sun shone brilliantly on my face for the briefest of moments. And then I was staring into his eyes again.

Lowering his own head, he pulled gently on my hair, causing my next to arch back in a fashion similar to what a victim takes when a vampire feeds. He inhaled deeply along the line of my neck. When he spoke, his breath was like a warm breeze, fluttering my sense.

"You do not often take men as your lovers do you?"

I attempted to lift my head to respond but his iron grip kept my head in place.

"No I do not, most human men I find weak and annoying."

"And vampire men?"

"They are all more self assured then they have any right to be."

A chuckle rumbled deeply within his throat and through his lips, vibrating through the flesh of my neck. And then without another word, he lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder. If I were Sookie, there would have been a fair amount of yelling about cavemen and being her own woman. Thankfully, it was me and I basked in the fact that finally, another man was going to thrill and undoubtedly, fulfill me.

He strode over to the edge of the bed and in a flash he pulled me from his shoulder, holding me before him with one arm under my knees and the other firmly gripping across my back. All humor seemed to have left his eyes and now they burned down at me with a look that was nearly violent with lust. I thought he was about to kiss me and possibly devour my lips at the same time, but instead he tossed me from his arms and I landed with a sigh amongst the peach silk. I stretched seductively across the bed, arching my breasts towards the ceiling.

Snatching my left ankle, he dragged me towards him and then rested the imprisoned ankle on his right shoulder. His fingers delicately traced a line up my shin, over my knee and along my thigh, until I felt him snap the garter from the stocking. Gently he rolled it from my leg and pulled it free with the tiniest of whispers.

"Close your eyes," he breathed against the cool flesh of my calf.

I hesitated at his command. The only man that got away with throwing out orders, as well as the only man allowed to make me feel vulnerable during sex was Eric. Since the sex had stopped years before, replaced by even more orders, I wasn't quite sure about allowing myself to be that helpless again. And while Eric and Arthur were seemingly made from the same type of warrior mold, he was still of the Fae and not to be trusted.

But then again, I had known of the existence of Arthur, knew his tales by heart, since before I knew of the true existence of the Fae or had ever laid eyes on my maker. And on top of that, nothing but sickening goodness radiated from this man.

Meeting his eyes, I sent him a hard, warning look. He held my gaze and waited patiently, not even acknowledging the danger that radiated from me. I let out a sigh of human proportions, rested my head back on the pillows and closed my eyes.

Instead of being greeted by blackness, my world instantly became bright, blindingly so. My eyelids shot back open and I stared at him with a whole new level of wonder. His lips curved up in a sweet smile, intriguing me and convincing me to let my lids slide closed again.

At first the light was so intense and hot, opening my eyes again was instinctual, but after a moment, the heat gave way to a comforting warmth that spread throughout every inch of me.

"This is a gift to you." His rich, caramel like voice whispered into my mind.

"Why?" The word was almost unable to escape from my lips, as I saw myself, within my minds eye, standing on a cliff, overlooking a sea that was bluer that any blue I had ever seen. The salty air whipped around me, sending locks of my hair flying all around me. It was nearly impossible to tell where the sea and the sky met on the horizon, for their clear and perfect blues were nearly indistinguishable from one another. It was as if I was truly standing in the sunlight, for the first time in centuries.

Arthur's began to speak again, his voice mingling with the wind and skimming on my skin with invisible caresses.

"It is a gift of light, for the protection and friendship you have given Sookie. So many people have hurt, used and attempted to kill her over these past few years, that I truly believe that without you, the Northman and her witch friend, she would have perished long ago."

I took one last look at the dazzling scene before me, than opened my eyes to the real world around me. Arthur was no longer hovering above me, but was now laying alongside me, all of his clothing stripped from his glorious body. His hulking presence seemed to command the air around him. A lesser woman would probably have been too much in awe of him to know what to do with him. But not I.

With my preternatural speed, I pushed him over onto his back, with no resistance from him, and straddled his immense frame. His blue eyes sparkled up at me with a hunger that I recognized was within myself. A hunger to connect with a being that was as close to an equal as possible. With Eric, I was his child, I would always be his inferior, no matter what action I took against that particular fact. But with Arthur, who was still obviously more Eric's equal than mine, it was the closest I had ever been to that desire.

As I guided my fingers along the solid contours of his stomach, his own hands were making there way up my arms, over the silk of my robe. Heat just radiated from every inch of his flesh. He was warmer than your average human male. And when I felt his length hardening between my thighs, I knew he was harder than the average male as well.

When his hands reached the lapels of the robe, he gripped the silk tightly and snatched the garment down, leaving it to pool around me. He traced an unintelligible pattern on the pale flesh of my torso and every touch of his fingertips seemed to thaw the skin beneath, leaving it flushed and quivering. Then with both hands, he reached up and cupped my breasts gently, his thumbs delicately rubbed the black lace that covered my painfully hard nipples.

I felt a pleased rumbling come from beneath my fingertips as I moved them lazily about his chest. My nails every now and then scratching his skin gently but with promise of less tender caresses.

He licked his lips and I immediately licked mine in response, in a challenge.

The rumbling turned into a growl and just as I was about to goad him on further with a bold and blatantly disrespectful remark, he ripped my bra from my body in one powerful yet incredibly elegant tug. A blast of heat that came from his body, swept around my nakedness and I looked down to see a single bead of blood tinged sweat trickle down between my breasts.

Arthur sat up on his elbows and without breaking eye contact, that was nearly violent with passion, he leaned his head forward and licked the drop from my skin. He let his tongue follow the path it had taken, consuming a small amount of my essence. As I felt his arms come up and wrap around my back, I let my head fall back into his knowing hands. His fingers laced through my hair and then yanked my head back with a brutish force that had me groaning with need.

The same moment his lips touched the flesh of my neck he softly began speaking, the light brush of his mouth seemed to electrify every place that it touched.

"You vicious and dangerous temptress. Did you know that the sirens are jealous of you, while the Valkyrie's are inspired?"

Breathlessly I replied, "As a matter of fact, yes I did know."

Lifting his head from my neck, he looked into my eyes and with a mischievous smirk appearing on his face he said, "I see, my words mean nothing to you. You are woman you is only convinced by the actions of others."

"Indeed," I responded with false boredom lacing my voice while nodding my head thoughtfully.

Without another word he shoved me onto my back with a force that would have had a human woman slapping him silly. I licked my lips and slowly traced my hand in a circle on stomach, arching my body towards him in invitation. His lips curled up into a dirty leer and suddenly I felt very much like the slave girl sent to pleasure the tyrannical king.

He ripped my black silk panties off and I spread my legs obligingly. Slipping his hand around my waist he yanked my body towards him. I felt his hardened length press right at my entrance and was expecting, anticipating, his invasion. But instead of immediately impaling me with his poor starved sword, he hovered over me, his blue eyes bright and seemingly glowing down on me.

It was then that I noticed that his skin, not only was near scorching to a human touch, but now every inch of him was covered with a golden sheen. While the sweat, that he had miraculously brought out of me, was red with the blood that flowed through my veins, the perspiration that he emitted was the same hue as the beautiful scarred skin on his forehead.

I traced my fingers along the smooth skin of his chest and in a voice filled with reverance I whispered, "Magnificent."

His head dove down to capture my lips in a kiss that would have sucked the life right out of me, if there had been any left. I felt his tongue scrape roughly and purposefully along one of my extended fangs. His blood poured into my mouth and I moaned in rapture at the potency of his flavor. It tasted how the sunshine that he had shown me felt, there is no other way to describe it, liquid sunshine and melted gold. Rushing through my veins like an rogue ocean wave, I felt his strength come roaring out of the blood and into my being. My limbs tingled and the skin on them seemed to vibrate.

"This will give you an extra advantage tomorrow. I think your Master will need you in prime condition for battle." His commanding yet soft voice spoke in my mind.

His statement held implications that would have me on high alert the following evening. Did he know something that we didn't? That seemed incredibly likely.

When he mentioned my Master I instantly thought, that perhaps something would happen to make him unable to defend himself or Sookie.

Just as I was going to brush away that thought for a more appropriate time, Arthur wiped my mind completely blank when I felt him thrust deeply inside of me with no warning.

Surrendering to his long starved lust, I knew that things would never be the same after tomorrow.

Eric Pov

The silence that filled my chambers pressed into me accusingly, demanding a reasonable explanation for it's sudden reappearance.

Overwhelming silence had faithfully surrounded and followed me for over 1,000 years. But our blood exchange in Rhodes had muffled it, the fire of her life force constantly began humming in my mind. And when she had yielded to me finally, to become my lover and my companion, the silence had disappeared entirely. She had filled my solitary existence with laughter and purpose and now someone was threatening to permanently end that connection. It would not stand.

I sat on the side of the bed that she had occupied these last past few nights and in my hand I held a note that my darling Sookie had written to me before her abduction.

_Eric,_

_Just wanted to remind you that I am off to meet with Morgan this morning. I still can't believe I am going to meet King Arthur! I feel silly even writing that, someone pinch me! I will be back before you wake up anyway, but I wanted to leave this just in case, to tell you I love you and that I will miss you so very much._

_Yours Always,_

_Sookie_

Bloody teardrops marred the white paper as I ran my thumb across one word over and over again. Always. The line she had drawn underneath was meant to bring to mind what she had said to me last night.

"_It would hurt you if I chose to die instead of becoming of vampire……..then I don't want to hurt you that way."_

Now the line seemed to challenge me to make it true. I stared at the words for a few more moments before leaning down and gently taking in the last traces of Sookie's sweet scent that clung to the paper. Folding the note, I slid it into my pocket as I stood and walked back to my side of the bed where I had laid the sword.

I stared down intensely at the weapon. Thinking of the battles it had been through, as well as the men it had been through, I prayed to the Gods that it would faithfully help me through the night to come and in return I would thrust it into the heart of the creature that had taken my beloved.

Picking up the sword and holding it in front of me with both hands, I saw a flash of Sookie in my mind as I had last laid my own eyes upon her. Sleeping peacefully and so exquisitely, wrapped in my arms and because she had trusted me so completely to keep her safe, she hadn't the faintest inclination that she soon would be in the clutches of such vile beings. She had trusted me and I had been so easily duped by the damned fairy, the legend that surrounded her and its connection to Sookie that it all seemed to have bewitched me into believing and trusting her far too easily than I ever would logically trust a fairy.

My fangs slid down with anticipation at the blind fury that was growing within me, the rage that would strengthen my will and sharpen my mind. My body called out for violence, for vengeance and for the return of my beloved. I smelled the blood before I watched it begin to trickle down my left arm, from my hand that gripped the blade too tightly.

Closing my eyes I concentrated on the broken bond and sent a promise to Sookie, hoping that somehow, someway, she would be able to feel something from me and have a small amount reassurance that I was coming for her.

Then releasing the hand that held the blade, I watched as large gash on the palm of my hand quickly healed itself. And then I said to the night, in an offering of sorts, " O, from this time forth, my thoughts be bloody, or be nothing worth."

-------------------

Ok, so what did you think? I am extremely nervous about this chapter considering it has been so long since I have posted I hope I don't disappoint.

And just in case you are wondering, I didn't want to extend the scene between Pam and Arthur bc I felt that would be somewhat sacrilege. LOL *shrugs* I just couldn't get past it.

And also Eric's final quote is from Hamlet Act IV Scene IV. I thought it fit his frame of mind perfectly.

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. Much love my darlings. Really, the Viking and I appreciate it.


End file.
